Desastre Temporal (Estamos en Problemas)
by ginnywcross
Summary: Por un error la tercera generación viaja en el tiempo y aparece en nada menos que el gran comedor! Como sera ver a sus padres jóvenes y a sus flamantes novios que nos son sus papás! oh no estamos en problemas.
1. La Gran Llegada

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola, este capitulo ha sido reescrito pero sin muchos cambios**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **HARRY POV:**

Estaba sentado en mi puesto habitual en el gran comedor, Al frente mío estaba Ron enfrascado en una nueva discusión con Hermione de cómo comer apropiadamente, rodé mis ojos y sonreí a mis amigos con satisfacción, todo volvía a la normalidad, claro Lavender seguía pegada a mi mejor amigo pero por lo menos ahora Hermione se mostraba menos irritable frente a eso, ya era todo un avance aquella discusión, suspire agradecido de dejar atrás los silencios incómodos al estar junto a mis mejores amigos y como si una niebla de tranquilidad nos rodeará me relaje, solo en Hogwarts podía pasar algo así medite mirando a mi alrededor, aquí es sencillamente fácil olvidar la guerra, de hecho si no fuera por el profeta nadie sabría ningún detalle de lo ocurrido en el mundo exterior... es... como vivir en otro mundo, la seguridad del castillo te da esa seguridad y creo que es por eso que todos viven sin preocupación de los mortifagos ni del jodido Voldemort... o por lo menos de eso me asegurare, pensé apretando mi mandíbula al mirar hacia Draco Malfoy, Hermione me miro levantando el ceño antes de volver a su discusión con Ron lo que me hizo suspirar, puede que nadie me crea pero mi intuición no me falla, suspire resignado intentando volver a admirar la seguridad del castillo el cual sigue sintiéndose como mi hogar, es tan fácil perderse en el papel de estudiante y no ser el-niño-que-vivió, Harry Potter o El Elegido, pensé sintiendo como mis entrañas se retorcían por el molesto nombre, este año solo quería ser Harry, nada más y nada menos, pero simplemente el destino me odia y no me permite ser un chico normal como cualquier otro, con resignación miré por encima mi mesa, los rostros de mis compañeros pasaron por mi vista hasta llegar a una hermosa cabellera roja, mis mariposas murieron y se transformaron en un horrible dragón al notar a su acompañante, con confusión e ira (celos) rugiendo dentro de mi me forcé a comer aparentando que nada me molestaba, no es bueno para mi salud mental seguir los pensamientos que habían surgido al mirar a cierta pelirroja, era mi amiga, no podía tener tales pensamientos de mi amiga y menos debía querer matar a su novio, apreté los puños y el tenedor que estaba sosteniendo con fuerza, él era un buen tipo después de todo, compartimos cuartos desde que teníamos 11 años, tengo que calmarme me dije intentando sacar de mi cabeza todas las formas de hacer sufrir a cierto joven de piel oscura, aunque el destino me odie debo mantener mi control, estoy en Hogwarts en mi sexto año con un asesino en serie persiguiéndome, no puedo desviarme con pensamientos tontos, aunque sea un breve momento quiero pensar que nada malo puede pasar, no aquí donde estoy con mis amigos bajo la seguridad de estos muros y bajo la protección del profesor Dumbledore.

Un fuerte sonido resonó en el gran comedor, sacándome de mis pensamientos, inmediatamente reconocí el sonido de una aparición pero eso era algo imposible, nadie podía aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts, con experiencia ya ganada me levanté apuntando mi varita hacia el escenario, sonreí al ver al ejército de Dumbledore hacer lo mismo, vi al director y a los profesores listos para enviar cualquier maldición al grupo de jóvenes y... ¿niños? Dude al ver esto, ¿Voldemort envió a niños a enfrentarlos? Cualquier otro pensamiento murió cuando el profesor Dumbledore habló.

\- ¿Quienes son y cómo llegaron hasta aquí? - dijo con una voz que debió estremecer a los mortifagos... Un joven que parecía ser el mayor del grupo, quizás de 18 a 19 años avanzó con las manos en lo alto

\- Te entregaremos nuestras varitas, no queremos pelear, responderemos a todas tus preguntas, puedes usar veritaserum si gustas y hasta por el amor de Merlín puedes ver en mi mente pero por favor haz que bajen sus varitas están asustando a los más pequeños -

Ante esas palabras volví mi vista hacia el grupo y efectivamente varios de los niños menores parecían asustados, una pequeña niña pelirroja parecía estar pasando la peor parte, algo en mi me decía que no confiara, que Voldemort podía estar detrás de esto, pero otra parte se quebró al ver a esa pequeña

\- Bajen sus varitas - ordenó el profesor Dumbledore mirándonos a todos, a regañadientes le hice caso, el director nos miro y después de ver que todos le habíamos obedecido incluyendo a los profesores se giró al joven y le dijo - por lo que veo tienen una historia bastante peculiar para comentar, desearía que no fuera de exposición pública pero veo que no hay mas opción, no puedo hacer un hechizo de memoria a todo el salón y dejarlos salir sin información haría que la fábrica de chismes se descontrole, tampoco creo que mentirles solucionará nuestro problema, tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz, así que si me lo permites creo que la mejor solución es permitir que cuenten su historia -

\- De ser así dijo el joven con resignación, necesito que busques a algunas personas ausentes en el gran comedor, no quiero que esto sea de conocimiento público, vinimos aquí por error, pero lo que dices es cierto, creo que una vez mi padri... - el joven se cortó a sí mismo y aunque lo intento disimular fue evidente que algo había ocultado - alguien me dijo que hicieron un ejército de estudiantes dentro de Hogwarts y utilizaron un contrato para no divulgar información, ¿crees que se pueda hacer algo como esto? -

Fruncí el ceño, era obvio que estaba hablando del DA pero ¿como este sujeto podía saber esa información?, la única respuesta que pude obtener fue que alguien del DA se la había revelado.

\- Interesante propuesta señor m... mejor dejaré que usted se presente cuando todos estén aquí, Minerva y Filius serán los encargados de hacer un contrato mágico vinculante, en donde no se les permita a los alumnos revelar este conocimiento, que sea tan fuerte que ningún mago pueda incluso leer sus mentes, Severus tú les ayudarás para comprobar que esta medida funcione. El resto de los profesores necesito que acomoden a estos jóvenes aquí en el escenario, no permitan que nadie salga de este lugar, mientras tanto iré a comunicarme con el resto del público solicitado - comenzó a ordenar Dumbledore deteniéndose por unos minutos mirando fijamente de nuevo a ese joven - ¿estás seguro que ellos son necesarios? - le preguntó

\- Absolutamente, haz todo para que vengan, también necesitamos a esa otra persona, no importa si viene solo pero está en Brasil en este momento, ¿crees que puedas traerlo? Es de vital importancia - Con estas palabras el profesor Dumbledore asintió, le dio unas últimas instrucciones al Snape y se fue con un resplandor de fuego.

\- ¿Brasil? - Dijo Hermione con confusión, y no era para menos, creo que nadie en el maldito comedor podía tener otra expresión. mi mirada volvió a los jóvenes, eran muchos en realidad, como ellos lograron entrar incluyendo a niños era una duda que aún no abandonaba mi mente, si ellos pudieron ¿que impedía que los mortifagos también lo hicieran?, un frío miedo me invadió al pensar que el castillo que me traía tanta seguridad y protección no era tan infalible y seguro como yo pensaba, aunque intente consolarme al reconocer que no era el único con tales pensamientos. Los profesores transfiguraron unos sillones y unas mesas, aunque nadie comía a excepción de unos niños, uno de ellos llamo mi atención, era pelirrojo, aunque todos se habían escondido con capuchas era absolutamente imposible no notar los mechones de cabello salientes, además comía como si el mundo se fuera acabar, lo que hacía casi imposible que su cabello no quedara al descubierto, era ver a Ron pero en miniatura, el niño no pasaba los 9 años al igual que la pequeña pelirroja que estaba a su lado, no entendía el porque no podía apartar la vista de ella, el mal de los Potter pensé sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando vi a la pequeña reír, su risa me resultaba extrañamente familiar y por una extraña razón sentí un pequeño alivio en mi alma al ya no verla llorar, poco a poco algunas personas comenzaron a llegar, distinguí a Remus entre la multitud y me pregunté el porque mi antiguo maestro estaba en el salón...

\- ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ALÉJATE DE ELLA! -

Un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que mi cabeza se girara rápidamente para ver a la pequeña niña pelirroja, su rostro se veía furioso, tuve una sensación de haber visto antes esa reacción, era extrañamente familiar pero todo pensamiento murió cuando escuche su nombre

\- Lily - llamó el joven más viejo - Lily ven, recuerda lo que conversamos - dijo firmemente, pero como si el joven nunca hubiera hablado la pequeña Lily (de todos los nombres tenía que llamarse como mi madre) se encaminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, mi shock solo aumentó cuando se paró con los brazos en sus caderas (una forma que me recordó a la Señora Weasley en cierta manera) frente a unos muy sorprendidos Dean y Ginny.

\- Suéltala - dijo fríamente Lily a Dean, tuve que evitar sonreír pensando en lo mucho que me estaba agradando esta pequeña, todo el salón estaba en silencio, no culpo a Dean por no hacer caso todo era tan irreal, pero al ver la pequeña que no era escuchada sacó de su túnica una varita, ¿una varita? ¡Que hacía una niña de 9 años con una varita!

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES, QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE SU ESPALDA! - Dean obedeció como poseído aunque después frunció el ceño como investigando qué estaba pasando y no lo culpo, todo era tan confuso...

\- Lily - dijo el pelirrojo que había visto hace unos momentos, se veía agitado al lado de un niño rubio, al parecer ambos habían corrido para alcanzar a la pequeña - vamos, sabes que no puedes sacar la varita de James sin su permiso, recuerda lo que dijo Vicky, no debemos llamar la atención hasta que lleguen todos -

\- ¡TÚ HUBIERAS HECHO LO MISMO HUGO!, LO VI TOCANDO A MA... - el pequeño niño rubio puso su mano en la boca de Lily interrumpiendo su arrebato de ira

\- Creo que los wrackspurt están llenando tu cabeza Lily, ven volvamos donde los demás -

Con un golpe de su pie en el suelo y a regañadientes la pequeña Lily camino sin dejar de lanzar dagas por los ojos a Dean Thomas.

Sentí el comienzo de un gran dolor de cabeza, y esta vez no era mi cicatriz... ver a una pelirroja llamada Lily, que le robó la varita a James... eso me dejó sin aliento era tan irreal y no solo eso, después el otro pequeño niño va y le dice que tiene wrackspurt ¡como si eso explicara todo!, suspire pensando en la única que podría estar de acuerdo con el pequeño, Luna se veía tranquila pero pude ver en su mirada que tenia razón ella concordaba con el pequeño, ¿wrackspurt? que locura... suspire negando con la cabeza, cuando finalmente levante mi vista, mis ojos me volvieron a traicionar al buscar a Ginny, era como si mis ojos no pudieran mirar hacia otra parte, aunque esta vez me deleite con la vista, por alguna razón ella parecía molesta con Dean, no pude evitar sonreír cuando la vi alejándose de él y sentándose al lado de Neville, algo muy conveniente para mi, ya que estaba aún más cerca.

Con un fulgor de fuego Albus hizo su aparición con un joven moreno - bueno estimado Rolf, puedes tomar asiento donde más te acomode mientras doy inicio de la reunión - Rolf llamo rápidamente la atención de la población femenina, sin embargo parecía no notarlo, miró hacia las mesas hasta que se detuvo sobre Ravenclaw, camino y se detuvo al frente de Luna...

\- ¿Eso es un collar de corcho de cerveza de mantequilla? - Pregunto.

\- Oh, si es para alejar a los Nargles - dijo Luna

\- Gracias a Merlín - contesto Rolf pareciendo aliviado - ¿me puedo sentar contigo? No logré llevarme muchas cosas debido a la inesperada visita de em.. ¿Dumbredor? No se mucho sobre Hogwarts pero mi abuelo me dijo que podía confiar en él, por lo tanto me fui sin ningún amuleto contra Nargles, aunque creo que debí haber traído algo contra wrackspurt se ve que muchos están confundidos por su culpa - Luna asintió y sentados juntos comenzaron a hablar de animales y criaturas que nunca había escuchado para consternación de todos

\- ¡Infierno Sangriento esto está cada vez más loco! - dijo mi mejor amigo

\- Ron vocabulario - regaño Hermione pero estoy seguro que opinaba lo mismo que Ron o mejor dicho opinaba lo mismo que todo el gran comedor...

\- No sé qué está ocurriendo pero todo es una maldita... - Ron no termino de hablar, la presencia de dos personas lo dejó mudo y no lo culpo yo estaba peor que él...

\- Sean bienvenidos Señores Malfoy, tomen asiento junto a su hijo - dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

\- ¡Que esta haciendo este maldito mortifago aquí! - dije rápidamente apuntándolo con mi varita, el hechizo estaba saliendo de mis labios cuando alguien grito

 _ **\- ¡Expelliarmus! -**_

Mi varita voló de mi brazo al brazo del profesor Albus Dumbledore quien fácilmente la tomo

\- Harry - dijo acercándose - sé que tienes razones de desconfiar pero es necesario que ellos estén aquí, te pido por favor que no ataques a nadie más hasta que todo esté resuelto, toma tu varita pronto vamos a comenzar - para luego mirar hacia los Malfoy - espero se comporten después de todo el gran salón está protegido, no hay posibilidades de que salgan de aquí en buen estado, a menos que se comporten - y con esas palabras volvió a su lugar.

 _ **\- Sonorus -**_ dijo el director para que todos pudiéramos oírlo - Sean bienvenidos, sé que esto es más que inusual, tenemos unas pequeñas visitas inesperadas, por favor les pido a todos que tomen asiento para que podamos entender qué está sucediendo - el profesor Dumbledore hizo una pausa dramática esperando que se obedecieran sus órdenes - por seguridad les recordaré que no pueden utilizar sus varitas - dijo mirándome fijamente - estos jóvenes han aceptado contar su historia bajo veritaserum... -

\- ¡ALBUS ESOS SON SOLO UNOS NIÑOS! - Grito indignada Molly Weasley

\- Como estaba diciendo - siguió el director ignorando el comentario de la Señora Weasley - ellos han aceptado pero será utilizado siempre y cuando su historia no sea creíble, también traje mi pensadero en caso de que se necesite mostrar alguna evidencia, si no hay más quejas dejare el escenario para que ellos se presenten -

El Joven más viejo se puso en pie, caminó y se posiciono frente a la multitud, un pequeño suspiro de la población femenina hizo eco en el gran comedor, de frente y sin su capucha el joven se veía bien, era alto, tenía ojos marrones y un exótico pelo verde.

 _ **\- Sonorus -**_ el joven lanzo el hechizo sobre si mismo y nos miro a todos antes de hablar - Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin Tonks - y el infierno se desató.


	2. Visión Femenina

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas y POV**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **Ginny POV**

Me sentí igual de sorprendida que la mayoría del gran comedor, un grupo considerable de personas acababa de aparecerse en Hogwarts, sin dudar seguí a Harry apuntando mi varita al grupo de desconocidos, poco a poco comencé a notar que eran demasiado jóvenes para ser mortifagos, el director les pregunto quienes eran y un cubierto joven de no más de 19 años hablo, miré a Harry que estaba perdido en su pequeño mundo, seguí su mirada y vi a una pequeña niña pelirroja, mi respiración se cortó, sentí un deseo muy fuerte de correr a abrazarla y desesperadamente consolarla, ¿que estaba haciendo una niña pequeña aquí?, ¿como pudo traspasar la seguridad de Hogwarts?, todas esas dudas murieron cuando Albus ordenó bajar la varitas, inmediatamente obedecí cuando noté a Harry hacerlo, me senté observando muy expectante lo que estaba ocurriendo en el escenario, mi mirada vagaba entre Albus, los jóvenes, Harry y la pequeña pelirroja, noté que todos se aseguraban de mantener sus capas puestas como si no quisieran ser reconocidos, una linda rubia hablaba con todo el grupo seguramente dándole instrucciones mientras el joven hablaba con el director, hasta la pequeña niña estaba ahora bajo su capa

\- ¿que piensas? - dijo una voz sacándome de mi ensoñación

\- ¿Eh? - respondí a aquella voz

\- Ginny no me estabas escuchando - dijo Dean con irritación

\- Lo siento, es solo que están pasando muchas cosas - le dije conteniendo mi genio, mi novio me sonrió en comprensión

\- Te estaba diciendo que estas personas sean quien sean saben sobre el DA -

\- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? - le dije con el ceño fruncido intentando no ver a Harry con preocupación, Dean rodó los ojos

\- Veo que no solo a mí no estabas prestando atención -

\- Fíjate que están pasando demasiadas cosas alrededor así que no me des sermones - dije con los brazos cruzados, adiós al auto control, hay cosas que me molestan de Dean, últimamente son cada vez más irritantes pero la que más me molesta es que me trate como una niña, al parecer se dio cuenta de su error ya que me dio una sonrisa arrepentida y se giró para hablar con Seamus, volví mi rostro al escenario y vi ya a todos los jóvenes sentados, la mayoría incómodos, vi a un par que mantenía la cabeza gacha, me preguntó porque no querrán mostrarse, recorrí con mi vista a cada uno de ellos intentando reconocerlos, me detuve en uno en particular, cielos si no estuviera a unos metros de mí diría que es Ron, pero más pequeño como de unos 9 años, mis ojos se abrieron, era muy parecido de hecho, ¿será un Weasley perdido o algo así, un vástago de sus hermanos mayores...?

\- Que piensas -

\- Demonios Dean deja de hacer eso - le reclame

\- Disculpa, pero te vi concentrada en la mesa de nuestros nuevos "inquilinos" - dijo mi novio con evidentes celos, rodé los ojos, Dean se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, ¿es que acaso no era digna de confianza?, ya ni siquiera podía hablar normalmente con Harry sin que terminará en discusión

\- Solo estaba viendo a los niños pequeños, ese pequeño de la esquina come como Ron - le dije, por su risa supe que sabía de quién estaba hablando, volví mi vista pero fue cautivada por la niña que estaba al lado del pequeño, la misma niña pelirroja estaba riéndose del niño, su sonrisa era realmente bella.

\- Algún día quizás tengamos un niño así - comentó Dean jugando con mi cabello, sentí mariposas en el estómago, sabía de qué estaba hablando, sería tonto decir que no sabía nada sobre sexo, ¡por Merlín tenía 6 hermanos mayores!, pero de saber a hacer hay mucha diferencia, a decir verdad nunca he estado ni cerca de querer experimentarlo, con Michael nunca pasó a nada más que besos, muy buenos besos pero inocentes, incluso cuando aseguro amarme ese beso no valió algo más, con Dean era lo mismo aunque mucho menos inocentes nunca fueron lo suficientemente apasionantes como para ir por algo más a excepción de una vez en donde para mí infortunio fui descubierta por Ron y Harry... le mire disimuladamente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos típico de Harry, mi loca imaginación voló sin mi consentimiento, mis mariposas se multiplicaron por mil y tuve que luchar contra un rubor, esto no está bien, mi novio es Dean, me recordé, no puedo creer que me imaginara a Harry y a mí en algo más íntimo, cerré mis ojos en frustración, yo ya supere a Harry debo centrarme en Dean, aunque he de admitir que una pequeña parte de mi no estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Di gracias a Merlín porque Dean no sabia leer pensamientos, este me miro con una sonrisa y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros acercándome más a él.

-¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ALÉJATE DE ELLA! - Nunca olvidaré ese grito, inmediatamente volví mi atención a la fuente y me sorprendió ver a la niña pelirroja, ya no sonreía todo lo contrario estaba hecha una fiera, oh... conocía esa mirada era como su mirada cuando estaba realmente cabreada

\- Lily - llamó el joven más viejo - Lily ven, recuerda lo que conversamos - dijo firmemente pero esta le ignoro como si el joven nunca hubiera hablado, la pequeña Lily avanzó hacia mí, lo sé porque su mirada estaba fija en nosotros, mi shock solo aumentó cuando se paró con los brazos en sus caderas, muy parecido a mamá cuando nos regaña haciendo que abriera mis ojos aún más

\- Suéltala - dijo fríamente la pequeña llamada Lily a Dean, ¿soltarme?

El ambiente era tenso y sentí como todo el salón estaba en silencio, Dean estaba tan congelado como yo, no hizo ningún caso a su demanda, Lily al ver que no era escuchada sacó de su túnica una varita, ¡una varita! Una niña de nueve años no podía tener varita ¿o si?

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES, QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE SU ESPALDA! - Su voz sonó mucho más peligrosa y Dean obedeció instantáneamente, mi atención volvió a Lily ya que el niño pelirrojo que comía como Ron y otro niño rubio se acercaron a ella intentando calmarla,

\- Lily - dijo el mini Ron un poco agitado - vamos sabes que no puedes sacar la varita de James sin su permiso - esto me hizo revivir un recuerdo de cuando era niña y robaba la varita de mis padres, ya veo como obtuvo la varita, pensé - recuerda lo que dijo Vicky, no debemos llamar la atención hasta que lleguen todos -

\- ¡TÚ HUBIERAS HECHO LO MISMO HUGO!, LO VI TOCANDO A MA... - el pequeño rubio puso su mano en la boca de Lily, abrí mis ojos, ¡pero que diablos esta ocurriendo!

\- Creo que los wrackspurt están llenando tu cabeza Lily, ven volvamos donde los demás -

Con un golpe de su pie en el suelo y a regañadientes la pequeña Lily camino sin dejar de lanzar dagas por los ojos a Dean, mientras yo pensaba en lo parecida que era su reacción a mi, senti rápidamente el dolor venir, mi cabeza era un caos, ¿que estaba pasando? ¿porque Lily había reaccionado así? ¿Qué quiso decir antes que la interrumpiera el niño rubio?, mi mente no dejaba de hacer mil preguntas hasta que las voz de Dean la interrumpió

\- ¿Wrackspurt? Esos niños están tan locos como lunática - le dijo a Seamus quien automáticamente soltó una carcajada, sentí mi ira intensificarse Dean sabía que Luna es mi amiga, ¿¡cómo se atrevía a llamarla así!?

\- Por lo menos no son cobardes Dean - dije de forma severa cortando la risas de Seamus quien se atraganto, Dean me miró con su ceño fruncido, típico de él cuando discutimos

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Ginevra? - maldije a Dean en mi mente, él sabia perfectamente cuanto odiaba que me llamaran así

\- Muy valiente al llamarme por mi nombre, pero no tanto cuando una niña de 9 años te amenaza - le respondí de forma venenosa mientras sus ojos se abrían de forma desorbitada

\- Tenía una varita - dijo

\- Todos tenemos una Dean, no me digas que no puedes ganar un duelo contra una niña de 9 años -

\- ¡Pero a ti qué te pasa, Deberías estar tan ofendida como yo! -

\- No te veías tan ofendido cuando te burlabas de Luna -

\- ¿Esa es tu molestia, lo que dije de luna? Nos acaba de separar una mocosa y tú te molestas por una broma que hice para aligerar el ambiente -

\- ¡No a costa de mis amigos Dean! - dije con furia contenida, no solo por Luna, algo despertó en mi cuando llamo a Lily mocosa

\- Sabes creo que lo entiendo, tus amigos son más importantes que yo que soy tu novio, es lógico, por eso es que no puedes dejar de ver a Potter aunque te lo he pedido... - Le mire en estado de Shock, ¿porque siempre sacaba a Harry en nuestras discusiones?, rápidamente hice varias respiraciones, sabía que si seguía ésta conversación no tendría novio cuando saliera del gran comedor así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba me levanté y le dije

\- Si quieres seguir está relación debes madurar Dean - y con esas palabras me fui a sentar al lado de Neville quien me hizo espacio y no me preguntó sobre el tema

\- Gracias Neville - le dije y comencé a intentar tranquilizarme

Un fulgor de fuego llamó mi atención, Albus hizo su aparición con un joven moreno, en este minuto me alegro no estar cerca de Dean y su faceta de novio celoso, el chico era muy atractivo

\- Bueno estimado Rolf, puedes tomar asiento donde más te acomode mientras doy inicio de la reunión - dijo el director, el guapo chico miró hacia las mesas, rodé mis ojos al ver a la población femenina emocionarse, está bien que el muchacho sea atractivo pero por favor un poco de dignidad, su atención solo volvió cuando se detuvo al frente de Luna, algo realmente interesante pensé, por lo general la gente no se acerca a Luna...

\- ¿eso es un collar de corcho de cerveza de mantequilla? - Pregunto Rolf

\- Oh, si es para alejar a los nargles - dijo ella

\- Gracias a Merlín contesto, ¿me puedo sentar contigo? No logré llevarme muchas cosas debido a la inesperada visita de em.. ¿Dumbredor? No se mucho sobre Hogwarts pero mi abuelo me dijo que podía confiar en él, por lo tanto me fui sin ningún amuleto contra Nargles, aunque creo que debí haber traído algo contra wrackspurt se ve que muchos están confundidos por su culpa - Luna asintió y sentados juntos comenzaron a hablar de animales y criaturas cada vez más raras, eso me hizo sonreír, es interesante ver a alguien compartir el gusto em.. exótico de Luna, quizás mi amiga al fin encontró a su alma gemela, mire de reojo a Neville, antes había jurado que él y Luna habrían hecho una buena pareja, estaba pensando en eso cuando la voz del profesor Dumbledore hablo

\- Sean bienvenidos Señores Malfoy, tomen asiento junto a su hijo - mi cabeza giró directamente hacia Harry sabía que él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y no me equivoque...

\- ¡Que esta haciendo este maldito mortifago aquí! - Harry se paró a prisa con su varita apuntando a Lucius, yo estaba por ponerme de pie para ayudarle cuando Dumbledore le lanzó un Expelliarmus, en cámara lenta vi la varita de Harry volando de su brazo al brazo de Albus Dumbledore, ¿porque el director hizo eso!? Mi mente voló con mil posibilidades pero nuevamente su voz me interrumpió

\- Harry, se que tienes razones de desconfiar pero es necesario que ellos estén aquí hoy, te pido por favor que no ataques a nadie más hasta que todo esté resuelto, toma tu varita pronto vamos a comenzar - para luego mirar hacia los Malfoy - espero se comporten después de todo el gran salón está protegido, no hay posibilidades de que salgan de aquí en buen estado, a menos que se comporten - y con esas palabras volvió a su lugar.

 _ **\- Sonorus -**_ dijo el director para que todos pudiéramos oírlo - Sean bienvenidos, sé que esto es más que inusual, tenemos unas pequeñas visitas inesperadas, por favor les pido a todos que tomen asiento para que podamos entender qué está sucediendo - el profesor Dumbledore hizo una pausa dramática esperando que se obedecieran sus órdenes - por seguridad les recordaré que no pueden utilizar sus varitas - dijo mirando fijamente a Harry - estos jóvenes han aceptado contar su historia bajo veritaserum... -

\- ¡ALBUS ESOS SON SOLO UNOS NIÑOS! - Grito indignada Molly Weasley

\- Como estaba diciendo - siguió el director ignorando el comentario de la Señora Weasley - ellos han aceptado pero será utilizado siempre y cuando su historia no sea creíble, también traje mi pensadero en caso de que se necesite mostrar alguna evidencia, si no hay más quejas dejare el escenario para que ellos se presenten -

El Joven más viejo se puso en pie, caminó y se posicionó frente a la multitud, se quitó la capucha... debía decirlo el chico era increíblemente guapo, un pequeño suspiro de la población femenina hizo eco en el gran comedor, nuevamente di gracias a Merlín por no estar sentada junto a Dean, el joven era alto y su físico decía que era un deportista consumado, tenía ojos marrones y un exótico pelo verde, era curioso como todo ese cabello de exótico color conjugaba para su beneficio, si estudiará en Hogwarts de seguro sería muy popular.

 _ **\- Sonorus -**_ el joven lanzo el hechizo sobre si mismo y nos miro a todos antes de hablar - Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin Tonks - y el infierno se desató.


	3. Oscura Perspectiva

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal = Normal

 _Cursiva = Voldemort_

 **Negrita = Fechas y POV**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **SNAPE POV**

Severus contemplaba el gran comedor con un rostro inquebrantable, hace algunos meses atrás había logrado conseguir su tan ansiado puesto como profesor de artes oscuras, al fin Hogwarts podía obtener un profesor competente, nunca se debió permitir que maestros incompetentes como Lockhard y Umbridge enseñaran, toda una generación sería condenada por no tener profesores a la altura (pensó con desprecio), también están los profesores Quirrell, Lupin y Moody quienes eran más o menos competentes si no contamos el hecho de que uno tenía al Señor Oscuro en su cabeza, el otro es un hombre lobo y el otro era un mortifago disfrazado... y después dicen que Hogwarts es un lugar seguro, Hogwarts dejó de ser seguro desde el momento que Potter puso en pie aquí (pensó con desprecio), ese niño consentido sediento de fama, tan arrogante como su padre, si hubiera dependido de mí hubiera sido expulsado en la primera ocasión, siempre burlando las reglas como si estuviera por encima de ellas, sino no fuera por Lily ni siquiera me preocuparía por el mocoso...

 _ **"- Si amabas a Lily Evans, si la amabas de verdad, asegúrate de que no haya muerto en vano. Tú sabes cómo y por qué ha muerto Lily; ayúdame a proteger a su hijo -**_

 _ **\- Él no necesita protección, El Señor Tenebroso se ha ido -**_

 _ **\- El Señor Tenebroso regresará, y entonces Harry correrá grave peligro -**_

 _ **\- Está bien. De acuerdo. ¡Pero no se lo cuente nunca a nadie, Dumbledore! ¡Esto debe quedar entre nosotros! ¡Júrelo! No soportaría que... Y menos al hijo de Potter... ¡Quiero que me dé su palabra! -**_

 _ **\- ¿Mi palabra, Severus, de que nunca revelaré lo mejor de ti? Está bien, si insistes... -"**_

Mentalmente suspire, es mi culpa el deceso de Lily, no importa lo desagradable que sea Potter haré todo por ella. Con su cara inmutable carente de la emoción interna observó la mesa de Slytherin, vago por cada uno de sus alumnos hasta llegar a un estudiante de piel gris, demasiado delgado y con bolsas en los ojos, muy lejos del chico esbelto, de cabello rubio claro, ojos fríos y grises, tez pálida y rasgos puntiagudos, todo su semblante petulante se perdió una vez que se unió a los mortifagos, seguramente ahora puede ver lo que significa ser un mortifago, la realidad supera los cuentos que Lucius debió haber llenado en su cabeza, ahora el estrés de su misión le estaba matando...

 _ **"- El juramento Inquebrantable... Júralo, si no, solamente son palabras vacías... -"**_

Cuando Bellatrix me preguntó sobre mi lealtad pensé que afirmar haber estado trabajando como espía del Señor oscuro la calmaría, pero fue inútil incluso cuando tuve que explicar mis acciones en los años anteriores bajo esa luz, señalando que la protección de Dumbledore me había mantenido fuera de y libre para operar en nombre del Señor tenebroso, ni aunque le mostré mi conocimiento de la misión de Draco la apaciguo y ahora estoy obligado bajo juramento inquebrantable a cumplir su misión, al final todos somos peones en un tablero de ajedrez, tarde o temprano seremos ser sacrificados y Albus no es la excepción, ni Potter ni yo pensé tristemente mirando al director

 _ **"- Severus, debes ayudar a Draco... -**_

 _ **\- ¿Quiere que lo ayude a matarlo? -**_

 _ **\- No, quiero que me mates tú -**_

 _ **\- (Sarcástico) ¿Quiere que lo haga ahora o necesita un minuto para escribir un epitafio? -"**_

 _ **"- Al final, Harry debe morir. Y es necesario que sea Voldemort quien lo haga... -**_

 _ **\- Creí... creí que lo hacíamos por ella. Por Lily. Todo este tiempo... ¿lo has criado como un cerdo para el matadero? -**_

 _ **\- Me sorprendes, no me vas a decir que, justamente ahora, le has tomado cariño al chico, ¿no? -**_

 _ **\- ¿Al hijo de Potter? ¡Expecto Patronum! (sale la cierva plateada) -**_

 _ **\- ¿Después de tantos años? -**_

 _ **\- Siempre... -"**_

Un fuerte sonido resonó en el gran comedor sacándome de mis pensamientos, un grupo de personas habían aparecido en el gran comedor, mi shock por este acto imposible me impidió moverme inmediatamente, es como si mi mente no pudiera creer lo ocurrido, nadie podía aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts, vio como uno de ellos movió su varita conjurando capas, la idea de que mortifagos se hayan colado al castillo me despertó de mi ensoñación y por lo visto no fui el único que reaccionó de esta forma, cada uno de los profesores e incluso algunos alumnos apuntamos nuestras varitas hacia los desconocidos, fue entonces que Albus hablo

\- ¿Quienes son y cómo llegaron hasta aquí? - dijo con una voz que debió estremecer a los mortifagos... Un joven que parecía ser de 19 años avanzó con las manos en lo alto

\- Te entregaremos nuestras varitas, no queremos pelear, responderemos a todas tus preguntas, puedes usar veritaserum si gustas y hasta por el amor de Merlín puedes ver en mi mente pero por favor haz que bajen sus varitas están asustando a los más pequeños -

Fue en ese momento que vi a varios de los niños menores que parecían asustados, Mcgonagall entre otros profesores parecieron conmoverse, yo seguí firme, el señor oscuro podía ser tan cruel que ya nada me sorprendía.

\- Bajen sus varitas - ordenó Albus, le miré y vi sus ojos brillar, sea lo que sea que vio en la mente del joven debió haberlo tranquilizado así que baje mi varita - por lo que veo tienen una historia bastante peculiar para comentar, desearía que no fuera de exposición pública pero veo que no hay más opción, no puedo hacer un hechizo de memoria a todo el salón y dejarlos salir sin información haría que la fábrica de chismes se descontrole, tampoco creo que mentirles solucionará nuestro problema, tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz, así que si me lo permites creo que la mejor solución es permitir que cuenten su historia - eso despertó mi curiosidad, las palabras de Albus nunca deben ser tomadas a la ligera...

\- De ser así dijo el joven con resignación, necesito que busques a algunas personas ausentes en el gran comedor, no quiero que esto sea de conocimiento público, vinimos aquí por error, pero lo que dices es cierto, creo que una vez mi padri... - el joven se cortó a sí mismo y aunque lo intento disimular fue evidente que algo había ocultado - alguien me dijo que hicieron un ejército de estudiantes dentro de Hogwarts y utilizaron un contrato para no divulgar información, ¿crees que se pueda hacer algo como esto? -

\- Interesante propuesta señor m... mejor dejaré que usted se presente cuando todos estén aquí, Minerva y Filius serán los encargados de hacer un contrato mágico vinculante, en donde no se les permita a los alumnos revelar este conocimiento, que sea tan fuerte que ningún mago pueda incluso leer sus mentes - levante la ceja, ¿tan importante es esta información? - Severus tú les ayudarás para comprobar que esta medida funcione. El resto de los profesores necesito que acomoden a estos jóvenes aquí en el escenario, no permitan que nadie salga de este lugar, mientras tanto iré a comunicarme con el resto del público solicitado - se detuvo al ver fijamente de nuevo a ese joven - ¿estás seguro que ellos son necesarios? - le preguntó

\- Absolutamente, haz todo para que vengan, también necesitamos a esa otra persona, no importa si viene solo pero está en Brasil en este momento, ¿crees que puedas traerlo? Es de vital importancia - con estas palabras Albus asintió, se volteo y me susurro

\- Necesito que traigas a los Malfoy - hice todo lo posible para no tener ninguna reacción, la mirada de Albus me decía que no levantara sospechas sobre su extraña petición, abrí un poco mis defensas para hacerle ver que era poco probable que Lucius viniera después de ser un prófugo, sus ojos brillaron, después de tantos años Albus sencillamente me conocía, con un par de instrucciones se despidió y se fue en un resplandor de fuego, me acerque a Filius y a Minerva y les comente que debía ir a buscar a unas personas que al regreso comprobaba los resultados y añadiría nuevos escudos mentales al contrato.

Utilice la red flu de mi oficina y me dirigí a Malfoy Manor, con gran eficiencia repase mis escudos mentales, esta petición no iba a ser fácil sobretodo por Lucius, no veía posible que él fuera a un lugar en donde era evidente que lo capturarían.

 _\- Severus -_ me llamo una voz

\- Mi Señor - respondí inclinándome ante el Señor Oscuro

 _\- Levántate Severus, ¿que te trae por acá, hay algún problema con el joven Malfoy? -_

Sentí el golpe de la invasión a mi mente inmediatamente - Draco se encuentra bien, estamos progresando con nuestro plan, sin embargo hoy ha ocurrido algo interesante que podría ayudar a nuestros intereses mi Señor - le dije abriendo los recuerdos previamente separados para que Voldemort los viera, su rostro mostró sorpresa e ira

 _\- Bella, tu brazo -_ dijo, Bellatrix obedeció inmediatamente entregando su brazo, Lord Voldemort convocó a su círculo interno y a otros mortifagos, cuando todos llegaron comenzó a hablar.

 _\- Me han informado de un acontecimiento importante el día de hoy, unos mocosos se han aparecido en el gran comedor de Hoqwarts -_ hubo un jadeo general ante esta noticia _\- y yo me pregunto cómo es posible que unos mocosos hayan podido hacer lo que ninguno de mis mortifagos ha podido -_ su voz era glacial, vi a varios temblar ante la ira del Señor Tenebroso mientras nadie respondía

 ** _\- ¡CRUCIO! -_** grito el Señor tenebroso, al instante Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle Gibbon y Fenrir Greyback cayeron gritando de dolor _\- ¡QUE ESTO LES ENSEÑE A TODOS A NO ENGAÑARME! -_ dijo sosteniendo la maldición _\- SI UNOS NIÑOS PUDIERON SUPERARLOS PORQUE DEBERÍAN SEGUIR CON VIDA -_ los gritos se hicieron aún más fuerte, dejándolos unos minutos más corto el hechizo - Solo por sus acciones pasadas les dejare vivir, ustedes son los seleccionados para entrar en Hogwarts después de todo _\- mi estomago se revolvió - ¿Severus tienes alguna idea de cómo estos mocosos lograron aparecerse? -_

\- De momento no mi Señor - pude ver la ira en sus ojos así que agregue rápidamente - sin embargo ellos están dispuestos a revelar todo mi Señor, es por eso que también estoy aquí, ellos solicitan la presencia de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, mi Señor - intenté mantener mi rostro lo más impoluto posible, sin ninguna emoción ante el horror en los ojos de los Malfoy, para deleite del señor tenebroso

 _\- Interesante, ¿es esto acaso una estrategia de la Orden para obtener a Lucius? -_

\- No mi Señor, no es asunto de la Orden ni de los Aurores, estos mocosos pidieron expresamente que ellos estuvieran presente, si me permite agregar, deberíamos hacer lo que ellos piden para obtener información de cómo lograron traspasar las barreras, esa información nos podría ayudar a traspasar no sólo Hogwarts, sino también Gringotts y cualquier otro lugar donde sea difícil de pasar como la base de nuestros enemigos - omití agregar el contrato vinculante lanzando lo a las profundidades de mí mente

 _\- ¿quieres mandar entonces a Lucius al sacrificio por esta información? -_

\- Sí mi Señor, sé que él es parte de tu círculo interno así como se también que él no es más útil que su dinero, al ser un prófugo ya no tiene poder político y si el pereciera aún así su dinero te pertenece por medio de su hijo Draco -

 _\- Me has dado qué pensar Severus, aún así creo que Lucius aún tiene algo de valor ya que él conoce cierta información privada que no quiero que llegue a mis enemigos, quiero saber que harías para mantener a salvo esa información -_

\- Como sabes Dumbledore confía en mí - dije añadiendo desprecio a mi voz - mi papel me ha dado ciertos privilegios basados en esa confianza, él me prometió que no arrestaran a Lucius bajo ningún motivo, pero si fuera el caso de que no quieres que revele nada de información le borrare la memoria en el acto o lo mataré como usted disponga mi Señor - le dije terminando con una elegante reverencia para demostrar sumisión, una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Voldemort que me hizo estremecer de pavor

 _\- Lucius iras con Severus, tu esposa también les acompañará, no quiero ninguna falla, si intentan atraparte deberás luchar y si es una causa perdida dejaras que Severus te mate, no me sirves si no eres lo suficiente listo como para escapar -_ Con un gesto de su mano despidió a todo el mundo, me incline y me aleje del salón junto a unos demacrados Malfoy, fuimos por la red flu hasta mi oficina y a punta de varita fuimos de nuevo hasta el gran comedor.

\- Sean bienvenidos Señores Malfoy dijo Albus cuando llegamos, tomen asiento junto a su hijo, dijo el profesor Dumbledore -

El estúpido niño Potter se paró a prisa gritando les a los Malfoy,atreviendo se incluso a apuntarles con su varita pero antes de que pudiera siquiera formular un hechizo Albus exclamó

 _ **\- ¡Expelliarmus! -**_

La varita de Potter voló de su brazo al brazo de Albus quien fácilmente la agarro

\- Harry - dijo acercándose - sé que tienes razones de desconfiar pero es necesario que ellos estén aquí, te pido por favor que no ataques a nadie más hasta que todo esté resuelto, toma tu varita pronto vamos a comenzar - para luego mirar hacia los Malfoy - espero se comporten después de todo el gran salón está protegido, no hay posibilidades de que salgan de aquí en buen estado, a menos que se comporten - y con esas palabras volvió a su lugar, les hice un gesto con la cabeza y se fueron a sentar con Draco, los tres se veían demacrados, esperaron encontrar riquezas y poder al lado del Señor Tenebroso y solo encontraron miseria, con este pensamiento me dirigí a mi lugar repase el contrato mágico vinculante, agregue un par de hechizos y mágicamente se llenó con los nombres de todos los presentes, no era necesario que lo firmaran, su sola presencia era la aceptación de este contrato, solo faltaba el ultimo hechizo de Dumbledore para que fuera perfecto...

 _ **\- Sonorus -**_ dijo el director para que todos pudiéramos oírlo - Sean bienvenidos, sé que esto es más que inusual, tenemos unas pequeñas visitas inesperadas, por favor les pido a todos que tomen asiento para que podamos entender qué está sucediendo - el profesor Dumbledore hizo una pausa dramática esperando que se obedecieran sus órdenes - por seguridad les recordaré que no pueden utilizar sus varitas - sonreí internamente al ver que miraba fijamente a Potter - estos jóvenes han aceptado contar su historia bajo veritaserum... -

\- ¡ALBUS ESOS SON SOLO UNOS NIÑOS! - Típico grito de Molly Weasley no se da cuenta esa mujer lo desagradable que son sus gritos.

\- Como estaba diciendo, ellos han aceptado pero será utilizado siempre y cuando su historia no sea creíble, también traje mi pensadero en caso de que se necesite mostrar alguna evidencia - eso es nuevo, debe ser algo grande e increíble para que se tome estas libertades - si no hay más quejas dejare el escenario para que ellos se presenten.

El Joven más viejo se puso en pie, caminó y se posiciono frente a la multitud, un pequeño suspiro de la población femenina hizo eco en el gran comedor fue patético, el joven se saco su capucha, la misma que había transfigurado cuando llegaron, el chico era alto, tenía ojos marrones y el pelo verde, entrecerré los ojos, algo se veía bastante familiar en él.

 _ **\- Sonorus -**_ el joven lanzo el hechizo sobre si mismo y nos miro a todos antes de hablar - Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin Tonks - y el infierno se desató.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Ya en el próximo va a estar la presentación de Tedd :)**


	4. Visión del futuro

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola! se que hay muchas historias como esta en donde la nueva generación vuelve al pasado, ya sea Hinny, Dramione, etc, etc es muy popular, sin embargo la mayoría de las historias no están muy cerca del canon, es por esto que me nació esta idea y aquí esta, obviamente no puede ser 100% igual a los personajes ya que para eso tendría que ser escrito por la propia J.K Rowling a quien le agradezco haber creado este mundo.**

 **he creado dos capítulos en gratitud a mis dos primeras suscriptoras, muchas gracias Kpezoa y Palitha, espero les guste :***

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas y POV**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = Traducción**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **TEDDY POV:**

Hoy no era un día normal, Merlín, si que no era un día normal, no solo por la fiesta anual que mi padrino da en Navidad, a la cual soy invitado todos los años como si fuese parte de la familia y es que a veces se sentía más Potter que Lupin, ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír tristemente deteniendo mis manos que anudaban mi corbata, me mire al espejo pensando en lo mucho que amaba a mi padrino y a su familia, ellos son como si fueran mi propia sangre - sin embargo no son mis padres - dije tristemente al espejo pensando en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado compartir en este momento con ellos, levante la vista dándole a mi reflejo una triste sonrisa - es mejor dejar de pensar en cosas tristes, mi futuro me espera - y tras esas palabras mi buen animo volvió, me vestí lo mejor que pude comprobando frente al espejo qué imagen me era más favorecedora hasta que finalmente me sentí complacido - gracias madre por heredarme la metamorfomagia - dije sonriendo, hoy debía estar apuesto, todo por la hermosa Victoire Weasley, ella hizo especial esta celebración, hoy sería la primera navidad oficial de novios que tendría con Vic, eso me emociono tanto que casi salgo corriendo de casa - Tranquilo Teddy no podemos llegar tan a prisa - me dije calmando mi ansiedad, podía sentir que esta navidad sería diferente, aunque después del episodio en el andén 9 ¾ no dudaba que así fuera, recordar lo bocaza que fue James con el secreto no fue nada divertido después de todo eso llevó a que mi futuro suegro me mandara a San Mungo, lentamente toque los lugares que mas me golpeo, ya no me dolía a excepción de mi orgullo, los Weasley y sus famosos celos pensé negando con la cabeza - Merlín en donde me fui a meter - dije levantando mis manos al cielo divertido, para luego volver a mirarme y acomodar los últimos detalles, recordando con una sonrisa que mi padrino sobrevivió a 6 hermanos sobreprotectores, ¿porque entonces yo no podría con un solo Weasley?, después no me importaba ir a San Mungo nuevamente, mi preciosa Vic lo vale.

Tal como esperaba la casa de los Potter estaba llena de gente, familia, amigos, gente importante, pero eso no iba a detenerme de mi objetivo, no por nada soy un consumado Gremlins, si pude encontrar el pasaje secreto al Sauce boxeador durante mi segundo año podré lograr encontrar un lugar retirado para poder estar con Vic.

Después de varias conversaciones, sonrisas y demás logré hacerle un gesto a Vic y juntos entramos a la biblioteca, estaba un poco oscuro así que mágicamente prendí la chimenea, dando el ambiente ideal para ser romántico, la acerque al sillón y sentados le entregue una pequeña caja de terciopelo, ame ver sus ojos azul oscuro iluminarse, ver su hermosa sonrisa en sus finos labios y su cabello rubio dorado que reflejaba la luz proporcionada por la chimenea

\- Oh Teddy ç'est magnifique, es tan hermoso, junto a esto mi regalo quedará pequeño, Merci mon amour **_(Gracias mi Amor)_** -

\- No digas eso Vic, el suéter que me tejiste es mucho más importante que todo el oro del mundo, se que tu Mami Molly te ayudo y estoy feliz por eso, porque está hecho por ti, ahora este anillo que te regalo es una promesa, con esto estoy diciendo que quiero estar junto a ti ahora, cuando salgas de Hogwarts y siempre querida - tome el anillo deslizándolo en su mano, Vic me miro con tanto amor que me derretí, lentamente lleve su mano a mi boca depositando un casto beso, en ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual

\- Con detalles como estos me haces difícil no amarte Teddy -

\- Eso está bien para mi, solo quiero que me ames a mi - le dije dando mi mejor sonrisa y me derretí nuevamente al ver la suya

\- Embrasse moi, Besame Teddy -

Sin perder el tiempo accedí a su petición, si hubiera estado más atento habría notado que no estábamos solos en la habitación, habría tenido más cuidado de mis camaradas Gremlins dispuestos a hacer una buena broma, pero no, solo me di cuenta cuando uno algo nos succiono, grite, todos gritamos, caímos por unos minutos por un túnel, en él se veían imágenes a una velocidad impresionante hasta que nos detuvimos, reconocí a Hogwarts al instante, miré y vi a una persona que se supone que estaba muerta, aunque solo la había visto en cuadros le reconocí al instante, gracias a Merlín todos estaban en shock, nadie había levantado su varita aún..., rápidamente saque de mi funda mi varita, tengo que recordar darle las gracias Charlie por ese regalo y transfigure capas a cada uno de nosotros, si mis suposiciones eran ciertas nuestras identidades no podían ser reveladas tan descuidadamente, poco a poco los maestros y alumnos salían de su shock, todos y cada uno nos apuntaban con sus varitas, vi al hombre que estaba frente a nosotros, mi padrino me hablaba mucho de él incluso antes que naciera... Albus..., la situación era peligrosa, Dumbledore irradiaba poder, debía tener cuidado.

\- ¿Quienes son y cómo llegaron hasta aquí? - Su voz era severa, me voltee al sentir un lamento y vi que Lily lloraba, varios se veían mortalmente asustados por este hombre, eso me dio valor y me acerque con las manos en lo alto

\- Te entregaremos nuestras varitas, no venimos a pelear, responderemos a todas tus preguntas - le dije y pude notar duda en sus ojos pero aun así su varita seguía apuntándonos, con horror seguí hablando lo primero que se me vino a la mente - puedes usar veritaserum si gustas y hasta por el amor de Merlín puedes ver en mi mente pero por favor haz que bajen sus varitas están asustando a los más pequeños - y no era mentira, hasta yo estaba asustado, creo que eso le convenció pero aún así invadió mi mente, baje todas mis defensas, si queríamos sobrevivir debía saber quienes éramos nosotros y de dónde veníamos.

\- Bajen sus varitas - ordenó, con su mirada siguió a cada uno de los que estaban apuntándonos, después de comprobar que todos le habían obedecido volvió su atención hacia mi - Por lo que veo tienen una historia bastante peculiar para comentar, desearía que no fuera de exposición pública pero veo que no hay más opción, no puedo hacer un hechizo de memoria a todo el salón y dejarlos salir sin información haría que la fábrica de chismes se descontrole, tampoco creo que mentirles solucionará nuestro problema, tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz, así que si me lo permites creo que la mejor solución es permitir que cuenten su historia -

Eso me sorprendió y desánimo por partes iguales, ¿pero qué otra alternativa tenía? - de ser así, necesito que busques a algunas personas ausentes en el gran comedor - si iba a contar mi historia entonces lo haría bien con todos los afectados de la guerra presente, pensé en mis padres y en verles, pero también pensé en las repercusiones - no quiero que esto sea de conocimiento público - agregue, recordando que en este tiempo el ministerio no era un gran aliado - vinimos aquí por error, pero lo que dices es cierto, creo que una vez mi padri... - me corte, pero que tonto había sido, estuve a punto de revelar algo antes de tiempo, debía continuar con la idea de seguro un contrato vinculante como el que hizo mi padrino y sus amigos con el DA ayudara en esta situación - alguien me dijo que hicieron un ejército de estudiantes dentro de Hogwarts y utilizaron un contrato para no divulgar información, ¿crees que se pueda hacer algo como esto? - inmediatamente que termine de hablar volví a sentir al director entrando en mi mente, fue entonces que hablo

\- Interesante propuesta señor m... - abrí mis ojos con horror pensando en que el director revelaría mi identidad pero eso nunca sucedió - mejor dejaré que usted se presente cuando todos estén aquí, Minerva y Filius serán los encargados de hacer un contrato mágico vinculante, en donde no se les permita a los alumnos revelar este conocimiento, que sea tan fuerte que ningún mago pueda incluso leer sus mentes, Severus tú les ayudarás para comprobar que esta medida funcione. El resto de los profesores necesito que acomoden a estos jóvenes aquí en el escenario, no permitan que nadie salga de este lugar - mientras él hablaba podía sentir que seguía invadiendo mi mente, comencé a mandarle nombres de personas que necesitaban estar presentes - mientras tanto iré a comunicarme con el resto del público solicitado - en ese momento se detuvo y me miró fijamente - ¿estás seguro que ellos son necesarios? - sabía que hablaba de los Malfoy, pero eran necesarios, le iba a dar la oportunidad a Scorp de decirle sus buenas verdades, también necesitaban a Rolf era imperativo que estuviera

\- Absolutamente - conteste con mi voz ya que necesitaba traer confianza a los más pequeños, algunos me veían como un héroe o al menos como un hermano mayor así que no tenía que mostrarme débil ante nadie si quería que se tranquilizaran - haz todo para que vengan, también necesitamos a esa otra persona, no importa si viene solo pero está en Brasil en este momento, ¿crees que puedas traerlo? Es de vital importancia - era bueno haber conversado tanto con Rolf, recordé que siempre estaba de aventuras sin lugar fijo, la tía Luna era un buen complemento para él, pero si su memoria no fallaba en este momento estaba en brasil junto a su abuelo, con estas palabras Albus asintió, le dio unas últimas instrucciones a un profesor que tambien solo había visto en fotos, era curioso ver a dos de los hombres que más admiraba su padrino...

Volví mi vista al grupo después de que Albus desapareciera en fuego, demonios estaban todos aquí, una parte de mi quería explicaciones, otra parte quería consolarlos, así que camine hacia ellos y en voz baja le pregunté a Vic como estaban, ella me comento que la mayoría estaba asustado, la pequeña Lily no paraba de llorar pero que en general estaban bien, me gire hacia todos ellos y susurre un **_muffliato_** , fue bueno que no nos quitarán nuestras varitas esto nos daría unos minutos de privacidad, me concentré en mi papel de líder, el mismo papel que tenía cuando funde a los Gremlins, inmediatamente pedí explicaciones y me enteré de la pequeña broma que salio mal, después de que todos explicaron y de reprenderlos les explique donde estábamos, sus caras estaban en shock, los más pequeños para mi sorpresa lo tomaron con bastante madurez , Lily ya no lloraba, sus ojos mostraban resolución propia de alguien mayor, a veces me recordaba mucho a la tía Ginny era igual de fuerte, les comente lo que teníamos que hacer y todos aceptaron de buena manera, antes de terminar les advertí sobre las capuchas y de ser cuidadosos, con esa advertencia levante el hechizo justo cuando los profesores terminaron la transfiguración de unos sillones y unas mesas, nos sentamos y los elfos domésticos nos sirvieron, aunque nadie comía a excepción de Hugo, sonreí al verle, ese niño podía estar en el mismo infierno e igual tendría estómago, Lily reía por su forma de comer, mientras tanto James y Fred comentaban si habían encontrado a sus jóvenes padres, solo Albus y Scorp intentaban esconderse lo más posible debajo de su capucha, no debe ser fácil parecerse a sus padres pensé, todo el resto de la mesa estaban tensos pero se unieron a James y Fred a buscar a los jóvenes padres.

\- Ojalá podamos obtener material para burlarnos - dijo un poco bajo James

\- Oye encontré a tu madre James - dijo Fred disimuladamente

Seguí mi vista y vi a una muy joven Ginny Potter junto a un joven Dean Thomas, iba a regañar a los chicos para que recordarán ser cuidadosos pero antes de poder hablar los vi, Remus y Tonks mis padres, sentí una emoción indescriptible, Vic tomo mi mano y le sonreí agradecido, ella era mi apoyo, estaba en eso cuando sucedió...

\- ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ALEJATE DE ELLA! - Lily se había acercado a su hermano cuando lo vio molesto y utilizando algunas palabras del tío Ron, fue entonces que vio a un galante Dean abrazar a su madre, era bien conocido para todos lo mucho que Lily amaba a sus padres sobretodo a su padre, no era de extrañar su reacción, su rostro era furioso y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, oh no

\- Lily - llame con mi mejor voz autoritaria - Lily ven, recuerda lo que conversamos - dije firmemente, tenía la esperanza que al recordarle nuestra conversación la ayudaría a calmarla, un error, me ignoró olímpicamente, no por nada era conocido por el torbellino Potter.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino, se paró con los brazos en sus caderas, algo muy típico de ella cuando estaba realmente molesta, frente a unos muy sorprendidos Dean y Ginny.

\- Suéltala - dijo fríamente Lily a Dean, todo el salón quedó en silencio, oh no esto no pinta bien, Lily no estaba siendo escuchada, entonces pasó, ella sacó de su túnica una varita, mire a James y le pregunté;

\- ¿es tú varita? - Él asintió pero no vi ningún arrepentimiento ni preocupación en su expresión

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES, QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE SU ESPALDA! - Dean obedeció gracias a Merlín, pero después frunció el ceño como investigando qué estaba pasando. Rápidamente le dije a Hugo y a Lorcan que la fueran a buscar, eran los únicos que podían apaciguar a la fiera, no confiaba en sus hermanos, James tenía una mirada severa nada típico del joven bromista y Albus mantenía sus puños firmemente apretados, su madre y su padre nunca les escondieron su historia, incluyendo sus enamorados pero debe ser absolutamente distinto oír que su madre tuvo un novio a ver a su madre con un novio que no era su padre, los pequeños Hugo y Lorcan llegaron junto a Lily e intentaron calmarla.

\- Lily - dijo Hugo - vamos sabes que no puedes sacar la varita de James sin su permiso, recuerda lo que dijo Vicky, no debemos llamar la atención hasta que lleguen todos -

\- ¡TÚ HUBIERAS HECHO LO MISMO HUGO!, LO VI TOCANDO A MA... - el pequeño Lorcan puso su mano en la boca de Lily, gracias a Merlín - creo que los wrackspurt están llenando tu cabeza Lily, ven volvamos donde los demás - sonreí al ver la confusión general, es por eso que envíe a Lorcan

Con un golpe de su pie en el suelo y a regañadientes la pequeña Lily camino sin dejar de lanzar dagas por los ojos a Dean Thomas.

Encontré sin querer a mi padrino entre toda esta confusión, estaba agarrándose la cabeza, pobre espero que pueda soportar todo lo que se viene, recibí a los pequeños y regañe a Lily, ella me dio una mirada suplicante y un tierno puchero, no podía enojarme con eso, así que la dejé con una advertencia, ella se sentó al lado de James ya que tenía que devolverle su varita, quien sencillamente la abrazo y la felicito, hasta Albus debajo de su capucha le hizo un gesto de aprobación, levanté mi mirada y vi el porque, en algún momento la tía Ginny se cambió de asiento, mi padrino se veía particularmente feliz con esto...

\- Con un fulgor de fuego Albus hizo su aparición con un joven Rolf, puedes tomar asiento donde más te acomode mientras doy inicio de la reunión - vi la emoción de los gemelos al ver a su padre y podía entenderles, mire nuevamente a las mesas que tenían a mis padres

Rolf miró hacia las mesas hasta que se detuvo sobre Ravenclaw, camino y se detuvo al frente de una joven Luna conversaron un poco y luego se sentó junto a ella, seguramente estaban hablando de Nargles, wrackspurt y otros animales fantásticos.

El gran comedor se llenó de murmullos, Vic me susurró que probablemente la población femenina era la más impactada, después de todo en este tiempo la tía Luna era considerada como una lunática y no como una gran investigadora y heroína de guerra, eso me molestó pero todo quedó de lado cuando ellos hicieron su aparición.

\- Sean bienvenidos Señores Malfoy, tomen asiento junto a su hijo - dijo Dumbledore, pude ver claramente los hombros de Scorp tensarse y aun más cuando mi padrino les grito parándose a toda prisa con su varita apuntando a Lucius

 _ **\- ¡Expelliarmus! -**_ La varita de mi padrino voló de su brazo al brazo de Albus Dumbledore quien fácilmente la agarro - Harry - dijo acercándose - sé que tienes razones de desconfiar pero es necesario que ellos estén aquí, te pido por favor que no ataques a nadie más hasta que todo esté resuelto, toma tu varita pronto vamos a comenzar - para luego mirar hacia los Malfoy - espero se comporten después de todo el gran salón está protegido, no hay posibilidades de que salgan de aquí en buen estado, a menos que se comporten - y con esas palabras volvió a su lugar.

Me gire hacia Scorp y le dije - tranquilo nada malo les sucederá - él asintió desde su capucha, viendo como su mejor amigo también le apoyaba

\- Sonorus - dijo el director para que todos pudiéramos oírlo - Sean bienvenidos, sé que esto es más que inusual, tenemos unas pequeñas visitas inesperadas, por favor les pido a todos que tomen asiento para que podamos entender qué está sucediendo - el profesor Dumbledore hizo una pausa dramática esperando que se obedecieran sus órdenes - por seguridad les recordaré que no pueden utilizar sus varitas - Vic me susurró que seguramente se refería a mi padrino - estos jóvenes han aceptado contar su historia bajo veritaserum... -

\- ¡ALBUS ESOS SON SOLO UNOS NIÑOS! - Grito indignada Molly Weasley

\- Como estaba diciendo - siguió ignorando el comentario de mi futura abuela en ley - ellos han aceptado pero será utilizado siempre y cuando su historia no sea creíble, también traje mi pensadero en caso de que se necesite mostrar alguna evidencia, si no hay más quejas dejare el escenario para que ellos se presenten -

Tragando pesado me arme de valor y me pare, Vic me dio el último apretón de mano antes de ponerme frente a la multitud, me quite mi capucha, quizás hablar con el rostro descubierto podía dar más confianza a mi testimonio, un pequeño suspiro de la población femenina hizo eco en el gran comedor, no quise mirar a Vic pero sentía su mirada, al parecer los hombres Weasley no eran los únicos en tener un legendario caso de celos y posesividad, ignore mis nervios y murmuré el hechizo amplificador

 ** _\- Sonorus -_** lance el hechizo sobre mi para luego mirarles a todos antes de hablar - Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin Tonks - Un silencio reino en el gran comedor era casi palpable, vi rostros de incredulidad, de shock, el de mi padre se veía absolutamente blanco, el de mi madre era indescriptible pero su cabello cambiaba constantemente de color, sin saber que hacer continúe con mi relato - Nací en abril de 1998, tengo 19 años y vengo del año 2017 - varios me vieron con incredulidad mientras que otros abrieron los ojos en comprensión y shock - soy hijo del hombre lobo Remus Lupín y la metamorfomaga Nymphadora Tonks - dije mirándolos, fue entonces que un grito llenó la habitación.


	5. Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas y POV**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = Traducción**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **HARRY POV:**

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin Tonks -

Me tomo tiempo procesar esta información, Lupín Tonks, Remus y Tonks, busque a Remus con la mirada, lo podía ver muy quieto, al igual que Tonks se veían tensos, con la diferencia que el cabello de Tonks cambiaba furiosamente de color, todos en el gran comedor estábamos en silencio, que el joven Edward tuviera como apellido Lupín y Tonks solo podía significar tres cosas, ó era una coincidencia, algo muy poco probable, una mala broma de los gemelos, lo que descarte al ver sus rostros, ó ellos venían del futuro, mis pensamientos murieron cuando Edward continuo.

\- Nací en abril de 1998, tengo 19 años y vengo del año 2017 - trague pesado, la implicación de esa información aseguraba que ellos eran viajeros en el tiempo, mire a Ron estaba con la boca abierta en absoluto estado de shock mientras que Hermione mirada el escenario como si estuviera analizando un complejo enigma - soy hijo del hombre lobo Remus Lupín y la metamorfomaga Nymphadora Tonks - dijo mirándolos, había hecho la vinculación al momento de escuchar los apellidos pero la confirmación fue igual de sorprendente, después de un momento de silencio alguien gritó y me sorprendí cuando vi la fuente de este grito.

\- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE IBAS A CAER LOBO! - Gritó Tonks y luego hizo un extraño baile de Victoria, fijé mis ojos en Remus él estaba mirando a Tonks pero rápidamente fijó su atención en el joven.

\- Edward - pregunto

\- Por favor llámame Teddy - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Teddy - dijo Remus - tú eres como yo, bueno tú sabes, eres un... -

\- No lo soy - cortó Teddy adivinando el balbuceo de Remus, vi como los hombros de mi antiguo profesor comenzaban a relajarse - la verdad es que heredé la metamorfomagia de mi madre - dijo Teddy cambiando su cabello de distintos colores, esto hizo detener el baile de Victoria de Tonks, un silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que una fuerte carcajada resonó en el gran comedor, abrí mis ojos al ver que pertenecía a Remus, Tonks le miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Teddy le miraba con una mezcla de asombro y diversión, pronto Remus se puso de pie aún riéndose, se veía mucho más joven dandome una imagen de como hubiera sido en sus años de merodeador, él camino hacia Tonks y puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo

\- tenías razón Dora, acepto mi derrota - y con esa palabras un muy sonriente Remus beso a una muy sorprendida y feliz Tonks.

Alguien comenzó a aplaudir, me uní al aplauso por inercia, fue una forma de sacarme la tensión de toda esta situación, Tonks y Remus se separaron con un rubor en sus rostros, sonreí al ver a Tonks haciendo una reverencia y juntos tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- Teddy - llamó Tonks - cuéntanos sobre ti -

\- M... de mi infancia no hay mucho que contar hasta que entre a Hogwarts, esto fue el 1 de septiembre de 2009, fui seleccionado para la casa Hufflepuff, al igual que Mamá - hubieron algunas risas y bufidos ante esta revelación, creí escuchar a Ron entre ellos, Teddy miró a todas las mesas y dijo - estoy orgulloso de ser un Hufflepuff, las cosas han cambiado en el futuro, sé que muchos de ustedes piensan que nuestra casa es para los que no tienen ningún talento pero no es así, de hecho no todos los Gryffindor son valientes, no todos los Slytherin son magos oscuros, no todos los Ravenclaw basan su inteligencia en los libros y absolutamente los Hufflepuff no somos magos mediocres, supongamos algo, viene un peligro y alguien necesita ayuda ¿que harían?, Les diré, mientras los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw analizan las mejores posibilidades formando un plan basado en la astucia y el conocimiento, los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff correrían a ayudar, el primero porque es su deber ya que deben probar que son valientes, el segundo va porque quieren ayudar - llevó su mano al pecho y dijo en voz alta - esa es mi casa, nuestra bandera es la amistad, el honor, la justicia, la fidelidad, la honestidad, el trabajo duro y la paciencia, estoy orgulloso de ser un tejón al igual que todos ustedes - dijo mirando a la mesa de los tejones - ¡ estoy orgulloso de estar en la casa de Helga Hufflepuff, estoy orgulloso de estar en la casa de Newton Scamander, estoy orgulloso de estar en la casa de Cédric Diggory! - Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la mesa de Hufflepuff llenó el gran comedor, yo me quedé mirando a Teddy, recordar a Cédric me entristeció profundamente, si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido, si Cédric no hubiera tomado la copa él no hubiera muerto, voltee mi mirada y me encontré con la mirada de Cho, la culpa me invadió, Cédric podo haber tenido una familia con Cho, me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que Teddy volvió a hablar.

\- Cómo mencioné antes las cosas han cambiado, después de la guerra las casas nos hemos unido aún más - eso llamó mi atención, el final de la guerra, ¿lograría sobrevivir? ¿Tendría algún futuro? Fijé mi vista en Ginny, ¿podría tener un futuro que no sea Voldemort? - fui elegido Prefecto en mi quinto año y premio anual en el séptimo - eso me volvió a la realidad -

\- Así que eres inteligente como tu padre - dijo Tonks sacándome de mi estado de melancolía, una sonrisa invadió el rostro de Teddy

\- No es lo único que tengo en común con papá, él fue un merodeador a ellos les gustaba jugar trucos y armar problemas en la escuela, bueno padre soy igual a ti pero como no podía ser un merodeador funde una organización secreta, llamada " Gremlins ", junto con mis amigos Ethan Humberstone y Sabrina Hildegard, muchos se unieron a nuestro grupo de distintas casas, son el grupo actual de tramposos y bribones de Hogwarts - pude notar la sonrisa de Remus - para unirse a los Gremlins generalmente hay una ceremonia de iniciación como volar en la escoba siendo un lunático suicida, ó correr por la escuela en pijama imitando un grifo y cantando el himno de los Chudley Cannons y las pruebas de Fred... créeme no quieres saber las pruebas de Fred - los jóvenes viajeros en el tiempo se rieron mientras nosotros mirábamos con desconfianza a Fred que tenía las manos en lo alto, bajo el escrutinio de George y la Señora Weasley - Pero generalmente es suficiente ser amigo de un miembro para unirse al grupo - añadió Teddy -También fui cazador en mis últimos años en Hogwarts, ¿alguna otra pregunta? -

\- ¿Tienes novia? - pregunto pícaramente Tonks, un rubor cubrió el rostro de Teddy para después ser acompañado por una gran sonrisa que hizo a la población femenina suspirar - si tengo novia, me valió una visita a San Mungo pero no importa ya que aún así me quedé con la chica - dijo guiñando un ojo, alguien se acercó a Teddy y le susurró algo al oído, por su complexión era una chica, Teddy ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, asintió a la chica y dijo

\- Mamá y Papá déjenme presentarles a mi novia Victoire Weasley -


	6. Victoire Weasley

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas y POV**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = Traducción**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Como comente en capítulos pasados, esta historia no puede ser 100% canon debido a la gran falta de información que hay de la nueva generación (incluida información falsa basadas en fic's), sin embargo estoy investigando lo que más puedo sobre ellos para acercarme lo más que puedo al canon jijiji, cualquier aporte y hasta incluso critica sera bien recibida, estoy recién empezando en esta travesía y cualquier ayuda sirve :)

Capitulo dedicado a mis dos nuevas suscriptoras nai6390 y NymphadoraGranger95, muchas gracias!

 **GINNY POV:**

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin Tonks -

\- Nací en abril de 1998, tengo 19 años y vengo del año 2017, soy hijo del hombre lobo Remus Lupín y la metamorfomaga Nymphadora Tonks - dijo mirándolos, intente procesar esta información, casi no creyendo lo que mis oídos oían, mire a mi alrededor y vi varios rostros reflejar mi misma incredulidad, fue entonces que Tonks grito

\- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE IBAS A CAER LOBO! - Gritó Tonks haciendo su baile de Victoria, al parecer Tonks creyó en el joven, sonriendo por su baile y no la culpo hace tiempo que Tonks ha estado tras los huesos del profesor Lupín.

\- Edward - pregunto el profesor

\- Por favor llámame Teddy - dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

\- Teddy dijo Remus, tú eres como yo, bueno tú sabes, eres un... -

\- No lo soy - cortó Teddy adivinando el balbuceo del profesor - la verdad es que heredé la metamorfomagia de mi madre - dijo cambiando su cabello de distintos colores, me sorprendí e inconscientemente mi sonrisa creció aún más, toda duda fue borrada por este detalle, comencé a mirar más detalladamente a Teddy, felizmente encontré semejanzas entre el profesor y Teddy, pero antes de poder comentar mi descubrimiento con Neville una fuerte carcajada resonó en el gran comedor, abrí mis ojos al ver que pertenecía al profesor Lupín, creo que pocas veces le vi reír así, pronto el profesor Lupin se puso de pie aún riéndose, se veía mucho más joven, lo que hacía más evidente su parecido con Teddy, camino hacia Tonks y puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo

\- tenías razón Dora, acepto mi derrota - y con esa palabras muy sonriente beso a una muy sorprendida y feliz Tonks.

Aplaudí con emoción luego de que Luna comenzará el aplauso, Tonks y el profesor Lupín se separaron con un rubor en sus rostros, incluso me reí al ver a Tonks haciendo una referencia tan típica a ella y juntos tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- Teddy - llamó Tonks - cuéntanos sobre ti -

\- M... de mi infancia no hay mucho que contar hasta que entre a Hogwarts, esto fue el 1 de septiembre de 2009. Fui seleccionado para la casa Hufflepuff, al igual que Mamá - hubieron algunas risas y bufidos por este comentario, Teddy miró a todas las mesas y dijo, - estoy orgulloso de ser un Hufflepuff... - quedé impresionada con las palabras de Teddy, él hablaba con tanta fuerza, con pasión y con orgullo sobre su casa, mire hacia Hufflepuff y vi que todos sus miembros eran embargados con las mismas emociones con las que Teddy hablaba, vi varias sonrisas, ojos acuosos, vi varios afirmando cada palabra, hasta la profesora Sprout pareció crecer de orgullo, finalmente Teddy terminó su discurso diciendo fuerte y claro)

\- ... estoy orgulloso de estar en la casa de Cédric Diggory! - Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la mesa de Hufflepuff llenó el gran comedor nunca había visto a la casa de los tejones así, creo que tener como hermano mayor a Ron ayudó mucho con eso, bufé molesta, ¿cuando le he hecho caso a Ron?, es momento de cambiar mi visión con respecto a las casas, después de todo el DA nos unió de alguna medida, mire a Harry pero él estaba con la mirada perdida en Cho, era una mirada triste, mi corazón se apretó o por lo menos sentí que lo hizo mientras que sentí como mi estómago caía ante la duda, ¿Harry seguirá queriéndola? me perdí en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera sé que hablo Teddy, solo podía pensar en la injusticia de no ser correspondida, fui una niña tonta con un enamoramiento tonto, lo deje y conocí a otros chicos, fui feliz en mi rebelión a esos sentimientos, tengo un novio cariñoso pero justo cuando pensé que esa niña tonta había sido superada, su enamorado va y comparte momentos maravillosos en las vacaciones... basta de estupideces, tonta de mi, Dean me quiere, yo también debería quererlo y punto final... aún perdida en mis pensamientos sentí que alguien me miraba, mire de reojo y vi a Harry mirándome con añoranza y algo más que no pude identificar, todo mi discurso pro Dean murió, mi mundo se cayó... al darme cuenta que sigo siendo la misma niña tonta con un enamoramiento tonto...

\- ...Para unirse a los Gremlins generalmente hay una ceremonia de iniciación como volar en la escoba siendo un lunático suicida, ó correr por la escuela en pijama imitando un grifo y cantando el himno de los Chudley Cannons y las pruebas de Fred créeme no quieres saber las pruebas de Fred - los jóvenes viajeros en el tiempo se rieron trayendome a la realidad nuevamente, mire a Fred quien tenía las manos en lo alto bajo el escrutinio de George y Mamá, era extraño pensar en Fred sin George - ...Pero generalmente es suficiente ser amigo de un miembro para unirse al grupo añadió Teddy. También fui cazador en mis últimos años en Hogwarts, ¿alguna otra pregunta? -

\- ¿Tienes novia? - pregunto pícaramente Tonks, rodé los ojos, Tonks siempre será Tonks

Un rubor cubrió el rostro de Teddy al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y debo admitirlo, el se vio muy guapo sonriendo y al parecer no fui la única en notarlo, aveces encontraba tan patética a la población femenina - si tengo novia, me valió una visita a San mungo pero no importa ya que aún así me quedé con la chica - dijo guiñando un ojo, suspiré, entiendo a la pobre chica, he vivido lo que es tener una familia sobreprotectora, alguien se acercó a Teddy y le susurró algo al oído, por su complexión era una chica, Teddy ensanchó su sonrisa, asintió a la chica y dijo

\- Mamá y Papá déjenme presentarles a mi novia Victoire Weasley -

Abrí mis ojos, una Weasley, ¡alguno de sus hermanos tuvo una hija! , mi sorpresa fue disuelta por un pensamiento que me hizo arrugar el ceño, eso quiere decir que uno de mis hermanos fue tan patán de enviar a San mungo al novio de mi sobrina, sentí la fuerte necesidad de respaldar en todo a mi recién proclamada sobrina favorita, ¿quien más que yo sé cómo son de celosos mis hermanos?, una imagen de mi misma en San Mungo al lado de un golpeado chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes se coló sin permiso, me paralice, ¿ojos verdes? un jadeó general del sector masculino me sacó de mis pensamientos, mire al escenario y vi a mi sobrina sin su capucha y lo supe, oh no, por favor que no sea flema, que sea solo una coincidencia...

\- Bonjour **_(Buenos días)_** , mi nombre es Victoire Weasley Delacour, soy hija de William alias Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour - puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja provocando otro jadeó del sector masculino - lo siento por eso - dijo mirando principalmente a Teddy - soy en parte veela, gracias a Merlín solo tengo ⅛ en mi sangre, no sé cómo lograste sobrevivir Mère **_(madre)_** al ser ¼ veela, es tan molesto - eso pareció traer a la realidad a toda la familia Weasley, incluyéndome

Flema estaba callada al igual que Bill, oh hermano qué estabas pensando, fue entonces que alguien habló, primero fue un susurro pero después se transformó en un grito

\- ¡TENGO UNA NIETA! - mi madre tan expresiva como siempre hizo algo que ni a Tonks se le ocurrió hacer, se acercó a Victoire y la abrazo, me sorprendió ver que ella le devolvía el abrazo con amor, por un segundo pensé que mi sobrina sería una snob como su madre

\- Mami Molly es bueno verte, abuelito Arthur ¿cómo estás? - le dijo dándole un abrazo, eso pareció despertar a los padres ya que Tonks y el profesor Lupín al igual que Bill y Fleur (flema) se pusieron de pie, se podía palpar la emoción, Teddy se veía especialmente emocionado, fue entonces que Albus hablo

\- Lamento romper tan hermoso cuadro pero el tiempo es una cosa valiosa que no debemos desperdiciar, por favor Teddy, Victoire continúen -

\- Por favor llámame Vicky, por lo general todos me llaman así excepto Teddy que me llama Vic - dijo con un ligero sonrojo, un sonido de risas y besos provino de dónde estaban los jóvenes del futuro, sonreí, quizás algún hijo de Fred y George siguió sus pasos, me detuve en el acto y mi sonrisa se congeló, ¿podría haber algún hijo mío ahí? Trague pesadamente y volví mi atención a Vicky, no quería seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos.

\- Para continuar puedo decir que nací el 2 de mayo del año 2000 tengo 17 años, fui clasificada en la casa de Hufflepuff - dijo con una sonrisa, los tejones dieron gritos de celebración, rodé los ojos no eran más que adolescentes hormonales - mi nombre significa Victoria - ella miró a Teddy como pidiendo permiso, después de que Teddy afirmó con su cabeza ella prosiguió - me pusieron así ya que mi nacimiento cae en el aniversario del fin de la guerra mágica - varios jadeos se escucharon en el gran comedor, mire a Harry estaba con sus ojos muy abiertos, podía ver un conjunto de emociones pasar por sus ojos verdes, esperanza, miedo, alegría, dolor, incredulidad y fe.

\- Soy la mayor de tus nietos, y la mayor de los hijos de Bill y Fleur Weasley, alguna pregunta que no sea relacionada a la guerra por favor, esas respuestas no las puedo dar de momento -

\- Vicky - dijo Bill - ¿soy un buen padre? -

\- Oh, ¿lo dices por la golpiza que le diste a Teddy? -

\- Si, aunque creo saber el porqué lo hice, eres muy joven Vicky - dijo Bill lanzando dagas por los ojos a Teddy ignorando la mirada furiosa de Tonks

\- No soy la primera Weasley en enamorarse joven - dijo rodando los ojos, mi estómago cayó mientras mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente - Sabes muy bien que siempre me gustó Teddy o lo vas a saber en el futuro - se corrigió - aunque fue en la copa mundial de Quidditch en donde el sentimiento se volvió mutuo - dijo mirando con amor a Teddy - él espero que tuviera 17 años para al fin pedirme formalmente que fuera su novia por respeto a ti, después de todo tenía 14 años en ese momento para mí infortunio, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, eres un gran padre para tus 3 hijos y un esposo amoroso, nuestra familia se ama, aunque a veces es frustrante soportar tus celos de padre, pero se que es por tu amor hacia a mi, aunque no te miento fue particularmente difícil ver a mi novio en San Mungo, pero te pude perdonar ya que con tus actos me mostraste tu arrepentimiento, Teddy también ayudó en esto ya que nunca te guardo rencor, todo lo contrario, es más hasta impidió que Mamá, mami Molly y tía Ginny te maldijeren - dijo mi sobrina riéndose

Un pálido Bill Weasley asintió - bienvenido a la familia Teddy, espero no repetir mis errores en el futuro - dijo conmocionado

\- ¡Más te vale William! Créeme no querrás conocer la ira de una madre auror dijo Tonks - no me pasó inadvertido la triste mirada que Teddy y Vicky compartieron pero antes de profundizar en el tema flema hablo

\- Fille _**(hija)**_ , cómo es mi relación con la familia de Bill - al menos flema hizo una pregunta inteligente, sinceramente yo también me lo preguntaba, note que mamá se echó hacia delante prestando toda su atención a este asunto.

\- Oh, es maravillosa así que despreocúpate - dijo sacudiendo su mano de forma muy femenina - sé que cuando comenzaron a salir tú, mami Molly e tía Ginny no tenían una buena relación, por lo que me contaste fue en parte tu culpa al ser demasiado sincera con temas delicados, eres fuerte y valiente así como hermosa pero a veces no tienes mucho tacto, eso dió una imagen sobre ti totalmente equivocada y en parte también fue culpa de mami Molly e tía Ginny por sufrir los tan conocidos celos Weasley - fruncí el ceño, claro flema, arruina mi relación con mi sobrina pensé - o por lo menos eso me contó la tía Ginny - abrí mis ojos, ¿había sido yo la que le conté que estábamos celosas?, ¿Estoy celosa de Fleur? - Pero en el futuro te llevas muy bien con todos, sobretodo con el tío Ron y su esposa, te tienen en alta estima, la esposa del tío Ron dijo que la habías ayudado mucho en el pasado, el esposo de tía Ginny te compara mucho con mami Molly, dice que eres igual de amorosa y protectora que ella - sí fue difícil imaginar a Ron con esposa fue aún por peor escuchar sobre mi esposo, mire a Dean quien me sonreía con coquetería, intenté sonreír pero no me llegó a los ojos, ¿sería mi novio actual mi futuro esposo? ¿lograría ser feliz algún día? aparte mi mirada de mi novio y sin pensarlo mis ojos buscaron a Harry, su semblante era triste y quise desesperadamente hacerle feliz - de hecho siempre bromeas que eres su segunda nuera favorita para desgracia de la esposa del tío Ron, ambas se pelan ese lugar, deberían aprender de la esposa del tío George o la esposa del tío Percy, pero creo que a ambas les gusta competir, como no pueden ganar el primer puesto luchan por el segundo - dijo de forma burlona.

\- Oh... Vicky cariño dime quién estaría en primer lugar - dijo mi madre quien se veía muy sorprendida y curiosa

\- El esposo de tía Ginny por supuesto, nadie supera al esposo de la tía Ginny - la mesa de los jóvenes se rió junto con Vicky e Teddy, mientras que yo seguía en shock, esposo, tengo un esposo, Bill se casó con Fleur a quien ya no le llamaré más flema, Percy, George, Ron también se casaron... y yo tengo un esposo, si no han dicho su nombre quiere decir que él está aquí, mi esposo es querido por mi madre, mire a Harry y miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estómago, no, no debo hacerme ilusiones, no importa cuanto lo quiera, he decidido ser fuerte y feliz por mi misma sin importar qué futuro me espere.

\- Bueno bueno creo que he hablado mucho, será mejor que las siguientes preguntas las contesten mis hermanos... - dijo mi sobrina pero no pudo terminar ya que un grito furioso rompió todo el ambiente

\- ¡CON UN DEMONIO, NO PUEDEN CREER ESTO! -


	7. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas y POV**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = Traducción**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia :)

chocolatementa: espero seas pronto usuario no sabes de lo que te pierdes :*

 **DRACO POV:**

Hace días que no podía conciliar el sueño, es curioso como un sueño puede convertirse de la noche a la mañana en tu peor pesadilla, pues bien eso me sucedió, cuando era niño soñaba con ser un mortifago, siempre escuche cuentos de grandeza, fortuna y poder para todos aquellos que siguieron al Señor Tenebroso al igual que el lamento de su pérdida, si el Señor Oscuro no hubiese sido derrotado el nombre Malfoy hubiera sido venerado junto al de su Señor, algunos decían que el Señor Tenebroso no podía estar muerto, él era inmortal y que algún día volvería, otros afirmaban que Potter era su sucesor que las artes oscuras pronto le llamarían reclamándolo como el nuevo Señor Tenebroso, una teoría que descarte inmediatamente después de conocerle, sea como sea esas historias me forjaron un camino el cual estaba dispuesto a seguir, cuando mi padre fue encarcelado fui llamado para tomar la marca tenebrosa, fue un honor, aún más grande fue el honor cuando se me concedió una misión vital, en ese momento no pensé, no vi más allá, hasta me regodee con mis amigos sobre el tema, mientras Potty escuchaba oculto, lo único positivo de eso fue aplastarle su sucia nariz en venganza por encarcelar a mi padre, todo lo demás fue basura, el Señor Oscuro me dio una misión imposible, probablemente para castigar a mi padre por su fracaso, cada día que pasa, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo es un día, una hora, un minuto y un segundo más cercano a la muerte, aún peor, la seguridad de mi familia se basa en el éxito de mi misión, no puedo fallar, pero es jodidamente difícil reparar el armario evanescente, las instrucciones de Borgin no son suficientes, si tan solo pudiera ser más rápido el proceso, mi vida y la de mi familia no estaría pendiendo de un hilo, a veces temo no poder reparar el armario a tiempo, he intentado dos veces durante el año escolar asesinar a Dumbledore de otra forma, como tratar de contrabandear un collar maldito o de enviar aguamiel envenenado, pero ambos intentos fracasaron, a veces mi tensión es tal que siento que mis temores me consumen, solo Myrtle la Llorona ha podido escuchar mis lamentos ya no me interesa el Quidditch, ni tomar puntos a otras casas, ni san Potter ni la sangre sucia ni mucho menos la comadreja, mis pensamientos giran sobre cómo lograr sobrevivir lo cual es terriblemente difícil ya que no tengo a nadie que me ayude, Snape no es confiable, estoy solo en esta misión, realmente no quiero morir, no quiero ver a mis padres morir... mis pensamientos solo fueron diluidos cuando ocurrió, un grupo de personas apareció en el gran comedor, lo imposible fue posible, por un minuto dos emociones me poseyeron, esperanza y terror, esperanza de que los motifagos hubieran invadido el castillo terminando mi agonía y terror de haber fracasado en mi misión, pero finalmente solo quedó la desilusión, estos magos eran solo unos niños.

Escuche atentamente las palabras de un joven con Dumbledore, los pobretones hicieron escándalo con una niña pero toda mi atención fue robada cuando vi a Snape entrar con mis padres al gran comedor, no era tonto, mi padre no vendría a este lugar donde está el proclamado líder de la luz, si él venía voluntariamente solo podía significar una cosa, el Señor Oscuro lo había ordenado, mi estómago se revolvió, Potter siguió en su papel de héroe e intentó maldecir a mi padre pero Dumbledore le detuvo sin perder la oportunidad de lanzar una amenaza a mi familia. Luego la locura fue desatada. Me golpeé repetidas veces ya que creí que estaba en alguna pesadilla o en un mundo paralelo creado por la mente de lunática, viajes en el tiempo, el hijo del hombre lobo y la vergüenza de los Black, la hija de un pobretón y una Veela, cada palabra era un golpe, si lo que decían era cierto eso significaba una sola cosa, Voldemort había sido derrotado, su lado perdió, Potter gano, por tanto ¿que sería de mi familia? ¿todos irían a azkaban? ¿moriría joven en manos de un dementor o moriría antes en manos del Señor Oscuro?, no, no era posible, tenía que ser una broma, un intento desesperado de Dumbledore o de Potter para poder hacernos dudar, nadie era tan poderoso como el Señor Oscuro, sentí su poder cuando me presenté ante él, de ninguna manera Potter podía derrotarlo, mis pensamientos eran cada vez más erráticos en mi cabeza, la tensión, el miedo, el sueño y cansancio de días cayeron sobre mí, no lo soporto más, de un salto me levante y grite

\- ¡CON UN DEMONIO, NO PUEDEN CREER ESTO! - El gran comedor volvió a quedar en silencio - ¿VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO, EN SERIO? ¿NO SE LES OCURRIÓ NADA MÁS ORIGINAL QUE INVENTAR? ¡ES MUCHO MÁS CREÍBLE SI HUBIERAN DICHO QUE POTTY SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MUJER POR SU MALA SUERTE EN EL AMOR Y QUE LA COMADREJA ES SU AMANTE! - mi mesa comenzó a reír en carcajadas a excepción de unos cuantos Slytherin, vi el rostro desfigurado de Potter y el rostro rojo lleno de ira de Weasley, eso me hizo sonreír, a pesar de todo no había perdido el toque, vi que varios parecían dudosos por mis palabras, sobre todo los Ravenclaw, no esperaba otra cosa, ofendí al héroe de los gatitos y tire por el suelo el discurso del falso hijo del hombre lobo, entonces agregue - QUE PASA ¿DE VERDAD CREYERON QUE VENÍAN DEL FUTURO? NO HAN PRESENTADO NINGUNA PRUEBA CONTUNDENTE QUE MUESTRE ESO, SALVO UN CAMBIO DE CABELLO, ¿REALMENTE CREEN QUE UN HOMBRE LOBO PODRÍA TENER UN BASTARDO QUE NO COMPARTIERA SU LICANTROPÍA? - Potter me apunto con su varita al igual que toda la mesa de Gryffindor, desenfunde mi varita y con satisfacción vi que varios Slytherin hacían lo mismo, prefiero mil veces este enfrentamiento, al fin podré sacarme toda la tensión, quizás si tengo suerte podré atacar a Dumbledore en la confusión y así lograr salvar a mi familia.

 ** _\- Sonorus -_** Se escucho el hechizo de amplificación de voz - ¡SUFICIENTE, BAJEN TODOS SUS VARITAS EN ESTE MOMENTO! - La voz autoritaria de Dumbledore resonó en el gran comedor, por inercia todos le miramos, Dumbledore y todos los maestros nos apuntaban, ¡maldita discriminación hacia Slytherin! - ¡SI NECESITAN PRUEBAS LAS OBTENDRÁN, NO NOS OBLIGUEN A DESARMARLOS, BAJEN TODOS SUS VARITAS AHORA! - Dijo Dumbledore, pronto la mayoría comenzó a bajar sus varitas, el director tenía el poder de cumplir su promesa incluso sin la ayuda de los profesores, sin embargo eso no me intimido, todo lo contrario apreté con mayor fuerza mi varita...

\- Maldito sea ese mago si cree que le voy a obedecer mientras Potter me apunta - dije entre dientes con ira contenida.

Fue en ese momento, de pie con mi varita en alto con mi mirada desafiando a cualquiera que me desafiara cuando un enano se separó del grupo, llamó mi atención que el joven caminará con tanta gracia y elegancia, digno de un pura sangre, él bastardo del lobo y la hija del pobretón le miraron sorprendidos pero no le impidieron el paso, fue entonces y frente a todos que hablo...

\- Si es necesario una prueba, para que todos terminen de bajar sus varitas pues se las daré - lentamente se sacó la capucha revelando un cabello rubio, fue entonces que sus ojos grises me miraron haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera.

\- Buenas tardes Padre - dijo sin dejar de mirarme, en ese momento supe que todo era verdad.


	8. Weasley Delacour

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas y POV**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = Traducción**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Hola, gracias por seguir mi historia, este capitulo va dedicado a Karen Tello1

 **TEDDY POV:**

\- ¿Tienes novia...? -

Esa pregunta me divirtió y avergonzó al mismo tiempo, quizás por el tono de voz o porque era mi madre quien la hacía o un conjunto de todo, sentí que mi cara se calentaba pero sin vacilar le conteste dando paso a una gran sonrisa

\- si tengo novia, me valió una visita a San Mungo pero no importa ya que aún así me quedé con la chica - le di un guiño divertido, fue entonces que Vic se me acercó y me susurro...

\- Creo que es hora de que me presente a mis suegros mon amour ** _(mi amor)_** -

Mi sonrisa creció ante sus palabras, asentí feliz y pleno, en ese momento estaba frente a mi pasado, al lado de mi futuro, viviendo juntos el presente

\- Mamá y Papá déjenme presentarles a mi novia Victoire Weasley -

Mis padres se sentaron rectos así como todo el gran comedor, su cabello rubio fue lo primero en verse, pude notar que sus dones de veela estaban ligeramente activados, estaba nerviosa por todos los acontecimientos, ella realmente quería dar una buena impresión, aunque el jadeo masculino me irrito ligeramente

\- Bonjour **_(Buenos días)_** , mi nombre es Victoire Weasley Delacour, soy hija de William alias Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour - mi novia puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja haciendo que otro jadeó del sector masculino se escuchara, intente ignorar todo eso, ya estaba en parte acostumbrado a la atención masculina que recibía mi novia - lo siento por eso - dijo Vic mirándome, si algo de tensión tenía por los jadeos masculinos había muerto ante sus palabras -soy en parte veela, gracias a Merlín solo tengo ⅛ en mi sangre, no sé cómo lograste sobrevivir Mère _**(madre)**_ al ser ¼ veela, es tan molesto -

Mentalmente asentí en confirmación, fue una de las primeras cosas que me hizo admirar a Bill Weasley, y hablando del rey de Roma, mis futuros suegros se veían mortalmente callados, Fleur tenía los ojos muy abiertos y Bill nos miraba fijamente, fue entonces que alguien habló, primero fue un susurro pero después se transformó en un grito

\- ¡TENGO UNA NIETA! - Sonreí, Molly siempre será Molly, de un salto se acercó a Victoire y la abrazo, ella le devolvió el abrazo con amor.

\- Mami Molly es bueno verte, abuelito Arthur ¿cómo estás? - le dijo dándole un abrazo, eso pareció despertar a todos, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi a mamá y papá levantarse junto a Fleur y Bill, intente contener las lágrimas cuando mis padres me abrazaron, de reojo vi a Vic hacer lo mismo con sus padres, fue perfecto... hasta que Albus habló rompiendo el mágico momento

\- Lamento romper tan hermoso cuadro pero el tiempo es una cosa valiosa que no debemos desperdiciar, por favor Teddy, Victoire continúen - a regañadientes hice lo que me pedían, Vic parece que noto mi estado de ánimo y ella hablo

\- Por favor llámame Vicky, por lo general todos me llaman así excepto Teddy que me llama Vic - dijo con un ligero y hermoso sonrojo, un sonido de risas y besos provino de dónde estaban Fred y James, esos dos no aprenden que hay momentos en los que se debe ser serio, sin embargo sonreí, pedirle seriedad a Fred y a James es como pedirle que dejaran de ser Fred y James, realmente son unos buenos representantes de sus homólogos pasados.

\- Para continuar puedo decir que nací el 2 de mayo del año 2000 tengo 17 años, fui clasificada en la casa de Hufflepuff - dijo con una sonrisa, los tejones dieron gritos de celebración, no te enojes son solo adolescentes hormonales pensé - mi nombre significa Victoria - ella me miro y yo entendí su mirada, una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de Vic, asentí dándole permiso a su silenciosa pregunta - me pusieron así ya que mi nacimiento cae en el aniversario del fin de la guerra mágica - varios jadeos se escucharon en el gran comedor - Soy la mayor de tus nietos, y la mayor de los hijos de Bill y Fleur Weasley, alguna pregunta que no sea relacionada a la guerra por favor, esas respuestas no las puedo dar de momento - Vic siempre inteligente cortó cualquier pregunta anticipada

\- Vicky - dijo Bill, llamando nuestra atención - ¿soy un buen padre? -

\- Oh, ¿lo dices por la golpiza que le diste a Teddy? - temblé ligeramente, no fue un buen recuerdo

\- Si, aunque creo saber el porqué lo hice, eres muy joven Vicky - dijo Bill lanzándome dagas por los ojos, no otra vez pensé, fue entonces que noté a mi madre cabreada, me pregunto si habría existido esa golpiza si mamá hubiera estado viva...

\- No soy la primera Weasley en enamorarse joven - dijo Vic rodando los ojos, eso me sacó de mis pensamientos, muchos comparan la historia de mi padrino con la mía y a ciencia cierta mi relación con Vic quizás hubiera sido más lenta si mi padrino no me hubiera ayudado a dejar de ser tan denso - Sabes muy bien que siempre me gustó Teddy o lo vas a saber en el futuro, se corrigió, aunque fue en la copa mundial de quidditch en donde el sentimiento se volvió mutuo - ella me miró con amor y yo le respondí con la misma mirada compartiendo el dulce recuerdo - él espero que tuviera 17 para al fin pedirme formalmente que fuera su novia por respeto a ti, después de todo tenía 14 años en ese momento para mí infortunio - Vic estaba dando detalles que ninguno de los más pequeños sabían, después de todo solo supieron de nosotros cuando James se fue con el cuento a tía Ginny - pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, eres un gran padre para tus 3 hijos y un esposo amoroso, nuestra familia se ama, aunque a veces es frustrante soportar tus celos de padre, pero se que es por tu amor hacia a mi, aunque no te miento fue particularmente difícil ver a mi novio en San Mungo pero te pude perdonar ya que con tus actos me mostraste tu arrepentimiento, Teddy también ayudó en esto ya que nunca te guardo rencor, todo lo contrario, es más hasta impidió que Mamá, mami Molly y tía Ginny te maldijeran - ambos reímos ante el recuerdo

Un pálido Bill Weasley asintió - bienvenido a la familia Teddy, espero no repetir mis errores en el futuro - dijo conmocionado, eso me sorprendió gratamente y comencé a pensar que tal golpiza nunca hubiera sucedido si James no nos hubiera descubierto, fue por eso que le defendí, no debió haber sido fácil para él ser uno de los últimos en enterarse y mucho menos de la boca de un niño

\- ¡Más te vale William! Créeme no querrás conocer la ira de una madre auror - dijo mi madre, sentí mi estómago caer, el dolor de recordar ser huérfano a temprana edad fue un puñal que solo la mirada de Vic saco

\- Fille _**(hija)**_ , ¿cómo es mi relación con la familia de Bill? - dijo mi futura suegra robando nuestra atención.

\- Oh, es maravillosa así que despreocúpate - dijo sacudiendo su mano, me encantaba sus gestos femeninos - sé que cuando comenzaron a salir tú, mami Molly e tía Ginny no tenían una buena relación, por lo que me contaste fue en parte tu culpa al ser demasiado sincera con temas delicados, eres fuerte y valiente así como hermosa pero a veces no tienes mucho tacto, eso dio una imagen sobre ti totalmente equivocada y en parte también fue culpa de mami Molly e tía Ginny por sufrir los tan conocidos celos Weasley - sonreí, conozco de primera mano los famosos celos Weasley - o por lo menos eso me contó la tía Ginny, pero en el futuro te llevas muy bien con todos, sobretodo con el tío Ron y su esposa, te tienen en alta estima, la esposa del tío Ron dijo que la habías ayudado mucho en el pasado, el esposo de tía Ginny te compara mucho con mami Molly, dice que eres igual de amorosa y protectora que ella - ¿mencioné que Vic es inteligente? Reveló información sin revelar nada, ella es increíble - de hecho siempre bromeas que eres su segunda nuera favorita para desgracia de la esposa del tío Ron, ambas se pelan ese lugar, deberían aprender de la esposa del tío George o la esposa del tío Percy, pero creo que a ambas les gusta competir, como no pueden ganar el primer puesto luchan por el segundo - dijo de forma burlona.

\- Oh... Vicky cariño dime quién estaría en primer lugar - dijo Molly quien se veía muy sorprendida y curiosa

\- El esposo de tía Ginny por supuesto, nadie supera al esposo de la tía Ginny - Esas palabras nos hicieron reír a todos, era bien conocido que mi padrino era el consentido de Molly incluso desde antes de casarse con la tía Ginny.

\- Bueno bueno creo que he hablado mucho, será mejor que las siguientes preguntas las contesten mis hermanos... - añadió Vic pero no pudo terminar ya que un grito furioso la interrumpió

\- ¡CON UN DEMONIO, NO PUEDEN CREER ESTO! -

El gran comedor volvió a quedar en silencio incluyendo a toda nuestra mesa

\- ¿VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO, EN SERIO? ¿NO SE LES OCURRIÓ NADA MÁS ORIGINAL QUE INVENTAR? ¡ES MUCHO MÁS CREÍBLE SI HUBIERAN DICHO QUE POTTY SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MUJER POR SU MALA SUERTE EN EL AMOR Y QUE LA COMADREJA ES SU AMANTE! -

La mesa de Slytherin comenzó a reír en carcajadas, Mi mirada paso desde Draco Malfoy a mi padrino, eran tan distintos del Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter del futuro...

\- QUE PASA ¿DE VERDAD CREYERON QUE VENÍAN DEL FUTURO? NO HAN PRESENTADO NINGUNA PRUEBA CONTUNDENTE QUE MUESTRE ESO, SALVO UN CAMBIO DE CABELLO, ¿REALMENTE CREEN QUE UN HOMBRE LOBO PODRÍA TENER UN BASTARDO QUE NO COMPARTIERA SU LICANTROPÍA? - Mis hombros se tensaron inmediatamente, las ganas de maldecir a mi pariente eran tantas que solo la mano de Vic me pudo calmar, el Draco Malfoy de este tiempo era un completo idiota, ahora entiendo porque tío Ron era tan despectivo cuando hablaba sobre él, intente calmarme, sabia que con el tiempo Draco cambiaría transformándose en un buen padre y esposo, pero no pude evitar sentirme dolido y molesto cuando vi la cara de mi padre caer con tristeza, una reacción totalmente contraria a la que tuvieron mi madre, mi padrino y prácticamente toda la mesa de Gryffindor quienes estaban a punto de batirse a duelo con la mesa de Slytherin, vi a varios Hufflepuff y pocos Ravenclaw listos para unirse a la batalla, las cosas se estaban descontrolando y la duda se había esparcido sobretodo en la casa de las águilas.

\- Sonorus, ¡SUFICIENTE, BAJEN TODOS SUS VARITAS EN ESTE MOMENTO! - La voz autoritaria de Dumbledore resonó en el gran comedor, por inercia todos le miramos, Dumbledore y todos los maestros apuntaban hacia Slytherin, casi podía imaginar una mueca en el rostro de Al y Scorp

\- ¡SI NECESITAN PRUEBAS LAS OBTENDRÁN, NO NOS OBLIGUEN A DESARMARLOS, BAJEN TODOS SUS VARITAS AHORA! - Dijo Dumbledore, pronto la mayoría comenzó a bajar sus varitas, sentí su magia, el director tenía el poder de cumplir su promesa incluso sin la ayuda de los profesores, a pesar de su orden pude notar que Draco seguía con su varita en alto al igual que mi padrino, eso no era bueno, necesitaba intervenir pronto, pero ¿cómo calmar a un Draco Malfoy furioso y volver la credibilidad sobre nosotros antes de que esta bomba explote? me pregunté intentando idear algo que pudiera ayudar a calmar el ambiente, sin embargo la respuesta llegó del lugar menos pensado...

Unos susurros llamaron mi atención, Scorpius caminaba hacia nosotros, podía oír a Albus llamarle y a Rose refunfuñar, pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, cuando conocí a Scorp era un niño solitario que necesitaba desesperadamente el calor de la amistad, me intrigo saber que creció entre las múltiples paredes de su mansión, idolatrando a su héroe Harry Potter, aunque era físicamente muy parecido a su padre, él era más bien tímido, friki en palabras de Albus cuando se referían a ellos dos en sus cartas, una vez cuando visité a Vic para una cita en Hogsmeade noté que su andar era relajado, nada petulante ni sofisticado, varias veces me pregunte el porque quedo en Slytherin hasta este día, Scorp caminaba con gracia y elegancia, digno de un pura sangre, supe en el minuto que Scorp llegó a nuestro lado su plan, era el único capaz de impactar a Draco, aún no se quitaba su capa y ya había desconcertado a toda la mesa de Slytherin, estoy seguro que si Scorp se hubiera presentado con su yo habitual aunque fuera la misma imagen de su padre no generaría el mismo impacto que acababa de lograr, esta jugada fue malditamente inteligente, ahora entiendo las cartas de Albus y Rose.

\- Si es necesario una prueba, para que todos terminen de bajar sus varitas pues se las daré - dijo Scorp, lentamente se sacó la capucha revelando un cabello rubio, el rostro de Draco se puso de un anti natural blanco sustituyendo al enfermizo gris, pude notar a Lucius y Narcissa con la misma expresión.

\- Buenas tardes Padre - dijo mirándolo fijamente, el brazo de Draco cayó, su mirada era de confusión, resignación, esperanza, remordimiento y terror, algo en su mirada me recordó al Draco que conocí hace años atrás cuando quise saber más sobre mi familia, aquel que me pidió perdón mirándome a los ojos en su biblioteca con un vaso de whisky de fuego, eso fue mucho antes que saliera de Hogwarts... Una joven de cabello oscuro se acercó a Draco, tomándole del brazo suavemente logro que el paralizado joven tomara asiento a su lado, mientras le susurraba cosas en el oído, vi los hombros de Scorp tensarse, para nadie era desconocido que Scorp amaba a su madre tanto como el propio Draco del futuro, a pesar de no compartir tanto como hubiera querido con mis parientes podía sentir el amor que se tenían unos a otros, es una lastima que la condición de Astoria se haya agravado, me imagino lo que Scorp debe estar sintiendo en este momento...

\- No considero que sea momento de flirtear señorita así que si me permiten y todos se acomodan en sus asientos procederé a presentar pruebas de que efectivamente venimos del futuro a pesar que yo - dijo dando un orgulloso giro mostrando su cuerpo - soy prueba más que suficiente de este hecho - mi boca casi cayo al ver a Scorp en una faceta totalmente nueva, él se giró mirando al director con una mirada altiva - No tomaré por ningún motivo Veritaserum, soy el heredero de los Malfoy y no permitiré tal ultraje que afecte a mi normal funcionamiento, por tanto necesito mostrar a todos los presentes mis recuerdos, ¿crees que puedes hacer eso? - Le dijo de forma firme, como si el director no fuera Albus Dumbledore uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos -

\- Creo que no habrá problema joven Malfoy - dijo el director

\- De acuerdo, no perdamos el tiempo, como usted dijo es muy valioso - abrí aún más mis ojos nuevamente sorprendido por Scorp, el joven seguro frente a mi me era absolutamente desconocido, orgulloso, sofisticado, Snob, pude ver varios rostros mirándole de mala forma y no les pude culpar aunque también vi sorpresa y hasta orgullo en los Malfoy, aunque sea chocante el plan de Scorp estaba funcionando.

Scorpius colocó hilos de plata en el pensadero y dijo - es todo lo que verán de mí, para bien o para mal se nos designó un orden para ser presentados el cual no me saltare, solo deben saber que soy un orgulloso Malfoy y que toda esta historia es real - con un giro se volteo hacia nosotros volviendo al grupo, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron pude ver un cambio en sus ojos, todo este teatro debía ser particularmente difícil para él, le seguí con la mirada cuando volvió hacia el lugar que compartía con Albus, por un momento vi que su rostro se ponía rojo cuando pasó junto a una cabreada Rose antes de que se cubriera nuevamente con su capucha, ellos eran una extraña mezcla, peleaban tanto como el tío Ron y la tía Hermione, por las cartas de Rose podía notar la chispa de la feroz competencia entre ellos, y pensar que fue todo gracias al tío Ron y sus comentarios, pero que se podía esperar de la relación entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, un sangre pura y una mestiza, un hijo de mortifagos y una hija de héroes, solo competencia y odio pero al parecer al destino le gusta jugar sucio, ya que el pequeño Scorp tiene el mismo mal que la tía Ginny y que Vic, lo vi en sus ojos cuando visite a Vic en Hogsmeade, es la misma mirada que Vic me daba cuando era lo suficientemente grueso para no notar sus sentimientos, lo sé por las cartas de Rose que no deja de mencionarlo aunque supuestamente se odiaban como rivales, lo sé por los dichos de Albus preguntándome si era normal que Scorp felicitara a Rose cada vez que le ganaba en algo... lo siento tío Ron pero al parecer vas a conocer el dicho por la boca muere el pez...

Los pensamientos de Scorp comenzaron a reproducirse, solté aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo, nuevamente el chico me sorprendió, no reveló nada antes de tiempo solo se veía a él y a Draco jugando, hablando, abrazándose, leyendo a la hora de dormir, por la cara de las personas esto era una escena realmente irreal, ver a Draco tan normal sin su actitud altanera y hasta de forma cariñosa debió de ser sorprendente. Si la sorpresa general era un cuadro digno de guardar, la cara de Draco era todo un poema, pero finalmente logré ver una genuina emoción y paz en su rostro, Narcissa sonreía cálidamente y Lucius solo miraba con las cejas en alto.

\- Bueno, pudieron ver algunos recuerdos ahora si podemos continuar les presentare a los hermanos de Vic, Dominique y Louis Weasley Delacour - dije volviendo a tomar el control de la situación e inmediatamente mis dos cuñados avanzaron sacando sus capuchas, muchos jadeos tanto de la población femenina como masculina se hicieron presentes, el don veela afecta incluso a personas mayores, algo realmente molesto a menos que seas Dominique Weasley a ella a diferencia de Vic le gusta llamar la atención aprovechando sus dones, Louis por el contrario casi ni ocupaba sus poderes a pesar de lo extraño que es encontrar un veela varón, seguramente quiso impresionar a su madre con esta aparición, sus cuerpos casi parecían brillar.

\- Oh por favor arrête de jouer **_(dejen de jugar)_** \- les dijo molesta Vic a sus hermanos, con una sonrisa ellos volvieron a la normalidad y se presentaron.

\- Bonjour **_(Buenos días)_** mi nombre es Dominique Weasley soy la segunda hija de Fleur y Bill Weasley, soy ⅛ Veela, soy muy popular claro está, así como Vic es más parecida a mamá yo soy la que tiene más rasgos de Papá ya sea por estas hermosas pecas o por estos hermosos destellos rojizos y soy tu favorita mami Molly - dijo guiñando un ojo, una protesta salió de las demás Weasley's mientras Louis negaba con la cabeza

\- Bonjour _**(Buenos días)**_ mi nombre es Louis Weasley soy el único varón de la familia Weasley Delacour, también soy ⅛ Veela, lo sé madre eso es muy raro pero también tengo el gen en mi sangre, aunque a diferencia de mi hermana no lo ocupo cada vez que se me da la gana - dijo con una sonrisa ante el reclamo de Dominique, creo que soy la mezcla perfecta de ustedes dos, cabello rubio con destellos rojos, un poco de pecas lo justo y necesario y un físico que promete, sonrió.

\- Por favor ustedes son solo unos Enfants **_(niños)_** \- se quejo Vic

\- No por mucho hermanita - se rió Louis, mientras que Dominique se quejaba de que tenían casi la misma edad.

\- Bueno - dijo Dominique - ya que nuestra gran hermana mayor ya les respondió a sus dudas creo que solo les mostrare mis recuerdos, eso hará las cosas más rápido, solo deben saber que les amo a cada uno de ustedes, son un ejemplo para todos nosotros, sobretodo tu mamá, el amor que le das a papá y a cada uno de nosotros es invaluable -

\- Concuerdo con mi hermana, también agregare mis recuerdos, pero antes quiero decirte padre que a pesar de la golpiza a Teddy eres un hombre digno de imitar y endemoniadamente fuerte, te amo y eres la persona que quiero ser en un futuro -

Sacando sus recuerdos Louis agregó - Père **_(Papá)_** puede que te sorprendas un poco de tu apariencia fue una consecuencia de la guerra pero también es tu mayor orgullo, ya que fue lo que ayudo a mami Molly a botar su argumento de que su unión se basaba solo en la atracción física, demostrando que mamá te amaba sin importar la apariencia, ¡hey! no te alarmes tampoco es tan malo aunque tu gusto en filetes es raro - dijo mi cuñado riéndose y no pude evitar unirme

Con grandes sonrisas agregaron sus recuerdos al pensadero ante unos emocionados Fleur y Bill Weasley, las imágenes mostraron a una hermosa joven con el pelo ondulado rubio cobrizo con destellos rojizos, ojos azules brumosos, piel blanca y pecas siendo clasificada en Gryffindor y a un joven cabello rubio con destellos rojos, ojos azul claro, piel clara y labios delgados siendo clasificado en Hufflepuff uniéndose feliz a una orgullosa Vic, así como a su familia en Shell Cottage y en Francia riendo, jugando, cenando, las emociones se dispararon en toda la familia Weasley, mis suegros se tomaron de la mano mientras se susurraban cosas ante las imágenes, Molly sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo mientras que Arthur la abrazaba con una radiante sonrisa, yo también agarre la mano de mi novia al ver el recuerdo de ella tejiendo junto a Molly mientras que Louis y Dominique hablaban con Arthur sobre un artefacto Muggle, un sentimiento cálido me invadió, era misma bufanda que me regaló en Navidad, definitivamente soy un hombre afortunado.


	9. Lorcan y Lysander Scamander

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = Traducción**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Hola! Como mencione antes no hay mucho de tercera generación, por ejemplo se menciona que los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander nacieron considerablemente después que los hijos de sus otros amigos, pero no sale fecha, así que desde aquí mi imaginación va a dejarse llevar haha, así que ellos serán 1 año menor que Lily ya que me encanta la pareja de Lorcan y Lily al igual que la pareja de Lysander y Roxanne (algunos señalan que su nacimiento es el 2007 siendo un año mayor que Lily, mientras que otras fuentes señalan que su fecha de nacimiento es entre el 2000 al 2010) ... sin embargo como en esta historia son pequeños no señalare ningún romance entre ellos salvo amistad y celos de padre ha ha (aunque quizás haga una historia Scorose incluyendo esas parejas, quién sabe...), gracias a todos los que leen mi historia :)

 **HARRY POV**

Si hay una palabra para definir a la Joven Victoire es la palabra hermosa, ella me recordó inmediatamente cuando vi por primera vez a Fleur, era increíble lo que podía hacer la sangre Veela, era como si la Joven Victoire brillara por sí misma con su propia luz, mi asombro y respeto por ella creció al ver el amoroso abrazo que se dio con los Weasley, ciertamente Bill y Fleur criaron muy bien a su hija, era hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, mi atención fue nuevamente robada por Teddy, se veía tan emocionado al abrazar a Remus y a Tonks, fue un momento mágico, recordé cuando me pare frente al espejo de Oesed, daría todo por poder abrazar a mis padres así como Teddy lo está haciendo...

\- Lamento romper tan hermoso cuadro pero el tiempo es una cosa valiosa que no debemos desperdiciar, por favor Teddy, Victoire continúen - la voz del profesor me despertó de mi ensoñación

\- Por favor llámame Vicky, por lo general todos me llaman así excepto Teddy que me llama Vic - dijo con un sonrojo, un sonido de risas y besos provino de los demás viajeros en el tiempo, me pregunto si habrá algún hijo mío ahí, inmediatamente que ese pensamiento vino mi estómago se revolvió en una lucha interminable de la esperanza contra la realidad, soy el elegido, mi lucha es a muerte, ni siquiera sé si podré sobrevivir...

\- Para continuar puedo decir que nací el 2 de mayo del año 2000 tengo 17 años, fui clasificada en la casa de Hufflepuff - dijo con una sonrisa, los tejones dieron gritos de celebración, no es que los pueda culpar... - mi nombre significa Victoria - dijo mirando a Teddy como pidiendo autorización para revelar algo - me pusieron así ya que mi nacimiento cae en el aniversario del fin de la guerra mágica - jadie al igual que varios alumnos del gran comedor, ¡pero claro ellos venían del futuro!, era obvio que sabían que había ocurrido, mi esperanza creció al igual que mi miedo de saber la verdad - Soy la mayor de tus nietos, y la mayor de los hijos de Bill y Fleur Weasley, alguna pregunta que no sea relacionada a la guerra por favor, esas respuestas no las puedo dar de momento - mis hombros cayeron, cualquier esperanza de saber mi futuro no iba a ser revelada por la joven

\- Vicky - dijo Bill - ¿soy un buen padre? -

\- Oh, ¿lo dices por la golpiza que le diste a Teddy? - Negué con la cabeza, no importan los motivos, nada justifica lo que hizo Bill, Teddy se veía un buen chico

\- Si, aunque creo saber el porqué lo hice, eres muy joven Vicky - dijo Bill lanzando dagas por los ojos a Teddy

\- No soy la primera Weasley en enamorarse joven - dijo la joven rodando los ojos, eso llamó mi atención, ¿se referirá a Gin? Mi corazón latió frenéticamente ante la nueva información - Sabes muy bien que siempre me gustó Teddy o lo vas a saber en el futuro, se corrigió, aunque fue en la copa mundial de quidditch en donde el sentimiento se volvió mutuo - sonreí al ver a ambos jóvenes se mirándose con amor - él espero que tuviera 17 para al fin pedirme formalmente que fuera su novia por respeto a ti, después de todo tenía 14 años en ese momento para mí infortunio, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, eres un gran padre para tus 3 hijos y un esposo amoroso, nuestra familia se ama, aunque a veces es frustrante soportar tus celos de padre, pero se que es por tu amor hacia a mi, aunque no te miento fue particularmente difícil ver a mi novio en San Mungo pero te pude perdonar ya que con tus actos me mostraste tu arrepentimiento, Teddy también ayudó en esto ya que nunca te guardo rencor, todo lo contrario, es más hasta impidió que Mamá, mami Molly y tía Ginny te maldijeran - sonreí ante la imagen mental de las mujeres Weasley cabreadas, sentí lastima por Bill quien asintió viéndose bastante pálido

\- bienvenido a la familia Teddy, espero no repetir mis errores en el futuro - dijo conmocionado

\- ¡Más te vale William! Créeme no querrás conocer la ira de una madre auror - dijo Tonks, mi primera reacción fue sonreír imaginar a Tonks perseguir a Bill mientras se caía torpemente fue bastante cómica pero todo eso murió cuando note la mirada triste de los jóvenes, una sensación fría recorrió mi espalda

\- Fille _**(hija)**_ , ¿cómo es mi relación con la familia de Bill ? - dijo Fleur robando mi atención.

\- Oh, es maravillosa así que despreocúpate - dijo sacudiendo su mano de forma muy femenina - sé que cuando comenzaron a salir tú, mami Molly e tía Ginny no tenían una buena relación, por lo que me contaste fue en parte tu culpa al ser demasiado sincera con temas delicados, eres fuerte y valiente así como hermosa pero a veces no tienes mucho tacto, eso dio una imagen sobre ti totalmente equivocada y en parte también fue culpa de mami Molly e tía Ginny por sufrir los tan conocidos celos Weasley o por lo menos eso me contó la tía Ginny, pero en el futuro te llevas muy bien con todos, sobretodo con el tío Ron y su esposa, te tienen en alta estima - mis cejas se levantaron, ¿Ron casado?, mire a Ron quien estaba con la boca abierta de sorpresa, Hermione le miraba al mismo tiempo que Lavender - la esposa del tío Ron dijo que la habías ayudado mucho en el pasado, el esposo de tía Ginny te compara mucho con mami Molly, dice que eres igual de amorosa y protectora que ella - sentí mariposas en mi estómago que murieron al mirar a Ginny, no importa cuanto soñara con un futuro con ella, Ginny ya me superó, su sonrisa con Dean después de saber sobre su futuro esposo me volvió a la realidad, sentí todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, algún día ella será esposa de otro - de hecho siempre bromeas que eres su segunda nuera favorita para desgracia de la esposa del tío Ron, ambas se pelan ese lugar, deberían aprender de la esposa del tío George o la esposa del tío Percy, pero creo que a ambas les gusta competir, como no pueden ganar el primer puesto luchan por el segundo, dijo de forma burlona -

\- Oh... Vicky cariño dime quién estaría en primer lugar - dijo Molly

\- El esposo de tía Ginny por supuesto, nadie supera al esposo de la tía Ginny - pude sentir a lo lejos las risas de los otros viajeros en el tiempo, mi corazón se apretó aún más, Dean se llevó todo lo que me importaba, el amor de Ginny y el cariño de los Weasley..., no debería preocuparme tanto por esto, puede hasta que ni siquiera sobreviva a la guerra...

\- Bueno bueno creo que he hablado mucho, será mejor que las siguientes preguntas las contesten mis hermanos... -

\- ¡CON UN DEMONIO, NO PUEDEN CREER ESTO! - Ese grito me sacó de mi miseria - ¿VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO, EN SERIO? ¿NO SE LES OCURRIÓ NADA MÁS ORIGINAL QUE INVENTAR? ¡ES MUCHO MÁS CREÍBLE SI HUBIERAN DICHO QUE POTTY SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MUJER POR SU MALA SUERTE EN EL AMOR Y QUE LA COMADREJA ES SU AMANTE! -

La ira me invadió, Malfoy acababa de tocar un nervio sensible, toda la rabia por la profecía y el conocimiento de que Ginny tendría un futuro sin mi y la mirada burlona de Malfoy mientras la mesa de las serpientes se reían me estaban haciendo colapsar, quería destrozarlo...

\- QUE PASA ¿DE VERDAD CREYERON QUE VENÍAN DEL FUTURO? NO HAN PRESENTADO NINGUNA PRUEBA CONTUNDENTE QUE MUESTRE ESO, SALVO UN CAMBIO DE CABELLO, ¿REALMENTE CREEN QUE UN HOMBRE LOBO PODRÍA TENER UN BASTARDO QUE NO COMPARTIERA SU LICANTROPÍA? -

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me levanté dispuesto a destrozar al hurón, vi a Ron rojo de ira acompañarme así como casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor. Los Slytherin no perdieron el tiempo y se unieron a Malfoy, asquerosos mortifagos...

 _ **\- Sonorus -**_ Escuche el hechizo de Dumbledore aunque mi mirada seguía fija en el hurón -¡SUFICIENTE, BAJEN TODOS SUS VARITAS EN ESTE MOMENTO! - La voz autoritaria del profesor Dumbledore resonó en el gran comedor, por inercia le mire y pude ver que él y todos los maestros apuntaban hacia Slytherin

\- ¡SI NECESITAN PRUEBAS LAS OBTENDRÁN, NO NOS OBLIGUEN A DESARMARLOS, BAJEN TODOS SUS VARITAS AHORA! - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, pronto la mayoría comenzó a bajar sus varitas, pero yo no podía, no lo haría hasta que Malfoy la bajara, toda su expresión y su cuerpo me decía que él era peligroso, puede que nadie me crea pero estoy seguro que Malfoy es ahora un mortifago, apreté el agarre de mi varita al ver su osadía, él no iba a obedecer al profesor Dumbledore uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos ¿y Snape me culpa de ser un petulante...?

De un momento a otro la postura de Malfoy cambio, algo captó su atención, voltee mi rostro aún con mi varita firmemente agarrada y vi a un joven caminar elegantemente.

\- Si es necesario una prueba, para que todos terminen de bajar sus varitas pues se las daré - dijo la voz del joven que atrajo la atención de Malfoy, lentamente él se saco la capucha revelando un cabello rubio, mis ojos se abrieron con comprensión, el joven ante nosotros era hijo del hurón.

\- Buenas tardes Padre - dijo mirándolo fijamente, el brazo de Draco cayó, mientras mi boca se abría, Parkinson le tomó del brazo a Malfoy que estaba en shock, mientras que Hermione me hizo gestos para que hiciera lo mismo, a regañadientes accedí, después de todo Malfoy se veía totalmente descompuesto.

\- No considero que sea momento de flirtear señorita así que si me permiten y todos se acomodan en sus asientos procederé a presentar pruebas de que efectivamente venimos del futuro a pesar que yo - dijo el mini hurón dando un orgulloso giro mostrando su cuerpo - soy prueba más que suficiente de este hecho - se giró mirando al director - No tomaré por ningún motivo Veritaserum, soy el heredero de los Malfoy y no permitiré tal ultraje que afecte a mi normal funcionamiento, por tanto necesito mostrar a todos los presentes mis recuerdos, ¿crees que puedes hacer eso? - Le dijo de forma firme, como si el director no fuera Albus Dumbledore, arrugue el ceño ante esa falta de respeto...

\- Ese maldito es igual que su padre - dijo Ron con rabia y no pude estar más de acuerdo, pude ver el rostro furioso de la mayoría de los profesores.

\- Creo que no habrá problema joven Malfoy - dijo el director

\- De acuerdo, no perdamos el tiempo, como usted dijo es muy valioso - Fruncí el ceño aún más, mientras que Ron maldecía al pequeño Hurón, pude ver el rostro de Hermione cambiar entre la indignación, la incredulidad y la ira

El joven colocó hilos de plata en el pensadero y dijo - es todo lo que verán de mí, para bien o para mal se nos designó un orden para ser presentados el cual no me saltare, solo deben saber que soy un orgulloso Malfoy y que toda esta historia es real -con un giro se volteo hacia el grupo de viajeros en el tiempo

Los pensamientos del hijo de Malfoy comenzaron a reproducirse, se veía a él y a Malfoy jugando, hablando, abrazándose, leyendo a la hora de dormir, era una escena realmente irreal, Malfoy se veía tan normal sin su actitud altanera y hasta de forma cariñosa, mi corazón se llenó de temor, la duda de perder contra Voldemort volvió con fuerza...

\- Bueno, pudieron ver algunos recuerdos, ahora si podemos continuar les presentare a los hermanos de Vic, Dominique y Louis Weasley Delacour - dijo Teddy sacándome de mis pensamientos, e inmediatamente dos jóvenes se acercaron sacando sus capuchas, muchos jadeos tanto de la población femenina como masculina se hicieron presentes, el don Veela nuevamente me sorprendió, sus cuerpos parecían brillar

\- Oh por favor, arrête de jouer **_(dejen de jugar)_** \- les dijo molesta Vicky a sus hermanos, con una sonrisa ellos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, esa cosa de veela ya que dejaron de brillar y se presentaron.

\- Bonjour _**(Buenos días)**_ mi nombre es Dominique Weasley soy la segunda hija de Fleur y Bill Weasley, soy ⅛ Veela, soy muy popular claro está, así como Vic es más parecida a mamá yo soy la que tiene más rasgos de Papá ya sea por estas hermosas pecas o por estos hermosos destellos rojizos y soy tu favorita mami Molly dijo guiñando un ojo - una protesta se escuchó del grupo de viajeros en el tiempo, ¿habrían más Weasley?

\- Bonjour _**(Buenos días)**_ mi nombre es Louis Weasley soy el único varón de la familia Weasley Delacour, también soy ⅛ Veela, lo sé madre eso es muy raro pero también tengo el gen en mi sangre, aunque a diferencia de mi hermana no lo ocupo cada vez que se me da la gana dijo con una sonrisa ante el reclamo de Dominique, creo que soy la mezcla perfecta de ustedes dos, cabello rubio con destellos rojizos, un poco de pecas lo justo y necesario y un físico que promete - sonrió el muchacho

\- Por favor ustedes son solo unos Enfants ** _(niños)_** \- se quejo Vic

\- No por mucho hermanita - se rió Louis, mientras que la bella Dominique se quejaba de que tenían casi la misma edad.

\- Bueno dijo Dominique ya que nuestra gran hermana mayor ya les respondió a sus dudas creo que solo les mostrare mis recuerdos, eso hará las cosas más rápido, solo deben saber que les amo a cada uno de ustedes, son un ejemplo para todos nosotros, sobretodo tu mamá, el amor que le das a papá y a cada uno de nosotros es invaluable -

\- Concuerdo con mi hermana, también agregare mis recuerdos, pero antes quiero decirte padre que a pesar de la golpiza a Teddy eres un hombre digno de imitar y endemoniadamente fuerte, te amo y eres la persona que quiero ser en un futuro -

Sacando sus recuerdos Louis agregó - Père **_(Papá)_** puede te sorprendas un poco de tu apariencia fue una consecuencia de la guerra pero también es tu mayor orgullo ya que fue lo que ayudo a mami Molly a botar su argumento de que su unión se basaba solo en la atracción física, demostrando que mamá te amaba sin importar la apariencia, ¡hey! no te alarmes tampoco es tan malo aunque tu gusto en filetes es raro - el joven se rió pero esta vez varios del grupo le acompañaron

Con grandes sonrisas agregaron sus recuerdos al pensadero ante unos emocionados Fleur y Bill Weasley, las imágenes mostraron a una hermosa joven con el pelo ondulado rubio cobrizo con destellos rojizos, ojos azules brumosos, piel blanca y pecas siendo clasificada en Gryffindor, sonreí cuando Ron exclamó ¡AL FIN UN GRYFFINDOR! luego se vio a un joven cabello rubio con destellos rojizos, ojos azules, piel clara y labios delgados siendo clasificado en Hufflepuff uniéndose feliz a una orgullosa Victoire, así como a su familia en lugares que desconozco riendo, jugando, cenando, las emociones se dispararon en mi pecho, Ron se veía orgulloso mientras que Ginny sonreía feliz, en este minuto toda mi negatividad menguó, no voy a morir, quiero estar en el futuro de los Weasley, quiero estar en la vida de Ginny aunque sea de amigo, quiero ser parte de este futuro.

-¡Teddy! Estamos aburridos ¿no podemos salir ahora? - Una pequeña voz interrumpió cuando terminaron las imágenes

\- Queremos ir donde papá y mamá - respondió otra voz muy similar a la anterior

-Todos tienen un orden de presentarse - dijo Teddy

\- ¡PERO SOMOS CASI LOS ÚLTIMOS! - Gritaron ambas voces a la vez

\- Teddy déjalos después de todo ellos saben que no deben mostrar nada antes de tiempo ¿no es así? -

\- ¡SI VICKY! - Gritaron ambos a la vez, vi a Teddy asentir con resignación antes de girarse hacia nosotros

\- Bueno déjenme presentarles a los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander - de inmediato dos niños corrieron hacia el escenario, eran rubios y tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, reconocí a uno de ellos, fue el que le tapó la boca a Lily y después comenzó a hablar sobre... oh...

\- ¿Hermione? - dije llamando la atención de mi amiga - ese niño fue el que hablo... Ellos son...bueno su cabello se parece... -

\- Estoy casi 100% segura de que lo son... - me respondió mi amiga adivinando mi divagación confirmando mis sospechas, todo ante la confundida mirada de Ron

\- ¡HOLA! - Dijeron los gemelos gritando a la vez

\- ¡Yo soy Lorcan! - El niño que se llevó a Lily puso sus manos descuidadamente en su cabeza

\- ¡Yo soy Lysander! - Dijo cruzando los brazos colocándose ambos en una pose guay

\- Y somos... ¡los gemelos Scamander Lovegood! - Dijeron a la vez haciendo el signo de paz con los dedos, Ron se atraganto con el jugo de calabaza, Hermione fulmino con la mirada a Lavender quien se acercó a golpear la espalda de Ron, desvié mi vista de esa escena encontrándome con la mirada de Ginny, por su mirada supe que había llegado a mi misma conclusión antes de que los gemelos se presentarán, fue entonces que un aplauso llamó mi atención, me gire y vi a Luna y a Rolf de pie aplaudiendo fuertemente a sus hijos, como para hacer el ambiente más irracional los gemelos aplaudieron junto con ellos con una gran sonrisa mientras daban varios saltitos felices por todo el escenario, mire a Teddy, se veía divertido pero no extrañado, ¿¡cómo demonios esto podía ser normal!?... como leyendo mis pensamientos y haciendo todo más irracional Teddy comenzó a aplaudir al igual que Vicky y todos los viajeros del futuro...

\- Demonios - dijo Ron mientras Hermione se agarraba la cabeza en negación, prácticamente todas las mesas estaban en shock a excepción de la mesa de las Águilas, ellos habían pasado del shock a la vergüenza y de la vergüenza al enojo, esas miradas me dolieron, cuántas de esas miradas ha tenido que soportar Luna dentro de su propia casa... gire mi cabeza y me encontré con los ojos chocolate de Ginny, una sola mirada con ella y supe lo que tenía que hacer, me puse en pie y comencé a aplaudir lo más fuerte que podía, vi a Ginny hacer lo mismo ante la mirada conmocionada de todos, reprimí mi sonrisa al ver una mirada irritada en Dean, rápidamente más por lealtad que por convicción vi a Neville y a Ron hacer lo mismo, Hermione tardo un poco más pero se unió a nosotros al igual que los miembros del DA, poco a poco comencé a ver que las mesas y los profesores se unían al aplauso, los gemelos dejaron de aplaudir y comenzaron a hacer saltos más altos y acrobacias, eso motivó a que al final todo el gran comedor les comienza a aplaudir, hasta las serpientes se vieron entretenidos con las acrobacias de los gemelos, hasta que ellos pararon...

\- ¡ESO FUE DIVERTIDO! - Dijo Lysander

\- ¡NOS ALEGRA HABERLES AYUDADO! - Dijo Lorcan

\- TODOS PARECEN HABER SIDO INVADIDOS POR TORPOSOPLOS - Dijo Lysander

\- LOS TORPOSOPLOS ODIAN LOS PENSAMIENTOS FELICES - añadió Lorcan

\- ¡Y NOSOTROS SOMOS EXPERTOS EN HACER FELICES A LOS DEMÁS! - dijeron juntos terminando con una gran carcajada

\- Díganme que no estoy en la dimensión desconocida - dijo Hermione sentándose con las manos en la cabeza, no la culpo por eso, toda esta situación es francamente ridícula...

\- ¡No me digan que yo les enseñe eso! - Dijo Rolf acercándose al escenario

\- ¡PAPÁ! - Dijeron los gemelos corriendo hacia la mesa de las águilas, pude notar a Teddy negar con la cabeza mientras que varios de los más pequeños viajeros en el tiempo reían, incluyendo a Lily, su hermoso cabello caía libremente fuera de su capucha...

Rolf abrazo sin esfuerzo a los dos pequeños, quienes reían e intentaban botar a su padre, fue conmovedor ver a la futura familia de Luna, y hablando de ella podía ver en su rostro una sonrisa radiante, su mirada soñadora había sido sustituida por una mirada de puro afecto, la seguí con la mirada cuando se encaminó al escenario, los gemelos al notarla se separaron de Rolf y corrieron hacia Luna.

\- ¡MAMÁ! - Dijeron los gemelos corriendo a abrazarla

\- Viste mamá, logramos hacer lo que el abuelito y el bisabuelo Newt nos enseñaron - dijo Lorcan

\- Lo estuvimos practicando mami ¡y funciono! - Dijo Lysander

\- Vaya así que yo no les enseñe esa técnica - dijo Rolf derrotado - justo estaba en Brasil practicando con el abuelo... ¿les costó mucho hacerla? -

\- Fue en nuestro viaje a Argentina, cuando ustedes fueron a la final de Quidditch, estábamos un poco tristes por no poder ir - dijo Lysander

\- Nos quedamos en la casa del abuelito, fue entonces que el bisabuelo nos dijo que los Torposoplos nos habían invadido y que necesitábamos pensamientos felices para sacarlos, así que el abuelito siguió las instrucciones del bisabuelo y juntos nos enseñaron movimientos para divertirnos y hacer feliz a los demás - añadió Lorcan

\- Ahora hacemos esto cada vez que vemos alguna invasión de Torposoplos - dijo Lysander

\- ¿Eso lo aprendieron en un solo día? - habló por primera vez Luna

\- No, aprendimos cómo espantar a los Torposoplos al tener pensamientos felices, pero no logramos hacer muchos trucos sin lastimarnos, fueron ustedes quienes nos ayudaron a lograrlo ya que queríamos acompañarlos en sus misiones - dijo feliz Lysander

\- Bueno amores, creo que tienen que presentarse frente a todos, no queremos que los Torposoplos vuelvan a invadir la mente de las personas, así que respondan a sus preguntas - dijo tiernamente Luna, lo cual fue raro

\- PERO MAMI QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO Y CON PAPI - dijo Lorcan haciendo un puchero

\- Estarán con nosotros cuando terminen de hablar, nos sentaremos cerca de tu mesa para poder estar con ustedes - dijo Rolf

\- Vamos Lorcan, entre más rápido terminemos más rápido volveremos con Papá y Mamá - dijo Lysander

Vi a los gemelos volver al centro del escenario mientras que Luna y Rolf se sentaban al inicio de la mesa de Ravenclaw, no me pasó desapercibido que Rolf guió todo el camino a Luna con su mano en su cintura, ni la amplia sonrisa de ella...

Mire a Hermione quien tenía una ceja en alto y a Ron con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de absoluta concentración, gire mi vista y vi a Neville mirando fijamente a Luna mientras que Ginny tenía una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, mi mente viajó a la madriguera recordando todas y cada una de las situaciones en donde vi esa hermosa sonrisa...

\- Bueno, ya saben que somos hijos de Rolf y Luna Scamander - dijo Lorcan

\- Tenemos 8 años y somos los menores del grupo - dijo Lysander

\- Aunque no tan menores, Hugo y Lily nos ganan solo por un año - reclamo Lorcan

\- SHHH recuerda lo que dijo Vicky - dijo Lysander

\- No he revelado los apellidos Lys, y tú quieres ser Ravenclaw como mamá - dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa burlona

\- Es mejor que querer ser Slytherin hermano - dijo Lysander cruzando los brazos

\- Es en lo único que no estamos de acuerdo hermano - dijo Lorcan - el verde es el color de la suerte, quizás si lo utilizas Roxanne jugaría más contigo - rió el pequeño

\- ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! Además Roxy si juega conmigo, tu debes cuidarte, si quedas en la casa de las serpientes Lily te dejará de hablar como Rose a Albus - dijo el pequeño sacando su lengua cuando termino de hablar

\- ¡LILY NO ES ASÍ, Ella es mi amiga nunca me dejaría de hablar! - Grito Lorcan

\- ¡BASTA! Ves Vic es por eso que no quería que salieran antes - dijo Teddy

\- Chicos recuerden los torposoplos... - dijo Vicky para mi consternación

\- Oh...disculpa Lys, disculpa Vick y Teddy - dijo Lorcan

\- Perdón, los torposoplos nos engañaron - dijo Lysander

Los gemelos se veían realmente arrepentidos, quizás fue por eso que Teddy se mostró más relajado, la voz de Vicky me sacó de mi escrutinio

\- Continúen por favor - dijo Vicky

\- Bueno no hay mucho que decir... somos gemelos, hijos de Luna y Rolf, vivimos principalmente en este país pero viajamos mucho y tenemos 8 - dijo un desganado Lorcan

\- Alguna pregunta - dijo Lysander con el mismo humor

Varias preguntas se formaron en mi mente, quizás tendría la oportunidad de sacar información de los gemelos, pero esa idea murió cuando vi el rostro de Teddy, estaba atento, estoy seguro que interrumpiría cualquier pregunta que les hiciera a los gemelos sobre el futuro

\- ¿Como nos conocimos? - Dijo Rolf

\- Oh, hay mucha información confidencial - dijo Lorcan pareciendo motivado ante esa pregunta

\- No muchos saben cómo se enamoraron - dijo Lysander frotándose las manos compartiendo pícaras miradas con su gemelo

\- En parte es porque Rita Ske.. ske... -

\- Sketer - dijo Vicky ayudando al pequeño

\- Ella, los trato mal en su boda, desde ahí sólo sus amigos saben cosas íntimas... - dijo Lorcan, eso llamó mi atención

\- Aunque claro que nosotros sabemos toda la historia - dijo Lysander con una sonrisa

\- Si ustedes nos autorizan claro está, contaremos su historia - dijo Lorcan

Vi a Luna y Rolf compartiendo una mirada así como también vi varios rostros curiosos ante esta revelación

\- En parte no queremos que nuestra vida privada sea expuesta - dijo Rolf, vi como varios hombros se caían, la fábrica de rumores había sido bloqueada...

\- Pero... continuo Luna llamando la atención de todos, varios de mis amigos vivirán algo parecido, no sería bueno tener un trato diferente a ellos, adelante hijos cuéntenos sobre nosotros - dijo Luna y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío ante lo que que vendría, no por saber la historia de su enamoramiento con Rolf sino por su comentario, sus amigos somos grupo reducido en el que estoy presente, Luna puede ser chiflada pero es la más observadora de nuestro grupo...

\- Se conocieron en el trabajo, ambos son magizoologistas - dijo Lorcan

\- Papá siempre fue popular pero nunca le llamó la atención nadie, el siempre nos contaba que no había ninguna chica que se acercará con interés genuino en su profesión, y si había alguien que mostrará interés era siempre relacionado a nuestro bisabuelo Newt - dijo Lysander

\- Ellas conocían a nuestro bisabuelo por su fama pero no sabían nada acerca de las criaturas fantásticas que ambos tanto amaban, eso fue una decepción, hasta que conociste a mamá - dijo Lorcan

\- Déjame adivinar fueron sus aros - dijo feliz Rolf mientras los gemelos sonreían

\- Fue en una investigación de campo, ustedes quedaron en un grupo juntos, no tenías mucha fe, por lo general ir con novatos era frustrante, fue ahí que notaste a Mamá, era la única además de ti en ir realmente preparada - dijo Lysander

\- Pudiste identificar rápidamente para que eran todos sus accesorios y te sentiste más cómodo estando junto a ella que con el resto del grupo, formaron un buen equipo y te sorprendió cada comentario que ella daba - dijo Lorcan

\- Con tus propias palabras - el pequeño se aclaro la garganta - ''ella fue brillante, sentí como nunca que mi alma, mente y corazón estaba en el lugar correcto con la persona que siempre soñé'' - dijo Lysander en un intento de imitar a su padre

\- Vaya ya entiendo porque no contamos esta información - dijo Rolf sonrojado

\- Luna tiene suerte - susurró Hermione, voltee mi vista y pude ver a varias mujeres reflejar el mismo pensamiento de Hermione

\- ¿Te contamos mucho sobre nuestra historia? - Dijo Luna

\- Es nuestra historia favorita - dijo Lysander

\- Papá nos la cuenta para saber identificar a nuestra "persona especial" - dijo Lorcan acentuando la ultima parte con sus dedos

\- Y a como conquistarla, después de todo fue la perseverancia de papá lo que te conquistó - dijo Lysander

\- Sabías que te quería, siempre te das cuenta de todo mami, pero no querías algo basado sólo en sus carreras, no fue hasta que estuviste segura que te amaba que comenzaron una relación - dijo Lorcan

\- Así que se casaron después que tus amigos y fuimos los últimos en nacer - dijo Lysander

\- Es una bella historia, no entiendo porque la escondemos - dijo Rolf

\- Eso es por Rita Skeeter, el día que se casaron tía Luna llevó un ''vestido especial'', por lo que tengo entendido fue para consagrar su unión y para espantar cualquier cosa que pudiera separarlos, pero para esa mujer significó el peor vestido y lo criticó duramente, años después en el mundial de quidditch los vio tomados de la mano e inventó que era porque Rolf no quería que utilizaras uno de tus sombreros tía Luna - dijo Teddy

\- Oh - dijo Luna, apreté mis puños en frustración, esa mujer era un monstruo...

\- Pero no te preocupes mamá, ¡tía Ginny la hechizo! - dijo riendo el muchacho junto a su hermano - Me contaron que lo hizo por lo que dijo sobre ti, tío George y el tío... -

\- ¡LORCAN! - Gritó Teddy, ambos gemelos le miraron - Es demasiada información, si no hay más que agregar le daré el paso a otra persona - dijo Teddy

\- Oh, ya hemos terminado ¿podemos sentarnos con mamá y papá? - Dijo Lysander

\- Claro queridos pero recuerden no revelar nada hasta que los últimos se presenten, no creo que sus amigos sean felices si cuentan algo antes que ellos se presenten - dijo Vick, ambos gemelos se miraron con horror, agacharon sus cabezas y pidieron perdón al grupo, vi a Lorcan abrazar a Lily, sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago, luego los gemelos corrieron hacia sus padres quienes se veían felices, era extraño ver a Luna tan normal, se veía realmente radiante al igual que Rolf quien la miraba con adoración, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, realmente me alegro por ella...

\- Bueno eso fue interesante, creo que es momento de presentar... -

\- ¡Yo quiero ir ahora Teddy! - Dijo Lily y mi estómago se revolvió...


	10. Molly II y Lucy Weasley

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = Traducción**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Hola, este capitulo como dice el titulo es sobre Molly y Lucy Weasley, sobre ellas hay muy poca información incluso los rasgos físicos han sido difíciles de hallar por lo tanto habrá mucha imaginación... como por ejemplo Lucy tendrá la edad de James mientras que Molly será dos años mayor, una será una amante de las reglas mientras que la otra será parte de los mejores bromistas de la tercera generación...

Es por esta razón (poca información de Molly y Lucy) que iré agregando un poco de otros personajes como para hacer el capitulo un poco más largo pero sin perder el sentido.

¡Aviso importante! para aquellos que les gusto la historia de Luna y Rolf he creado una fic llamado el diario de Rolf en donde cuenta su relación

Yuzurika este capitulo va dedicado a ti, muchas gracias por seguirme, no se que había hecho sin ti :)

 **GINNY POV**

\- ¡CON UN DEMONIO, NO PUEDEN CREER ESTO! - Ese grito llamó la atención de todo el gran comedor, voltee mi vista y no me sorprendió que fuera el hurón de Malfoy quien lo diera - ¿VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO, EN SERIO? ¿NO SE LES OCURRIÓ NADA MÁS ORIGINAL QUE INVENTAR? ¡ES MUCHO MÁS CREÍBLE SI HUBIERAN DICHO QUE POTTY SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MUJER POR SU MALA SUERTE EN EL AMOR Y QUE LA COMADREJA ES SU AMANTE! -

La ira me invadió, de la misma forma e intensidad desde la primera vez que conocí a Malfoy años atrás en mi primer año, ¡como se atrevía a hablar así de Harry! Lo peor es que el maldito hurón lo estaba disfrutando...

\- QUE PASA ¿DE VERDAD CREYERON QUE VENÍAN DEL FUTURO? NO HAN PRESENTADO NINGUNA PRUEBA CONTUNDENTE QUE MUESTRE ESO, SALVO UN CAMBIO DE CABELLO, ¿REALMENTE CREEN QUE UN HOMBRE LOBO PODRÍA TENER UN BASTARDO QUE NO COMPARTIERA SU LICANTROPÍA? -

Me levanté con mi varita desenfundada tan rápido como Harry y casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor. Los Slytherin no perdieron el tiempo y se unieron a Malfoy, el ambiente no podía estar más tenso, apreté mi varita en expectación, había varios que merecen un buen Maleficio mocomurciélagos...

\- Sonorus, ¡SUFICIENTE!, BAJEN TODOS SUS VARITAS EN ESTE MOMENTO! - La voz autoritaria de Dumbledore resonó en el gran comedor, por inercia le mire y pude ver que todos los maestros apuntaban hacia Slytherin incluso vi a Snape de mala gana apuntar a su propia casa...

\- ¡SI NECESITAN PRUEBAS LAS OBTENDRÁN, NO NOS OBLIGUEN A DESARMARLOS, BAJEN TODOS SUS VARITAS AHORA! - Dijo Dumbledore, pronto junto a la mayoría baje mi varita, algo de lo que me sentí arrepentida un segundo después al notar que Harry y Malfoy aún seguían apuntando, decidí apoyar a Harry pero de un momento a otro su postura cambió, mire también hacia Malfoy y vi que algo captó la atención de ambos, un pequeño caminaba elegantemente en el escenario.

\- Si es necesario una prueba, para que todos terminen de bajar sus varitas pues se las daré - dijo y lentamente se sacó la capucha revelando un cabello rubio, no había que ser un genio para saber de quien era hijo, toda su cara gritaba ser un Malfoy.

\- Buenas tardes Padre - dijo mirando a Malfoy fijamente, el brazo de Draco cayó, mientras que Parkinson no perdió la oportunidad de rebajarse, eran tan claras sus intenciones de ser la futura señora Malfoy que me enfermaba, vi a Hermione haciéndole gestos a Harry para que se sentara, a regañadientes accedió sin perder de vista a Malfoy.

\- No considero que sea momento de flirtear señorita - dijo el muchacho mirando a Parkinson quien estaba susurrándole cosas al hurón, eso fue Interesante..., al parecer alguien no es la mamá del mini Malfoy... - así que si me permiten y todos se acomodan en sus asientos procederé a presentar pruebas de que efectivamente venimos del futuro a pesar que yo - dijo dando un orgulloso giro mostrando su cuerpo - soy prueba más que suficiente de este hecho - se giró mirando al director - No tomaré por ningún motivo Veritaserum, soy el heredero de los Malfoy y no permitiré tal ultraje que afecte a mi normal funcionamiento, por tanto necesito mostrar a todos los presentes mis recuerdos, ¿crees que puedes hacer eso? - Le dijo de forma firme, como si el director no fuera Albus Dumbledore, mi boca se abrió, nunca escuche a alguien hablarle así al director y creo que mi pensamiento era compartido, Neville apretaba furiosamente su mandíbula y sus puños, pude notar a Ron despotricar y el ceño fruncido de Harry.

\- Creo que no habrá problema joven Malfoy - dijo el director

\- De acuerdo, no perdamos el tiempo, como usted dijo es muy valioso -

\- ¿¡Pero cómo es posible, acaso no se da cuenta con quién está hablando!? - dijo furioso Neville, aunque no le conteste, estaba demasiado concentrada viendo las reacciones de todo el gran comedor.

El joven colocó hilos de plata en el pensadero y dijo - es todo lo que verán de mí, para bien o para mal se nos designó un orden para ser presentados el cual no me saltare, solo deben saber que soy un orgulloso Malfoy y que toda esta historia es real - con un giro se volteo hacia su grupo

Los pensamientos del hijo de Malfoy comenzaron a reproducirse, se veía a él y a Malfoy jugando, hablando, abrazándose, leyendo a la hora de dormir, era una escena realmente irreal, Malfoy se veía tan normal sin su actitud altanera y hasta de forma cariñosa, algo realmente extraño, Malfoy tiene sentimientos después de todo...

\- Bueno, pudieron ver algunos recuerdos ahora si podemos continuar les presentare a los hermanos de Vic, Dominique y Louis Weasley Delacour - dijo Teddy e inmediatamente dos jóvenes se acercaron sacando sus capuchas, muchos jadeos tanto de la población femenina como masculina se hicieron presentes, el don Veela era palpable, sus cuerpos parecían brillar.

\- Oh por favor, arrête de jouer (dejen de jugar) - les dijo molesta Vicky a sus hermanos, con una sonrisa ellos volvieron a la normalidad y se presentaron.

\- Bonjour **(Buenos días)** mi nombre es Dominique Weasley soy la segunda hija de Fleur y Bill Weasley, soy ⅛ Veela, soy muy popular claro está, así como Vic es más parecida a mamá yo soy la que tiene más rasgos de Papá ya sea por estas hermosas pecas o por estos hermosos destellos rojizos y soy tu favorita mami Molly - dijo guiñando un ojo, provocando una protesta generalizada del grupo, sonreí al ver que mi sobrina no solo era malditamente hermosa y segura como Fleur sino que también se veía que tenía la picardía marca Weasley

\- Bonjour **(Buenos días)** mi nombre es Louis Weasley soy el único varón de la familia Weasley Delacour, también soy ⅛ Veela, lo sé madre eso es muy raro pero también tengo el gen en mi sangre, aunque a diferencia de mi hermana no lo ocupo cada vez que se me da la gana - dijo con una sonrisa ante el reclamo de Dominique - creo que soy la mezcla perfecta de ustedes dos, cabello rubio con destellos rojizos, un poco de pecas lo justo y necesario y un físico que promete - sonrió mi sobrino y estuve de acuerdo con eso

\- Por favor ustedes son solo unos Enfants **(niños)** \- se quejo Vic

\- No por mucho hermanita - se rió Louis, mientras que Dominique se quejaba de que tenían casi la misma edad, sonreí con nostalgia, Ron también me trata como niña aunque era solo un año mayor o lo hacía hasta que lo maldije, creo que tendré que enseñarle eso a mi sobrina

\- Bueno - dijo Dominique - ya que nuestra gran hermana mayor ya les respondió a sus dudas - Sarcasmo Weasley detectado, amo a esta chica - creo que solo les mostrare mis recuerdos, eso hará las cosas más rápido, solo deben saber que les amo a cada uno de ustedes, son un ejemplo para todos nosotros, sobretodo tu mamá, el amor que le das a papá y a cada uno de nosotros es invaluable -

\- Concuerdo con mi hermana, también agregare mis recuerdos, pero antes quiero decirte padre que a pesar de la golpiza a Teddy eres un hombre digno de imitar y endemoniadamente fuerte, te amo y eres la persona que quiero ser en un futuro - mire a mi hermano, siempre le admiré, él fue fundamental en mi recuperación con el incidente de la cámara, a pesar de lo idiota que fue haber golpeado a Teddy es un buen hombre, si mi sobrino quiere ser como él puedo decir que se convertirá en un gran hombre

Sacando sus recuerdos Louis agregó - Père _**(Papá)**_ puede te sorprendas un poco de tu apariencia fue una consecuencia de la guerra pero también tu mayor orgullo ya que fue lo que ayudo a mami Molly a botar su argumento de que su unión se basaba solo en la atracción física, demostrando que mamá te amaba sin importar la apariencia, ¡hey! no te alarmes tampoco es tan malo aunque tu gusto en filetes es raro - mi sobrino se rió junto a el resto de los viajeros en el tiempo, aunque no me causo gracia, la preocupación por mi hermano mayor se instaló en mi pecho, pero esa preocupación murió cuando vi los recuerdos, las imágenes mostraron a una hermosa joven con el pelo ondulado rubio cobrizo con destellos rojizos, ojos azules brumosos, piel blanca y pecas siendo clasificada en Gryffindor, luego se vio a un joven cabello rubio con destellos rojizos, ojos azules, piel clara y labios delgados siendo clasificado en Hufflepuff uniéndose feliz a una orgullosa Victoire, así como a la familia de Bill en lugares que desconozco riendo, mi corazón se tranquilizó al verle así a pesar de la cicatriz... jugando, cenando, las emociones se dispararon en mi pecho sonreí feliz, si había algo que me molestara o me generara duda sobre Fleur fue borrada, ella logró hacer feliz a mi hermano y para mi eso es suficiente.

\- ¡Teddy! Estamos aburridos ¿no podemos salir ahora? - Una pequeña voz interrumpió cuando terminaron las imágenes

\- Queremos ir donde papá y mamá - respondió otra voz muy similar a la anterior

\- Todos tienen un orden de presentarse - dijo Teddy

\- ¡PERO SOMOS CASI LOS ÚLTIMOS! - Gritaron ambas voces a la vez

\- Teddy déjalos después de todo ellos saben que no deben mostrar nada antes de tiempo ¿no es así? -

\- ¡SI VICKY! - Gritaron ambos a la vez

Teddy asintió con resignación - Bueno déjenme presentarles a los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander - de inmediato dos niños corrieron hacia el escenario, eran rubios, aunque eran iguales a excepción de la ropa, gracias a Merlín por eso o sino no podría reconocerle, algo que mamá debió haber hecho hace mucho con los gemelos, aunque pude reconocer a uno, era el mismo niño que siguió a Lily, fue el que comenzó a hablar sobre... Oh...

 ** _"...el pequeño rubio puso su mano en la boca de Lily, abrí mis ojos, ¡pero que diablos esta ocurriendo!_**

 ** _\- Creo que los wrackspurt están llenando tu cabeza Lily, ven volvamos donde los demás -_**

 ** _Con un golpe de su pie en el suelo y a regañadientes la pequeña Lily camino sin dejar de lanzar dagas por los ojos a Dean, mientras yo pensaba en lo parecida que era su reacción a mi, senti rápidamente el dolor venir, mi cabeza era un caos, ¿que estaba pasando? ¿porque Lily había reaccionado así? ¿Qué quiso decir antes que la interrumpiera el niño rubio?, mi mente no dejaba de hacer mil preguntas hasta que las voz de Dean la interrumpió_**

 ** _\- ¿Wrackspurt? Esos niños están tan locos como lunática - le dijo a Seamus quien automáticamente soltó una carcajada, sentí mi ira intensificarse Dean sabía que Luna es mi amiga, ¿¡cómo se atrevía a llamarla así!?"_**

\- ¡HOLA! - Dijeron los gemelos gritando a la vez

\- ¡Yo soy Lorcan! - El niño que se llevó a Lily puso sus manos descuidadamente en su cabeza

\- ¡Yo soy Lysander! - Dijo cruzando los brazos colocándose ambos en una pose guay

\- Y somos... ¡los gemelos Scamander Lovegood! - Dijeron a la vez haciendo el signo de paz con los dedos, Neville dejó caer su tenedor, vi a Ron se atragantado con el jugo de calabaza, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, por su mirada supe que había llegado a mi misma conclusión antes de que los gemelos se presentarán, fue entonces que un aplauso llamó mi atención, me gire y vi a Luna y a Rolf de pie aplaudiendo fuertemente a sus hijos, conozco a Luna desde niña, muchas veces no se si vivo en un universo paralelo a ella pero su corazón e inteligencia son enormes, no importa lo irracional que parezca pero Luna nunca hizo algo sin motivo, sea lo que sea que haga el aplauso debe significar algo, como leyendo mis pensamientos los gemelos aplaudieron junto con ellos con una gran sonrisa mientras daban varios saltitos felices por todo el escenario, pronto todos los viajeros del futuro comenzaron a aplaudir...

\- Pellizcame Ginny - me dijo Neville y es que la escena era irreal, prácticamente todas las mesas estaban en shock a excepción de la mesa de las Águilas, ellos habían pasado del shock a la vergüenza y de la vergüenza al enojo, odiaba que miraran así a Luna... Harry se volteó y su hermosa mirada esmeralda se encontró con la mía, una sola mirada con él y supe lo que haría, me puse en pie tan rápido como Harry y comencé a aplaudir lo más fuerte que podía, ante la mirada conmocionada de todos, pronto se unieron Neville, Ron, Hermione y los miembros del DA, poco a poco todo el gran comedor se unió al aplauso, sobretodo por los saltos y acrobacias que daban los gemelos, hasta las serpientes se vieron entretenidos con las acrobacias hasta que ellos pararon...

\- ¡ESO FUE DIVERTIDO! - Dijo Lysander

\- ¡NOS ALEGRA HABERLES AYUDADO! - Dijo Lorcan

\- TODOS PARECEN HABER SIDO INVADIDOS POR TORPOSOPLOS - Dijo Lysander

\- LOS TORPOSOPLOS ODIAN LOS PENSAMIENTOS FELICES - añadió Lorcan

\- ¡Y NOSOTROS SOMOS EXPERTOS EN HACER FELICES A LOS DEMÁS! - dijeron juntos terminando con una gran carcajada

Vi a varios sentarse agarrándose la cabeza, Fred y George se comentaban cosas al oído, posiblemente comentaban alguna idea para una broma, yo por mi parte luchaba por contener una carcajada, los hijos de Luna son muy parecidos a ella.

\- ¡No me digan que yo les enseñe eso! - Dijo Rolf acercándose al escenario o tal vez hable precipitadamente quizás los gemelos eran iguales a Rolf...

\- ¡PAPÁ! - Dijeron los gemelos corriendo hacia la mesa de las águilas, pude notar a Teddy negar con la cabeza mientras que varios de los más pequeños viajeros en el tiempo reían, eso me hizo fijarme en Lily, desde que casi maldijo a Dean no he podido sacarla de mi mente

Rolf abrazo sin esfuerzo a los dos pequeños, quienes reían e intentaban botar a su padre, fue conmovedor ver a la futura familia de Luna, y hablando de ella podía ver en su rostro una sonrisa radiante, esa sonrisa la había visto antes, mucho antes cuando su madre aún vivía, su mirada era de puro afecto, había logrado hacer una hermosa y amorosa familia, no podría estar más feliz por mi amiga.

\- ¡MAMÁ! - Dijeron los gemelos cuando la vieron, rápidamente ellos corrieron a abrazarla

\- Viste mamá, logramos hacer lo que el abuelito y el bisabuelo Newt nos enseñaron - dijo Lorcan

\- Lo estuvimos practicando mami ¡y funciono! - Dijo Lysander

\- Vaya así que yo no les enseñe esa técnica - dijo Rolf derrotado - justo estaba en Brasil practicando con el abuelo... ¿les costó mucho hacerla? -

\- Fue en nuestro viaje a Argentina, cuando ustedes fueron a la final de Quidditch, estábamos un poco tristes por no poder ir - dijo Lysander

\- Nos quedamos en la casa del abuelito, fue entonces que el bisabuelo nos dijo que los Torposoplos nos habían invadido y que necesitábamos pensamientos felices para sacarlos, así que el abuelito siguió las instrucciones del bisabuelo y juntos nos enseñaron movimientos para divertirnos y hacer feliz a los demás - añadió Lorcan

\- Ahora hacemos esto cada vez que vemos alguna invasión de Torposoplos - dijo Lysander

\- ¿Eso lo aprendieron en un solo día? - habló por primera vez Luna

\- No, aprendimos cómo espantar a los Torposoplos al tener pensamientos felices, pero no logramos hacer muchos trucos sin lastimarnos, fueron ustedes quienes nos ayudaron a lograrlo ya que queríamos acompañarlos en sus misiones - dijo feliz Lysander

\- Bueno amores, creo que tienen que presentarse frente a todos, no queremos que los Torposoplos vuelvan a invadir la mente de las personas, así que respondan a sus preguntas - dijo tiernamente Luna, lo cual fue raro

\- PERO MAMI QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO Y CON PAPI - dijo Lorcan haciendo un puchero

\- Estarán con nosotros cuando terminen de hablar, nos sentaremos cerca de tu mesa para poder estar con ustedes - dijo Rolf

\- Vamos Lorcan, entre más rápido terminemos más rápido volveremos con Papá y Mamá - dijo Lysander

Mi vista siguió a Luna y Rolf, Luna se veía radiante, era extraño verla así con un chico, ni Harry ni incluso Neville que era su amigo más cercano habían logrado lo que este chico recién llegado, sonreí ampliamente al ver que Rolf la guiaba hacia el inicio de Ravenclaw con una mano en su cintura, no era de forma atrevida, era más bien de forma galante, como si Luna fuera algo precioso, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé ver a Luna tan cómoda en esa posición, si algún chico le hubiera hecho eso le hubiera hablado sobre nargles o algo por estilo con una mirada soñadora y se hubiera ido dejando al chico confundido, pero Rolf fue diferente desde que llegó, conozco a mi amiga ella no ve el físico, algo en Rolf logró despertar el corazón de mi amiga...

\- Bueno, ya saben que somos hijos de Rolf y Luna Scamander - dijo Lorcan

\- Tenemos 8 años y somos los menores del grupo - dijo Lysander

\- Aunque no tan menores, Hugo y Lily nos ganan solo por un año - reclamo Lorcan

\- SHHH recuerda lo que dijo Vicky - dijo Lysander

\- No he revelado los apellidos Lys, y tú quieres ser Ravenclaw como mamá - dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa burlona

\- Es mejor que querer ser Slytherin hermano - dijo Lysander cruzando los brazos

\- Es en lo único que no estamos de acuerdo hermano dijo Lorcan, el verde es el color de la suerte, quizás si lo utilizas Roxanne jugaría más contigo rió el pequeño - Neville abrió la boca ante esta revelación y no lo culpo ¿un hijo de Luna queriendo estar en Slytherin? Es tan extraño como un Malfoy en Gryffindor o un Malfoy y un Potter siendo amigos o peor un matrimonio Malfoy Weasley, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, demasiado descabellado...

\- ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! Además Roxy si juega conmigo, tu debes cuidarte, si quedas en la casa de las serpientes Lily te dejará de hablar como Rose a Albus - dijo el pequeño sacando su lengua cuando termino de hablar

\- ¡LILY NO ES ASÍ, Ella es mi amiga nunca me dejaría de hablar! - Grito Lorcan

\- ¡BASTA! Ves Vic es por eso que no quería que salieran antes - dijo Teddy

\- Chicos recuerden los torposoplos... - dijo Vicky para mi consternación

\- Oh...disculpa Lys, disculpa Vick y Teddy - dijo Lorcan

\- Perdón, los torposoplos nos engañaron - dijo Lysander

Los gemelos se veían realmente arrepentidos, quizás fue por eso que Teddy se mostró más relajado, la voz de Vicky me sacó de mi escrutinio

\- Continúen por favor - dijo Vicky

\- Bueno no hay mucho que decir... somos gemelos, hijos de Luna y Rolf, vivimos principalmente en este país pero viajamos mucho y tenemos 8 - dijo un desganado Lorcan

\- Alguna pregunta - dijo Lysander con el mismo humor

Varias preguntas se formaron en mi mente, quizás tendría la oportunidad de sacar información de los gemelos, pero esa idea murió cuando vi el rostro de Teddy, estaba atento, estoy seguro que interrumpiría cualquier pregunta que les hiciera a los gemelos sobre el futuro

\- ¿Como nos conocimos? - Dijo Rolf

\- Oh, hay mucha información confidencial - dijo Lorcan pareciendo motivado ante esa pregunta

\- No muchos saben cómo se enamoraron - dijo Lysander frotándose las manos compartiendo pícaras miradas con su gemelo

\- En parte es porque Rita Ske.. ske... -

\- Sketer - dijo Vicky ayudando al pequeño

\- Ella, los trato mal en su boda, desde ahí sólo sus amigos saben cosas íntimas... - dijo Lorcan

\- Aunque claro que nosotros sabemos toda la historia - dijo Lysander con una sonrisa

\- Si ustedes nos autorizan claro está, contaremos su historia - dijo Lorcan

\- ¿Crees que digan algo? - Me pregunto Neville, su rostro era ilegible

\- No lo se, pero espero que lo hagan... - Neville solo asintió volviendo a mirar hacia Luna

\- En parte no queremos que nuestra vida privada sea expuesta - dijo Rolf, mis hombros cayeron, tendré que esperar a enterarme en el futuro...

\- Pero... - continuo Luna llamando la atención de todos - varios de mis amigos vivirán algo parecido, no sería bueno tener un trato diferente a ellos, adelante hijos cuéntenos sobre nosotros - dijo Luna, una parte de mi estaba celebrando el poder obtener mayor información, mientras que otra estaba intrigada ante las palabras de Luna

\- Se conocieron en el trabajo, ambos son magizoologistas - dijo Lorcan

\- Papá siempre fue popular pero nunca le llamó la atención nadie, el siempre nos contaba que no había ninguna chica que se acercará con interés genuino en su profesión, y si había alguien que mostrará interés era siempre relacionado a nuestro bisabuelo Newt - dijo Lysander

\- Ellas conocían a nuestro bisabuelo por su fama pero no sabían nada acerca de las criaturas fantásticas que ambos tanto amaban, eso fue una decepción, hasta que conociste a mamá - dijo Lorcan

\- Déjame adivinar fueron sus aros - dijo feliz Rolf mientras los gemelos sonreían, abrí mis ojos, ante la revelación de que las mismas prendas que tantas burlas le generaron a Luna hayan sido las que lograron atraer a Rolf

\- Fue en una investigación de campo, ustedes quedaron en un grupo juntos, no tenías mucha fe, por lo general ir con novatos era frustrante, fue ahí que notaste a Mamá, era la única además de ti en ir realmente preparada - dijo Lysander

\- Pudiste identificar rápidamente para que eran todos sus accesorios y te sentiste más cómodo estando junto a ella que con el resto del grupo, formaron un buen equipo y te sorprendió cada comentario que ella daba - dijo Lorcan

\- Con tus propias palabras - el pequeño se aclaro la garganta - ''ella fue brillante, sentí como nunca que mi alma, mente y corazón estaba en el lugar correcto con la persona que siempre soñé'' - dijo Lysander en un intento de imitar a su padre , mi corazón se enterneció, Rolf era un romántico, observe a ambos, Rolf se veía sonrojado mientras que Luna le miraba, su mirada tenía algo, no era la típica mirada soñadora de Luna, era algo más profundo

\- Vaya ya entiendo porque no contamos esta información - dijo Rolf aún sonrojado

\- ¿Te contamos mucho sobre nuestra historia? - Dijo Luna a sus hijos

\- Es nuestra historia favorita - dijo Lysander

\- Papá nos la cuenta para saber identificar a nuestra "persona especial" - dijo Lorcan acentuando la ultima parte con sus dedos

\- Y a como conquistarla, fue la perseverancia de papá lo que te conquistó - dijo Lysander

\- Sabías que te quería, siempre te das cuenta de todo mami, pero no querías algo basado sólo en sus carreras, no fue hasta que estuviste segura que te amaba que comenzaron una relación - dijo Lorcan

Y se preguntaban porque Luna es una Ravenclaw, ella es mucho más lista que Cho, pensé sonriendo a mí amiga

\- Así que se casaron después que tus amigos y fuimos los últimos en nacer - dijo Lysander

\- Es una bella historia, no entiendo porque la escondemos - dijo Rolf

\- Eso es por Rita Skeeter, el día que se casaron tía Luna llevó un ''vestido especial'', por lo que tengo entendido fue para consagrar su unión y para espantar cualquier cosa que pudiera separarlos, pero para esa mujer significó el peor vestido y lo criticó duramente, años después en el mundial de quidditch los vio tomados de la mano e inventó que era porque Rolf no quería que utilizaras uno de tus sombreros tía Luna - dijo Teddy

\- Oh - dijo Luna, fruncí mi ceño en molestia imaginando mil formas de maldecirla, mientras que Neville apretaba sus puños y decía algo sobre Skeeter y sus descendientes...

\- Pero no te preocupes mamá, ¡tía Ginny la hechizo! - Sonreí malignamente, ya puedo saborear ese momento - Me contaron que lo hizo por lo que dijo sobre ti, tío George y el tío... -

\- ¡LORCAN! - Gritó Teddy, ambos gemelos le miraron - Es demasiada información, si no hay más que agregar le daré el paso a otra persona - dijo Teddy

\- Oh, ya hemos terminado, ¿podemos sentarnos con mamá y papá? - Dijo Lysander

\- Claro queridos pero recuerden no revelar nada hasta que los últimos se presenten, no creo que sus amigos sean felices si cuentan algo antes que ellos se presenten - dijo Vicky, ambos gemelos se miraron con horror, agacharon sus cabezas y pidieron perdón al grupo, vi a Lysander hablar con un viajero de estatura similar a la suya y a Lorcan abrazar a Lily, sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago, luego los gemelos corrieron hacia sus padres quienes se veían felices, era extraño ver a Luna tan normal, se veía realmente radiante al igual que Rolf quien la miraba con adoración, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, realmente me alegro por ella...

\- Bueno eso fue interesante, creo que es momento de presentar... -

\- ¡Yo quiero ir ahora Teddy! - Dijo Lily y mi estómago se revolvió, finalmente sabría algo sobre la pequeña niña, ¿quien era? ¿Porque amenazo a Dean? ¿Sería mi hija? Todas mis preguntas fueron interrumpidas por Teddy

\- No Lily, no es tu turno, sabes que no puedes presentarte aún -

\- Pero Teddy, Lorcan y Lysander se presentaron ¡y ni siquiera era su turno! - Golpeo el piso revelando parte de su cabello rojo

\- Tú eres diferente Lily... -

\- ¿¡LILY!? - Alguien gritó, intente ver de quien fue el grito y me sorprendió ver al profesor Snape de pie y muy blanco, pero eso no fue lo sorprendente, fue su rostro, varias expresiones aparecieron en él, incredulidad, esperanza, miedo, culpa, dolor y... ¿amor?

\- ¡Lily! - repitió Snape, pude ver a Albus Dumbledore dirigirse hacia su dirección

\- ¡Hola! Soy Lily, ¿quien eres tú? -

\- Yo... soy Severus... -

\- Hola Severus, es un nombre chistoso - ella río dando miradas hacia el grupo de viajeros

\- Si, es un nombre poco común pero los nombres poco comunes sólo pueden venir de personas poco comunes destinadas a cambiar las cosas - dijo el profesor Snape, su tono era suave, cálido y hasta creo haber visto una sonrisa, ¡pero que esta pasando aquí!

\- Vaya es bueno saberlo, conozco a alguien con tu nombre y se alegrará de saber que es especial, aunque papá ya se lo había dicho -

\- Tu padre es un hombre sabio Lily - dijo el profesor Snape caminando hacia el escenario con una sonrisa y ¿lágrimas?

El profesor Dumbledore agarró el brazo de Snape susurrándole algo, Snape ni siquiera le miró, tan solo siguió su camino hacia el escenario, si, definitivamente estoy en otra dimensión...

\- Lo sé, ¡Papi es el mejor! - Dijo Lily ajena a toda la situación entre Dumbledore y Snape... - Cuando vea a papá te lo presentaré Sev, estoy segura que se llevarán bien, oh... ¿estas bien? - Dijo la pequeña al estar frente a frente con el profesor

\- Sev... Lily yo... estoy bien, es solo que hace tiempo no conversaba con alguien como tú - dijo el profesor Snape arrodillándose a su altura con una tierna sonrisa... ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

\- ¿No tienes amigos? -

\- Tuve una hace mucho y la perdí por tonto - dijo el profesor con una voz amarga

\- Oh, yo también tengo amigos que a veces son tontos y los he perdonado, estoy segura que tú amiga te perdono, y si no fuera así yo podría ser tu amiga - dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa

\- Eres muy amable Lily... - dijo el profesor

\- Mami y Papi me enseñaron que nadie debe estar solo sin amigos - dijo Lily tocando la mejilla del profesor quien cerró sus ojos mientras más lágrimas brotaban

\- Suficiente Severus - dijo Dumbledore colocando una mano en el hombro de Snape

\- Sí - dijo el profesor abriendo los ojos... - Lily, fue un placer conocerte, eres una niña encantadora, tus padres hicieron bien en criarte, yo... muchas veces estuve equivocado, muchas veces me he arrepentido de mis actos, pero no estoy arrepentido de ser tu amigo Lily, siempre sonríe, nunca dejes que el odio contamine tu corazón - dijo Snape colocando su mano en la cabeza de Lily

\- ¡De acuerdo Sev! - Dijo Lily

Con una Sonrisa el profesor Snape volvió a su asiento haciendo todo el asunto más irreal, el gran comedor estaba en absoluto silencio, hasta la mesa de Slytherin quien siempre se jacta de su impecable educación tenía a sus estudiantes con la boca abierta... solo dos personas además del profesor Dumbledore le miraban con algo más que asombro y esos eran Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, su mirada era extraña como de reconocimiento pero no pude identificar tal emoción ya que así como vino se fue de sus rostros volviendo a sus habituales miradas altivas, esas miradas me revolvieron el estómago, entonces voltee mi vista encontrándome con otra mirada que trajo otro tipo de sensación a mi estómago, Harry me miraba con un brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos verdes, su mirada era intensa, tan intensa que comencé a sentirme como aquella niña enamorada de 11 años... para mi ventura o desventura Teddy hablo sacando a Harry de su ensoñación, apartando su vista avergonzado... Merlin, si esto es uno de mis locos sueños despiértenme después de el beso por favor!

\- Bueno eso fue interesante... Lily vuelve a tu puesto ya tocara tu turno ahora se deben presentar Molls y Lu - dijo Teddy con una sonrisa que al parecer funciono con la pequeña

\- Bueno chicas, el escenario es todo suyo - dijo Teddy

\- Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Molly Weasley II - dijo una joven de cabello castaño con finos reflejos rojos, con ojos azules y de hermosa sonrisa, un sentimiento cálido me embriago, uno de mis hermanos nombró a su hija como mamá, intente mirar hacia ella y se veía emocionada, miraba a todos sus hijos con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola! - Dijo otra voz, una chica con cabello rojo oscuro y ojos azul claro salió sonriente de su capucha - mi nombre es Lucy Weasley pero pueden llamarme Lu y a mi hermana Molls - dijo felizmente y absolutamente relajada

\- Somos hijas de Percy y Audrey Weasley - dijo Molly, abrí mis ojos en consternación, ¿el idiota de mi hermano aquel que nos abandonó y prefirió al ministerio antes que su familia había nombrado a su hija como mamá? Merlín a que juego estas jugando, dije agarrando mi cabeza

\- Jajaja mira Molls sus caras, qué pasa papá ¿no puedes creer que mamá se haya fijado en ti? jajaja -

\- ¡LUCY! Compórtate hermana - dijo Molly

\- Tranquilízate, solo bromeaba, a veces creo que no reconocerías una broma aún si esta bailara desnuda delante de ti... oh... esa es una buena idea para una broma - dijo mirando hacia atrás en donde dos jóvenes le hacían gestos con los pulgares en alto

Los gemelos soltaron una risa estridente diciendo lo orgulloso que estaban de su sobrina y que no podían creer que fuera hija de Percy

\- Si me dejas continuar - dijo Molly

\- De acuerdo continúa pero hazlo de forma más entretenida, no quiero una de tus charlas aburridas - dijo Lucy

\- Como decía somos hijas de Percy y Audrey Weasley, se conocieron en el ministerio, mamá no estaba interesada en él ya que lo encontraba um...como decirlo... -

\- Un pomposo idiota amante del ministerio sin voluntad propia - dijo Lucy, provocando mi risa y la risa de mis hermanos, Fred y George aplaudían diciendo palabras como "esta es nuestra sobrina favorita"

\- Si, aunque un poco más de tacto hubiera sido bueno Lu - dijo Molly

\- Te estabas demorando hermana - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

\- Las cosas cambiaron al tiempo, Padre se arrepintió de cómo trato a su familia, les pidió perdón por ser un pomposo idiota amante del ministerio y él cambió... luchó en la batalla final perdiendo alguien valioso... lo que fue un duro impacto para él, en esos días ustedes Padre y Madre se acercaron enamorándose al poco tiempo... - mi estómago cayó al escuchar que alguien valioso murió...

\- Ustedes se aman mucho, a pesar que según Rita Skeeter papá se haya vuelto viejo, canoso y calvo - dijo Lucy sacándome de mi melancolía tras las palabras de Molly

\- Ambos siguen trabajando para el ministerio, aunque Padre es un oficial de alto rango en el gobierno del ministro Kingsley, para ser más específica eres Jefe del Departamento de Transporte Mágico - dijo Molly con una sonrisa... vi varias reacciones tras estas palabras, Percy se veía eufórico, Kingsley se veía sorprendido, Harry se veía feliz y le entiendo Kingsley sería un buen ministro de magia.

Una mujer a la cual reconocí como Audrey le dijo a sus hijas - ¿Me aseguras que será un buen esposo y no un maldito pomposo? -

\- Por supuesto mamá, no solo por su cambio tras la guerra, sino porque tiene a 3 mujeres que pueden maldecirlo si vuelve a cambiar - dijo Lucy, hasta Molly se rió de esa broma

\- Es un alivio - dijo Audrey levantándose y sentándose junto a Percy quien se veía absolutamente feliz por esta acción, al parecer mí hermano ya estaba interesado en la muchacha

\- Bueno, me llamaste Molly padre por mami Molly, querías que yo fuera como ella algún día - dijo mi sobrina con una tierna sonrisa a mamá quien estaba al borde de las lagrimas - además soy prefecta para la casa de Ravenclaw, que puedo decir herede la inteligencia de ambos - añadió Molly levantando los hombros

\- ¡Yo soy gryffindor! - Dijo orgullosa Lucy, vi a Ron levantar los brazos al cielo como agradeciendo que otro Weasley haya entrado en Gryffindor - Mi meta no es ser prefecta pero no por eso descuido mis notas, se puede estudiar y hacer bromas con mis primos a la vez - dijo una sonriente Lucy

\- Bueno, creo que eso seria todo, pondremos recuerdos al igual que mis primos - dijo Molly

\- ¡HEY! - Gritaron desde la mesa de Ravenclaw - ¡nosotros no pusimos nada! -

\- Lástima, perdieron su oportunidad - dijo Lucy sacando la lengua divertida

\- ¡NO ES JUSTO! - Gritaron los gemelos

\- Vengan niños pongan sus recuerdos con los nuestros - dijo Molly deteniendo la diversión de Lucy

Las imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse, se podía ver a Percy junto a mis padres totalmente relajado junto a una amorosa Audrey, imágenes de su familia y del ministerio invadieron el gran comedor al igual que imágenes de los gemelos luchando con Rolf mientras que Luna le sacaba fotos, imágenes de ellos llenaron el gran comedor, incluso en donde aparecían... ¿abrazando animales? O eso creo que eran, otra imagen se reprodujo en donde los gemelos comenzaban un extraño baile cerca de una fogata mientras que Rolf les tocaba algún instrumento y Luna aplaudía, la imagen cambió mostrando la misma escena pero sin los gemelos solo Rolf cantando una canción a Luna al frente de una fogata y con las estrellas de fondo...

\- Luna se ve feliz - dijo Neville de la nada

\- Sí - le respondí aún mirando la escena, era un momento intimo y romántico, la mirada de Rolf y Luna era muy intensa, absolutamente íntima...

\- Muchas veces pensé en invitarla a salir - me dijo Neville, lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos

\- A veces pienso que Luna sabía de mis intenciones porque siempre me daba una charla que me hacía desistir, sabes... una vez me dijo que en el amor quería ser como tú y al mismo tiempo no quería ser como tú... -

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Le pregunte

\- Me dijo que tienes una persona especial, alguien a quien tu corazón pertenece aunque no estés junto a él, me dijo que le gustaría algo así, tener a alguien que la complementará tanto como ella a él, que con solo una mirada supiera lo que el otro piensa por que sus almas son parecidas, algo que va mucho más allá que lo físico, cuando me dijo esto no lo entendí por lo tanto no seguí en mi intento de invitarla a salir, después de todo si no pude entender algo dicho por su boca menos podría entender lo dicho por sus ojos hasta hoy... -

Mi boca estaba seca y mi corazón apretado, ¿Luna quería lo que yo tenía con Harry? Pero si era un desastre, es cierto que hemos vivido situaciones que nos permiten hacernos entender el uno al otro, a veces creo saber que necesita antes de que Ron o Hermione, pero eso es por ser su amiga o la hermana de su amigo, no ha dado ninguna señal de querer algo más conmigo... aunque cuando Harry me vio con Dean y vi su mirada... también están sus sonrojos repentinos cuando estoy cerca y siempre me espera para las prácticas... No, eso no es posible debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas...

\- También me dijo que no quería ser como tu - dijo Neville sacándome de mis pensamientos - no quería buscar amor en otro, me dijo que aunque te entendía y que probablemente fue lo mejor para ti y tu confianza, sin embargo ella lo sentía egoísta, querer olvidar a tu complemento en los brazos de otro no era su opción, ella no quería arriesgarse a estar con alguien que no calzara con su alma, ya que existía la posibilidad de que esa persona no pudiera llenar su corazón ni ella el de él, lo que traería solo dolor a los corazones, es por esto que prefería no estar con nadie hasta que llegara su complemento... y sabes... me alegro realmente de que lo haya encontrado no creo que ella me hubiera visto de la forma que lo ve a él, que me haya rechazado fue lo mejor para ambos... -

Y así con estas palabras de Luna y la reflexión de Neville mi corazón se reveló...


	11. Fred II y Roxanne Weasley

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = Traducción**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡HOLA! nuevamente gracias por leer mi historia, como varios de los personajes de esta historia no hay mucha información sobre Fred II y Roxanne Weasley así que estos personajes son obra de mi imaginación, en este capitulo hay muchas revelaciones y es porque nos estamos acercando al final, muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir mi historia es un gran aliciente para continuar :)

 **HARRY POV:**

\- ¡Yo quiero ir ahora Teddy! - Dijo Lily y mi estómago se revolvió...

\- No Lily, no es tu turno, sabes que no puedes presentarte aún -

\- Pero Teddy, Lorcan y Lysander se presentaron ¡y ni siquiera era su turno! - Golpeo el piso revelando parte de su cabello rojo

\- Tú eres diferente Lily... -

\- ¿¡LILY!? - Alguien gritó y me sorprendió ver a Snape de pie, muy blanco y con varias expresiones apareciendo en su rostro, eso fue lo más sorprendente, él antipático profesor era conocido por su rostro impoluto...

\- ¡Lily! - repitió Snape, pude ver a Albus Dumbledore dirigirse hacia su dirección

\- ¡Hola! Soy Lily, ¿quien eres tú? -

\- Yo... soy Severus... - me sorprendió que utilizara su nombre de pila en vez de su apellido o el término profesor Snape

\- Hola Severus, es un nombre chistoso - ella río dando miradas hacia el grupo de viajeros

\- Si, es un nombre poco común pero los nombres poco comunes sólo pueden venir de personas poco comunes destinadas a cambiar las cosas - dijo el profesor Snape con un tono suave sonriendo a la pequeña Lily, en mi medidor de rareza esto supera ampliamente la presentación de Lorcan y Lysander, algo que al parecer todo el gran comedor compartía

\- Vaya es bueno saberlo, conozco a alguien con tu nombre y se alegrará de saber que es especial, aunque papá ya se lo había dicho -

\- Tu padre es un hombre sabio Lily - dijo el profesor Snape caminando hacia el escenario con una sonrisa y ¿lágrimas?, mi boca se abrió aún más, era raro verlo como un ser humano, por lo general solo su mirada se veía cargada de odio pero sus facciones siempre se mostraban intactas, carentes de cualquier emoción, creo que la única vez que lo vi reflejar algo en su rostro fue... en el pensadero cuando vi el recuerdo de mi padre humillandolo...

Mis pensamientos fueron sacudidos cuando vi a Albus Dumbledore agarrando el brazo de Snape susurrándole algo, parecía querer detenerlo, Snape ni siquiera le miró, tan solo siguió su camino hacia el escenario, él se estaba acercando a la pequeña...

\- Lo sé, ¡Papi es el mejor! - Dijo Lily ajena a toda la situación entre Dumbledore y Snape... - Cuando vea a papá te lo presentaré Sev, estoy segura que se llevarán bien, oh... ¿estas bien? - Dijo la pequeña al estar frente a frente con Snape quien se había puesto a su altura

\- Sev... Lily yo... estoy bien, es solo que hace tiempo no conversaba con alguien como tú - dijo el profesor Snape arrodillándose a su altura con una tierna sonrisa... Merlín nos ampare...

\- ¿No tienes amigos? - sentí una carcajada querer brotar de mi garganta pero no era una risa de burla sino de lo ridícula que era esta situación

\- Tuve una hace mucho y la perdí por tonto - dijo el profesor con una voz amarga

\- Oh, yo también tengo amigos que a veces son tontos y los he perdonado, estoy segura que tú amiga te perdono, y si no fuera así yo podría ser tu amiga - dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa

\- Eres muy amable Lily... - dijo el profesor

\- Mami y Papi me enseñaron que nadie debe estar solo sin amigos - dijo Lily tocando la mejilla del profesor quien cerró sus ojos mientras más lágrimas brotaban

\- Suficiente Severus - dijo Dumbledore colocando una mano en el hombro de Snape

\- Sí - dijo el profesor abriendo los ojos... - Lily, fue un placer conocerte, eres una niña encantadora, tus padres hicieron bien en criarte, yo... muchas veces estuve equivocado, muchas veces me he arrepentido de mis actos, pero no estoy arrepentido de ser tu amigo Lily, siempre sonríe, nunca dejes que el odio contamine tu corazón - dijo Snape colocando su mano en la cabeza de Lily, eso me sorprendió, Snape se veía realmente arrepentido, hasta me dio la impresión que su charla no iba hacia la pequeña Lily sino para alguien más, pero era imposible, el nombre Lily lo confirmaba, a menos que fuera otra Lily pelirroja y la única que podría adaptarse seria... mamá

\- ¡De acuerdo Sev! - Dijo Lily

Prácticamente no note cuando Snape volvió a su asiento mi mente era un torbellino ante esta revelación, el recuerdo de papá ridiculizando en frente de todos a Snape y a mamá defendiéndolo enfurecida resonaba en mi mente, mamá seguramente era amiga de Snape antes de que la llamara sangre sucia, si fuera así todo tendría sentido...

 _ **" - Tuve una hace mucho y la perdí por tonto - dijo el profesor con una voz amarga"**_

 _ **"... muchas veces estuve equivocado, muchas veces me he arrepentido de mis actos, pero no estoy arrepentido de ser tu amigo Lily, siempre sonríe, nunca dejes que el odio contamine tu corazón - dijo Snape colocando su mano en la cabeza de Lily"**_

Estaba seguro, Snape había confundido o visto a Mamá en la pequeña Lily... miré a la pequeña en la distancia intentando ver algo de mamá que había visto en fotografías o en el recuerdo de Snape, me sorprendió ver similitudes, no solo en su color de cabello sino más bien en su sonrisa, pero de ser así Lily tendría que ser mi hija... mi hija... la verdad me inundó el corazón, si eso era cierto tendría un futuro en donde tendría una pequeña, Lily era un nombre hermoso pero no muy común entre los magos y ciertamente yo le pondría así a mi hija... seguí observándola fascinado, si Snape la confundió con mamá quiere decir que así era ella, sentí un amor profundo con la pequeña como si su apariencia me conectara con mi madre, era como ella excepto en los ojos, había notado cuando estuvo cerca amenazando a Dean que eran de un hermoso color chocolate, voltee mi vista hacia Ginny, ¿podía ser posible?, en algún momento su mirada conectó con la mía, chocolate y esmeralda, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, la esperanza se había clavado en mi pecho de un futuro, un futuro junto a Ginny...

\- Bueno eso fue interesante... Lily vuelve a tu puesto ya tocara tu turno ahora se deben presentar Molls y Lu - dijo Teddy sacándome de mi ensoñación, aparte rápidamente mi vista avergonzado, todo lo que tenía eran suposiciones basado en el comportamiento de Snape, es mejor no soñar tan alto me dije pero el daño ya estaba hecho, me sentía más ligero de solo pensar en que había un futuro más allá de Voldemort

\- Bueno chicas, el escenario es todo suyo - dijo Teddy

\- Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Molly Weasley II - dijo una joven de cabello castaño con finos reflejos rojos, con ojos azules y de hermosa sonrisa, un sentimiento cálido me embriago, uno de mis hermanos nombró a su hija como mamá, intente mirar hacia ella y se veía emocionada, miraba a todos sus hijos con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola! - Dijo otra voz, una chica con cabello rojo oscuro y ojos azul claro salió sonriente de su capucha - mi nombre es Lucy Weasley pero pueden llamarme Lu y a mi hermana Molls - dijo felizmente y absolutamente relajada

\- Somos hijas de Percy y Audrey Weasley - dijo Molly, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, Percy era todo menos cercano en estos momentos, él había abandonado a su familia...

\- Demonios - dijo Ron sin obtener ningún comentario de Hermione quien parecía estar tan impactada como la familia Weasley

\- Jajaja mira Molls sus caras, qué pasa papá ¿no puedes creer que mamá se haya fijado en ti? jajaja -

\- ¡LUCY! Compórtate hermana - dijo Molly

\- Tranquilízate, solo bromeaba, a veces creo que no reconocerías una broma aún si esta bailara desnuda delante de ti... oh... esa es una buena idea para una broma - dijo mirando hacia atrás en donde dos jóvenes le hacían gestos con los pulgares en alto

Los gemelos soltaron una risa estridente diciendo lo orgulloso que estaban de su sobrina y que no podían creer que fuera hija de Percy, eso realmente relajó el ambiente, solté un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo

\- Si me dejas continuar - dijo Molly

\- De acuerdo continúa pero hazlo de forma más entretenida, no quiero una de tus charlas aburridas - dijo Lucy

\- Como decía somos hijas de Percy y Audrey Weasley, se conocieron en el ministerio, mamá no estaba interesada en él ya que lo encontraba um...como decirlo... -

\- Un pomposo idiota amante del ministerio sin voluntad propia - dijo Lucy, provocando mi risa y la risa de mis hermanos, Fred y George aplaudían diciendo palabras como "esta es nuestra sobrina favorita"

\- Si, aunque un poco más de tacto hubiera sido bueno Lu - dijo Molly

\- Te estabas demorando hermana - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

\- Las cosas cambiaron al tiempo, Padre se arrepintió de cómo trato a su familia, les pidió perdón por ser un pomposo idiota amante del ministerio y él cambió... luchó en la batalla final perdiendo alguien valioso... lo que fue un duro impacto para él, en esos días ustedes Padre y Madre se acercaron enamorándose al poco tiempo... - mi estómago cayó al escuchar que alguien valioso murió, alguien había muerto por mi...

\- Ustedes se aman mucho, a pesar que según Rita Skeeter papá se haya vuelto viejo, canoso y calvo - dijo Lucy, eso me saco una sonrisa, la pequeña sabía cómo sacar a una persona de la miseria

\- Ambos siguen trabajando para el ministerio, aunque Padre es un oficial de alto rango en el gobierno del ministro Kingsley, para ser más específica eres Jefe del Departamento de Transporte Mágico - dijo Molly con una sonrisa... Sonreí ante esa noticia, finalmente un ministro capaz sin miedo de hacer lo correcto.

Una mujer a la cual reconocí como Audrey le dijo a sus hijas - ¿Me aseguras que será un buen esposo y no un maldito pomposo? - note a los gemelos reírse en silencio

\- Por supuesto mamá, no solo por su cambio tras la guerra, sino porque tiene a 3 mujeres que pueden maldecirlo si vuelve a cambiar - dijo Lucy, eso hizo explotar las silenciosas risas de los gemelos, hasta Molly se rió de esa broma

Es un alivio dijo Audrey levantándose y sentándose junto a Percy quien se veía absolutamente feliz por esta acción.

\- Me pregunto desde hace cuánto había estado intentando conquistarla - dije

\- No lo se, sabes bien que hace mucho que Percy no es parte de la familia -

\- ¡RON! - Le miró indignada Hermione - puede que Percy haya roto con ustedes pero la familia es la familia, Percy siempre será tu hermano - dijo Hermione

\- Como sea, Percy se fue y... - dijo Ron quien fue cortado por la voz de su sobrina

\- Bueno, me llamaste Molly padre por mami Molly, querías que yo fuera como ella algún día - dijo mi sobrina con una tierna sonrisa a mamá quien estaba al borde de las lagrimas - además soy prefecta para la casa de Ravenclaw, que puedo decir herede la inteligencia de ambos - añadió Molly levantando los hombros

\- ¡Yo soy gryffindor! - Dijo orgullosa Lucy, Ron inmediatamente levantó los brazos al cielo dando gracias a Merlín porque al fin otro Weasley había entrado en Gryffindor mientras Hermione negaba con una sonrisa - Mi meta no es ser prefecta pero no por eso descuido mis notas, se puede estudiar y hacer bromas con mis primos a la vez - dijo una sonriente Lucy

\- Bueno, creo que eso seria todo, pondremos recuerdos al igual que mis primos - dijo Molly

\- ¡HEY! - Gritaron desde la mesa de Ravenclaw - ¡nosotros no pusimos nada! -

\- Lástima, perdieron su oportunidad - dijo Lucy sacando la lengua divertida

\- ¡NO ES JUSTO! - Gritaron los gemelos

\- Vengan niños pongan sus recuerdos con los nuestros - dijo Molly deteniendo la diversión de Lucy

Las imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse, se podía ver a Percy junto a mis padres totalmente relajado junto a una amorosa Audrey, imágenes de su familia y del ministerio invadieron el gran comedor al igual que imágenes de los gemelos luchando con Rolf mientras que Luna le sacaba fotos, imágenes de ellos abrazando ¿animales?, otra imagen se reprodujo en donde los gemelos comenzaban un extraño baile cerca de una fogata mientras que Rolf les tocaba algún instrumento y Luna aplaudía, la imagen cambió mostrando la misma escena pero sin los gemelos solo Rolf cantando una canción a Luna al frente de una fogata y con las estrellas de fondo, fue un poco incómodo ver una escena tan íntima entre ellos, por lo que siguió se pudo ver que los gemelos los miraban escondidos intentando hacer una broma a sus padres, la escena cambió volviendo nuevamente a las imágenes de Percy y Audrey mirando orgullosos a Molly con su insignia, luego se reprodujo otra en donde Percy se reía de una broma de Lucy sobre Charlie lo que fue realmente sorprendente, nunca pensé que el correcto Percy iba a estar tan feliz y relajado con una broma...Al parecer no era el único que pensaba así, todos los Weasley se veían sorprendidos, Percy tenían ojos desorbitados mientras que los gemelos se daban pequeños pelliscones, todos se veían impactados excepto Ginny quien se veía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que Neville terminaba de decirle algo, en algún minuto de mi escrutinio ella me miró, sentí que el mundo desaparecía ante mi, en mis años nunca había recibido muchas miradas, pero podía identificar algunas, odio, rencor, indignación, enojo eran las más frecuentes, pena, vergüenza, empatía, cariño, timidez, ansiedad, expectación, tristeza, decepción, felicidad, pero nunca había visto una mirada como la que Ginny me estaba dando, era una mirada intensa cargada de afecto y reconocimiento, esa mirada envió una cálida sensación a mi corazón, un vacío se llenó en mi pecho mientras que otro crecía, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta cuánto deseaba que Ginny me mirara así, solo a mí, de cuanto odie a Dean cuando volvimos a Hogwarts y de cuanto amaba a la pelirroja...

\- Ya quedan menos personas que presentar, cuando el último se presente se aclararan todas sus dudas como por ejemplo qué hacemos aquí y el porqué de nuestro accidental viaje, así que sin perder más tiempo les presento a... -

Un silbido interrumpió a Teddy seguido por una fuerte explosión, que les fueron seguidos por unos chispeantes colores, eran fuegos artificiales que salían del escenario, luego formaron una palabra que decía FRED WEASLEY II, mientras explotaba en miles de confetis que invadió el gran comedor, increíblemente comenzó a sonar una música muggle de estilo rockero mientras que un joven se acercaba corriendo y luego arrastrándose en sus rodillas con el impulso a los pocos metros con los brazos abiertos, era pelirrojo de ojos café, moreno y con pecas en su rostro, aunque su principal característica era su gran sonrisa traviesa, con los brazos aún abiertos comenzó a hablar

\- ¡BUENAS TARDES PUBLICO, YO SOY FRED WEASLEY II! - dijo mientras explotaban dos fuegos artificiales sobre él dejando caer más confeti, Los gemelos como poseídos se levantaron en un aplauso estridente al cual me uní,sin lugar a dudas fue la mejor presentación que se haya visto en Hogwarts.

El joven se puso de pie y dijo - qué te pareció primo, espero me superes aunque te he dejado la medida muy alta - dijo mirando al grupo de viajeros en el tiempo, algunos negaban mientras que Lu y uno de los viajeros le hicieron gestos de aprobación.

\- Eres todo un caso hermano, se suponía que debíamos presentarnos ambos - dijo una joven un poco mayor que Lily, era morena, de ojos azules, su cabello era largo y trenzado recordándome a cierta capitana de Quidditch...

\- No podía perder la oportunidad de dar un buen Show hermanita menor, que clase de Gremlins crees que soy - dijo un sonriente Fred

\- Bueno ya que armaste tanta parafernalia presentanos - dijo la joven

\- Ok gente, aunque ya saben mi nombre lo volveré a repetir, mi nombre es Fred Weasley II, aunque claro todos me llaman Fred, tengo 13 años ¡Y SOY GRYFFINDOR! - gritó con un puño al aire, Ron se veía eufórico por eso - y esta es mi hermana Roxanne Weasley tiene 10 años, aunque no dudo que quede en la casa de los valientes - dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

\- Eso lo veremos hermano, después de todo todas las casas son una buena elección y es el sombrero quien - elige dijo Roxanne

\- Pero Gryffindor es la mejor de todas - dijo Fred, en los ojos de Ron se veía el amor por su sobrino - bueno siguiendo con lo nuestro creo que es hora de comentarles a todos quienes son nuestros padres - dijo Fred señalando con el dedo... - Oh lo siento mucho tío Charlie no eres nuestro papá, la verdad es que te amamos muchísimo que haríamos sin tus regalos -

\- ¡Fred! - Dijo Roxanne divertida - no le hagas caso tío, todos tus sobrinos te adoramos, aunque creo que mami Molly te está buscando esposa, ella teme que algún día llegues a casa con Norberta como esposa jajaja -

\- Jajaja buena esa Roxy jajaja - se rió Fred al igual que todos los viajeros incluyendo a nosotros quienes sabíamos quien era Norberta, algo que pareció darse cuanta el pequeño Fred - Oh, al parecer no todos saben quien es Norberta, bueno, ella es un dragón - varios se rieron al tener conocimiento de la dragona, aunque Charlie no se veía incomodo por esto a menos que contara la minada fulminante que le estaba dando Molly

\- Ups, creo que nos pasamos pero debes entender mami Molly que tío Charlie solo está preocupado de su carrera en este momento, aunque eso no quita que sea un gran tío -

\- El mejor - añadió Roxanne tirando un beso en el aire hacia Charlie quien se veía divertido y relajado aún ante la mirada indignada de la Señora Weasley

\- Volviendo a lo nuestro y quitando el misterio, nosotros somos hijos de George y Angelina Weasley - dijo Fred

Mire a George quien se veía sorprendido, tenia los ojos abiertos de sorpresa mientras miraba a otra sorprendida Angelina, creo que ambos al igual que todo el gran comedor sospechaban de Angelina, fue George la sorpresa, Fred se veía estático mientras miraba a ambos con una sonrisa congelada.

\- Yo creí que después del baile sería Fred y no George quien tendría una relación con Angelina - dijo Hermione revelando mis pensamientos

\- Vaya esto es inusual, pensé que papá estaría besando sin sentido a mamá después de todo es lo que siempre hacen - dijo Fred II

\- Son como conejos - añadió Roxanne con una sonrisa

George y Angelina se miraban con ojos aún más grandes como considerando esta opción, su mirada pasaba de ellos al escenario y luego volvía a ellos, fue la risa de Fred quien despertó a todos, con un golpe en el hombro a George le dijo

\- Lo tenias escondido Forge, no te culpo Angelina es una chica muy guapa, anda ve con tu futura esposa y demuestra tu sangre conejil que tanto presumen tus hijos, por cierto me siento conmovido de que hayas nombrado a tu hijo con mi nombre, realmente no sabía que no podías vivir sin mi - dijo con una sonrisa.

George le miró sorprendido pero finalmente sonrió - qué puedo decir Gred, soy irresistible hasta para la chica más sexy de esta sala - y con estas palabras se giró hacia una sorprendida y ruborizada Angelina, a pesar de sus palabras George solo se sentó a su lado mientras se susurraban cosas, Fred les miro antes de soltar un suspiro derrotado.

\- Esto no lo esperaba - dijo Ron

\- Nunca pensé que George iba a terminar con Angelina pero viéndolos juntos creo que tienen más química de lo que pensaba, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido George quien la hubiera invitado al baile antes que Fred - dijo Hermione

\- Bueno ya sabemos que... - dijo Ron haciendo un gesto con la mano apuntando a George y Angelina que seguían su conversación

\- Y yo que pensaba que se iban a besar - dijo Roxanne

\- Es mejor que no lo hagan, es una imagen mental que no quiero de momento, suficiente tortura he tenido desde que nací - dijo un sonriente Fred II

Esto provocó risas pero ninguna más fuerte que la de Fred, quien limpiando las lagrimas en sus ojos hablo - cuéntame sobrino ¿soy un buen tío? -

La sonrisa de Fred II desapareció, miró fijamente a Fred y le dijo - tío Fred tu eres mi héroe, no solo por tus bromas, alegría e inteligencia, tu convicción por lo que crees y tu amor hacia tu familia han sido para mí un modelo a seguir, quiero honrar tu nombre siendo la mejor persona que puedo ser - dijo Fred II volviendo a su amplia sonrisa - te prometo que estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ello - estas palabras no sólo sorprendieron a Fred sino a todo el gran comedor...

\- Teddy dijo Roxanne, nosotros... ¿podemos hablar sobre eso? -

\- No lo se Roxy - dijo Teddy

\- En algún momento las preguntas llegarán - dijo Vicky

\- Lo sé - dijo Teddy derrotado

Esta extraña conversación me trajo una mala sensación, sentí miedo al pensar en las cosas que nos estaban ocultando...

\- Creo que es momento de poner nuestros recuerdos en el pensadero, creo que papá y mamá necesitan un recordatorio de cómo besarse el uno al otro - dijo Fred mirándonos a todos, su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de los gemelos, por alguna extraña razón sentí miedo

\- Iugh... hermano ¿de verdad vas a mostrar eso? -

\- Sería una buena broma, aunque podría tomar la idea de Lu y mostrar algunos desnudos -

\- ¡FRED! - Gritaron George y Angelina totalmente ruborizados, mientras que el Fred mayor se reía descaradamente

\- Es broma, no haré tal cosa, por cierto, ya conocieron a Lu y a mi, somos las dos partes del trío Escarlata, solo falta un integrante y conocerán a los mayores bromistas de nuestra generación siguiendo los pasos de los merodeadores, mi padre y mi tío, Teddy y los Gremlins - dijo Fred II

\- ¿Trío escarlata? - preguntó Bill

\- Si, verán ya hay un trío dorado que es el de tío Ron... -

\- FRED... - dijo Teddy con un tono de advertencia mirando fijamente al pequeño

\- Como decía ya hay un trío dorado que es el de tío Ron y m... sus amigos, así que nosotros 3 que somos Gryffindor y Weasley al mismo tiempo decidimos que nos viene bien el color rojo por tanto ¡somos el trió Escarlata! -

\- Volvamos a lo nuestro hermano - dijo Roxanne

\- De acuerdo, papá y mamá solo quiero decir que les amamos tanto como ustedes se aman y nos aman, se que las circunstancias que les unieron no fueron las apropiadas pero finalmente lo hicieron, son felices y nos consta a pesar de lo que Skeeter diga de ustedes -

\- ¿Skeeter? - pregunto George

\- Si, muy parecido a la situación con la tía Luna, Rita comentó que ustedes tenían problemas matrimoniales por qué Angelina viajó por un largo tiempo fuera de casa a cuidar a su padre que estaba enfermo, algo que desmintió rápidamente tía Ginny - dijo Vicky

\- Creo que ahora si o si tendremos que mostrarles cuánto se aman o no naceremos Roxy - dijo Fred II mientras que Roxanne abría sus ojos con miedo

\- ¡FRED! - Gritaron George y Angelina nuevamente ruborizados, mientras que el Fred mayor volvió a reírse de su hermano y su cuñada

La imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse, se podía ver a Fred II ayudando a su padre en un experimento, a Angelina enseñándoles a volar, a George y Angelina besándose en el aire, besándose en el comedor, besándose en la cocina, besándose en distintos lugares, baje un poco la vista, al parecer Roxanne no se había tomado como broma el hecho de que no nacerían si no le mostraban a sus padres que se amaban, George tenía un sonrojo que había opacado incluso a su cabello mientras que Fred se mordía el puño para no reírse, las imágenes cambiaron para mostrar a la amorosa familia en otras situaciones menos comprometedoras para el matrimonio

\- Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado verse besándose, gracias Roxy - dijo riendose Fred II

George dio un suspiro derrotado pero luego sonrió mirando a sus hijos y dijo - Ambos son dignos hijos míos, sobretodo tu Fred, ocupar a tu hermana para avergonzarme fue una buena estrategia, pero nunca me he quedado de brazos cruzados ante una provocación - y ahí ante todos y ante una sorprendida Angelina la beso...


	12. Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = Traducción**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Hola, hoy es 31 de Julio el cumpleaños de Harry Potter lo que amerita una actualización de capítulo wiii... realmente les agradezco por darle amor a desastre temporal, me encanta entrar a mi cuenta y ver cuantas personas han leído, seguido y dejado reviews, algo que ni siquiera imaginé cuando comencé la historia :'D

Este capítulo habla sobre Scorpius Malfoy, sobre él hay mucha más información que los otros personajes de la 3ra generación, aunque la mayoría de esta información proviene de the cursed child, a la cual muchos consideran como un buen fanfic antes que un libro canon, sin embargo aquí esta más o menos su descripción; es un chico romántico, inteligente, solitario, Nerd, inseguro, amable, que admira a Harry Potter, que está enamorado de Rose y que es un amigo leal a Albus. Al igual que este no tiene un buen primer año ya que es molestado por ser hijo de Voldemort (lo cual es falso).

En base a estas características es que hago este capítulo con un poco de mi imaginación, en donde se acelerará el Scorose :D! aunque solo será algo leve ya que ambos tienen 11 años y algo, sin embargo quiero que quede al descubierto el gusto de Scorp por Rose (ya que según el canon Scorp no invita a Rose hasta muchos años después y no quiero esperar tanto ha ha), lo que seguramente molestara a cierto pelirrojo muajaja :D

Muchas gracias a todos mis seguidores, les mando un beso :* muack!

 **SNAPE POV:**

Desde el momento que el hijo de Lupin se presentó ante el gran comedor mi ceño se frunció, viajeros en el tiempo, el hijo del lobo y Tonks era bastante irreal, mi mente comenzó a pensar en lo que diría el Señor Tenebroso ante esta revelación, un escalofrío de terror me invadió, era bueno que el contrato fuera tan seguro, ese último hechizo de Albus le dio una seguridad irrevocable, mis pensamientos sobre este tema fueron interrumpidos ante el tonto discurso del joven sobre lo importantes que son los Hufflepuff, hasta vi a Pomona hincharse de orgullo, algo bastante patético, los Hufflepuff aplaudieron como si hubieran ganado la copa de las casas cuando el hijo de Lupin terminó su discurso. Una joven de gran belleza se acercó al muchacho, una veela seguramente por su belleza antinatural, se presentó como Victoire Weasley hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley, la antigua campeona de Beauxbatons, eso fue una sorpresa, la chica siempre me pareció bastante snob, pero ahora la princesa francesa estaba casada con un Weasley y con una hija en Hufflepuff, ese divertido pensamiento me alivio el parloteo aburrido de la muchacha.

\- ¡CON UN DEMONIO, NO PUEDEN CREER ESTO! - Suspiré en frustración por el impulsivo grito de Draco, no es que no esté de acuerdo con sus palabras pero no es Slytherin actuar basado en impulsos... - ¿VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO, EN SERIO? ¿NO SE LES OCURRIÓ NADA MÁS ORIGINAL QUE INVENTAR? ¡ES MUCHO MÁS CREÍBLE SI HUBIERAN DICHO QUE POTTY SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MUJER POR SU MALA SUERTE EN EL AMOR Y QUE LA COMADREJA ES SU AMANTE! -

Una sonrisa quiso salir de mis labios, era bastante gracioso imaginar al hijo de James vestido como una mujer, el pensamiento no alcanzó a formarse cuando la imagen de Lily surco mi memoria congelándome...

\- QUE PASA ¿DE VERDAD CREYERON QUE VENÍAN DEL FUTURO? NO HAN PRESENTADO NINGUNA PRUEBA CONTUNDENTE QUE MUESTRE ESO, SALVO UN CAMBIO DE CABELLO, ¿REALMENTE CREEN QUE UN HOMBRE LOBO PODRÍA TENER UN BASTARDO QUE NO COMPARTIERA SU LICANTROPÍA? -

Vi a la mesa de Gryffindor y la de Slytherin levantarse apuntando sus varitas, el idiota de Potter estaba apuntando con gran ira a Draco mientras que este sonreía como un loco.

 _ **\- Sonorus -**_ ¡SUFICIENTE!, BAJEN TODOS SUS VARITAS EN ESTE MOMENTO! - La voz autoritaria de Dumbledore resonó en el gran comedor, todos los alumnos le miraron mientras que los profesores apuntaban a la mesa de Slytherin, una sola mirada de Albus y supe que tenía que levantarme y hacer lo mismo, de mala gana apunte mi varita sin ninguna intención de atacar a mi casa

\- ¡SI NECESITAN PRUEBAS LAS OBTENDRÁN, NO NOS OBLIGUEN A DESARMARLOS, BAJEN TODOS SUS VARITAS AHORA! - Dijo Albus, pronto la mayoría de las mesas bajaron sus varitas, todo menos el arrogante de Potter y Draco, observe a Draco, se veía listo para atacar, una mirada al escenario y supe cual era su terrible plan, atacar a Dumbledore era un suicidio, suspire pero antes de levantarme e intervenir un joven llamó la atención de todos, el hijo de Draco era todo un Malfoy, no puedo decir que me agrado su nivel de prepotencia, ni siquiera Lucius había tratado de forma tan insolente a Albus, aunque debo decir que me sorprendió gratamente ver sus recuerdos.

El tiempo siguió mientras más Weasley se presentaban y sinceramente ya estaba por colapsar, ver tantas cabezas rojas sin contar a los gemelos de lovegood llenaría de estrés a cualquiera, creo que tengo jaqueca gracias a sus idioteces, sin embargo ellos me hicieron pensar que era posible que Potter ganara la guerra, un mundo sin el Señor oscuro... pero recordar la presencia del hijo de Draco me hacía dudar considerablemente en esa opción, ¿como sería posible que Draco pudiera tener un hijo preso en Azkaban?...

\- ¡Yo quiero ir ahora Teddy! - Dijo una voz de una niña que me sacó de mis pensamientos, la mire aburrido seguramente otra Weasley

\- No Lily, no es tu turno, sabes que no puedes presentarte aún - mis cejas se alzaron ante este nombre

\- Pero Teddy, Lorcan y Lysander se presentaron ¡y ni siquiera era su turno! - Golpeo el piso revelando parte de su cabello rojo

 _ **" - Lo sé Lily pero déjalo, es un idiota -**_

 _ **\- ¡Pero Sev no es justo que te trate así! - Dijo Lily golpeando el piso con firmeza haciendo mover su hermoso cabello..."**_

\- Tú eres diferente Lily... -

\- ¿¡LILY!? - Grité sin poder controlarme, el recuerdo de mi Lily llegó con una fuerza que me dolió, mis sentimientos fluyeron libremente, una parte racional me recordaba que Lily ya no estaba, otra me llenaba de esperanza ante el reconocimiento de mi Lily, mientras que había otra parte que me obligaba a recordar que la había traicionado y que nunca me perdonaría sobretodo por el trato que le he dado todos estos años a su hijo, pero la más grande de todas era mi amor, siempre amaría a Lily...

\- ¡Lily! - Volví a decir para llamar su atención, al mismo tiempo vi a Albus levantarse, ignore su mirada severa, no me importaba nada más que Lily

\- ¡Hola! Soy Lily, ¿quien eres tú? -

 _ **"- ¡Hola! Soy Lily, ¿quien eres tu? -**_

 _ **\- Yo soy Severus... -**_

 _ **\- Ah, tú eres el chico que siempre nos sigues - me dijo con una radiante sonrisa"**_

\- Yo... soy Severus... - dije intentando contener mis emociones

\- Hola Severus, es un nombre chistoso -

 ** _"- Sabes, Severus es un nombre chistoso - dijo Lily riendo_**

 ** _\- Si, es un nombre poco común pero los nombres poco comunes sólo pueden venir de personas poco comunes destinadas a cambiar las cosas -_**

 ** _\- Entonces es bueno tenerte como amigo... -"_**

\- Si, es un nombre poco común pero los nombres poco comunes sólo pueden venir de personas poco comunes destinadas a cambiar las cosas - le dije repitiendo mis propias palabras, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que nos hicimos amigos, mi corazón algo más que dolor y remordimiento, algo que no hacía desde que Lily murió.

\- Vaya es bueno saberlo, conozco a alguien con tu nombre y se alegrará de saber que es especial, aunque papá ya se lo había dicho - dijo Lily

\- Tu padre es un hombre sabio Lily - le dije mientras seguía caminando hacia el escenario ya todo me daba igual estaba prácticamente seguro que esa pequeña era mi Lily, tenía que ser, tenía que explicarme, suplicar su perdón... fue en ese entonces que Albus agarró mi brazo...

\- Severus se lo que parece pero ella no es Lily, no es tu Lily - agregó todo en un susurro, mi mente me confirmo que eso era cierto pero mi corazón se negó a responder y como si no me hubiera encontrado con Albus continúe, solo quería llegar a donde estaba Lily...

\- Lo sé, ¡Papi es el mejor! - Me dijo Lily ajena a toda la situación entre Dumbledore y yo... - Cuando vea a papá te lo presentaré Sev, estoy segura que se llevarán bien -

 ** _"- El nombre Severus es un nombre muy serio y largo m... ¡ya se te llamaré Sev! -_**

 ** _\- ¿Sev?, eso ni siquiera es un nombre -_**

 ** _\- Pero es perfecto, mi amigo Sev, ¡te queda genial! -_**

 ** _\- ¿Y yo como te llamo? -_**

 ** _\- Lily, ya de por sí es un nombre corto... -"_**

\- Oh... ¿estas bien? - Dijo la pequeña, sentí lágrimas correr por mis ojos pero no me importo.

\- Sev... - el recuerdo de cuando me apodo así me invadió cortando mi voz - Lily yo... - me arrodille para quedar a su altura, fue entonces que note sus ojos, no eran del hermoso color esmeralda sino de un suave color chocolate, mi corazón se apretó, el rostro y la sonrisa era de mi Lily pero no sus ojos - estoy bien, es solo que hace tiempo no conversaba con alguien como tú - finalmente dije

\- ¿No tienes amigos? -

\- Tuve una hace mucho y la perdí por tonto - dije amargamente recordando a mi Lily

\- Oh, yo también tengo amigos que a veces son tontos y los he perdonado, estoy segura que tú amiga te perdono, y si no fuera así yo podría ser tu amiga - dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa

\- Eres muy amable Lily... - dije emocionado

\- Mami y Papi me enseñaron que nadie debe estar solo sin amigos - dijo Lily tocando mi mejilla cerré mis ojos mientras más lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, pude sentir a mi Lily perdonándome, fue la primera vez en años que me sentí libre de toda carga

\- Suficiente Severus - dijo Albus colocando una mano sobre mi hombro

\- Sí - dije abriendo mis ojos totalmente renovado... - Lily, fue un placer conocerte, eres una niña encantadora, tus padres hicieron bien en criarte, yo... muchas veces estuve equivocado, muchas veces me he arrepentido de mis actos, pero no estoy arrepentido de ser tu amigo Lily - en ese minuto pensaba en mi Lily, mi amada, jamás me arrepentiré de tu amistad - siempre sonríe, nunca dejes que el odio contamine tu corazón - dije colocando mi mano en su cabeza.

\- ¡De acuerdo Sev! - Dijo Lily

Volví a mi asiento con una sonrisa, sentándome sequé mis ojos, miré hacia las mesas muchos me miraban impactados, a excepción de Lucius y Narcissa, nuevamente agradezco el contrato mágico, su mirada me decía que nada bueno me esperaba cuando volviéramos al trono del Señor tenebroso.

\- Bueno eso fue interesante... Lily vuelve a tu puesto ya te tocara tu turno ahora se deben presentar Molls y Lu - dijo el hijo de Lupin, yo no podía prestar menos atención, mis pensamientos iban desde la pequeña Lily hasta mi recuerdo de mi Lily, eran muy parecidas, sobretodo en su sonrisa, pero eso solo sería posible si... si fueran familia lo que llevaría a Potter... todo apuntaba a Potter, es más que seguro que le pondría el nombre de su madre a su hija..., esa revelación me hizo cuestionar mi trato hacia Potter, es imposible que el arrogante de Potter pudiera lograr criar a tan bello ángel a menos que yo estuviera equivocado con respecto a él...

Un silbido y una fuerte explosión irrumpió mis pensamientos, eran fuegos artificiales que salían del escenario, luego formaron una palabra que decía FRED WEASLEY II, mientras explotaba en miles de confetis que invadió el gran comedor, increíblemente sonaba una extraña música muggle mientras que un joven se acercaba corriendo y luego arrastrándose en sus rodillas con el impulso a los pocos metros con los brazos abiertos, era pelirrojo como todos los Weasley y con los brazos aún abiertos comenzó a hablar

\- ¡BUENAS TARDES PUBLICO, YO SOY FRED WEASLEY II! - dijo mientras explotaban dos fuegos artificiales sobre él dejando caer más confeti, sentí que una jaqueca comenzaba, otro igual a los gemelos, aunque al menos esta vez es uno...

\- qué te pareció primo, espero me superes aunque te he dejado la medida muy alta - dijo mirando al grupo de viajeros en el tiempo, algunos negaban mientras que una chica y de los encapuchados le hicieron gestos de aprobación, retiro lo dicho, ahora son tres alumnos como los infernales Weasley...

\- Eres todo un caso hermano, se suponía que debíamos presentarnos ambos - dijo una joven un poco mayor que Lily, era morena, de ojos azules, su cabello era largo y trenzado, levante una de mis cejas ante la nueva integrante.

\- No podía perder la oportunidad de dar un buen Show hermanita menor, que clase de Gremlins crees que soy - dijo el Weasley

\- Bueno ya que armaste tanta parafernalia presentanos - dijo la joven

\- Ok gente, aunque ya saben mi nombre lo volveré a repetir, mi nombre es Fred Weasley II, aunque claro todos me llaman Fred, tengo 13 años ¡Y SOY GRYFFINDOR! - rodee mis ojos ante esto, otro idiota amante de Gryffindor - y esta es mi hermana Roxanne Weasley tiene 10 años, aunque no dudo que quede en la casa de los valientes - dijo el Weasley

\- Eso lo veremos hermano, después de todo todas las casas son una buena elección y es el sombrero quien - dijo la chica Weasley, eso llamó mi atención, imaginándome a un Weasley entrar en Slytherin, me reí internamente ante mi imaginación, eso era imposible, tan imposible como un Potter en Slytherin...

\- Pero Gryffindor es la mejor de todas - dijo el Weasley Fred, haciéndome suspirar, es bueno que la idiotez no se pegue - bueno siguiendo con lo nuestro creo que es hora de comentarles a todos quienes son nuestros padres - dijo Weasley Fred señalando con el dedo... en ese momento perdí todo interés en el muchacho, mi vista volvió a buscar a Lily, se le veía junto a dos personas con el rostro cubierto hablando con un elfo doméstico, fruncí el ceño ante esto, mire alrededor, todos estaban tan absortos con lo que el amante de Gryffindor estaba hablando que ni siquiera notaron este detalle, el elfo se veía eufórico, casi fascinado, pude notar al heredero de los Malfoy reír negando con la cabeza golpear el hombro de uno de los encapuchados, junto a ellos habían dos personas la más alta tenía toda la imagen de ser una chica quien tenía una postura rígida y brazos cruzados, él otro era pequeño y reía junto a Lily, vi a la pequeña reír embelesado, era seguro, ella era nieta de mi Lily...

\- Teddy dijo Roxanne, nosotros... ¿podemos hablar sobre eso? - Esa pregunta me sacó de mi ensoñación volviendo mi atención a los Weasley

\- No lo se Roxy - dijo el hijo de Lupin

\- En algún momento las preguntas llegarán - dijo Weasley Victory

\- Lo sé - dijo el hijo de Lupin nuevamente de forma derrotada, en ese momento desee estar al frente de él para poder leer su mente, no me gustaba el tono ni el ánimo de la conversación.

\- Creo que es momento de poner nuestros recuerdos en el pensadero, creo que papá y mamá necesitan un recordatorio de cómo besarse el uno al otro -

\- Iugh... hermano ¿de verdad vas a mostrar eso? -

\- Sería una buena broma, aunque podría tomar la idea de Lu y mostrar algunos desnudos -

\- ¡FRED! - Gritaron dos personas a quién reconocí por estar totalmente ruborizados, mientras que uno de los gemelos Weasley se reía descaradamente

\- Es broma, no haré tal cosa, por cierto, ya conocieron a Lu y a mi, somos las dos partes del trío Escarlata, solo falta un integrante y conocerán a los mayores bromistas de nuestra generación siguiendo los pasos de los merodeadores, mi padre y mi tío, Teddy y los Gremlins - dijo Weasley Fred

\- ¿Trío escarlata? - preguntó el esposo de la Veela

\- Si, verán ya hay un trío dorado que es el de tío Ron... -

\- FRED... - dijo el hijo de Lupin con un tono de advertencia mirando fijamente al Weasley

\- Como decía ya hay un trío dorado que es el de tío Ron y m... sus amigos, así que nosotros 3 que somos Gryffindor y Weasley al mismo tiempo decidimos que nos viene bien el color rojo por tanto ¡somos el trió Escarlata! - casi vomito ante este nombre totalmente repulsivo, al parecer el heredero de los malfoy y a un encapuchado compartían mi opinión ya que hacían gestos entre ellos de una forma tan disimulada que era prácticamente imposible de identificar, solo una persona observadora podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de esa fachada solemne, algo muy Slytherin...

\- ¡FRED! - Ese grito me volvió a la realidad, pude ver que ese grito venía de uno de los gemelos Weasley y la antigua cazadora de los leones... Angelina, mientras que el otro gemelo Weasley se reía como un loco

Las imágenes que los dos Weasley habían colocado en el pensadero comenzaron a reproducirse, se podía ver al niño Weasley ayudando a su padre en un experimento, a Angelina enseñándoles a volar, al gemelo Weasley y Angelina besándose en distintos lugares, deje de ver no me interesaba ver tales escenas...

\- Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado verse besándose, gracias Roxy - el chico Weasley comenzó a reír

Uno de los gemelos dio un suspiro derrotado pero luego rió y dijo - Ambos son dignos hijos míos, sobretodo tu Fred, ocupar a tu hermana para avergonzarme fue una buena estrategia, pero nunca me he quedado de brazos cruzados ante una provocación - y ahí ante todos beso a la chica, algo tan Gryffindor, los vítores de su casa no se hicieron esperar, incluso el niño y la niña morena gritaban ante tal espectáculo, luego de que ambos Ex-Gryffindor se separaran, algo que les llevó bastante tiempo, el hijo de Lupin volvió a hablar.

\- Es hora de continuar, no debemos perder el tiempo - dijo mirando a Albus - Fred y Roxanne vuelvan por favor o vayan donde sus padres, es hora que Scorp se presente - los jóvenes Weasley hicieron caso al hijo de Lupin, la chica Weasley se unió a sus padres pero Weasley Fred se paró al lado de la otra chica Weasley... Lucy o algo así, sinceramente no estaba prestando atención a ellos...

\- No puedo moverme hasta que el trío este completo - dijo el chico Weasley moviendo su mano despreocupadamente, el heredero Malfoy comenzó a caminar al escenario, pude ver que el gran comedor volvía a quedar en silencio, los rostros sonrientes de los Gryffindors cambiaron a uno serio inmediatamente, mientras que los Malfoy parecían haber renovado su interés en todo este show ridículo traído desde el futuro.

El chico avanzó con un paso más relajado que la primera vez que se presentó, eso llamo mi atención, el hijo de Lupin le sonrió llamando aún más mi atención, dejando a su novia el joven Lupin se acercó y le golpeó amistosamente la espalda a Scorpius Malfoy susurrando algo que no logre identificar mientras que el muchacho le sonreía y le hacía un gesto de aprobación, mantuve mi rostro impoluto pero pude notar que la sorpresa estaba grabada en todos los rostros del gran comedor a excepción de Albus Dumbledore, él tenía una amplia sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban furiosamente.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tengo 11 años, soy hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass - mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, Astoria era miembro de los "Sagrado Veintiocho" pero era bien conocido que su salud era bastante delicada, pude ver la sorpresa en los rostros de Lucius y Narcissa, probablemente estaban pensando en lo mismo, Draco por otro lado veía a la mencionada chica quien estaba ruborizada por completo, mientras que varias chicas encabezadas por Parkinson mantenían los ojos abiertos en shock - Teddy me ha autorizado en dar información acotada de la guerra, ya que es fundamental para contar mi historia y la de mis padres, al igual que las últimas personas que se presentarán en unos minutos - dijo Scorpius mirando a sus compañeros, me senté rectamente totalmente atento a esta nueva información, por primera vez uno de los viajeros iba a revelar información valiosa, pude ver a varios incluyendo a los Malfoy y a Potter hacer el mismo gesto.

\- Antes de ir al final de la guerra necesito hablar sobre algunas cosas que nos pondrán en contexto y no dejarán en duda de quien soy, ya que solo tu hijo podría saber tal información, si no me equivoco padre, ¿estás cursando tu sexto año? - Draco afirmó, mientras que yo sentía una fría sensación por mi espalda, tenía la sensación que algo malo podría ocurrir.

\- Por lo tanto es correcto decir que Draco Malfoy, mi padre, ha tomado la marca convirtiéndolo en un mortifago al igual que varios de sus amigos y mi abuelo - varios miembros de Slytherin jadearon, no era una sorpresa para nadie pero la confirmación de tal verdad era igualmente fuerte - Por el desastre en el ministerio y el fracaso de mi abuelo te viste en la obligación de aceptarla, en un principio fue un honor pero después viste la verdad, Voldemort - varios jadearon ante el nombre - no te estaba honrando, él te estaba castigando por el fracaso del abuelo, quien en este tiempo era un poco más como un sirviente, después de todo te encargo la misión de matar a Albus Dumbledore - dijo mirándolo, yo estaba lívido ante sus palabras

\- ¡LO SABÍA, MERECES IR A AZKABAN MALDITO! - Grito Potter poniéndose de pie apuntando su varita hacia la familia Malfoy con furia, mientras que Draco se veía enfermo al igual que sus padres - SECTUSEM... - abrí mis ojos en comprensión, el hechizo que Potter iba a realizar no era un hechizo cualquiera, era uno mío... antes de poder reaccionar alguien lanzó un hechizo a Potter, por lo cual detuvo su ataque para esquivarlo, para sorpresa de todos fue Astoria Greengrass quien le atacó dejando a un par de alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw petrificados, no hubo siquiera un respiro y la muchacha estuvo a punto de recibir una potente maldición de regreso de una furiosa Ginevra Weasley, un habilidoso Protego surgió de la varita de Albus Dumbledore deteniendo el ataque que pudo dejar en muy malas condiciones a la joven Greengrass ...

\- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! - Dijo Albus

\- ¿ACASO NO HA ESCUCHADO? ¡MALFOY ES UN ASQUEROSO MORTIFAGO! - grito Potter levantándose rápidamente del piso - ¡NO ENTIENDO COMO LE DEFIENDE, ÉL LE QUIERE MATAR! - dijo dando un golpe con su puño a la mesa enfatizando su punto, muchos rostros sobretodo de los aurores se veían de acuerdo con esto, es más prácticamente todos habían sacado sus varitas.

\- ES POR ESTO MISMO QUE DEBEMOS DEJAR QUE EL JOVEN MALFOY TERMINE DE HABLAR, SI DRACO MALFOY ME HUBIERA ASESINADO ¿NO CREE QUE SERÍA POCO PROBABLE QUE EL JOVEN SCORPIUS HUBIERA NACIDO?, AHORA DEJEMOS CONTINUAR AL JOVEN SU EXPLICACIÓN SOBRE EL FUTURO O ME VERÉ EN LA OBLIGACIÓN DE QUITARLES A TODOS SUS VARITAS - Dijo fuerte y firmemente Albus Dumbledore, lo que pareció calmar a Potter y a todo el gran comedor, a regañadientes vi a todos guardar sus varitas y volver a su asiento, todos menos Granger quien estaba descongelando a los alumnos petrificados y Potter quien seguía de pie aunque ya había guardado su varita, miraba furiosamente a Albus como pidiendo una explicación, el muy arrogante, olviden todo lo bueno que había pensado de él...

\- Lamento que hayan reaccionado así pero es absolutamente necesario revelar esta información, por favor les pido a todos que se controlen hasta escuchar toda la historia, sobretodo a usted tía Ginny, por favor no vuelva a atacar a mi madre - dijo Scorpius con un tono suplicante

El gran comedor quedó en un silencio absoluto, un Malfoy suplicando a un Weasley, un Malfoy llamando familiarmente de tía a una Weasley, era algo prácticamente inconcebible, tal fue la impresión que hasta Potter dejó su acto de vengador y se sentó ante tales palabras.

\- Padre tenía miedo, cada minuto que él no lograba meter a mortifagos al castillo era un minuto más cerca de la muerte, no solo la de él, sino también la muerte de sus padres, para su ventura logró reparar el armario, logrando que los mortifagos invadieran el castillo y llegando hacia Albus Dumbledore en la torre de astronomía, mi Padre logró desarmarlo pero no pudo matarlo, no quiso, fue Severus Snape quien le asesinó - dijo Scorpius

 ** _"- ¿Lo harás, Severus, vigilar a mi hijo, Draco, en su intento de cumplir con los deseos del Señor Oscuro? ¿Y vas, con todo lo que esté a tu alcance, a protegerlo de todo daño? Y ¿Si lo consideras conveniente... si parece Draco fallará... vas a llevar a cabo la obra que el Señor Oscuro ha ordenado a Draco llevar a cabo? -"_**

 ** _"- Debes hacerlo Severus, es la única forma - dijo Albus"_**

Nadie movió un músculo, por la varita alzada de Albus supe que les había lanzado un hechizo que no permitía a nadie moverse, varias personas me miraron con absoluto odio

\- Fue necesario que Severus Snape matará a Albus, eso salvo a mi padre y mi familia, Albus Dumbledore sabía esto y por eso le pidió a Severus Snape que le asesinara, ¿no es así director? - Dijo Scorpius Malfoy amablemente, ese muchacho me tenía intrigado, mostraba tantas facetas que me desconcertaba

\- Así es muchacho, mi necedad me hizo caer en un maleficio, no tengo muchos meses de vida, que Severus me matará era la mejor opción ya que le mantendrá en el círculo interno de Voldemort ganándose su confianza y salvando a Malfoy de caer en la oscuridad - dijo Albus retirando el hechizo que nos tenía a todos paralizados, las caras de odio cambiaron a unas terriblemente apenadas, demacradas, varias alumnas derramaron lágrimas ante esta revelación, miré a Potter, se veía desgarrado por el dolor mirando fijamente un punto en la mesa...

Scorpius pasó un brazo nerviosamente casi de forma insegura por su cabello como considerando sus palabras hasta que por fin habló - verán "el mundo no se divide en gente buena y mala, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo que importa es la parte a la que obedecemos eso es lo que realmente somos", eso lo dijo un hombre importante de la familia Black y eso define muy bien a todos los que estamos aquí - mis ojos que seguían enfocados en Potter pudieron notar el cambio cuando Scorpius comenzó a hablar, una pequeña sonrisa surco su boca mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, Sirius..., estoy seguro que eso dijeron sus labios, Sirius Black...

\- La guerra nos daño a todos directa o indirectamente, a mi familia le daño, mi Padre vio lo horrible del mundo que Voldemort quería construir, él no le ayudó cuando tuvo que reconocer a el Señor Harry, cuando fue capturado - no me pasó desapercibido el respeto en su voz - ni siquiera se unió después a Voldemort en la batalla final, mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió y mi abuelo Lucius no lucho cuando todos pensaban que Voldemort había ganado, es por esto que ninguno fue a Azkaban - dijo Scorpius, mi corazón se estrujo, el hijo de Lily había muerto, ¿entonces la pequeña Lily no era su hija?, vi varios rostros tristes cuando comprendieron la verdad ante las reveladoras palabras de Scorpius, mire hacia Potter, quien mantenía su rostro agachado, Granger lloraba con sus manos en su rostro, mientras que Weasley se veía derrotado, la mesa de Gryffindor se veía golpeada, como si dementores hubieran venido a robar cualquier tipo de felicidad...

Una carcajada histérica llenó el gran comedor - ¡MIENTES! - Dijo una voz femenina - VAMOS DEBE SER UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO, HAS CAÍDO DEMASIADO BAJO PARA UN MALFOY - dijo Ginevra Weasley poniéndose de pie - ¡DILO PEQUEÑO HURÓN DI QUE ES UNA BROMA! - Dijo mirando fijamente a Scorpius, quien se veía aún más nervioso e inseguro

\- Lo siento... -

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE, ME NIEGO A CREER QUE HARRY HAYA MUERTO! - gritó la chica Weasley dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa, grandes lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer ese sentimiento que veía en Ginevra, recordé cuando vi a Lily muerta en el piso, la desesperación, la impotencia, el dolor, la pérdida, la desesperanza.

\- Bueno, El murió... - dijo Scorpius pero fue cortado

\- ¡DEJA DE MENTIR, NO DIGAS MÁS ESA ESTUPIDEZ! - Grito Ginevra, mientras que Potter seguía con su rostro agachado, vi al alumno Thomas acercarse a ella intentando consolarla, lo que al parecer no fue una buena idea...

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! -

\- Ginny por favor cálmate, no debes seguir... -

\- ¿¡SEGUIR QUE DEAN!? -

\- ¡No te enojes conmigo, yo solo te quiero consolar! -

\- ¡NO NECESITO CONSUELO PORQUE ESTE HURÓN SOLO HA DICHO MENTIRAS! -

\- No veo a nadie desmentir su información es mejor que aceptes... -

\- ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡JAMÁS! - Gritó empujando a Thomas lejos de ella, quien no se tomó muy bien este golpe

\- Bien, haz lo que quieras, ¡yo solo te intentaba ayudar! -

\- ¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA! ¡CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO REPETIRLO PARA QUE ENTIENDAS! -

\- ¡SOLO INTENTO SER CABALLEROSO CON MI NOVIA! - gritó Thomas fuera de sí

\- ¡PUES ENTONCES TERMINAMOS, NO NECESITO UN NOVIO QUE ME CUIDE! -

\- ¡SI ESO QUIERES POR MI ESTÁ BIEN!, YO SOLO TE QUERÍA AYUDAR A ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD PERO NO POR ESO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME TRATES ASÍ - Gritó furioso Thomas volviendo a su puesto

Weasley golpeó furiosamente la mesa, sin siquiera darle una mirada a Thomas, ya que su mirada volvió hacia Potter quien mantenía su rostro hacia abajo - ESCÚCHAME POTTER NO TE ATREVAS A IGNORARME - su voz era peligrosa, tanto que hasta Potter levantó un poco la vista - TÚ NO VAS A MORIR ¡ME ESCUCHAS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INTENTARLO, PORQUE TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE TRAERÍA DE REGRESO CON UNA SOLA PATADA EN TU TRASERO SI TE ATREVES A MORIR! -

\- Eso es más o menos lo que pasó, sucede que el señor Harry murió pero resucito - añadió Scorpius de forma nerviosa atrayendo la atención de todos dejándonos en shock - Eee... ¿Teddy podrías? -

\- ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un Horrocrux? - Pregunto el hijo de Lupin

\- Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de Horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal. La creación de varios Horrocruxes es "costosa" para el creador, tanto por la disminución de su humanidad e incluso por la desfiguración física que conlleva. Es posible reconstruir el alma, pero es muy doloroso. Crear un Horrocrux es un proceso complejo, ya que se debe matar a una persona cada vez que se decida crear uno. Cuando uno mata a una persona, el alma se desgarra y así, se introduce en donde se haya decidido guardar cierta fracción de ella - dijo Albus

\- Voldemort dividió en 7 fragmentos su alma, el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, Diario de Tom Riddle, el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, Nagini su serpiente y... Harry James Potter... - si Albus no me hubiera contado esta verdad estaría igual que todo el gran comedor, hasta Lucius se veía sorprendido - Al Lily Potter sacrificarse por su hijo no solo le dio la máxima protección logrando destruir a Voldemort por un tiempo, sino que también convirtió a Harry Potter en un nuevo Horrocrux, por lo tanto tenía que morir para que Voldemort muriera, solo así podría matar parte de su alma, sin embargo, solo esa parte murió, Voldemort cometió otro error al compartir la sangre de Harry atándolo a la vida y así volvió, derrotando definitivamente y para siempre a Voldemort - dijo el hijo de Lupin.

Mi sonrisa creció, un mundo sin Voldemort, pronto los Weasley gritaron con jubilo, así como toda la casa de Gryffindor, los gemelos Weasley pedían cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar, todas las mesas se veían alegres ante esta noticia uniéndose a la celebración, incluso mi casa se veía aliviada. Potter recibía abrazos de Granger, mientras que Weasley Ron se había subido un poco a la mesa para lograr golpearle la espalda absolutamente feliz, el único que parecía molesto era el Señor Thomas seguramente por la reciente pelea y ruptura con su ex-novia quien se veía eufórica abrazando a un muy feliz Longbottom.

\- Lamento no haber explicado bien la situación del Señor Harry, no fue mi intención hacerles pasar por un mal momento - dijo de forma amable Scorpius, lo que hacía todo aún más irreal, jamás imagine a un Malfoy se comportándose así... - Principalmente le ruego al señor Harry, al señor Ron, a la tía Hermione y a la tía Ginny que me perdonen, pero era importante contar estos detalles para que entiendan mi historia, luego de la guerra mi padre cambió, aunque se casó con una mujer sangre pura ambos vivieron experiencias que les hicieron cambiar sus convicciones, tanto así que no crecí creyendo en la supremacía de la sangre, para horror de mis abuelos -

Lucius y Narcissa se veían indignados, mientras que Draco le miraba como analizándolo hasta que finalmente alzó la voz.

\- Dime Scorpius, ¿cuál es tu verdadero tú, este que nos estás mostrando o el anterior?, ¿o es que acaso tienes un gemelo?, ¿Cómo he de creerte si ni siquiera puedo reconocer tu verdadera personalidad? - Dijo Draco sin arrastrar las palabras

\- Ante todo soy un Malfoy padre, se comportarme ante cualquier situación, el Scorpius Malfoy que les presente la primera vez era el que necesitabas ver, si me hubiera presentado como mi yo habitual ni siquiera me hubieras creído que era tu hijo a pesar de nuestro evidente parecido, es por esto que me excedí en mis modales y en mi soberbia, pido perdón si le ofendí director - dijo Scorpius

\- No se preocupe joven Malfoy - dijo Albus con sus ojos centelleando

\- Inteligente y Astuto, algo muy Slytherin - dijo Draco orgulloso con una media sonrisa

\- Así es Padre estoy en la casa de las serpientes como todos los Malfoy... sabes un amigo me dijo que el sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta tu opinión, pero creo que mi sangre fue superior a mis deseos, el sombrero ni siquiera me dio tiempo para rogarle quedar en Gryffindor antes de mandarme a Slytherin - mis ojos se abrieron analizando más detalladamente al joven, era imposible que un Malfoy quisiera estar en Gryffindor

\- ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA DRACO! - Gritó furioso Lucius mirando a Draco furiosamente pero apuntando a Scorpius

\- No deberías hablarle así abuelo Lucius después de todo el mayor responsable de mis problemas fuiste tú, no papá quien siempre me ha mostrado amor junto con mi madre - Dijo el muchacho con un tono frío, tan frío que Lucius quedó petrificado mirándolo, mientras que Draco le veía con los ojos abiertos.

\- Padre, te enamoraste de mi madre a pesar de su frágil condición, tanto así que te negaste a tener un hijo, no querías arriesgar su salud, hasta te enfrentaste a los abuelos diciéndoles que no importaba si la línea Malfoy moría contigo, pero Mamá tenía otros planes, ella no quería un bebé para que el nombre Malfoy y la gloriosa tradición sangre pura continuará, ella lo quería para que no estuvieras solo, así tuvieras a alguien que genuinamente te amara si ella gracias a la maldición de la sangre, partía hacia la siguiente gran aventura... - en ese momento vi los ojos de Scorpius aguarse, su relato era conmovedor lleno de cariño, dolor y orgullo - Nací y según ustedes fue el mejor día de su vida, aunque debilitó considerablemente a Mamá y en tu afán de protegerla nos escondimos, los tres, querías conservar su fuerza ... y entonces comenzaron los rumores, yo no lo supe hasta que entre a Hogwarts y quede en Slytherin - dijo suspirando - créeme no es fácil que me tilden de ser el hijo de Voldemort -

Mi mandíbula cayó, Scorpius era el vivo retrato de su padre, como era posible que alguien creyera que era descendiente de el Señor Tenebroso

\- Tener un pasado de fiel servidor de los mortifagos abuelo Lucius tuvo esta repercusión desastrosa para tu familia, entre otras cosas negativas, no es fácil que la familia de tu mejor amigo te mire con desconfianza por ser descendiente de mortifagos, y mucho menos me ha ayudado a acercarme a la flor más bella de este salón - dijo con un sonrojo girando su cabeza hacia el grupo de viajeros encapuchados, no me pasó desapercibido las múltiples reacciones de los Weasley, algunos sonreían, otros negaban, mientras que otros fruncían el ceño... - Los falsos rumores de que Mamá había sido incapaz de concebir y había utilizado un Giratiempo para volver atrás en el tiempo y así lograr concebir un hijo con Voldemort fueron un duro golpe abuelo Lucius, un estigma que he tenido que cargar por tu culpa ¿o creías que nadie se enteraría de que junto al tío Theo habían creado un giratiempo? -

Lucius abrió grandemente los ojos, como analizando toda la situación...

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! - dijo fuertemente Scorpius - ya arruinaste mucho de la vida de mi padre como para quitarle la felicidad de ser amado por mi madre y por mi... escucha abuelo se que amas a tu familia y por eso te perdonamos, yo te he perdonado, es por eso que te advierto no te atrevas a separar a mis padres, no te atrevas a considerar viajar en el tiempo para asegurar la victoria de Voldemort, después de todo - sonrió de forma pomposa - ni siquiera volviste en el tiempo cuando estuvo listo el giratiempo, creo que hasta tú, que eres un leal siervo considero que estamos mejor sin él -

Narcissa tomó el brazo de Lucius, una sola mirada y pude ver el rostro derrotado de Lucius, quien asintió al joven.

\- Bien, como decía, crecí entre cuatro paredes, es un decir, ya que crecí en una mansión pero nunca tuve amigos, mis únicos amigos fueron los libros, fue ahí que aprendí sobre la guerra mágica y conocí a mis héroes además de mis padres quienes son un ejemplo de amor para mi - dijo mirando amorosamente hacia Astoria y después cambiando su mirada hacia Draco - como les decía conocí a mis héroes quienes marcaron mi infancia, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione...Granger, el trío de oro - el silencio reino en el gran comedor, mi jaqueca empeoro, y yo que pensaba que los gemelos de la lunática era el espectáculo más irreal que podía presenciar, aquí estaba un Malfoy que quería ser un Gryffindor, admirador de Potter, un pobretón y traidor de la sangre Weasley y una sangre sucia, que no es tan prepotente como un Malfoy debería ser y que no se rige por el sistema de los sangre pura, quise reír en ese momento...

\- Harry Potter fue valiente, abnegado, tuvo sus problemas pero los superó por el bien común, a pesar de que sufrió terriblemente desde su infancia, eso no logró oscurecer su corazón, es más logró salir de la depresión por sus amigos y todo el mundo mágico, hasta se sacrificó, él es increíble..., Hermione... Granger es pura inteligencia y astucia con un gran corazón, sin ella Harry no hubiera podido haber llegado tan lejos, Ronald Weasley... mi padre me lo describía como una comadreja molesta que siempre utilizaba la fuerza bruta, pero que reconocía que él era muy divertido para sus cercanos aunque insensible e inmaduro que no le gustaba hacer sus deberes - estuve de acuerdo con eso - nunca fue el más fuerte o el más inteligente del trío, muchos lo veían principalmente como el amigo de Harry Potter, en el libro vi como Ron siempre luchó con el complejo de inseguridad hasta al final reconoció sus debilidades, eso es exactamente lo que hace que Ron sea un hombre de verdad, eso hace que sus mejores atributos como la lealtad sean tan increíbles, sin él no hubiera sido lo mismo, creo que el señor Harry hubiera muerto a manos de tía Hermione antes que luchará contra voldemort si el señor Ron no hubiera estado junto a ellos - el chico rió - realmente me gustaría ser como ustedes 3, tener el valor y sacrificio de Harry, la inteligencia y astucia de Hermione y ser un hombre de verdad y leal como Ron - termino de decir cerrando los ojos, dejando al gran comedor en absoluto silencio...

\- Sin mencionar que también me gustaría ser como el trío de plata, la tía Luna Scamander, el profesor Neville Longbottom y tía Ginny... Weasley, quienes lucharon en Hogwarts protegiendo a los alumnos cuando los mortifagos comenzaron a enseñar en este mientras que el trío de oro viajaba destruyendo horrocruxes es algo épico, de hecho mi frase favorita del libro lo dijo tía Ginny "Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje", esas palabras las intento aplicar en cada situación, recuerdo que cuando me subí al tren estaba muy asustado, era la primera vez que estaba con tantas personas, tenía tanto miedo de ser rechazado, mamá me había dado ánimos dándome unos caramelos, ya que según ella los "Dulces, siempre te ayudan a hacer amigos", pero cuando entre en uno de los compartimientos prácticamente no me podía mover, fue entonces que recordé las palabras de la tía Ginny "Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje" - repitió con emoción - y le ofrecí dulces a los dos chicos que estaban frente a mí, la chica más hermosa de este salón se levantó molesta y se fue, sin embargo el muchacho se quedó alegando que solo lo hacia por los dulces, quien iba a saber que iba a ser mi mejor amigo - dijo mirando hacia el grupo de viajeros con una gran sonrisa - Es por esto que quería quedar en Gryffindor, quería estar junto a mi amigo y quizás cambiar la opinión de esa hermosa chica que olía como una mezcla de flores frescas y pan fresco, lamentablemente la suerte no me acompañó, a penas el sombrero me tocó gritó Slytherin, me sentí desdichado hasta que mi amigo fue clasificado en mi casa, no me malentiendan amo mi casa y estoy orgulloso de ser Slytherin, a pesar de que muchos no quieren creer lo que sus ojos ven y crean que soy el bastardo de Voldemort - bufó frustrado - En fin esa es mi vida, tengo un hogar amoroso, amo a mamá y al igual que papá daría mi vida por lograr que ella fuera libre de la maldición de sangre, respeto, amo y admiro a mi padre, quiero a todos mis abuelos aunque desearía que las comidas fueran un poco menos tensas, ya saben yo elegí no creer nada de la basura de los sangre pura, tengo un gran amigo que es casi mi hermano, un primo a quien respeto, pertenezco a una de las mejores casas de Hogwarts, tengo los puntajes más altos de mi generación junto con la chica de mi sueños quien por cierto me odia por alguna razón desconocida, pero hey no todo está perdido aún me quedan 7 años para lograr conquistarla, ella vale la pena y es increíblemente divertido competir para ver quien es el mejor o quién da más puntos a su casa, después de todo "Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje" sobretodo si eres un Malfoy cabezadura que nunca se rinde- termino de decir Scorpius con una amplia sonrisa guiñando uno de sus ojos, vi a varias chicas suspirar, este chico era demasiado meloso, demasiado romántico y amable para ser un Malfoy.

\- SI YA DEJASTE DE DECIR CURSILERÍAS SIN SENTIDO ENTONCES DESOCUPA EL ESCENARIO PARA PODER PRESENTARNOS - se escuchó un gritó femenino que venia de parte de los viajeros, ella sonaba realmente irritada, aunque para mi sorpresa esta interrupción en vez de causar molestia en el chico causo todo lo contrario, Scorpius amplió su sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban

\- Nada me complacería más que cumplir todos tus deseos, pero antes me gustaría que papá y mamá pasarán frente al escenario, necesito decirle unas cosas en privado -

\- ¿Y NO PUEDES IR TÚ DÓNDE ESTÁN ELLOS? ¿DE VERDAD ERES INTELIGENTE HURÓN? - Se burlo la joven

\- Más de lo que crees mi flor, creo que mis notas O lo habían dejado bien en claro la última vez que las comparamos -

\- ¡NO SOY TU FLOR! Y esta competencia aún no ha terminado - Dijo la chica con evidente furia en su voz

\- Créeme que tengo un plan detrás de esta petición además quiero estar cuando se presente mi mejor amigo - la chica bufo pero para mi sorpresa su voz bajo varios niveles mostrándose civilizada

\- De acuerdo, pero no tardes los menores están ansiosos -

\- Jamás te haría tal agravio mi lady, prometo terminar rápido - girando comenzó a llamar a Draco y Astoria hacia el escenario, nuevamente las reacciones de los viajeros en el tiempo fueron variados, algunos se burlaban, otros tenían el ceño fruncido, otros tenían grandes sonrisas como el hijo de Lupin y su novia Weasley, Lily simplemente se reía molestando a un chico aproximado a su edad que se veía particularmente molesto, voltee mi mirada mientras veía a Scorpius hablar con sus padres ignorando a la chica furiosa que aunque más tranquila seguía maldiciéndolo, finalmente Scorpius termino dándoles un gran abrazo volviéndose al escenario conversando con el hijo de Lupin, volví mi vista notando con gran sorpresa que Draco caminaba tomado de la mano con Astoria, sentándose en otro lugar cerca del escenario, me alivio ver una sonrisa genuina en él cuando puso su brazo firmemente en los hombros de una ruborizada Astoria, lejos se veía la imagen de Draco consumido por el miedo y mi imagen de un ser sin sentimientos...

\- Muy bien - dijo Scorpius llamando mi atención - se me ha otorgado la oportunidad de presentar a los siguientes jóvenes, les dejo ante ustedes a la muy hermosa Rose y a su pequeño hermano Hugo... -


	13. Granger Weasley

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

Negrita = Fechas

 ** _Negrita cursiva = hechizos_**

 ** _(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = Traducción_**

 ** _"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback_**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, desde el primero hasta el ultimo, sobretodo a los que me han dejado uno que otro comentario, ya estamos entrando a los capítulos finales de esta historia y sinceramente me muero por llegar a la acción!

PD: Estoy participando en el Reto #28: "Callejoneadas " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" si pudieran pasar a leer mi historia se los agradecería :)

PD2: Este capitulo va dedicado a Srita Tragalibros de Fanfiction y a TOP003 de Wattpad

 **GINNY POV:**

Hace unos momentos era relativamente feliz, una familia amorosa, buenos amigos, cazadora de mi casa y con un novio guapo que sabe besar, todo lo que una chica sueña, o eso creía hasta que Neville abrió su boca...

 ** _"- También me dijo que no quería ser como tú - dijo Neville sacándome de mis pensamientos - no quería buscar amor en otro, me dijo que aunque te entendía y que probablemente fue lo mejor para ti y tu confianza, sin embargo ella lo sentía egoísta, querer olvidar a tu complemento en los brazos de otro no era su opción, ella no quería arriesgarse a estar con alguien que no calzara con su alma, ya que existía la posibilidad de que esa persona no pudiera llenar su corazón ni ella el de él, lo que traería solo dolor a los corazones, es por esto que prefería no estar con nadie hasta que llegara su complemento... y sabes... me alegro realmente de que lo haya encontrado no creo que ella me hubiera visto de la forma que lo ve a él, que me haya rechazado fue lo mejor para ambos... -"_**

Esas palabras cambiaron todo en mi, de un momento a otro me sentí tan falsa, tan hipócrita, ¿amaba a Dean?, la respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría, no, no le amaba, le tenía aprecio y me gustaban sus besos pero no era amor, era más como una distracción cariñosa que amor, comencé a recordar aquel día cuando Dean me dijo que me amaba, diablos ni siquiera pude responder a su confesión, debí haber visto en ese momento la verdad... entonces... ¿amaba a Harry? Levante mi vista hacia él con el corazón en la mano... el destino me debió de haber odiado ya que conspiró contra mí al hacerme encontrarme frente a frente con su mirada y lo supe, tantos años intentando olvidar a Harry para solo descubrir que me había vuelto a enamorar de él..., ya no era el niño que vivió para mi, el héroe que había cautivado mi infancia con castillos y princesas, sino Harry, el muchacho que pasaba en la madriguera, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, el que amaba a mis padres, quien ayudó a Fred y a George en su negocio, quien salvó mi vida sin siquiera conocerme, el a veces gruñón Harry que tenía complejo de Héroe y quería resolver sus problemas solo, quien disfrutaba de cosas sencillas como volar y comer comida casera, que tenía dinero de sobra pero que era humilde, quien luchaba con su cabello rebelde intentando domarlo sin éxito... estaba enamorada de Harry, el humano, el amigo, el compañero y ya no lo podía negar más...

Por un momento, solo por un momento me sentí completa ante su mirada, como si él pudiera corresponder a mis sentimientos, fue entonces cuando él apartó su mirada y tuve que volver a la realidad, Teddy estaba presentando a unos nuevos integrantes, pero inclusive con su estrepitosa presentación me costo prestarle atención, mis pensamientos seguían perdidos en Harry...

\- ¿...Y qué piensas Ginny? - Preguntó una voz que me hizo volver en mí

\- ¿Eh? -

\- De los nuevos Weasley, ¿de quien crees que son hijos? -

\- No lo sé Neville... - sinceramente mi mente no estaba prestando atención al escenario ni a cotilleos

\- Bueno hay posibilidades que sea de Fred ya que lleva su nombre, también de George, Ron o de Charlie, pero la razón por la que te preguntaba es por la actitud de Seamus que gracias a Merlín no muchos han notado... -

Gire mi rostro siguiendo la mirada de Neville, Seamus sonreía a Dean, dándole pícaras miradas, las cuales entendí a la perfección, estos Weasley tenían la tez oscura como Dean, Seamus estaba sugiriendo que eran mis hijos con los de Dean... mi estómago cayó y mi corazón se apretó fuertemente en mi pecho ante la duda, ya me había reconciliado con la idea de amar a Harry pero eso no significaba que acabaríamos juntos...

\- Aunque si fueran tuyos llevarían el apellido de tu esposo ¿no lo crees? - dijo Neville casualmente como hablando del clima, de alguna forma eso me hizo sentir mejor, Neville había cambiado después del DA dejando a la vista al verdadero Gryffindor, a un amigo leal, observador y valiente...

Neville me miró y yo le sonreí en respuesta, Neville tenía razón si ellos fueran mis hijos serian Thomas-Weasley o Potter-Weasley no solo Weasley me dije volviendo a prestar atención al escenario...

\- Volviendo a lo nuestro y quitando el misterio, nosotros somos hijos de George y Angelina Weasley - dijo Fred

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, amaba a Angelina pero nunca me la imaginé... bueno nunca me la imaginé con ese gemelo...

\- Vaya esto es inusual, pensé que papá estaría besando sin sentido a mamá después de todo es lo que siempre hacen - dijo Fred II

\- Son como conejos - añadió Roxanne con una sonrisa

Quise reírme de las expresiones de George y Angelina quienes se miraban con ojos aún más grandes como considerando esta opción, su mirada pasaba de ellos al escenario y luego volvía a ellos, fue la risa de Fred quien pareció despertarlos y con un golpe en el hombro a George le dijo

\- Lo tenias escondido Forge, no te culpo Angelina es una chica muy guapa, anda ve con tu futura esposa y demuestra tu sangre conejil que tanto presumen tus hijos, por cierto me siento conmovido de que hayas nombrado a tu hijo con mi nombre, realmente no sabía que no podías vivir sin mi - dijo con una sonrisa.

George le miró sorprendido pero finalmente sonrió - qué puedo decir Gred, soy irresistible hasta para la chica más sexy de esta sala - y con estas palabras se giró hacia una sorprendida y ruborizada Angelina, a pesar de sus palabras George solo se sentó a su lado mientras se susurraban cosas, Fred les miro antes de soltar un suspiro derrotado.

Miré largamente a mi hermano, el amor a veces es complicado, pensé volviendo mi vista a Harry quien hablaba con Ron y Hermione...

\- Y yo que pensaba que se iban a besar - dijo Roxanne

\- Es mejor que no lo hagan, es una imagen mental que no quiero de momento, suficiente tortura he tenido desde que nací - dijo un sonriente Fred II

Esto provocó risas pero ninguna más fuerte que la de Fred, quien limpiando las lagrimas en sus ojos hablo - cuéntame sobrino ¿soy un buen tío? -

La sonrisa de Fred II desapareció, miró fijamente a Fred y le dijo - tío Fred tu eres mi héroe, no solo por tus bromas, alegría e inteligencia, tu convicción por lo que crees y tu amor hacia tu familia han sido para mí un modelo a seguir, quiero honrar tu nombre siendo la mejor persona que puedo ser - dijo Fred II volviendo a su amplia sonrisa - te prometo que estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ello - estas palabras me sorprendieron...

\- Teddy dijo Roxanne, nosotros... ¿podemos hablar sobre eso? - le dijo mi sobrina

\- No lo se Roxy - dijo Teddy

\- En algún momento las preguntas llegarán - dijo Vicky

\- Lo sé - dijo Teddy derrotado

Me sentí enferma de momento, esa conversación... algo no estaba bien, algo malo ocurrió en el futuro y sinceramente no sabía si quería saberlo...

\- Creo que es momento de poner nuestros recuerdos en el pensadero, creo que papá y mamá necesitan un recordatorio de cómo besarse el uno al otro - dijo Fred mirándonos a todos, su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de los gemelos

\- Iugh... hermano ¿de verdad vas a mostrar eso? -

\- Sería una buena broma, aunque podría tomar la idea de Lu y mostrar algunos desnudos -

\- ¡FRED! - Gritaron George y Angelina totalmente ruborizados, mientras que el Fred mayor se reía descaradamente, sonreí ante esto, aunque seguí con la sensación de que algo malo ocurría...

\- Es broma, no haré tal cosa, por cierto, ya conocieron a Lu y a mi, somos las dos partes del trío Escarlata, solo falta un integrante y conocerán a los mayores bromistas de nuestra generación siguiendo los pasos de los merodeadores, mi padre y mi tío, Teddy y los Gremlins - dijo Fred II

\- ¿Trío escarlata? - preguntó Bill

\- Si, verán ya hay un trío dorado que es el de tío Ron... -

\- FRED... - dijo Teddy con un tono de advertencia mirando fijamente al pequeño

\- Como decía ya hay un trío dorado que es el de tío Ron y m... sus amigos, así que nosotros 3 que somos Gryffindor y Weasley al mismo tiempo decidimos que nos viene bien el color rojo por tanto ¡somos el trió Escarlata! -

\- Volvamos a lo nuestro hermano - dijo Roxanne

\- De acuerdo, papá y mamá solo quiero decir que les amamos tanto como ustedes se aman y nos aman, se que las circunstancias que les unieron no fueron las apropiadas pero finalmente lo hicieron, son felices y nos consta a pesar de lo que Skeeter diga de ustedes -

\- ¿Skeeter? - pregunto George

\- Si, muy parecido a la situación con la tía Luna, Rita comentó que ustedes tenían problemas matrimoniales por qué Angelina viajó por un largo tiempo fuera de casa a cuidar a su padre que estaba enfermo, algo que desmintió rápidamente tía Ginny - dijo Vicky

\- Y como voy a disfrutar desmintiendo a esa víbora - dije provocando la risa de Neville

\- Creo que ahora si o si tendremos que mostrarles cuánto se aman o no naceremos Roxy - dijo Fred II mientras que Roxanne abría sus ojos con miedo

\- ¡FRED! - Gritaron George y Angelina nuevamente ruborizados, mientras que el Fred mayor volvió a reírse de su hermano y nuestra cuñada

La imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse, se podía ver a Fred II ayudando a su padre en un experimento, a Angelina enseñándoles a volar, a George y Angelina besándose en el aire, besándose en el comedor, besándose en la cocina, besándose en distintos lugares, baje un poco la vista, al parecer Roxanne no se había tomado como broma el hecho de que no nacerían si no le mostraban a sus padres que se amaban, George tenía un sonrojo que había opacado incluso a su cabello mientras que Fred se mordía el puño para no reírse, las imágenes cambiaron para mostrar a la amorosa familia en otras situaciones menos comprometedoras para el matrimonio

\- Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado verse besándose, gracias Roxy - dijo riendose Fred II

George dio un suspiro derrotado pero luego sonrió mirando a sus hijos y dijo - Ambos son dignos hijos míos, sobretodo tu Fred, ocupar a tu hermana para avergonzarme fue una buena estrategia, pero nunca me he quedado de brazos cruzados ante una provocación - y ahí ante todos y ante una sorprendida Angelina la beso el cual me sorprendió, cuando terminaron pude ver que el mundo había desaparecido para ellos, mire a mi otro hermano con el cual compartí una mirada que me decía que estaba bien...

\- Es hora de continuar, no debemos perder el tiempo - dijo Teddy mirando al director Dumbledore- Fred y Roxanne vuelvan por favor o vayan donde sus padres, es hora que Scorp se presente - mis sobrinos hicieron caso, Roxanne se unió a sus padres pero Fred se paró al lado de Lu

\- No puedo moverme hasta que el trío este completo - dijo mi sobrino moviendo su mano despreocupadamente, fue entonces que el hijo del hurón comenzó a caminar al escenario, haciendo que el gran comedor volviera a quedar en silencio, mi rostro se volvió serio aunque debo admitir que tenía curiosidad por lo que el mini hurón nos fuera a decir...

Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue su forma de caminar, era incluso relajado a diferencia del elegante y pomposo desfile que hizo la primera vez, lo segundo fue la actitud de Teddy y Vicky, le sonreían y hasta Teddy se acercó y le golpeó amistosamente la espalda susurrando algo que provocó una sonrisa en el mini hurón que le hacía un gesto de aprobación, pestañee varias veces ante esta rara escena...

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tengo 11 años, soy hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass - gire mi rostro hacia la mesa de las serpientes, Astoria era una chica hermosa pero con una salud frágil, la pobre estaba ruborizada, mientras que varias chicas encabezadas por Parkinson mantenían los ojos abiertos en shock, sonreí ante esto...

\- Teddy me ha autorizado en dar información acotada de la guerra, ya que es fundamental para contar mi historia y la de mis padres, al igual que las últimas personas que se presentarán en unos minutos - dijo Scorpius Hurón Malfoy mirando a sus compañeros, eso llamó mi atención y al parecer de todo el gran comedor, incluso pude notar como varios en especial Harry se sentaban rectamente debido a que por primera vez uno de los viajeros iba a revelar información sobre la guerra...

\- Antes de ir al final de la guerra necesito hablar sobre algunas cosas que nos pondrán en contexto y no dejarán en duda de quien soy, ya que solo tu hijo podría saber tal información, si no me equivoco padre, ¿estás cursando tu sexto año? - Malfoy afirmó

\- Por lo tanto es correcto decir que Draco Malfoy, mi padre, ha tomado la marca convirtiéndolo en un mortifago al igual que varios de sus amigos y mi abuelo - jadee al igual que varios, los Slytherin se veían fatal, mire a Harry , todo este tiempo aseguró que Malfoy era un mortifago y nadie le creyó...

\- Por el desastre en el ministerio y el fracaso de mi abuelo te viste en la obligación de aceptarla, en un principio fue un honor pero después viste la verdad, Voldemort - dijo el mini hurón provocando que varios temblarán con su nombre - no te estaba honrando, él te estaba castigando por el fracaso del abuelo, quien en este tiempo era un poco más como un sirviente, después de todo te encargo la misión de matar a Albus Dumbledore - dijo mirándolo

\- ¡LO SABÍA, MERECES IR A AZKABAN MALDITO! - Grito Harry poniéndose de pie apuntando su varita hacia la familia Malfoy con furia, yo apreté mi varita lista para atacar, Harry comenzó a gritar su hechizo, uno que nunca había escuchado **_-SECTUSEM... -_** pude ver a Astoria Greengrass atacando a Harry, interrumpiendo su hechizo, algunos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw quedaron petrificados, sentí miedo al ver a Harry en el suelo, la ira y la rabia me cegaron y sin pensar ataque a Astoria con un maleficio de mocomurciélagos, que fue bloqueado a tiempo por el profesor Dumbledore...

\- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! - Dijo el director

\- ¿ACASO NO HA ESCUCHADO? ¡MALFOY ES UN ASQUEROSO MORTIFAGO! - grito Harry levantándose rápidamente del piso aliviando en parte mi preocupación por él - ¡NO ENTIENDO COMO LE DEFIENDE, ÉL LE QUIERE MATAR! - dijo dando un golpe con su puño a la mesa enfatizando su punto y volví a apretar firmemente mi varita, lista para cualquier batalla...

\- ES POR ESTO MISMO QUE DEBEMOS DEJAR QUE EL JOVEN MALFOY TERMINE DE HABLAR, SI DRACO MALFOY ME HUBIERA ASESINADO ¿NO CREE QUE SERÍA POCO PROBABLE QUE EL JOVEN SCORPIUS HUBIERA NACIDO?, AHORA DEJEMOS CONTINUAR AL JOVEN SU EXPLICACIÓN SOBRE EL FUTURO O ME VERÉ EN LA OBLIGACIÓN DE QUITARLES A TODOS SUS VARITAS - Dijo fuerte y firmemente Albus Dumbledore, sus palabras lograron calmarme un poco, el director tenía razón, si Malfoy hubiera matado a el profesor Dumbledore sería encerrado en azkaban por lo menos por 30 años, no había posibilidad de que Scorpius hurón Malfoy hubiera nacido..., con un suspiro resignado volví a sentarme, notando que Neville estaba mas serio de lo habitual, con los puños apretados, Hermione estaba descongelando a los alumnos petrificados y a Harry quien seguía de pie aunque ya había guardado su varita, miraba furiosamente al director, lo cual entendí perfectamente, todo el año nos advirtió sobre Malfoy y nadie le creyó y ahora que había pruebas no se podía hacer nada...

\- Lamento que hayan reaccionado así pero es absolutamente necesario revelar esta información, por favor les pido a todos que se controlen hasta escuchar toda la historia, sobretodo a usted tía Ginny, por favor no vuelva a atacar a mi madre - dijo Scorpius no tan hurón Malfoy con un tono suplicante, abrí mis ojos con absoluto asombro, un Malfoy suplicando a un Weasley, un Malfoy me estaba suplicando y no solo eso, un Malfoy me estaba llamando de tía... esto era algo prácticamente inconcebible, ¡por favor que alguien me despierte de esta locura!

\- Padre tenía miedo, cada minuto que él no lograba meter a mortifagos al castillo era un minuto más cerca de la muerte, no solo la de él, sino también la muerte de sus padres, para su ventura logró reparar el armario, logrando que los mortifagos invadieran el castillo y llegando hacia Albus Dumbledore en la torre de astronomía, mi Padre logró desarmarlo pero no pudo matarlo, no quiso, fue Severus Snape quien le asesinó - dijo el mini Malfoy

Quise gritar, insultar y hechizar al grasiento de Snape pero no podía y al parecer nadie del gran comedor... el director mantenía su varita levantada, nos había hechizado a todos...

\- Fue necesario que Severus Snape matará a Albus, eso salvo a mi padre y mi familia, Albus Dumbledore sabía esto y por eso le pidió a Severus Snape que le asesinara, ¿no es así director? - Dijo Scorpius Malfoy amablemente, mientras mis ojos se agrandaban ante esta revelación,¿ Albus Dumbledore había planeado su muerte?

\- Así es muchacho, mi necedad me hizo caer en un maleficio, no tengo muchos meses de vida, que Severus me matará era la mejor opción ya que le mantendrá en el círculo interno de Voldemort ganándose su confianza y salvando a Malfoy de caer en la oscuridad - dijo Albus retirando el hechizo que nos tenía a todos paralizados, lleve mis manos a mi cara intentando contener mis lágrimas, Neville no estaba mejor que yo y aún así pasó su mano por mi espalda intentando consolarme, en un momento volví mi vista a Harry, se veía desgarrado por el dolor mirando fijamente un punto en la mesa, quise correr, abrazarlo, consolarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien...

Scorpius pasó un brazo nerviosamente casi de forma insegura por su cabello como considerando sus palabras hasta que por fin habló - verán "el mundo no se divide en gente buena y mala, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo que importa es la parte a la que obedecemos eso es lo que realmente somos", eso lo dijo un hombre importante de la familia Black y eso define muy bien a todos los que estamos aquí - mis ojos que seguían fijos en Harry pudieron notar el cambio cuando Scorpius Malfoy comenzó a hablar, una pequeña sonrisa surco su boca mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, Sirius, le vi decir y entendí que esas palabras habían salido de su padrino, cerré mis ojos y sentí como si el propio Sirius Black estuviera consolándonos...

\- La guerra nos daño a todos directa o indirectamente, a mi familia le daño, mi Padre vio lo horrible del mundo que Voldemort quería construir, él no le ayudó cuando tuvo que reconocer a el Señor Harry, cuando fue capturado - abrí mis ojos ante la mención de Harry con tanto respeto- ni siquiera se unió después a Voldemort en la batalla final, mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió y mi abuelo Lucius... continuó hablando Scorpius pero yo no podía escuchar más...

 _ **"mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió..."**_

 _ **"mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió..."**_

 _ **"mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió..."**_

 _ **"mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió..."**_

No... no es cierto, no podía ser verdad... ¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO!, una broma, si... eso debe ser, es la única explicación razonable, después de todo él es el hijo de Malfoy, nada verdadero puede salir de su boca..., levanté mi vista y mire hacia Harry, quien mantenía su rostro agachado, mi corazón se apretó tan fuerte que dolía, Hermione lloraba con sus manos en su rostro y Ron se veía derrotado, es más toda la mesa de Gryffindor se veía golpeada, ¿pero porque? ¿acaso era la única que podía ver que era una broma cruel...?, una gran carcajada histérica salió de mi boca, intentando hacer que todos vieran el engaño ingenioso del mini Hurón...

\- ¡MIENTES! - Dije sin poder contenerme - VAMOS DEBE SER UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO, HAS CAÍDO DEMASIADO BAJO PARA UN MALFOY - le grite poniéndome de pie - ¡DILO PEQUEÑO HURÓN DI QUE ES UNA BROMA! - Dije, mientras que el mini hurón se veía nervioso, seguramente al verse descubierto...

\- Lo siento... - dijo el mini hurón rompiéndome el corazón...

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE, ME NIEGO A CREER QUE HARRY HAYA MUERTO! - grité con todas mis fuerzas dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa, grandes lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro, la desesperación, la impotencia, el dolor, la pérdida y la desesperanza me invadieron, no es posible vivir un futuro sin Harry, sin su sonrisa, sin sus enojos, sin sus sonrojos, sin sus bromas, sin sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de vida... ¡NO!

\- Bueno, El murió... - volvió a repetir Malfoy apuñalando mi esperanza y mi corazón...

\- ¡DEJA DE MENTIR, NO DIGAS MÁS ESA ESTUPIDEZ! - Grite lo más fuerte que podía, como intentando borrar con mis gritos todo el dolor que sentía, fue entonces cuando alguien me abrazo susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras, era Dean intentando calmarme, ¿pero cómo podía calmarme?, un futuro sin Harry... yo... ¡ME NIEGO A CREER EN UN FUTURO SIN ÉL!

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! - Le grité, necesitaba hacer hablar al maldito hurón mentiroso y nada ni nadie me lo iba a impedir

\- Ginny por favor cálmate, no debes seguir... -

\- ¿¡SEGUIR QUE DEAN!? - ¿Es que acaso él no podía ver que el hurón mentía?¿no se daba cuenta que estaba sufriendo?

\- ¡No te enojes conmigo, yo solo te quiero consolar! -

\- ¡NO NECESITO CONSUELO PORQUE ESTE HURÓN SOLO HA DICHO MENTIRAS! - Porque... Porque todos aceptan tan rápido las palabras de un Malfoy hablando sobre la muerte de Harry...

\- No veo a nadie desmentir su información es mejor que aceptes... - Comenzó a decir Dean, mientras mi corazón seguía quebrándose con cada palabra

\- ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡JAMÁS! - Grité empujando a Dean, no lo haría, no lo aceptaría, si lo aceptaba se volvería realidad ¡y yo no quiero esa realidad!

\- Bien, haz lo que quieras, ¡yo solo te intentaba ayudar! - Me dijo muy molesto Dean lo que me hizo hervir la sangre...

\- ¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA! ¡CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO REPETIRLO PARA QUE ENTIENDAS! -

\- ¡SOLO INTENTO SER CABALLEROSO CON MI NOVIA! - gritó Dean fuera de sí

\- ¡PUES ENTONCES TERMINAMOS, NO NECESITO UN NOVIO QUE ME CUIDE! -

\- ¡SI ESO QUIERES POR MI ESTÁ BIEN!, YO SOLO TE QUERÍA AYUDAR A ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD PERO NO POR ESO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME TRATES ASÍ - Gritó furioso Dean

 _ **"- ...ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD... -"**_ las palabras de Dean comenzaron a inundar mi mente..., ¡yo jamás aceptaré esa mentira! Pensé golpeando furiosamente la mesa, levanté mi vista y volví a mirar a Harry quien seguía manteniendo su rostro hacia abajo, el miedo me paralizo, ¿es que él también creía que moriría?

\- ESCÚCHAME POTTER NO TE ATREVAS A IGNORARME - le dije esperando que levantará el rostro, tardó unos segundos pero finalmente sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, sentí que alguien me golpeaba al ver tanta desesperanza en ellos, con toda mi fuerza y convicción le dije - TÚ NO VAS A MORIR ¡ME ESCUCHAS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INTENTARLO, PORQUE TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE TRAERÍA DE REGRESO CON UNA SOLA PATADA EN TU TRASERO SI TE ATREVES A MORIR! -

\- Eso es más o menos lo que pasó, sucede que el señor Harry murió pero resucito - añadió Scorpius de forma nerviosa atrayendo la atención de todos dejándonos en shock - Eee... ¿Teddy podrías? -

\- ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un Horrocrux? - Pregunto el hijo de Lupin

\- Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de Horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal. La creación de varios Horrocruxes es "costosa" para el creador, tanto por la disminución de su humanidad e incluso por la desfiguración física que conlleva. Es posible reconstruir el alma, pero es muy doloroso. Crear un Horrocrux es un proceso complejo, ya que se debe matar a una persona cada vez que se decida crear uno. Cuando uno mata a una persona, el alma se desgarra y así, se introduce en donde se haya decidido guardar cierta fracción de ella - dijo Albus

\- Voldemort dividió en 7 fragmentos su alma, el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, Diario de Tom Riddle, el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, Nagini su serpiente y... Harry James Potter... - mis ojos se abrieron Harry era un Horrocrux, muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido en mi cabeza - Al Lily Potter sacrificarse por su hijo no solo le dio la máxima protección logrando destruir a Voldemort por un tiempo, sino que también convirtió a Harry Potter en un nuevo Horrocrux, por lo tanto tenía que morir para que Voldemort muriera, solo así podría matar parte de su alma, sin embargo, solo esa parte murió, Voldemort cometió otro error al compartir la sangre de Harry atándolo a la vida y así volvió, derrotando definitivamente y para siempre a Voldemort - dijo Teddy

Un nuevo grito salió de mis labios pero era de puro gozo, ¡Harry viviría, Harry vencería a Voldemort!, pronto todos comenzaron a gritar con júbilo, cerveza de mantequilla se repartió para celebrar, Neville me dio un abrazo fuerte mientras reía feliz con la noticia, abrazo que correspondí de la misma manera, estaba realmente dichosa...

\- Lamento no haber explicado bien la situación del Señor Harry, no fue mi intención hacerles pasar por un mal momento - dijo de forma amable Scorpius, lo que hacía todo aún más irreal, jamás imagine a un Malfoy se comportándose así... - Principalmente le ruego al señor Harry, al señor Ron, a la tía Hermione y a la tía Ginny que me perdonen, pero era importante contar estos detalles para que entiendan mi historia, luego de la guerra mi padre cambió, aunque se casó con una mujer sangre pura ambos vivieron experiencias que les hicieron cambiar sus convicciones, tanto así que no crecí creyendo en la supremacía de la sangre, para horror de mis abuelos -

Dirigí mi vista hacia la mesa de las serpientes, Lucius y Narcissa se veían indignados, mientras que Malfoy miraba al mini hurón como analizándolo hasta que finalmente alzó la voz.

\- Dime Scorpius, ¿cuál es tu verdadero tú, este que nos estás mostrando o el anterior?, ¿o es que acaso tienes un gemelo?, ¿Cómo he de creerte si ni siquiera puedo reconocer tu verdadera personalidad? - Dijo Malfoy

\- Ante todo soy un Malfoy padre, se comportarme ante cualquier situación, el Scorpius Malfoy que les presente la primera vez era el que necesitabas ver, si me hubiera presentado como mi yo habitual ni siquiera me hubieras creído que era tu hijo a pesar de nuestro evidente parecido, es por esto que me excedí en mis modales y en mi soberbia, pido perdón si le ofendí director - dijo Scorpius jamás hurón Malfoy

\- No se preocupe joven Malfoy - dijo Albus con sus ojos centelleando

\- Inteligente y Astuto, algo muy Slytherin - dijo Draco orgulloso con una media sonrisa

\- Así es Padre estoy en la casa de las serpientes como todos los Malfoy... sabes un amigo me dijo que el sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta tu opinión, pero creo que mi sangre fue superior a mis deseos, el sombrero ni siquiera me dio tiempo para rogarle quedar en Gryffindor antes de mandarme a Slytherin - Neville se atraganto con la cerveza de mantequilla y al parecer no fue el único, Ron también se veía en la misma situación, era demente que un Malfoy quisiera estar en Gryffindor

\- ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA DRACO! - Gritó furioso Lucius mirando a Malfoy furiosamente pero apuntando a Scorpius demasiado bueno para ser un Malfoy

\- No deberías hablarle así abuelo Lucius después de todo el mayor responsable de mis problemas fuiste tú, no papá quien siempre me ha mostrado amor junto con mi madre - Dijo el muchacho con un tono frío, tan frío que Lucius Malfoy quedó petrificado mirándolo, mientras que Draco Malfoy le veía con los ojos abiertos.

\- Padre, te enamoraste de mi madre a pesar de su frágil condición, tanto así que te negaste a tener un hijo, no querías arriesgar su salud, hasta te enfrentaste a los abuelos diciéndoles que no importaba si la línea Malfoy moría contigo, pero Mamá tenía otros planes, ella no quería un bebé para que el nombre Malfoy y la gloriosa tradición sangre pura continuará, ella lo quería para que no estuvieras solo, así tuvieras a alguien que genuinamente te amara si ella gracias a la maldición de la sangre, partía hacia la siguiente gran aventura... - en ese momento vi los ojos de Scorpius aguarse, su relato era conmovedor lleno de cariño, dolor y orgullo - Nací y según ustedes fue el mejor día de su vida, aunque debilitó considerablemente a Mamá y en tu afán de protegerla nos escondimos, los tres, querías conservar su fuerza ... y entonces comenzaron los rumores, yo no lo supe hasta que entre a Hogwarts y quede en Slytherin - dijo suspirando - créeme no es fácil que me tilden de ser el hijo de Voldemort -

Mis ojos se abrieron en shock, ¿quien en su sano juicio podría negar que Scorpius era hijo del Hurón?, eran como dos gotas de agua, aunque solo en lo físico, Scorpius era mucho más amable...

\- Tener un pasado de fiel servidor de los mortifagos abuelo Lucius tuvo esta repercusión desastrosa para tu familia, entre otras cosas negativas, no es fácil que la familia de tu mejor amigo te mire con desconfianza por ser descendiente de mortifagos, y mucho menos me ha ayudado a acercarme a la flor más bella de este salón - dijo con un sonrojo girando su cabeza hacia el grupo de viajeros encapuchados, intenté no reírme, ¿un malfoy romántico? Ni en mis sueños más locos pensé en algo así...

\- Los falsos rumores de que Mamá había sido incapaz de concebir y había utilizado un Giratiempo para volver atrás en el tiempo y así lograr concebir un hijo con Voldemort fueron un duro golpe abuelo Lucius, un estigma que he tenido que cargar por tu culpa ¿o creías que nadie se enteraría de que junto al tío Theo habían creado un giratiempo? -

Rápidamente todos miramos a Lucius Malfoy, él había creado un giratiempo ilegal...

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! - dijo fuertemente Scorpius ya arruinaste mucho de la vida de mi padre como para quitarle la felicidad de ser amado por mi madre y por mi... escucha abuelo se que amas a tu familia y por eso te perdonamos, yo te he perdonado, es por eso que te advierto no te atrevas a separar a mis padres, no te atrevas a considerar viajar en el tiempo para asegurar la victoria de Voldemort, después de todo - sonrió de forma pomposa - ni siquiera volviste en el tiempo cuando estuvo listo el giratiempo, creo que hasta tú, que eres un leal siervo considero que estamos mejor sin él -

Narcissa tomó el brazo de Lucius, una sola mirada y pude ver el rostro derrotado de Lucius, quien asintió al joven, lo que me hizo suspirar agotada, desde que comenzó Scorpius Malfoy a contar sobre el futuro miles de emociones pasaron tan rápido por mi cuerpo que siento la necesidad de una buena siesta...

\- Bien, como decía, crecí entre cuatro paredes, es un decir, ya que crecí en una mansión pero nunca tuve amigos, mis únicos amigos fueron los libros, fue ahí que aprendí sobre la guerra mágica y conocí a mis héroes además de mis padres quienes son un ejemplo de amor para mi - dijo mirando amorosamente hacia Astoria y después cambiando su mirada hacia Draco - como les decía conocí a mis héroes quienes marcaron mi infancia, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione...Granger, el trío de oro - el silencio reino en el gran comedor, mientras intente con todas mis fuerzas contener una carcajada, ah la ironía...

\- Harry Potter fue valiente, abnegado, tuvo sus problemas pero los superó por el bien común, a pesar de que sufrió terriblemente desde su infancia, eso no logró oscurecer su corazón, es más logró salir de la depresión por sus amigos y todo el mundo mágico, hasta se sacrificó, él es increíble... - Miré a Harry, quien se comenzó a sonrojar por los cumplidos, sonreí tiernamente ante esto, se merecía cada uno de los elogios y aún así no se mostraba altivo - Hermione... Granger es pura inteligencia y astucia con un gran corazón, sin ella Harry no hubiera podido haber llegado tan lejos -

\- Muy cierto - dije, provocando la risa de Neville

\- Ronald Weasley... mi padre me lo describía como una comadreja molesta que siempre utilizaba la fuerza bruta, pero que reconocía que él era muy divertido para sus cercanos aunque insensible e inmaduro que no le gustaba hacer sus deberes - Ron se estaba poniendo rojo- nunca fue el más fuerte o el más inteligente del trío, muchos lo veían principalmente como el amigo de Harry Potter, en el libro vi como Ron siempre luchó con el complejo de inseguridad hasta al final reconoció sus debilidades - Tan rojo que creí que en cualquier momento se levantaría e insultaría a mini Malfoy - eso es exactamente lo que hace que Ron sea un hombre de verdad, eso hace que sus mejores atributos como la lealtad sean tan increíbles, sin él no hubiera sido lo mismo, creo que el señor Harry hubiera muerto a manos de tía Hermione antes que luchará contra voldemort si el señor Ron no hubiera estado junto a ellos - el chico rió y yo me uní a su risa mientras veía a Ron visiblemente más relajado - realmente me gustaría ser como ustedes 3, tener el valor y sacrificio de Harry, la inteligencia y astucia de Hermione y ser un hombre de verdad y leal como Ron - dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- Este muchacho no parece un Malfoy - me susurro Neville

\- Opino lo mismo, aunque si sigue hablando así el trío de oro se volverá el trío escarlata robándole el título a mis sobrinos... - Neville se rió ante esto y es que los tres estaban considerablemente rojos...

\- Sin mencionar que también me gustaría ser como el trío de plata, la tía Luna Scamander, el profesor Neville Longbottom y tía Ginny... Weasley, quienes lucharon en Hogwarts protegiendo a los alumnos cuando los mortifagos comenzaron a enseñar en este mientras que el trío de oro viajaba destruyendo horrocruxes es algo épico - Neville me miró con ojos abiertos, yo tampoco lo podía creer y al parecer por la cara de Luna ella tampoco, ¿trío de plata?,¿nosotros protegiendo a los alumnos? - de hecho mi frase favorita del libro lo dijo tía Ginny "Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje" - Sentí que enrojecía hasta en las partes de mi cuerpo que no se ven, ¿esa frase... en un libro?, ¿yo estoy en un libro? - esas palabras las intento aplicar en cada situación, recuerdo que cuando me subí al tren estaba muy asustado, era la primera vez que estaba con tantas personas, tenía tanto miedo de ser rechazado, mamá me había dado ánimos dándome unos caramelos, ya que según ella los "Dulces, siempre te ayudan a hacer amigos", pero cuando entre en uno de los compartimientos prácticamente no me podía mover, fue entonces que recordé las palabras de la tía Ginny "Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje" - repitió haciendo que Harry se volteara a verme, lo que no ayudo con mi sonrojo provocada por la emoción del Scorpius - y le ofrecí dulces a los dos chicos que estaban frente a mí, la chica más hermosa de este salón se levantó molesta y se fue, sin embargo el muchacho se quedó alegando que solo lo hacia por los dulces, quien iba a saber que iba a ser mi mejor amigo - dijo mirando hacia el grupo de viajeros con una gran sonrisa

\- Es por esto que quería quedar en Gryffindor, quería estar junto a mi amigo y quizás cambiar la opinión de esa hermosa chica que olía como una mezcla de flores frescas y pan fresco - demasiada información - lamentablemente la suerte no me acompañó, a penas el sombrero me tocó gritó Slytherin, me sentí desdichado hasta que mi amigo fue clasificado en mi casa, no me malentiendan amo mi casa y estoy orgulloso de ser Slytherin, a pesar de que muchos no quieren creer lo que sus ojos ven y crean que soy el bastardo de Voldemort - bufo frustrado

\- En fin esa es mi vida, tengo un hogar amoroso, amo a mamá y al igual que papá daría mi vida por lograr que ella fuera libre de la maldición de sangre, respeto, amo y admiro a mi padre, quiero a todos mis abuelos aunque desearía que las comidas fueran un poco menos tensas, ya saben yo elegí no creer nada de la basura de los sangre pura, tengo un gran amigo que es casi mi hermano, un primo a quien respeto, pertenezco a una de las mejores casas de Hogwarts, tengo los puntajes más altos de mi generación junto con la chica de mi sueños quien por cierto me odia por alguna razón desconocida, pero hey no todo está perdido aún me quedan 7 años para lograr conquistarla, ella vale la pena y es increíblemente divertido competir para ver quien es el mejor o quién da más puntos a su casa, después de todo "Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje" sobretodo si eres un Malfoy cabezadura que nunca se rinde - termino de decir Scorpius romántico Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa guiñando uno de sus ojos, tuve que soltar un suspiro, el pequeño era muy tierno, es curioso cómo pudo cambiar mi perspectiva de él en tan poco tiempo...

\- SI YA DEJASTE DE DECIR CURSILERÍAS SIN SENTIDO ENTONCES DESOCUPA EL ESCENARIO PARA PODER PRESENTARNOS - se escuchó un gritó femenino, quien sonaba realmente irritada, para mi sorpresa Scorpius lindos dientes Malfoy amplió su sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban

\- Nada me complacería más que cumplir todos tus deseos, pero antes me gustaría que papá y mamá pasarán frente al escenario, necesito decirle unas cosas en privado -

\- ¿Y NO PUEDES IR TÚ DÓNDE ESTÁN ELLOS? ¿DE VERDAD ERES INTELIGENTE HURÓN? - Se burlo la joven

\- Más de lo que crees mi flor, creo que mis notas O lo habían dejado bien en claro la última vez que las comparamos -

\- ¡NO SOY TU FLOR! Y esta competencia aún no ha terminado - Dijo la chica con evidente furia en su voz

\- Créeme que tengo un plan detrás de esta petición además quiero estar cuando se presente mi mejor amigo - la chica bufo

\- De acuerdo, pero no tardes los menores están ansiosos -

\- Jamás te haría tal agravio mi lady, prometo terminar rápido - girando comenzó a llamar a Draco y Astoria hacia el escenario mientras la chica, aunque más tranquila seguía maldiciéndolo furiosa, había algo realmente familiar en su forma de discutir...

\- Todo esto es irreal - me dijo Neville y no pude estar más de acuerdo - Ginny... te diste cuenta que Malfoy me llamó profesor... - me preguntó mi amigo sonrojándose...

\- Ahora que lo mencionas Neville... creo que seras un gran profesor de herbología - dije con una amplia sonrisa incentivando el sonrojo de Neville

\- ¿De verdad crees que sea profesor de Herbología? -

\- Me sorprendería si hay algún otro alumno más capaz que tú Neville -

\- Gracias - me dijo con una sonrisa, pude notar sus ojos brillar de la felicidad lo que me hizo sonreír, gire mi vista y me encontré con otra mirada aunque esta era aun más hermosa, siempre me gustaron los ojos de Harry, al mirarle tan lleno de vida supe que ya había quedado atrás todo el dolor de mi corazón...

\- Muy bien - dijo Scorpius Malfoy llamando mi atención - se me ha otorgado la oportunidad de presentar a los siguientes jóvenes, les dejo ante ustedes a la muy hermosa Rose y a su pequeño hermano Hugo... - Dos Jóvenes pasaron al frente, la primera camino con los brazos cruzados con una postura de puro fastidio, mientras que la otra se veía naturalmente despreocupada...

\- ¿En serio Teddy, era necesario que el hurón me presentará? -

\- Nos presentará Rosy - dijo el pequeño colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, levantando un poco su capucha dejando al descubierto unos mechones de cabello rojizo...

\- Yo se que te gusto mi presentación mi flor, ahora muéstrale a las personas tu bello rostro... -

\- ¡QUE NO SOY TU FLOR! - Grito la chica provocando una sonrisa deslumbrante en Scorpius lindos dientes Malfoy

\- Rosy si ya terminaste de pelear con tu novio ¿podríamos presentarnos? -

\- ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO! - Grito nuevamente la chica

\- Ella tiene razón Hugo, no soy su novio, yo soy su futuro novio que es muy diferente -

\- ¡QUE NO!... -

\- Que si... - interrumpió Scorpius

\- Me tendré que presentar primero, les juro que a veces pienso que ustedes son más niños que yo... - dijo el pequeño sacando su capucha, abrí mis ojos, era el mismo niño pelirrojo que vino a buscar a Lily...

\- No Hugo, yo... lo siento, discúlpame Rose, preséntate junto a tu hermano - dijo Scorpius mil caras Malfoy

\- De acuerdo - dijo la chica colocándose al lado de su hermano, sacándose la capucha, me ahogue de inmediato con mi cerveza de mantequilla, la chica era igual a...

\- Hola, mi nombre es Rose Granger y el es mi hermano Hugo Granger -

\- Hermione... - dije mirando a mi amiga quien estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry tenía una media sonrisa y Ron se veía un poco triste, algo que me molesto, después de todo Ron estuvo casi pegado a Lav-Lav todos estos meses

\- Mi flor, creo que deberías sacarte el hechizo ya que Hugo ya se presentó con su apariencia natural - dijo Scorpius galante Malfoy

\- Se me había olvidado cabeza de pan - ¿cabeza de pan? - al parecer mi hermanito aquí no tuvo paciencia para esperar -

\- La culpa es de ustedes por comportarse como unos críos - dijo Hugo, lo que fue raro de escuchar en un niño...

Con un movimiento de varita la chica comenzó a cambiar de apariencia, seguía siendo como Hermione pero su cabello largo y enmarañado se fue volviendo pelirrojo, su cara se cubrió de pecas y sus ojos se volvieron azules como los de... ¡como no me di cuenta, Hugo es igual a Ron incluso para comer!

Mi vista volvió hacia el trío de oro, Harry tenía la boca abierta mirando a Hermione, Ron y al escenario, Hermione no estaba mejor pero Ron se veía confundido, ¡no puede ser que mi hermano sea tan grueso!

Una fuerte carcajada de Harry resonó en el gran comedor, a la cual me uní, pude ver a los gemelos riendo e intercambiando dinero, al parecer habían hecho una apuesta, los únicos que no reían eran Lav - Lav y Ron quien seguía viéndose confundido

\- ¡COMO PUDISTE, HEMOS TERMINADO CERDO INFIEL! - Grito Lavender golpeando a Ron y corriendo hacia Parvati con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Parvati quien estaba sentada cerca de Seamus la recibió con brazos abiertos lanzando miradas de muerte a mi hermano, lo que me hizo volver a ver a Dean, se veía molesto lo que me molestó aún más, rápidamente gire mi rostro ante un aturdido Ron quien comenzó a preguntar qué había hecho, provocando la risa de Harry y un sonrojo en Hermione...

\- Es un alivio ver que provocaste más risas que suspiros - dijo Scorpius gracioso Malfoy

\- Que hice para merecer esto... - dijo mi recién descubierta sobrina agarrándose la cabeza como Hermione

\- Nada mi Flor, esto - dijo dando una vuelta muy parecida a la primera vez - te pertenece desde la primera vez que me rechazaste... -

\- Creo que debí aceptar esos dulces, quizás así no llamaría tanto tu atención... -

Con un falso gesto de ofendido Scorpius coqueto Malfoy respondió - No lo creo, eres demasiado hermosa como para ser ignorada, sin embargo al momento de rechazarme tan solo hiciste todo el asunto más interesante - dijo guiñando un ojo

\- Tu realmente quieres una patada... - dijo mi sobrina con el típico sonrojo weasley luciendo muy irritada, pero creo haber visto una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro

\- No ha decir verdad, tan solo quiero sacarte una sonrisa, te ves estresada -

\- ¡Tu eres quien lo provoca!, por qué no te vas a esperar junto a Al o junto al resto de mis primos y nos dejas presentarnos en paz... -

\- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado?, no muchas gracias... -

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, el abuelito Arthur, nunca me perdonaría si me casara con un sangre pura -

\- No he hablado de matrimonio, pero me alegra que pienses así de los dos... -

\- ¡QUE! - Grito Ron, sacando a los jóvenes de su discusión provocando un sonrojo en ambos, al parecer se habían perdido en ella, aunque no era el único que volvió a la realidad, finalmente mi hermano cayó en cuenta de que ellos podrían ser sus hijos...

\- ¡Hola papá! - Grito Hugo, mi hermano se volvió rojo ante esto y se volteo a ver a Hermione

\- ¿Yo?... ¿tú?... ¿Nosotros?... ¿ellos?... ¿yo? - mi hermano y su regreso a la edad de piedra

\- ¿ Ya ves porque tienes que volver hurón?, veté y déjanos presentarnos con nuestros padres -

\- De acuerdo Rose, pero no te preocupes volveré - dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras ella negaba con la cabeza

\- Padre, si tú eres mi padre, Ron Weasley y si ella es mi madre, Hermione Weasley, nosotros somos tus hijos, Rose y Hugo Granger-Weasley, si, tú consentiste en colocar el apellido de mi madre para perpetuar el apellido de mi abuelo ya que hay demasiados Weasley y una sola Granger y si, somos felices, estoy en Gryffindor, se volar bastante bien la escoba y soy fan de los Chudley Cannons - dijo Rose, me sorprendió la habilidad de mi sobrina de responder las monosílabas preguntas de mi hermano

Ron seguía quieto hasta que finalmente se sentó en su puesto, por un momento volví mi atención hacia mis sobrinos quienes veían de forma curiosa y divertida la mesa de Gryffindor, volví mi vista y descubrí que Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido...

\- Está debajo de la mesa dijo Neville, aunque creo que fui unos de los pocos que me di cuenta - Sonreí ante esto, finalmente mi hermano dejaba de ser un cabezadura...

\- Al fin, ya les iba a ir a buscar - dijo Hugo al momento de que Ron y Hermione salieron de debajo de la mesa, ambos se sentaron juntos en el antiguo puesto de Ron, se veían radiantes y un poco sonrojados, me agradaba la idea de tener a Hermione como cuñada...

\- Vaya finalmente se quien será la cuñada con la cual compita, aunque no es una gran sorpresa - dijo Fleur provocando la risa del gran comedor

\- Si, es divertido ver como ustedes se pelean por ser la consentida de mami Molly cuando no está el tío... - dijo Hugo siendo detenido por la mano de Rose

\- Disculpen a Hugo, a quien parece que se le olvido que hay detalles que aún no podemos hablar... -

\- Pero ellos ya van a salir, ¿porque entonces tengo que callarme? -

\- Porque no nos toca contar esos asuntos Hugo, te lo he dicho como mil veces -

\- De acuerdo... - dijo mi sobrino, Rose le sonrió para luego revolver su cabello con cariño antes de volver a hablar

\- Como estábamos diciendo mi nombre es Rose Granger - Weasley hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley, soy mestiza, tengo una afinidad natural para volar, me gustaría ser una cazadora tan buena como mi tía Ginny, mi nombre Rose y es en honor a la madre del tío Harry, Lily es un nombre de flor, así que me llamaron como una flor, soy una de las mejores alumnas de mi generación, solo siendo rivalizada por el hurón - dijo dando una mirada irritada a Scorpius quien solo sonrió feliz - aunque para la familia no fue sorpresa eso ya que después de todo herede la inteligencia de mamá -

\- Mi nombre es Hugo, en honor al escritor favorito de mamá, me gustan los vídeo juegos y jugar con Lily, aún no voy a Hogwarts pero me gustaría quedar en la casa de mis padres ya que papá me desheredara si no quedo en Gryffindor - dijo mi sobrino, inmediatamente 3 voces se escucharon, Rose reprendiendo a Hugo, Mamá y Hermione reprendiendo a Ron quien se encogió en su asiento...

\- Papá nunca terminó su educación en Hogwarts, después de que la guerra termino, él se volvió auror con el tío Harry revolucionando por completo el Departamento de Aurores, debo decir que ellos son expertos, aunque dos años después de haber comenzado en la Oficina de Auror, se fue para ayudar en Sortilegios Weasley en el Callejón Diagon, algo que aprovechó Rita Skeeter, diciendo que Papá estaba cansado de estar a la sombra del tío Harry, y escribió en su columna de chismes que Ron probablemente estaba mentalmente enfermo, lo cual es una gran mentira ya que solo fue una ayuda de corto plazo - dijo Rose, antes de poder maldecir a Rita Skeeter mi sobrino grito

\- ¡TAMBIÉN AMBOS APARECEN EN LAS TARJETAS DE LAS RANAS DE CHOCOLATE! - Grito feliz Hugo

\- ¡EN SERIO, HERMIONE APARECEMOS EN LAS TARJETAS, LAS TARJETAS! - Grito feliz mi hermano que se veía extasiado olvidando por completo las mentiras de Skeeter

\- Si, ambos aparecen en ella al igual que el tío Harry, tenemos como 500 de ellas en casa ya que te recuerdan uno de los mejores días de tu vida - añadió divertida Rose

\- Aunque quizás sea reemplazada por su nueva licencia de conducir, ni siquiera me dejas tocarla papá - dijo Hugo con un puchero

\- Lice...¿que? - Dijo Ron

\- ¿Ron tiene una licencia de conducir? - Preguntó Hermione mirando a Ron con respeto

\- Si, aunque tuvo que hacer un encantamiento en el inspector de manejo ya que se había olvidado usar su espejo retrovisor correctamente pero aún así fue toda una hazaña para papá conseguir su licencia - respondió Rose

\- Hermione, ¿que es una licen...licen, bueno eso? -

\- Licencia Ron..., es para conducir los autos Muggles -

\- ¿Y yo tengo una de esas?... ¡Merlín! Nunca creí que mi futuro sería tan bueno - dijo feliz provocando el sonrojo de Hermione, apuesto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir...

\- Mamá, por la guerra tuviste que hacer cosas difíciles y una de ellas fue hacer que tus padres se olvidan de ti - dijo Rose llamando la atención de todo el mundo - Fue la mejor forma de protegerlos, pero cuando terminó la guerra los buscaste y los encontraste en Australia, fue un camino largo y difícil pero pudiste restaurar sus recuerdos - Hermione quien había estado muy tensa, se relajó considerablemente - luego volviste a Hogwarts, terminaste tus estudios con honores, y comenzaste tu carrera en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas donde mejoraste la vida de los elfos domésticos y de su especie, luego te ascendieron como jefe adjunto, donde has ayudado al ministro a erradicar las leyes opresivas y pro-sangre pura y hasta hay incluso algunos que te están considerando como la próxima ministra de magia para las elecciones de 2019 - dijo Rose

\- ¡Lo que me gustaría ya que nos dan golosinas gratis! - dijo Hugo

\- ¡Hugo!, sabes que papá bromeaba con el tema de las golosinas - regaño Rose

\- Uno nunca sabe Rosy - dijo Hugo levantando los hombros

Volví mi mirada hacia Hermione, se veía lívida y era comprensible, en un instante se enteró que se había casado con el amor de su vida, tenía dos hijos, había ayudado a los elfos, erradicado las leyes pro-sangre pura y que posiblemente sería la futura ministra de magia, mucha información en muy corto tiempo...

\- Sabes siempre creí que Hermione haría grandes cosas - dijo Neville

\- Así es profesor Neville - le dije provocando un profundo sonrojo en él

\- El futuro se ve mejor de lo que creía, antes cuando miraba hacia el futuro sólo me preocupaba por sobrevivir y no ser una decepción, estos muchachos me han sacado una gran carga de encima - dijo Neville mirando hacia el escenario y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo

\- Si no hay más que añadir - Dijo de la nada Scorpius interrumpe momentos Malfoy

\- ¡Hey que aún no he terminado! - le respondió Rose

\- Sabes que no tienes más que agregar - le respondió Scorpius sonrisa coqueta Malfoy

\- ¿Es que ahora eres experto en legeremancia? - Le dijo mordazmente mi sobrina provocando una sonrisa en Scorpius quien se metió una mano al bolsillo

\- ¡MALDITO HURÓN, NO TOCARAS A MI HIJA! - gritó Ron sacando su varita listo para maldecir al muchacho y proteger a su hija, pero fue ignorado tanto por Rose como por Scorpius...

\- Esa no es forma de hablarle a quien te venció por un punto en el examen - añadió Scorpius sacando un pergamino...

\- ¡Es que acaso siempre llevas tus calificaciones en el bolsillo! - dijo Rose muy molesta cruzándose de brazos, pude notar a Hermione tranquilizando a Ron, quien volvió a levantarse de su asiento ante las nuevas palabras de Scorpius date por Muerto Malfoy

\- Solo las traigo cuando sé que tú vas a estar presente, después de todo no todos los días venzo a una chica tan lista como hermosa - dijo Scorpius Galante Malfoy

\- No te acostumbres ya que va a ser la última vez que me venzas en algo Rey Escorpión - dijo mi sobrina desafiante, Scorpius le devolvió la mirada competitiva, aunque había algo más en su mirada, algo que conocía muy bien..., oh no, lo siento hermano pero creo que tendrás a un Malfoy como Yerno...

\- Creo que eso da por terminado nuestra presentación antes que estos dos se maten o se besen que es igual de malo ya que no quiero que a papá le de un ataque - dijo un aburrido y resignado Hugo Weasley

\- ¡HUGO! - Grito Rose con un furioso sonrojo separándose del muchacho, mientras que Scorpius carraspeó intentando esconder su propio sonrojo...

\- Hugo tiene razón Rosy, es hora de presentar a los últimos 3 miembros de nuestro grupo - dijo Teddy divertido mientras que Rose le daba una mirada traicionada, ante sus palabras los 3 se quedaron junto a Fred y a Lucy en el escenario, esperando a los nuevos integrantes y por una extraña razón Lorcan Schmader se unió a ellos...

\- ¿Hugo estás seguro que no quieres ir con tus padres? -

\- Seguro, le prometí a Lily que la esperaría, después de que se presente iré donde mamá y papá... -

\- De acuerdo, ¿Vic, haces los honores? - preguntó Teddy ganándose una radiante sonrisa de mi sobrina

\- Cher public _ **(querido publico)**_ , les presento a los últimos 3 viajeros en el tiempo, seguramente los más interesantes - dijo mi sobrina riendo

\- ¡OYE! - Dijeron varias voces a la vez incluyendo a Teddy

\- James, puedes pasar al frente - dijo Vicky

Al instante un joven paso adelante y sin quitarse la capucha hizo un chasquido de dedos, cambiando mi mundo...


	14. Potter Weasley Part 1

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas**

 ** _Negrita cursiva = hechizos_**

 ** _"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback_**

Bueno a pedido del público actualizo antes este fic, aunque sinceramente moría de ganas por escribir este capitulo haha :)

También les comento que estaré revisando mis historias, corrigiendo algunas cosas que al subir el documento la plataforma de fanfiction me cambió, detalles pequeños en los personajes y algunos acentos, pero no voy a cambiar nada en la historia así que no se preocupen :)

 **HARRY POV:**

El hijo de Malfoy es una caja de sorpresas, primero se presentó refinado, altivo y pomposo, todo un Hurón Malfoy, para luego presentarse con un caminar más relajado, compartiendo sonrisas con Teddy, se veía tan natural la interacción entre ellos como el de dos familiares, observe a Remus, quien se veía notablemente sorprendido, Tonks tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa y es que tal espectáculo había dejado en shock a todo el gran comedor, solo el profesor Dumbledore se veía con una expresión distinta, en su rostro no había sorpresa sino una gran sonrisa... finalmente el hijo de Malfoy comenzó su presentación...

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tengo 11 años, soy hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, Teddy me ha autorizado en dar información acotada de la guerra, ya que es fundamental para contar mi historia y la de mis padres, al igual que las últimas personas que se presentarán en unos minutos - dijo el hijo de Malfoy mirando a sus compañeros, me senté rectamente totalmente atento a esta nueva información, por fin iba a saber sobre mi futuro, si es que tenía uno...

\- Antes de ir al final de la guerra necesito hablar sobre algunas cosas que nos pondrán en contexto y no dejarán en duda de quien soy, ya que solo tu hijo podría saber tal información, si no me equivoco padre, ¿estás cursando tu sexto año? - Malfoy afirmó

\- Por lo tanto es correcto decir que Draco Malfoy, mi padre, ha tomado la marca convirtiéndolo en un mortifago al igual que varios de sus amigos y mi abuelo - apreté mis puños ante esta revelación, intentando calmar mi rabia interna, que el hurón se haya vuelto un maldito mortifago no era algo nuevo, todo el año lo dije pero nadie me creyó, sentí que alguien me tomaba de a la mano haciendo que mi atención volviera a mis compañeros de mesa y pude notar a Ron y Hermione mirándome con arrepentimiento...

\- Por el desastre en el ministerio y el fracaso de mi abuelo te viste en la obligación de aceptarla -¿Obligación? Si claro... - en un principio fue un honor pero después viste la verdad, Voldemort no te estaba honrando, él te estaba castigando por el fracaso del abuelo, quien en este tiempo era un poco más como un sirviente, después de todo te encargo la misión de matar a Albus Dumbledore - dijo mirándolo

 _ **"-...matar a Albus Dumbledore -"**_ Hijo de...

\- ¡LO SABÍA, MERECES IR A AZKABAN MALDITO! - Grité sin poder contenerme más, poniéndome de pie apunté mi varita hacia los Malfoy, _**\- SECTUSEM...-**_ comencé a gritar mi hechizo cuando vi que otro venía en mi dirección, cortando mi hechizo lo esquive cayendo al suelo, algo que no hicieron unos Ravenclaw y algunos de mis compañeros de casa que quedaron a merced del hechizo quedando petrificados...

\- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore

\- ¿ACASO NO HA ESCUCHADO? ¡MALFOY ES UN ASQUEROSO MORTIFAGO! - grité en protesta, levantándome rápidamente del piso - ¡NO ENTIENDO COMO LE DEFIENDE, ÉL LE QUIERE MATAR! - dije dando un golpe a la mesa, me sentí tan frustrado, todo un año tratándome como un loco obsesionado con Malfoy, ahora descubrimos que fue verdad, que Malfoy tiene la misión de matarle ¿y él le defiende? ¿Es que acaso eso tiene sentido?...

\- ES POR ESTO MISMO QUE DEBEMOS DEJAR QUE EL JOVEN MALFOY TERMINE DE HABLAR, SI DRACO MALFOY ME HUBIERA ASESINADO ¿NO CREE QUE SERÍA POCO PROBABLE QUE EL JOVEN SCORPIUS HUBIERA NACIDO?, AHORA DEJEMOS CONTINUAR AL JOVEN SU EXPLICACIÓN SOBRE EL FUTURO O ME VERÉ EN LA OBLIGACIÓN DE QUITARLES A TODOS SUS VARITAS - Dijo fuerte y firmemente el profesor Dumbledore, vi como todo el gran comedor a regañadientes guardaban sus varitas y volvían a su asiento, hasta Ron y Hermione quienes habían estado a mi lado apuntando a los Malfoy había obedecido, aunque podía ver a Ron muy molesto y a Hermione con el ceño fruncido, mientras ayudaba a descongelar a los alumnos petrificados, todos habían hecho caso menos yo, aunque guarde mi varita seguí en pie, mirando furiosamente al profesor Dumbledore, quería transmitir toda mi frustración, ¿es que acaso no podía ver la gravedad del asunto?

\- Lamento que hayan reaccionado así pero es absolutamente necesario revelar esta información, por favor les pido a todos que se controlen hasta escuchar toda la historia, sobretodo a usted tía Ginny, por favor no vuelva a atacar a mi madre - dijo el hijo de Malfoy con un tono suplicante

Eso me sorprendió y lentamente volví a mi puesto

\- Hermione, ¿cómo es eso que Ginny atacó a Greengrass? - le pregunté a Hermione que se veía igual de asombrada que yo pero por otros motivos y es que el tono y la forma de hablar de Scorpius era de todo menos el de un Malfoy

\- Astoria Greengrass fue quien te ataco para defender a Malfoy, así que Ginny la atacó de vuelta, pero no le hizo nada ya que el director colocó un poderoso protego que detuvo su maldición - me respondió rápidamente Hermione mientras seguía mirando con ojos abiertos el escenario

\- Padre tenía miedo, cada minuto que él no lograba meter a mortifagos al castillo era un minuto más cerca de la muerte, no solo la de él, sino también la muerte de sus padres, para su ventura logró reparar el armario, logrando que los mortifagos invadieran el castillo y llegando hacia Albus Dumbledore en la torre de astronomía, mi Padre logró desarmarlo pero no pudo matarlo, no quiso, fue Severus Snape quien le asesinó - dijo el hijo de Malfoy, cerré mis ojos ante estas palabras, recordando todos mis malos momentos con Snape, era tan lógico que fuera un maldito traidor...

Al abrir mis ojos dispuesto a maldecir a Snape pero descubrí que no podía moverme, por la varita alzada del profesor Dumbledore supe que había hechizado a todo el gran comedor, luche contra el hechizo pero no podía hacer nada, excepto fulminar a Snape y al profesor Dumbledore con la mirada...

\- Fue necesario que Severus Snape matará a Albus, eso salvo a mi padre y mi familia, Albus Dumbledore sabía esto y por eso le pidió a Severus Snape que le asesinara, ¿no es así director? - Dijo el hijo de Malfoy amablemente, congelando mi sangre...

 ** _"-...Albus Dumbledore sabía esto y por eso le pidió a Severus Snape que le asesinara...-"_**

\- Así es muchacho, mi necedad me hizo caer en un maleficio, no tengo muchos meses de vida, que Severus me matará era la mejor opción ya que le mantendrá en el círculo interno de Voldemort ganándose su confianza y salvando a Malfoy de caer en la oscuridad - dijo el profesor Dumbledore, mi corazón se inundó por el dolor de la pérdida del profesor Dumbledore, fue un hombre importante en mi vida, un mentor y un amigo...

\- verán "el mundo no se divide en gente buena y mala, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo que importa es la parte a la que obedecemos eso es lo que realmente somos", eso lo dijo un hombre importante de la familia Black y eso define muy bien a todos los que estamos aquí - una pequeña sonrisa surcó mi boca al reconocer esas palabras volviendo a la realidad, Sirius, susurré mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a las cuales deje en libertad, como si ellas lograran borrar el dolor de mi corazón...

\- La guerra nos daño a todos directa o indirectamente, a mi familia le daño, mi Padre vio lo horrible del mundo que Voldemort quería construir, él no le ayudó cuando tuvo que reconocer a el Señor Harry, cuando fue capturado - comenzó a decir el hijo de Malfoy, secando mis lágrimas volví a prestarle atención - ni siquiera se unió después a Voldemort en la batalla final, mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió y mi abuelo Lucius no lucho cuando todos pensaban que Voldemort había ganado, es por esto que ninguno fue a Azkaban - dijo el hijo de Malfoy pero mi mente ya se había desconectado...

 _ **"-...mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió...-"**_

 _ **"pero de ser así Lily tendría que ser mi hija... mi hija... la verdad me inundó el corazón, si eso era cierto tendría un futuro en donde tendría una pequeña, Lily era un nombre hermoso pero no muy común entre los magos y ciertamente yo le pondría así a mi hija..."**_

 _ **"-...mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió...-"**_

Una carcajada histérica llenó el gran comedor - ¡MIENTES! - Dijo una voz conocida - VAMOS DEBE SER UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO, HAS CAÍDO DEMASIADO BAJO PARA UN MALFOY - dijo esa misma voz - ¡DILO PEQUEÑO HURÓN DI QUE ES UNA BROMA! -

\- Lo siento... -

 _ **"-...mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió...-"**_

 ** _"en algún momento su mirada conectó con la mía, chocolate y esmeralda, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, la esperanza se había clavado en mi pecho de un futuro, un futuro junto a Ginny..."_**

 ** _"-...mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió...-"_**

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE, ME NIEGO A CREER QUE HARRY HAYA MUERTO! - gritó la voz dando un golpe a la mesa...

\- Bueno, El murió... - dijo el hijo de Malfoy

 _ **"-...mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió...-"**_

 _ **"era una mirada intensa cargada de afecto y reconocimiento, esa mirada envió una cálida sensación a mi corazón, un vacío se llenó en mi pecho mientras que otro crecía, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta cuánto deseaba que Ginny me mirara así, solo a mí, de cuanto odie a Dean cuando volvimos a Hogwarts y de cuanto amaba a la pelirroja..."**_

 _ **"-...mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió...-"**_

\- ¡DEJA DE MENTIR, NO DIGAS MÁS ESA ESTUPIDEZ! - Grito nuevamente esa voz

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! -

\- Ginny por favor cálmate, no debes seguir... -

Es Ginny quien habla...

\- ¿¡SEGUIR QUE DEAN!? -

\- ¡No te enojes conmigo, yo solo te quiero consolar! -

\- ¡NO NECESITO CONSUELO PORQUE ESTE HURÓN SOLO HA DICHO MENTIRAS! -

\- No veo a nadie desmentir su información es mejor que aceptes... -

 _ **"-...mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió...-"**_

\- ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡JAMÁS! - Gritó Ginny

\- Bien, haz lo que quieras, ¡yo solo te intentaba ayudar! -

\- ¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA! ¡CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO REPETIRLO PARA QUE ENTIENDAS! -

\- ¡SOLO INTENTO SER CABALLEROSO CON MI NOVIA! - gritó Dean fuera de sí

\- ¡PUES ENTONCES TERMINAMOS, NO NECESITO UN NOVIO QUE ME CUIDE! -

\- ¡SI ESO QUIERES POR MI ESTÁ BIEN!, YO SOLO TE QUERÍA AYUDAR A ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD PERO NO POR ESO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME TRATES ASÍ -

 _ **"-...ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD...-"**_

 _ **"-...mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió...-"**_

Un furioso golpe resonó sacándome en parte de mis pensamientos, fue en ese momento cuando la oí...

\- ESCÚCHAME POTTER NO TE ATREVAS A IGNORARME - su voz era peligrosa, por inercia levante mi cabeza, su mirada me dolió, me hubiera gustado haber tenido un futuro junto a ella...

 _ **"-...ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD...-"**_

 _ **"-...mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió...-"**_

\- TÚ NO VAS A MORIR ¡ME ESCUCHAS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INTENTARLO, PORQUE TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE TRAERÍA DE REGRESO CON UNA SOLA PATADA EN TU TRASERO SI TE ATREVES A MORIR! -

\- Eso es más o menos lo que pasó, sucede que el señor Harry murió pero resucito - dijo el hijo de Malfoy, sentí que mi alma y mi esperanza volvían a mi cuerpo de forma tan violenta como una Bludger, rápidamente volví mi vista al escenario

\- Eee... ¿Teddy podrías? -

\- ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un Horrocrux? - Preguntó Teddy

\- Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de Horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal. La creación de varios Horrocruxes es "costosa" para el creador, tanto por la disminución de su humanidad e incluso por la desfiguración física que conlleva. Es posible reconstruir el alma, pero es muy doloroso. Crear un Horrocrux es un proceso complejo, ya que se debe matar a una persona cada vez que se decida crear uno. Cuando uno mata a una persona, el alma se desgarra y así, se introduce en donde se haya decidido guardar cierta fracción de ella - dijo Albus

\- Voldemort dividió en 7 fragmentos su alma, el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, Diario de Tom Riddle, el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, Nagini su serpiente y... Harry James Potter... - abrí mis ojos, yo era un Horrocrux, es por eso que tengo esta conexión con él... - Al Lily Potter sacrificarse por su hijo no solo le dio la máxima protección logrando destruir a Voldemort por un tiempo, sino que también convirtió a Harry Potter en un nuevo Horrocrux, por lo tanto tenía que morir para que Voldemort muriera, solo así podría matar parte de su alma, sin embargo, solo esa parte murió, Voldemort cometió otro error al compartir la sangre de Harry atándolo a la vida y así volvió, derrotando definitivamente y para siempre a Voldemort - dijo Teddy

Antes de poder procesar esta información sentí los brazos de Hermione que me abrazaban con fuerza, mientras que la mano de Ron me golpeaba fuertemente la espalda, no me pudo importar menos el dolor de sus golpes o el asfixiamiento que sufrí en manos de Hermione, yo estaba eufórico, viviría, tendría un futuro... inconscientemente miré hacia donde estaba Ginny, se veía radiantemente hermosa, su rostro antes lleno de dolor ahora era uno de inmensa felicidad...

\- Lamento no haber explicado bien la situación del Señor Harry, no fue mi intención hacerles pasar por un mal momento - dijo de forma amable el hijo de Malfoy - Principalmente le ruego al señor Harry, al señor Ron, a la tía Hermione y a la tía Ginny que me perdonen, pero era importante contar estos detalles para que entiendan mi historia, luego de la guerra mi padre cambió, aunque se casó con una mujer sangre pura ambos vivieron experiencias que les hicieron cambiar sus convicciones, tanto así que no crecí creyendo en la supremacía de la sangre, para horror de mis abuelos -

Lucius y Narcissa se veían indignados, mientras que Malfoy le miraba como analizándolo hasta que finalmente alzó la voz.

\- Dime Scorpius, ¿cuál es tu verdadero tú, este que nos estás mostrando o el anterior?, ¿o es que acaso tienes un gemelo?, ¿Cómo he de creerte si ni siquiera puedo reconocer tu verdadera personalidad? - Dijo Malfoy, aunque no me gustaba estaba de acuerdo con el Hurón

\- Ante todo soy un Malfoy padre, se comportarme ante cualquier situación, el Scorpius Malfoy que les presente la primera vez era el que necesitabas ver, si me hubiera presentado como mi yo habitual ni siquiera me hubieras creído que era tu hijo a pesar de nuestro evidente parecido, es por esto que me excedí en mis modales y en mi soberbia, pido perdón si le ofendí director - dijo el hijo de Malfoy

\- No se preocupe joven Malfoy - dijo Albus con sus ojos centelleando

\- Inteligente y Astuto, algo muy Slytherin - dijo Draco orgulloso con una media sonrisa

\- Así es Padre estoy en la casa de las serpientes como todos los Malfoy... sabes un amigo me dijo que el sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta tu opinión, pero creo que mi sangre fue superior a mis deseos, el sombrero ni siquiera me dio tiempo para rogarle quedar en Gryffindor antes de mandarme a Slytherin - mis ojos se abrieron en shock, mire a Ron quien se habia atragantado con la bebida, él se veía igualmente sorprendido por esta revelación, ¿un Malfoy en Gryffindor?

\- ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA DRACO! - Gritó Lucius mirando a Malfoy furiosamente pero apuntando a su nieto

\- No deberías hablarle así abuelo Lucius después de todo el mayor responsable de mis problemas fuiste tú, no papá quien siempre me ha mostrado amor junto con mi madre - Dijo el muchacho con un tono frío, tan frío que Lucius quedó petrificado mirándolo, mientras que Malfoy le veía con los ojos abiertos.

\- Padre, te enamoraste de mi madre a pesar de su frágil condición, tanto así que te negaste a tener un hijo, no querías arriesgar su salud, hasta te enfrentaste a los abuelos diciéndoles que no importaba si la línea Malfoy moría contigo, pero Mamá tenía otros planes, ella no quería un bebé para que el nombre Malfoy y la gloriosa tradición sangre pura continuará, ella lo quería para que no estuvieras solo, así tuvieras a alguien que genuinamente te amara si ella gracias a la maldición de la sangre, partía hacia la siguiente gran aventura... - en ese momento vi los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy aguarse, su relato era conmovedor lleno de cariño, dolor y orgullo.

\- Nací y según ustedes fue el mejor día de su vida, aunque debilitó considerablemente a Mamá y en tu afán de protegerla nos escondimos, los tres, querías conservar su fuerza ... y entonces comenzaron los rumores, yo no lo supe hasta que entre a Hogwarts y quede en Slytherin - dijo suspirando - créeme no es fácil que me tilden de ser el hijo de Voldemort -

Mi cara debió ser como la mayoría del gran comedor, ¿quien en su sano juicio podría negar el hecho de que este joven es hijo del hurón? Yo conocí a Tom y puedo asegurar que este joven es un Malfoy no un Riddle

\- Tener un pasado de fiel servidor de los mortifagos abuelo Lucius tuvo esta repercusión desastrosa para tu familia, entre otras cosas negativas, no es fácil que la familia de tu mejor amigo te mire con desconfianza por ser descendiente de mortifagos, y mucho menos me ha ayudado a acercarme a la flor más bella de este salón - dijo con un sonrojo girando su cabeza hacia el grupo de viajeros encapuchados, levante una ceja, esta era una nueva faceta del muchacho.

\- Es un poco lindo - dijo Hermione casi en un susurro que logramos escuchar con Ron, quien abrió grandemente los ojos y dijo

\- está loca...- ganándose una mirada furiosa de Hermione...

\- Los falsos rumores de que Mamá había sido incapaz de concebir y había utilizado un Giratiempo para volver atrás en el tiempo y así lograr concebir un hijo con Voldemort fueron un duro golpe abuelo Lucius, un estigma que he tenido que cargar por tu culpa ¿o creías que nadie se enteraría de que junto al tío Theo habían creado un giratiempo? -

Rápidamente todos miramos a Lucius Malfoy, él había creado un giratiempo ilegal...

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! - dijo fuertemente Scorpius ya arruinaste mucho de la vida de mi padre como para quitarle la felicidad de ser amado por mi madre y por mi... escucha abuelo se que amas a tu familia y por eso te perdonamos, yo te he perdonado, es por eso que te advierto no te atrevas a separar a mis padres, no te atrevas a considerar viajar en el tiempo para asegurar la victoria de Voldemort, después de todo - sonrió de forma pomposa - ni siquiera volviste en el tiempo cuando estuvo listo el giratiempo, creo que hasta tú, que eres un leal siervo considero que estamos mejor sin él -

Narcissa tomó el brazo de Lucius, una sola mirada y pude ver el rostro derrotado de Lucius, quien asintió al joven.

\- Bien, como decía, crecí entre cuatro paredes, es un decir, ya que crecí en una mansión pero nunca tuve amigos, mis únicos amigos fueron los libros, fue ahí que aprendí sobre la guerra mágica y conocí a mis héroes además de mis padres quienes son un ejemplo de amor para mi - dijo mirando amorosamente hacia Astoria y después cambiando su mirada hacia Draco - como les decía conocí a mis héroes quienes marcaron mi infancia, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione...Granger, el trío de oro - el silencio reino en el gran comedor, sentí como mi rostro se coloreaba, casi podía imaginar a el hijo de Malfoy con un muñeco con mi figura, como lamento haber encontrado al club de fans...

\- Harry Potter fue valiente, abnegado, tuvo sus problemas pero los superó por el bien común, a pesar de que sufrió terriblemente desde su infancia, eso no logró oscurecer su corazón, es más logró salir de la depresión por sus amigos y todo el mundo mágico, hasta se sacrificó, él es increíble... - Mi sonrojo alcanzó niveles que no conocía, quise desesperadamente tener mi capa y volverme invisible - Hermione... Granger es pura inteligencia y astucia con un gran corazón, sin ella Harry no hubiera podido haber llegado tan lejos - sonreí ante estas palabras, probablemente nunca hubiera aprobado algún curso sin Hermione, ni sobrevivido el primer año, de seguro hubiera muerto al caer de mi escoba o asfixiado por el lazo del diablo, tampoco hubiera sabido lo del basilisco e incluso el DA fue su idea, mire a mi amiga y sonreí al ver que su rostro se había vuelto de un profundo color rojo con tanto halago - Ronald Weasley... mi padre me lo describía como una comadreja molesta que siempre utilizaba la fuerza bruta, pero que reconocía que él era muy divertido para sus cercanos aunque insensible e inmaduro que no le gustaba hacer sus deberes - Ron se volvió Rojo, pero no de vergüenza... nunca fue el más fuerte o el más inteligente del trío, muchos lo veían principalmente como el amigo de Harry Potter - Abrí mis ojos, eso era falso y para empeorar las cosas Ron se ve claramente cabreadoen el libro vi como Ron siempre luchó con el complejo de inseguridad hasta al final reconoció sus debilidades, eso es exactamente lo que hace que Ron sea un hombre de verdad, eso hace que sus mejores atributos como la lealtad sean tan increíbles, sin él no hubiera sido lo mismo, creo que el señor Harry hubiera muerto a manos de tía Hermione antes que luchará contra voldemort si el señor Ron no hubiera estado junto a ellos - ¡exacto!, pensé mientras veía a Ron incómodo y un poco orgulloso, seguía manteniendo el color rojo en su rostro pero ahora era un rubor de vergüenza, lo que me hizo suspirar de alivio - realmente me gustaría ser como ustedes 3, tener el valor y sacrificio de Harry, la inteligencia y astucia de Hermione y ser un hombre de verdad y leal como Ron - dijo cerrando los ojos, el comedor estaba en absoluto silencio mientras que yo rogaba que el muchacho dejara de alabarnos...

\- Sin mencionar que también me gustaría ser como el trío de plata, la tía Luna Scamander, el profesor Neville Longbottom y tía Ginny... Weasley, quienes lucharon en Hogwarts protegiendo a los alumnos cuando los mortifagos comenzaron a enseñar en este mientras que el trío de oro viajaba destruyendo horrocruxes es algo épico - trague seco mientras mis ojos se abrían ante esta nueva revelación - de hecho mi frase favorita del libro lo dijo tía Ginny "Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje" -

 _ **"- Lo bueno de crecer con Fred y George es que acabas pensando que cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje -"**_ , Lo recuerdo...

\- esas palabras las intento aplicar en cada situación, recuerdo que cuando me subí al tren estaba muy asustado, era la primera vez que estaba con tantas personas, tenía tanto miedo de ser rechazado, mamá me había dado ánimos dándome unos caramelos, ya que según ella los "Dulces, siempre te ayudan a hacer amigos", pero cuando entre en uno de los compartimientos prácticamente no me podía mover, fue entonces que recordé las palabras de la tía Ginny "Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje" - volví mi mirada hacia Ginny, su rostro se había vuelto carmesí rivalizando con su cabello aunque seguía luciendo hermosa...- y le ofrecí dulces a los dos chicos que estaban frente a mí, la chica más hermosa de este salón se levantó molesta y se fue, sin embargo el muchacho se quedó alegando que solo lo hacia por los dulces, quien iba a saber que iba a ser mi mejor amigo - dijo mirando hacia el grupo de viajeros con una gran sonrisa.

\- Es por esto que quería quedar en Gryffindor, quería estar junto a mi amigo y quizás cambiar la opinión de esa hermosa chica que olía como una mezcla de flores frescas y pan fresco - por un segundo creí ver a Ron y Hermione mirarse, debió ser mi imaginación... - lamentablemente la suerte no me acompañó, a penas el sombrero me tocó gritó Slytherin, me sentí desdichado hasta que mi amigo fue clasificado en mi casa, no me malentiendan amo mi casa y estoy orgulloso de ser Slytherin, a pesar de que muchos no quieren creer lo que sus ojos ven y crean que soy el bastardo de Voldemort - bufó frustrado

\- En fin esa es mi vida, tengo un hogar amoroso, amo a mamá y al igual que papá daría mi vida por lograr que ella fuera libre de la maldición de sangre, respeto, amo y admiro a mi padre, quiero a todos mis abuelos aunque desearía que las comidas fueran un poco menos tensas, ya saben yo elegí no creer nada de la basura de los sangre pura, tengo un gran amigo que es casi mi hermano, un primo a quien respeto, pertenezco a una de las mejores casas de Hogwarts, tengo los puntajes más altos de mi generación junto con la chica de mi sueños quien por cierto me odia por alguna razón desconocida, pero hey no todo está perdido aún me quedan 7 años para lograr conquistarla, ella vale la pena y es increíblemente divertido competir para ver quien es el mejor o quién da más puntos a su casa, después de todo "Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje" sobretodo si eres un Malfoy cabezadura que nunca se rinde - termino de decir el hijo de Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa guiñando uno de sus ojos, vi a varias chicas suspirar incluyendo a Hermione...

\- Eso fue lindo - dijo Hermione

\- Es un Malfoy - respondió Ron cruzando los brazos, como si eso respondiera todo

\- Un Malfoy que quiere ser como tú - respondió mi amiga, Ron iba a replicarle cuando la voz de una chica le interrumpió

\- SI YA DEJASTE DE DECIR CURSILERÍAS SIN SENTIDO ENTONCES DESOCUPA EL ESCENARIO PARA PODER PRESENTARNOS - el grito femenino sonaba realmente irritado, lejos de incomodarse el hijo de Malfoy sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban

\- Nada me complacería más que cumplir todos tus deseos, pero antes me gustaría que papá y mamá pasarán frente al escenario, necesito decirle unas cosas en privado -

\- ¿Y NO PUEDES IR TÚ DÓNDE ESTÁN ELLOS? ¿DE VERDAD ERES INTELIGENTE HURÓN? - Se burlo la joven

\- Más de lo que crees mi flor, creo que mis notas O lo habían dejado bien en claro la última vez que las comparamos -

\- ¡NO SOY TU FLOR! Y esta competencia aún no ha terminado - Dijo la chica con evidente furia en su voz

\- Créeme que tengo un plan detrás de esta petición además quiero estar cuando se presente mi mejor amigo - la chica bufo

\- De acuerdo, pero no tardes los menores están ansiosos -

\- Jamás te haría tal agravio mi lady, prometo terminar rápido - girando comenzó a llamar a Draco y Astoria hacia el escenario mientras la chica, aunque más tranquila seguía maldiciéndolo furiosa, había algo realmente familiar en su forma de discutir, como si toda la vida hubiera presenciado esa forma de discusión...

\- ¿No creen que es familiar su forma de discutir? - les pregunté a mis mejores amigos compartiendo mi duda, aunque ellos me ignoraron por completo, al parecer Ron y Hermione volvieron a su rutina de discusiones, un gran avance ya que antes ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, di un suspiro frustrado mientras que Lavender le lanzaba dagas a Hermione al sentirse ignorada, una pequeña luz se encendió en mi cabeza pero la ignore, era ridículo...

Seguí observando el gran comedor, deteniéndome en Ginny, quien hablaba con Neville, fue entonces que sus ojos encontraron a los míos, su hermosa mirada chocolate brillaba, sentí como nunca que haría lo que fuera para que sus ojos nunca perdieran ese brillo...

\- Muy bien - dijo Scorpius Malfoy llamando mi atención - se me ha otorgado la oportunidad de presentar a los siguientes jóvenes, les dejo ante ustedes a la muy hermosa Rose y a su pequeño hermano Hugo... - Dos Jóvenes pasaron al frente, la primera camino con los brazos cruzados con una postura de puro fastidio, mientras que la otra se veía naturalmente despreocupada...

\- ¿En serio Teddy, era necesario que el hurón me presentará? -

\- Nos presentará Rosy - dijo el pequeño colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, levantando un poco su capucha dejando al descubierto unos mechones de cabello rojizo...

\- Yo se que te gusto mi presentación mi flor, ahora muéstrale a las personas tu bello rostro... -

\- ¡QUE NO SOY TU FLOR! - Grito la chica provocando una sonrisa deslumbrante en el hijo de Malfoy, la pequeña luz en mi cabeza se volvió a prender, pero la volví a ignorar...

\- Rosy si ya terminaste de pelear con tu novio ¿podríamos presentarnos? -

\- ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO! - Grito nuevamente la chica

\- Ella tiene razón Hugo, no soy su novio, yo soy su futuro novio que es muy diferente -

\- ¡QUE NO!... -

\- Que si... - interrumpió Scorpius

\- Me tendré que presentar primero, les juro que a veces pienso que ustedes son más niños que yo... - dijo el pequeño sacando su capucha, abrí mis ojos, era el mismo niño pelirrojo que vino a buscar a Lily...

\- No Hugo, yo... lo siento, discúlpame Rose, preséntate junto a tu hermano - dijo Scorpius mil caras Malfoy

\- De acuerdo - dijo la chica colocándose al lado de su hermano, sacándose la capucha, la chica era igual a Hermione!

\- Hola, mi nombre es Rose Granger y el es mi hermano Hugo Granger -

La pequeña luz se volvió a prender en mi cabeza pero esta vez no la logre ignorar, intente con todas mis fuerzas no reírme a carcajadas, pero solo logre reprimirla en una media sonrisa, después de todo no tenía suficientes pruebas para confirmar esta loca idea...

\- Mi flor, creo que deberías sacarte el hechizo ya que Hugo ya se presentó con su apariencia natural - dijo Scorpius galante Malfoy

\- Se me había olvidado cabeza de pan - ¿cabeza de pan? - al parecer mi hermanito aquí no tuvo paciencia para esperar -

\- La culpa es de ustedes por comportarse como unos críos - dijo Hugo, lo que fue raro de escuchar en un niño...

Con un movimiento de varita la chica comenzó a cambiar de apariencia, seguía siendo como Hermione pero su cabello largo y enmarañado se fue volviendo pelirrojo, su cara se cubrió de pecas y sus ojos se volvieron azules como los de... la luz brilló con más fuerza

Mi vista volvió hacia Hermione, Ron y al escenario, mi boca se abrió, todo encajaba en mi loca teoría, fue entonces que no lo soporté más y dejé escapar una fuerte carcajada que resonó en el gran comedor, al parecer todos me siguieron, hasta pude ver a los gemelos riendo e intercambiando dinero, los únicos que no reían eran Lavender y Ron, la primera estaba furiosa mientras que el segundo se veía confundido aumentando mi carcajada, amigo cuando te enteres de tu futuro...

\- ¡COMO PUDISTE, HEMOS TERMINADO CERDO INFIEL! - Grito Lavender golpeando a Ron y corriendo hacia Parvati quien estaba sentada cerca del grupo de Seamus, Ron comenzó a preguntar qué había hecho, mirando furtivamente hacia donde Lavender se había ido, mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba, quise desesperadamente sacar a mi amigo de su confusión pero solo pude reírme de la situación...

\- Es un alivio ver que provocaste más risas que suspiros - dijo Scorpius gracioso Malfoy

\- Que hice para merecer esto... - dijo mi recién descubierta sobrina agarrándose la cabeza como Hermione

\- Nada mi Flor, esto - dijo dando una vuelta muy parecida a la primera vez - te pertenece desde la primera vez que me rechazaste... -

\- Creo que debí aceptar esos dulces, quizás así no llamaría tanto tu atención... -

Con un falso gesto de ofendido Scorpius coqueto Malfoy respondió - No lo creo, eres demasiado hermosa como para ser ignorada, sin embargo al momento de rechazarme tan solo hiciste todo el asunto más interesante - dijo guiñando un ojo

\- ¡Tu eres quien lo provoca!, por qué no te vas a esperar junto a Al o junto al resto de mis primos y nos dejas presentarnos en paz... -

\- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado?, no muchas gracias... -

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, el abuelito Arthur, nunca me perdonaría si me casara con un sangre pura -sonreí ante este comentario y pude notar el rostro de Ron colorearse, al fin amigo mío estas entendiendo...

\- No he hablado de matrimonio, pero me alegra que pienses así de los dos... -

\- ¡QUE! - Grito Ron, sacando a los jóvenes de su discusión provocando un sonrojo en ambos

\- ¡Hola papá! - Grito Hugo, mi hermano se volvió rojo ante esto y se volteo a ver a Hermione

\- ¿Yo?... ¿tú?... ¿Nosotros?... ¿ellos?... ¿yo? - "al parecer el amor te vuelve estúpido" le escuche a Fred e intente con todas mis fuerzas no reír

\- ¿ Ya ves porque tienes que volver hurón?, veté y déjanos presentarnos con nuestros padres -

\- De acuerdo Rose, pero no te preocupes volveré - dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras ella negaba con la cabeza

\- Padre, si tú eres mi padre, Ron Weasley y si ella es mi madre, Hermione Weasley, nosotros somos tus hijos, Rose y Hugo Granger-Weasley, si, tú consentiste en colocar el apellido de mi madre para perpetuar el apellido de mi abuelo ya que hay demasiados Weasley y una sola Granger y si, somos felices, estoy en Gryffindor, se volar bastante bien la escoba y soy fan de los Chudley Cannons - dijo Rose ante la atenta mirada de mi amigo, poco a poco Ron se fue sentando en su puesto con su mirada fija en el escenario, algo que me sorprendió, esperaba una reacción más... oh bueno como esa...

Vi a Ron desaparecer bajo la mesa, para su ventura muy pocos se dieron cuenta de esto, Hermione se unió un poco después aunque de forma violenta, al parecer Ron tiró de su mano con un poco de fuerza bruta, baje un poco mi cabeza para ver si estaba bien, sin embargo me arrepentí de inmediato, Ron y Hermione se estaban besando, con una gran sonrisa volví a prestar atención al escenario, me hacia feliz saber que mis mejores amigos terminarían juntos, algo que al parecer compartían los Weasley, todos querían a Hermione...

\- Al fin, ya les iba a ir a buscar - dijo Hugo al momento de que Ron y Hermione salieron de debajo de la mesa, ambos se sentaron juntos frente a mi, en el antiguo puesto de Ron, se veían felices

\- Vaya finalmente se quien será la cuñada con la cual compita, aunque no es una gran sorpresa - dijo Fleur provocando la risa del gran comedor

\- Si, es divertido ver como ustedes se pelean por ser la consentida de mami Molly cuando no está el tío... - dijo Hugo siendo detenido por la mano de Rose deteniendo en parte mi risa, es verdad aún falta el esposo de Ginny, mire disimuladamente al grupo de Seamus mientras los hijos de Ron y Hermione hablaban, Lavender lloraba dramáticamente en el hombro de Parvati, los demás se mostraban incómodos y Dean se veía notablemente molesto, sonreí al recordar que Ginny había roto con Dean hace unos minutos atrás, después de todo valió la pena sufrir un poco mi muerte...

\- Como estábamos diciendo mi nombre es Rose Granger - Weasley hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley, soy mestiza, tengo una afinidad natural para volar, me gustaría ser una cazadora tan buena como mi tía Ginny, mi nombre Rose y es en honor a la madre del tío Harry, Lily es un nombre de flor, así que me llamaron como una flor - mire a Hermione con sorpresa quien me sonrió tiernamente - soy una de las mejores alumnas de mi generación, solo siendo rivalizada por el hurón - dijo dando una mirada irritada a Scorpius quien solo sonrió feliz - aunque para la familia no fue sorpresa eso ya que después de todo herede la inteligencia de mamá -

\- Mi nombre es Hugo, en honor al escritor favorito de mamá - "Victor Hugo" susurro Hermione ajena al ceño fruncido de Ron quien al parecer aún no olvida el episodio de Viktor Krum - me gustan los vídeo juegos y jugar con Lily, aún no voy a Hogwarts pero me gustaría quedar en la casa de mis padres ya que papá me desheredara si no quedo en Gryffindor - dijo Hugo levantando los hombros, inmediatamente 3 voces se escucharon, Rose reprendiendo a Hugo, la Señora Weasley y Hermione reprendiendo a Ron quien se encogió en su asiento...

\- Papá nunca terminó su educación en Hogwarts - la señora Weasley se volvió a girar ante esta revelación pero antes de gritarle algo a Ron fue interrumpida por el discurso de Rose - después de que la guerra termino, él se volvió auror con el tío Harry revolucionando por completo el Departamento de Aurores - Ron pareció haber olvidado el regaño y me miró con renovado entusiasmo, el cual compartí, hasta pude ver a Tonks hacerme un gesto de aprobación - debo decir que ellos son expertos, aunque dos años después de haber comenzado en la Oficina de Auror, se fue para ayudar en Sortilegios Weasley en el Callejón Diagon - Fred y George miraron con sorpresa a su hermano - algo que aprovechó Rita Skeeter, diciendo que Papá estaba cansado de estar a la sombra del tío Harry - sentí un gran nudo en mi garganta - y escribió en su columna de chismes que Ron probablemente estaba mentalmente enfermo, lo cual es una gran mentira ya que solo fue una ayuda de corto plazo - dijo Rose, mire con temor a mi amigo pero antes que su rostro reflejara sus emociones su hijo grito

\- ¡TAMBIÉN AMBOS APARECEN EN LAS TARJETAS DE LAS RANAS DE CHOCOLATE! - Grito feliz Hugo cambiando radicalmente su humor

\- ¡EN SERIO, HERMIONE APARECEMOS EN LAS TARJETAS, LAS TARJETAS! - Grito feliz Ron que se veía extasiado, suspire aliviado por esto

\- Si, ambos aparecen en ella al igual que el tío Harry, tenemos como 500 de ellas en casa ya que te recuerdan uno de los mejores días de tu vida - añadió divertida Rose

\- Aunque quizás sea reemplazada por su nueva licencia de conducir, ni siquiera me dejas tocarla papá - dijo Hugo con un puchero

\- Lice...¿que? - Dijo Ron

\- ¿Ron tiene una licencia de conducir? - Preguntó Hermione mirando a Ron con respeto, mientras que yo tenía mi boca abierta recordando las veces que Ron estuvo frente al volante, no fue un recuerdo cariñoso nuestro episodio con el sauce boxeador...

\- Si, aunque tuvo que hacer un encantamiento en el inspector de manejo ya que se había olvidado usar su espejo retrovisor correctamente pero aún así fue toda una hazaña para papá conseguir su licencia - respondió Rose

\- Hermione, ¿que es una licen...licen, bueno eso? -

\- Licencia Ron..., es para conducir los autos Muggles -

\- ¿Y yo tengo una de esas?... ¡Merlín! Nunca creí que mi futuro sería tan bueno - dijo feliz mi amigo provocando el sonrojo de Hermione

\- Mamá, por la guerra tuviste que hacer cosas difíciles y una de ellas fue hacer que tus padres se olvidan de ti - dijo Rose llamando la atención de todo el mundo, tanto Hermione, como Ron y yo nos pusimos tensos ante esta noticia

\- Fue la mejor forma de protegerlos, pero cuando terminó la guerra los buscaste y los encontraste en Australia, fue un camino largo y difícil pero pudiste restaurar sus recuerdos - esta noticia fue un alivio, yo sabia cuanto mi amiga amaba a sus padres - luego volviste a Hogwarts, terminaste tus estudios con honores, y comenzaste tu carrera en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas donde mejoraste la vida de los elfos domésticos y de su especie, luego te ascendieron como jefe adjunto, donde has ayudado al ministro a erradicar las leyes opresivas y pro-sangre pura y hasta hay incluso algunos que te están considerando como la próxima ministra de magia para las elecciones de 2019 - dijo Rose

\- ¡Lo que me gustaría ya que nos dan golosinas gratis! - dijo Hugo

\- ¡Hugo!, sabes que papá bromeaba con el tema de las golosinas - regaño Rose

\- Uno nunca sabe Rosy - dijo Hugo levantando los hombros

Hermione se veía lívida, Ron la miraba como si fuera una diosa intocable, mientras que yo intentaba asimilar toda la información

\- Bueno al parecer la PEDDO (Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros) dio sus frutos - le dije, provocando una sonrisa sincera en ella

\- Y no solo eso Harry, Hermione es simplemente brillante - dijo Ron con los ojos muy abiertos

\- Ya chicos no es para tanto... - dijo mi amiga

\- ¿No es para tanto? Cielos Hermione, ¡puede que seas ministra de magia!, Oh... seré el esposo de la ministra de magia - dijo Ron mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, logrando incrementar el sonrojo de Hermione

\- Si no hay más que añadir - Dijo de la nada el hijo de Malfoy

\- ¡Hey que aún no he terminado! - le respondió Rose

\- Sabes que no tienes más que agregar - le respondió el hijo de Malfoy, mientras que Ron lo maldecía en voz baja

\- ¿Es que ahora eres experto en legeremancia? - Le dijo mordazmente Rose provocando una sonrisa en el hijo de Malfoy quien se metió una mano al bolsillo, Ron abrió grandemente los ojos y se levantó con su varita en la mano

\- ¡MALDITO HURÓN, NO TOCARAS A MI HIJA! - gritó Ron sacando su varita, pero fue ignorado tanto por Rose como por el hijo de Malfoy...

\- Esa no es forma de hablarle a quien te venció por un punto en el examen - añadió Scorpius sacando un pergamino...

\- ¡Es que acaso siempre llevas tus calificaciones en el bolsillo! -

\- Ven Ron, deja de exagerar, son solo el resultado de las calificaciones - le dijo Hermione a mi amigo quien se sentó con el ceño fruncido

\- Solo las traigo cuando sé que tú vas a estar presente, después de todo no todos los días venzo a una chica tan lista como hermosa - dijo galantemente el hijo de Malfoy, Hermione agarró el brazo de Ron antes que fuera hacer alguna otra locura o que los famosos celos Weasley aparecieran en gloria y majestad, volví mi vista al escenario, no debe ser fácil ver que alguien guste de tu hija y mucho menos si ese alguien es un Malfoy...

\- No te acostumbres ya que va a ser la última vez que me venzas en algo Rey Escorpión - dijo Rose desafiante, mientras que el hijo de Malfoy le devolvió la mirada competitiva que iba con algo más, suspire mientras que agradecía que Ron no haya visto la escena ya que estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo al hijo de Malfoy, Hermione me miró y su mirada me transmitió que ella también se había dado cuenta, había muchas probabilidades de que un sangre pura Malfoy terminará con una mestiza hija de un traidor de la sangre y una hija de muggles...

\- Creo que eso da por terminado nuestra presentación antes que estos dos se maten o se besen que es igual de malo ya que no quiero que a papá le de un ataque - dijo un aburrido y resignado Hugo Weasley, lo que provocó que muchas más maldiciones salieran de la boca de mi amigo que al parecer no era el único, Malfoy se veía en la misma situación, sin mencionar a Lucius y Narcissa que se veían a punto de colapsar...

\- ¡HUGO! - Grito Rose con un furioso sonrojo separándose del muchacho, mientras que Scorpius carraspeó intentando esconder su propio sonrojo...

\- Hugo tiene razón Rosy, es hora de presentar a los últimos 3 miembros de nuestro grupo - dijo Teddy divertido mientras que Rose le daba una mirada traicionada, ante sus palabras los 3 se quedaron junto a Fred y a Lucy en el escenario, esperando a los nuevos integrantes y por una extraña razón Lorcan Schmader se unió a ellos...

\- ¿Hugo estás seguro que no quieres ir con tus padres? -

\- Seguro, le prometí a Lily que la esperaría, después de que se presente iré donde mamá y papá... -

\- Oh - dijo Hermione decepcionada

\- Animo, solo faltan un par de presentaciones para que ustedes estén con sus hijos - le dije a Hermione, mientras intentaba contener mi ansiedad, pronto se presentaría Lily, ¿y si mi teoría es cierta y fuera mi hija?

\- De acuerdo, ¿Vic, haces los honores? - preguntó Teddy ganándose una radiante sonrisa de mi sobrina

\- Cher public **_(querido publico)_** , les presento a los últimos 3 viajeros en el tiempo, seguramente los más interesantes - dijo mi sobrina riendo

\- ¡OYE! - Dijeron varias voces a la vez incluyendo a Teddy

\- James, puedes pasar al frente - dijo Vicky, ante la mención de su nombre me senté rectamente prestando toda mi atención, James y Lily...

Al instante un joven paso adelante y sin quitarse la capucha hizo un chasquido de dedos, inmediatamente las luces de las velas bajaron su intensidad, una suave música comenzó a sonar y para sorpresa y consternación de todos el joven comenzó a bailar de forma... ¿sensual?

Mi boca se abrió, había escuchado de los Stripper y Vedettos en el mundo muggle, este muchacho era un crío y bailaba como uno de ellos, mis ojos se abrieron cuando una prenda salió de su túnica que aún tapaba su rostro, ¡EL CHICO SE ESTABA DESNUDANDO!, poco a poco fue lanzando más y más ropa, dejándonos a todos en Shock, ver a los profesores fue un espectáculo, McGonagall se veía al borde de sufrir un colapso, la profesora Sprout se abanicaba su furioso sonrojo, la profesora Trelawney se tapaba los ojos de forma bastante torpe, ya que se notaba que podía ver a través de su mano, Hagrid estaba medio ahogado mientras que el profesor Flitwick intentaba golpear su enorme espalda para que lograra recuperar el aliento, Snape se veía furioso y miraba al joven con un profundo odio, el profesor Slughorn comentaba con los demás profesores quienes parecían ignorarlo atónitos por el extraño show, mientras que Albus Dumbledore miraba la escena divertido... Los viajeros en el tiempo se miraban entre ellos, algunos con consternación, otros con grandes sonrisas, mientras que otros negaban con su cabeza pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar el chico se quitó la túnica, algunas chicas gritaron, Hermione se tapó los ojos por inercia, algo absolutamente innecesario ya que James estaba perfectamente vestido de pies a cabeza, riendo a carcajadas...

Pronto Fred II y Lucy se acercaron a él riendo

\- Esa fue buena James - dijo Lucy

\- Eso fue gracias a ti Lu ¿o no recuerdas tu idea?..."a veces creo que no reconocerías una broma aún si esta bailara desnuda delante de ti... oh... esa es una buena idea para una broma..." - dijo James recordando las palabras de Lucy

\- ¡James eres un maldito genio! - Dijo Fred II - cuando te dije que me superaras nunca pensé que harías este show... -

\- Y eso que no has visto la mejor parte - dijo James levantando su mano volviendo a hacer sonar los dedos, inmediatamente las luces volvieron a su estado normal, la música se detuvo pero el cielo cambió, aparecieron banderines rojos con dorado con la imagen sonriente de James

\- Hola público presente, mi nombre es James, soy miembro de los Gremlins, la última pieza del trío escarlata y pertenezco a la mejor casa de todas, ¡GRYYYYYYYFFINDOR! - Grito, al instante Fred y George aplaudieron con grandes sonrisas, al parecer fueron unos de los pocos que se habían recuperado de la broma de James, quien tenía una sonrisa brillante, se notaba que era un joven muy seguro de sí mismo a pesar de su corta edad, su cabello es de color castaño oscuro con unos destellos rojizos, este caía con gracia a diferencia de mi rebelde cabello, sus ojos café claro brillaban llenos de vida y aunque es un niño se puede notar que en un futuro será alto, había que admitir que en un futuro este joven será muy popular...

\- James, tía Hermione se molestara si se entera lo que hiciste... - dijo una voz que hizo que mi corazón latiera aceleradamente

\- No eres divertida Lily, déjame celebrar que le he ganado a Fred - dijo James, mientras que Fred se quejaba

\- Déjalo Lily después de todo es la única vez que podrá presumir de su casa, como no ha ganado en años... - dijo otra voz

\- ¡Eso va a cambiar! Este año que viene Rosy se unirá al equipo y les patearemos el trasero - dijo James

\- Ya lo veremos hermano - dijo esa voz aún oculta en su capucha

\- ¡Bien! Ya que ustedes están ocupados discutiendo me presentaré - dijo Lily pasando adelante deteniendo mi respiración

\- Hola soy Lily Luna - dijo la pequeña con una hermosa sonrisa descubriendo su rostro, de inmediato las banderas rojas cambiaron de color blanco mostrando el rostro sonriente de Lily junto a pequeños y delicados lirios, al instante se le acercaron Lorcan y Hugo, Lorcan estaba con ojos muy abiertos preguntándole cómo hizo eso mientras que Hugo reía

\- Vaya pequeña hipócrita, me regañaste y finalmente hiciste lo mismo - dijo James apuntando las banderas

\- No lo hice, nunca le pedí a Dobby hacerlas o por lo menos no directamente - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Debes reconocer que nuestra pequeña hermana es astuta James - dijo el tercer integrante pasando al frente sin descubrir su rostro

\- Lo es, pero es mucho más valiente que astuta, pronto verás que esos banderines serán rojos - dijo James

\- Su cabello se perderá con tanto rojo, el verde la resaltará mucho mejor después de todo son colores complementarios... -

\- El rojo le combina no como ese enfermizo verde - dijo James

\- Chicos, dejen de discutir, ademas... yo creo que el amarillo le vendría bien - dijo Teddy con una sonrisa

\- ¿En serio lo crees Teddy? - Dijo Lily con ojos llenos de admiración

\- Por supuesto pequeña, después de todo los lirios tienen un centro amarillo - dijo Teddy guiñando un ojo

\- Resignémonos hermano, Teddy se metió en nuestra conversación - dijo la voz

\- Si, a veces creo que Lily ama más a Teddy que a nosotros - dijo James con su mano en su pecho en un gesto dramatico

\- ¡No es cierto!... Bueno quizás un poco... - dijo Lily

\- Es natural después de todo soy mucho más guapo que ustedes - dijo divertido Teddy

\- Haz roto mi corazón hermana - dijo la voz provocando las carcajadas de James, Lily y Teddy

\- Bueno chicos Sigan su presentación - dijo un muy feliz Teddy llamando mi atención, los cuatro se compraban como hermanos

\- Esta bien, aunque creo que ya es hora de que te presentes Al - dijo James con una sonrisa

\- Si, mira que quiero ir donde papá - dijo Lily

\- No eres la única Lily - dijo Hugo

\- De acuerdo, pero antes que todo quiero cambiar las banderas al color correcto, con un chasquido de los dedos las banderas cambiaron a verde con el logo de Slytherin -

\- ¡Hey! Creí que tú no ibas a pedirle ayuda a Dobby -

\- Slytherin - dijo la voz identificada como Al apuntándose con sus manos como si eso explicara todo, al mismo tiempo el hijo de Malfoy se acercó riendo a su lado seguido por Rose

\- Cielos amigo es bueno ver la bandera del actual campeón de las casas - dijo el hijo de Malfoy

\- Y la seguiremos viendo Scorp - dijo Al

\- No se confíen demasiado, como dijo James este año entraré en el equipo - dijo Rose

\- Al igual que yo mi flor, así tendré una nueva oportunidad de competir contigo - dijo el hijo de Malfoy

\- Será un placer derrotarte - dijo Rose colocándose frente al hijo de Malfoy

\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo - dijo Al negando con la cabeza que seguía cubierta con la capucha

\- Bueno Al, creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer - dijo Rose

\- ¿Presentarme? - Dijo Al

\- Dobby - dijo el hijo de Malfoy, inmediatamente él apareció, tanto James como Lily y el desconocido de Al se acercaron y le dieron las gracias abrazándolo, Dobby se veía al borde de las lágrimas mientras que Lucy, Fred, el hijo de Malfoy, Rose, Hugo, Teddy, Vicky y Lorcan miraban con una gran sonrisa, sentí que Ron susurraba algo y vi a Hermione sacarse un par de lágrimas emocionada mientras que Ron le seguía susurrando

\- Una última cosa Dobby puedes volver a poner el techo como estaba por favor - dijo amablemente la voz, lo que hizo que Dobby volviera todo a la normalidad

\- Gracias Dobby, por favor quédate lo que vamos a hablar te concierne - dijo James

\- Siéntate en mi lugar de la mesa Dobby - dijo Lily para el horror de Dobby quien se pudo a negar furiosamente

\- Bueno si cambias de opinión puedes hacerlo - dijo Lily

\- Muy bien es mi turno de presentarme - dijo Al

\- Al fin, ¿será que tiene algún problema físico que no se saca la capucha? - dijo Ron ganándose un golpe de Hermione

\- Antes que nada debo decir que James es mi hermano mayor y Lily mi hermana menor, mismo papá y mamá, mientras que Teddy es mi hermano del corazón -

\- Nuestro hermano del corazón - dijo James, mientras que Lily asentía

\- Sobretodo ahora que comenzó a salir con Vicky - añadió de forma burlona James ganándose la reprimenda de varias voces incluyendo a Rose, Al y Lily que estaban en el escenario, fruncí el ceño, ¿eso quiere decir que ellos están emparentados con los Weasley?

\- Bueno, llegó el momento - dijo Al, elegantemente se sacó la túnica de su cabeza, un rebelde cabello negro se hizo presente al igual que unos ojos que me parecían tan familiares, el gran comedor quedó en silencio y yo sentí que no podía respirar, ese muchacho era mi hijo...

 _ **"- Antes que nada debo decir que James es mi hermano mayor y Lily mi hermana menor -"**_

Los tres son mis hijos...

\- Y bien padre, ¿que estás esperando? - Dijo James con una gran sonrisa

\- Levántate y besa a mamá - dijo divertida Lily

\- Por lo visto estás en sexto curso así que ya debes estar enamorado de ella, así que adelante - dijo un sonriente Al

\- ¡Aprovecha ahora que está soltera! - dijo Teddy provocando la risa del grupo

Abrí mis ojos, todas las piezas encajaban, el comentario de Al fue quien me hizo ver la realidad, pero fue el comentario de Teddy el que me sacó de mi letargo...

\- Hermione... - dije mirando a mi amiga, por un segundo pude ver a Ron tensarse, recordándome todos mis temores que me parecieron poca cosa en estos momentos

\- Levitame... - añadí, inmediatamente Ron pareció relajarse para mí sorpresa

\- ¿¡Que!? - Dijo Hermione pero no le di tiempo para decir nada más, levantándome salte sobre la mesa, Hermione reaccionó porque antes de tocarla ya estaba en el aire, magistralmente Hermione me traslado por encima de la mesa, cuando al fin toque el suelo comencé a caminar, mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, con cada paso que daba podía ver un nuevo sentimiento en ellos y desaparecer lo que me rodeaba...

Di un paso y vi asombro en su mirada mientras que Ron y Hermione desaparecían, otro paso y vi la duda impregna en cada una de sus facciones mientras que los hermanos de Ginny se borraban en mi mente, otro paso y vi reconocimiento, nos vemos pronto señor y señora Weasley, otro paso y vi esperanza, me despido profesores, uno más y vi anhelo buen viaje niños del futuro, un último paso más y sus ojos me mostraron amor, adiós gran comedor...

\- Ginny... - dije estirando mi mano hacia ella, casi por inercia ella la tomó levantándose sin dejar de mirarme, fue en ese momento frente a frente, sin temores a hermanos celosos ni a amistades perdidas que lo supe...

\- Te amo Gin - le dije con total sinceridad, decir esas tres palabras fue liberador después de todos estos meses... poco a poco pude ver como sus ojos se abrían de forma adorable, puse mi mano en su rostro y la bese, como tantas noches había soñado, como quise hacerlo cada vez que la veía en los pasillos, en los entrenamientos o en la sala común, la bese expresando todo lo vivido, arrepentimiento por haberla ignorado, frustración de verla con otro, anhelo de volver a ser visible y amor, un amor profundo que comenzó a invadir cada rincón, calmando a mi fiera interna y llevándome a ese extasiado olvido mejor que el whisky de fuego; ella era la única cosa real en el mundo, Ginny, la sensación de mis manos que viajaban de su mejilla a su espalda, sus manos envolviendo mi cuello profundizando el beso y su oloroso cabello... creo que sentí el ruido de un vaso al romperse, un pequeño grito femenino y un par de risas y aplausos muy lejanos ya que para mi, en este momento solo existíamos Ginny y yo...

 **Hola no saben cuan tentada estuve de terminar el capítulo antes del beso, por lo menos hubieron dos momentos (en donde Harry se da cuenta que son sus hijos y Harry caminando hacia Ginny) que casi decido colocar punto final y dejar lo mejor para el siguiente capitulo, hubiera quedado la expectación y me hubiera ganado un par de reviews aunque sea de odio Haha, pero como hago esto por amor al arte y realmente quería ver el beso de estos dos desde que escribí el primer capitulo, decidí tirar toda la carne a la parrilla, así que aquí tienen el beso desde el punto de vista de Harry, se viene el punto de vista de Ginny al igual que otros personajes, se viene la presentación de los Potter, revelaciones, Dean, salseo y algunas cosas inesperadas :) muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por comentar, besos!**


	15. Potter Weasley part 2

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:** ¡Perdón, Se que me he demorado en actualizar!, en este momento imagínenme golpeándome como Dobby haha, pero no he tenido tiempo, haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto :)

Como recompensa por la espera les comentaré que la siguiente parte en la que estoy trabajando tiene un POV de alguien que nos revelará lo que ocurrió mientras Harry e Ginny se besaban haha, solo puedo decir que es alguien que no ha tenido POV hasta el momento jijiji

¡Ya nos acercamos al final y no puedo estar más feliz! gracias a todos por su apoyo, ¡les quiero!

Guest este capitulo va dedicado a ti, tu presión sana en los reviews me ayudo a hacerme un tiempo para actualizar haha, espero que pronto te hagas una cuenta en Fanfiction ;)

 **GINNY POV:**

Cuando James paso adelante sentí que mi corazón se detenía, tenía el presentimiento que algo tramaba, el mismo presentimiento que a veces tenía con mis hermanos... y así fue, sin quitarse la capucha hizo un chasquido de dedos, inmediatamente las luces de las velas bajaron su intensidad y una suave música comenzó a sonar, el joven comenzó a bailar ¿sensualmente? No, no puede ser verdad... ¡pero lo está haciendo!

Neville miraba el escenario horrorizado, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, sobretodo cuando una prenda salió de su túnica que aún tapaba su rostro, ¡EL CHICO SE ESTABA DESNUDANDO!, poco a poco fue lanzando más y más ropa, dejándonos a todos en Shock, incluso los gemelos miraban la escena con las bocas abiertas ignorando la ridícula escena que daban los profesores; McGonagall se veía al borde de sufrir un colapso, la profesora Sprout se abanicaba su furioso sonrojo, la profesora Trelawney se tapaba los ojos de forma bastante torpe, pero a quién estoy engañando, ¡ella estaba intentando ver a través de sus dedos! ¡Pero si el joven se ve que es un crío!, Hagrid estaba medio ahogado mientras que el profesor Flitwick intentaba golpear su enorme espalda para que lograra recuperar el aliento, algo realmente imposible para el pequeño profesor, Snape se veía furioso y miraba al joven con un profundo odio, nada nuevo en él, el profesor Slughorn comentaba con los demás profesores quienes parecían ignorarlo atónitos por el extraño show, mientras que Albus Dumbledore miraba la escena divertido... Los viajeros en el tiempo se miraban entre ellos, algunos con consternación, otros con grandes sonrisas, mientras que otros negaban con su cabeza pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar James se quitó la túnica, por inercia grite junto a algunas chicas, algo absolutamente innecesario ya que James estaba perfectamente vestido de pies a cabeza, riendo a carcajadas... puse atención a las ropas que había tirado y lo que vi me dejó pensando, había un gran conjunto de calcetines y ropa en miniatura tejida que conocía muy bien, ¡como no me di cuenta antes!

\- La ropa de Dobby - le dije a Neville quien me miró con una ceja en alto para luego confirmar mis sospechas, Hermione dejaba siempre ropa tejida en miniatura para que los elfos domésticos quedaran en libertad, como ningún elfo quería ser liberado, Dobby se quedaba con toda esa ropa... pero ¿como James pudo acceder a esa ropa?

\- Esa fue buena James - dijo Lucy

\- Eso fue gracias a ti Lu ¿o no recuerdas tu idea?..."a veces creo que no reconocerías una broma aún si esta bailara desnuda delante de ti... oh... esa es una buena idea para una broma..." - dijo James recordando las palabras de Lucy

\- ¡James eres un maldito genio! - Dijo Fred II - cuando te dije que me superaras nunca pensé que harías este show... -

\- Y eso que no has visto la mejor parte - dijo James levantando su mano volviendo a hacer sonar los dedos, inmediatamente las luces volvieron a su estado normal, la música se detuvo pero el cielo cambió, aparecieron banderines rojos con dorado con la imagen sonriente de James

\- Hola público presente, mi nombre es James, soy miembro de los Gremlins, la última pieza del trío escarlata y pertenezco a la mejor casa de todas, ¡GRYYYYYYYFFINDOR! - Grito, al instante Fred y George aplaudieron con grandes sonrisas, solo mis hermanos se podrían haber recuperado de la broma de James tan rápido

\- Este chico es... Interesante... - dijo Neville

\- Es como Fred y George, lo que no se si es algo bueno o malo - le dije a mi amigo

\- Pobre de sus padres - dijo Neville sonriendo, inmediatamente mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y fije mi mirada a James con nuevos ojos, se notaba que era un joven muy seguro de sí mismo a pesar de su corta edad, su sonrisa brillante le daba un aire de juguetón, su cabello castaño oscuro con destellos rojizos caía con gracia y hacía juego con sus ojos café claro, este chico en el futuro será popular...

\- James, tía Hermione se molestara si se entera lo que hiciste... - dijo una voz conocida sacándome de mi escrutinio

\- No eres divertida Lily, déjame celebrar que le he ganado a Fred - dijo James, mientras que Fred se quejaba

\- Déjalo Lily después de todo es la única vez que podrá presumir de su casa, como no ha ganado en años... - dijo otra voz

\- ¡Eso va a cambiar! Este año que viene Rosy se unirá al equipo y les patearemos el trasero - dijo James

\- Ya lo veremos hermano - dijo esa voz aún oculta en su capucha

\- ¡Bien! Ya que ustedes están ocupados discutiendo me presentaré - dijo Lily pasando adelante, finalmente sabré quién es Lily...

\- Hola soy Lily Luna - dijo la pequeña con una hermosa sonrisa descubriendo su rostro, de inmediato las banderas rojas cambiaron de color blanco mostrando el rostro sonriente de Lily junto a pequeños y delicados lirios, se veía tan hermosa...

\- Vaya pequeña hipócrita, me regañaste y finalmente hiciste lo mismo - dijo James apuntando las banderas, la pequeña Lily ni se inmuto, al contrario compartió una sonrisa con Hugo y Lorcan que en algún minuto se pusieron a su lado...

\- No lo hice, nunca le pedí a Dobby hacerlas o por lo menos no directamente - dijo aún sonriendo

\- Debes reconocer que nuestra pequeña hermana es astuta James - dijo el tercer integrante pasando al frente sin descubrir su rostro, era el único que aún no se descubría

\- Lo es, pero es mucho más valiente que astuta, pronto verás que esos banderines serán rojos - dijo James

\- Su cabello se perderá con tanto rojo, el verde la resaltará mucho mejor después de todo son colores complementarios... - abrí mis ojos ante esto, no podía imaginar a la pequeña Lily en Slytherin

\- El rojo le combina no como ese enfermizo verde - dijo James

\- Chicos, dejen de discutir, ademas... yo creo que el amarillo le vendría bien - dijo Teddy interrumpiendo a los jóvenes

\- ¿En serio lo crees Teddy? - Dijo Lily con ojos llenos de admiración

\- Por supuesto pequeña, después de todo los lirios tienen un centro amarillo - dijo Teddy guiñando un ojo

\- Resignémonos hermano, Teddy se metió en nuestra conversación - dijo la voz

\- Si, a veces creo que Lily ama más a Teddy que a nosotros - dijo James con su mano en su pecho en un gesto dramatico

\- ¡No es cierto!... Bueno quizás un poco... - dijo Lily

\- Es natural después de todo soy mucho más guapo que ustedes - dijo divertido Teddy

\- Haz roto mi corazón hermana - dijo la voz provocando las carcajadas de James, Lily y Teddy

\- Bueno chicos Sigan su presentación - dijo Teddy quien se veía feliz, los cuatro se compraban como hermanos...

\- Esta bien, aunque creo que ya es hora de que te presentes Al - dijo James con una sonrisa

\- Si, mira que quiero ir donde papá - dijo Lily

\- No eres la única Lily - dijo Hugo

\- De acuerdo, pero antes que todo quiero cambiar las banderas al color correcto - con un chasquido de los dedos las banderas cambiaron a verde con el horrible logo de Slytherin

\- ¡Hey! Creí que tú no ibas a pedirle ayuda a Dobby -

\- Slytherin - dijo la voz identificada como Al apuntándose con sus manos como si eso explicara todo, al mismo tiempo Scorpius Malfoy se acercó riendo a su lado seguido por mi sobrina Rose

\- Cielos amigo es bueno ver la bandera del actual campeón de las casas - dijo Scorpius Malfoy

\- Y la seguiremos viendo Scorp - dijo Al

\- No se confíen demasiado, como dijo James este año entraré en el equipo - dijo Rose

\- Al igual que yo mi flor, así tendré una nueva oportunidad de competir contigo - dijo Scorpius coqueto Malfoy

\- Será un placer derrotarte - dijo mi sobrina colocándose frente a Scorpius lindos dientes Malfoy

\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo - dijo Al negando con la cabeza que seguía cubierta con la capucha

\- Bueno Al, creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer - dijo Rose

\- ¿Presentarme? - Dijo Al

\- Dobby - dijo el hijo de Malfoy, inmediatamente él apareció, tanto James como Lily y el desconocido de Al se acercaron y le dieron las gracias abrazándolo, Dobby se veía al borde de las lágrimas mientras que Lucy, Fred, el hijo de Malfoy, Rose, Hugo, Teddy, Vicky y Lorcan miraban con una gran sonrisa, fue una tierna y rara escena.

\- Una última cosa Dobby puedes volver a poner el techo como estaba por favor - dijo amablemente la voz, lo que hizo que Dobby volviera todo a la normalidad

\- Gracias Dobby, por favor quédate lo que vamos a hablar te concierne - dijo James

\- Siéntate en mi lugar de la mesa Dobby - dijo Lily para el horror de Dobby quien se pudo a negar furiosamente

\- Bueno si cambias de opinión puedes hacerlo - dijo Lily

\- Muy bien es mi turno de presentarme - dijo Al

Por alguna extraña razón un escalofrío me invadió ante tales palabras, como si algo tremendo fuera a suceder...

\- Antes que nada debo decir que James es mi hermano mayor y Lily mi hermana menor, mismo papá y mamá, mientras que Teddy es mi hermano del corazón -

\- Nuestro hermano del corazón - dijo James, mientras que Lily asentía

\- Sobretodo ahora que comenzó a salir con Vicky - añadió de forma burlona James ganándose la reprimenda de varias voces incluyendo a Rose, Al y Lily que estaban en el escenario, trague en seco ante la expectación.

\- Bueno, llegó el momento - dijo Al, elegantemente se sacó la túnica de su cabeza, un rebelde cabello negro se hizo presente al igual que unos hermosos ojos que me quitaron el aliento, fue como retroceder 6 años... Al, James y Lily eran hijos de Harry...

\- Y bien padre, ¿que estás esperando? - Dijo James con una gran sonrisa, sacándome de mi Shock

\- Levántate y besa a mamá - dijo divertida Lily, sentí una presión en mi pecho, Lily es pelirroja como una Weasley pero también lo era la madre de Harry y ella no era una Weasley...

\- Por lo visto estás en sexto curso así que ya debes estar enamorado de ella, así que adelante - dijo un sonriente Al, volviendo mi atención al presente, agrandando mis temores ¿y si la madre fuera Cho? Es el único enamoramiento conocido por Harry, a menos que...

\- ¡Aprovecha ahora que está soltera! - dijo Teddy provocando la risa del grupo mientras mis ojos se abrían, agrandando mi temor, Cho había roto hace poco, un dolor frío se clavó en mi pecho mientras que una voz interna me decía que también podría ser yo la afortunada, después de todo también estaba soltera... la duda, esperanza y el miedo comenzaron a invadirme, para peor Harry no reaccionaba, no había nada en su reacción corporal que me diera una pista de quién sería la afortunada Señora Potter...

Como si Harry me hubiera escuchado se giro decididamente hacia Hermione, mi respiración se cortó con cada movimiento de sus labios, era imposible que fuera Hermione, ¡después de todo ella tenía un futuro con Ron! Y hablando de mi hermano, verlo a él no era nada reconfortante, se veía tenso, demasiado para mi gusto, mientras que Hermione pasaba del shock a la sorpresa, un fuerte ¿¡Que!? Como respuesta de mi amiga pareció relajar a Ron y movilizar a Harry, quien comenzó a levantarse, mi corazón se detuvo ante esta acción y la duda me lleno el corazón, ¿se dirigirá a la mesa de las águilas?¿finalmente es Cho la afortunada?, todas estas preguntas y más murieron cuando Harry hizo lo más absurdo y fascinante que haya visto, algo que solo mi imaginación de cuando era una niña pudo haber concebido, recordé aquellas fantasías de ver a Harry volando hacia el balcón de mi palacio jurándome amor eterno... fantasías que murieron con la realidad, yo no era una princesa, no vivía en un palacio y definitivamente Harry no me amaba... fue con ese pensamiento deprimente que mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, el asombro me invadió, él me miraba y no con cualquier mirada, Harry me estaba viendo con la misma mirada que siempre soñé, como si fuera lo único de este mundo, poco a poco comenzó a caminar pero sus ojos no me dejaban, dude... no quería creer lo que mi corazón estaba gritando, no podría soportar una desilusión...

"- Levántate y besa a mamá - dijo divertida Lily, sentí una presión en mi pecho, Lily es pelirroja como una Weasley..."

"- Por lo visto estás en sexto curso así que ya debes estar enamorado de ella, así que adelante - dijo un sonriente Al..."

"- ¡Aprovecha ahora que está soltera! - dijo Teddy provocando la risa del grupo..."

Mi corazón se desboco ante el reconocimiento de las palabras de los hijos de Harry, ¿podría ser...? ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que Harry se haya enamorado de mi?, rápidamente vinieron recuerdos a mi cabeza cuando éramos solo Harry y yo, desde que lo vi por primera vez, el desastre de mi primer año, el dolor de ser ignorada, lo hermosos momentos siendo amigos, las vacaciones, mi quinto año, los entrenamientos, las bromas, los roces, los celos de Dean...

 _ **"- Levántate y besa a mamá - dijo divertida Lily, sentí una presión en mi pecho, Lily es pelirroja como una Weasley..."**_

¿Y si realmente es una Weasley?

 _ **"- Por lo visto estás en sexto curso así que ya debes estar enamorado de ella, así que adelante - dijo un sonriente Al..."**_

Sexto curso... mi Quinto curso... justo cuando más cerca hemos estado ¿podría ser?

 _ **" - ¡Aprovecha ahora que está soltera! - dijo Teddy provocando la risa del grupo..."**_

¡Yo estoy soltera!... poco a poco mi corazón se llenó de esperanza y esta crecía con cada paso que daba Harry, cada vez estaba más cerca de mí y sus ojos... sus hermosos ojos no apartaban su mirada de los míos y estos me miraban como siempre anhele..., no se cuanto tardó pero finalmente Harry se detuvo, justo frente a mi, miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago, me sentí a punto de explotar por las múltiples emociones que Harry me estaba dando... ¡yo soy la futura Señora Potter!, por Godric soy la esposa de Harry, mi Harry...

 ** _"- Por lo visto estás en sexto curso así que ya debes estar enamorado de ella, así que adelante - dijo un sonriente Al..."_**

No se como ni cuando pero Harry se enamoró de mí y yo correspondo a su amor...

\- Ginny... - dijo Harry estirando su mano hacia mi, casi por inercia la tome, levantándome sin dejar de mirarle y es que aunque quisiera no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya, sus ojos centelleaban llamándome a perderme en ellos, fue en ese momento en que Harry habló...

\- Te amo Gin - dijo con una sinceridad abrasadora y esas tres palabras cambiaron mi mundo... Me imaginé a mi misma como niña gritando y bailando, mientras me decía "¡te lo dije!", quise llorar y reír al mismo tiempo ante esto, pero ya nada más importaba, Harry me había dicho que me amaba y yo no podía estar más feliz, solo quería abrazarme a él y besarlo expresándole mi reciprocidad ante sus sentimientos, pero mi cuerpo solo reacciono abriendo descomunalmente mis ojos, fue en ese momento que Harry puso su mano en mi rostro, todo mi cuerpo tembló ante esta acción, mientras que mi vista no abandonó a Harry quien poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que finalmente me beso... y que beso, sobretodo cuando comencé a profundizarlo, pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, pasar mis manos por su cuello, enredar mis dedos por su rebelde cabello mientras el me abrazaba como tantas veces soñé... fue como estar en la gloria, sin lugar a dudas este es el mejor beso que he recibido, tan cargado de emociones y tan liberador al mismo tiempo, sentí que a través de él yo le expresaba el dolor de ser ignorada por años, los múltiples celos, mi constante preocupación por él, mi gratitud y culpabilidad por lo ocurrido en mi primer año, el miedo que sentí de perderle para siempre, pero por sobretodo le exprese mi amor... creo que sentí el ruido de un vaso al romperse, un pequeño grito femenino y un par de risas y aplausos muy lejanos ya que para mi, en este momento solo existíamos Harry y yo...

Harry en algún momento se apartó por la falta de aire, aunque aún seguía abrazándome, mi mirada se clavó nuevamente en la suya, sus ojos brillaban al igual que su sonrisa, fue entonces que recordé a Michael y a Dean...

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando Michael me dijo que me amaba, fue en una tarde cerca del lago, las cosas no andaban bien entre nosotros, de hecho hasta había pensado en dejarlo ese mismo día, fue entonces que él soltó la bomba diciéndome que me amaba, no supe qué responder, era la primera vez que alguien fuera de mi familia me decía aquellas palabras que toda chica sueña, así que tan solo le bese como respuesta, lo que me valió alargar innecesariamente nuestra relación y muchos ceños fruncidos.

Dean me dijo te amo en una sala abandonada, estábamos en medio de un beso apasionado cuando él me apartó y me dijo que me amaba, su mirada fue la misma que la de Michael, ambos querían una respuesta o mejor dicho exigían una respuesta y cuando la respuesta fue solo un beso su rostro fue el mismo que el de Michael, ceño fruncido y la tortuosa espera de escuchar mi respuesta, aunque por lo menos Dean tuvo algo más que un beso y evasiones incómodas ya que le dije que lo quería muchísimo, lo cual no fue mentira pero no fue suficiente, él se molestó lo que nos llevó a una gran pelea dando fin a nuestra escapada, pronto se arrepintió y me pidió que olvidáramos el incidente, pero Dean nunca fue el mismo, sobretodo después de que Ron y Harry nos descubrieron besándonos, ya que comenzó con sus escenas de celos y a seguirme para todos lados intentando pasar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo, muchas veces quise mentirle o sentir realmente amor por él pero no pude y ahora entiendo el porque...

Aquí frente a mi esta Harry, mi Harry, mirándome como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, me dijo que me amaba y aún así no me ha presionado para tener una respuesta, pero esta vez a diferencia de mis otras experiencias si la tengo...

\- Yo también te amo Harry - salió de mis labios tan fácilmente aligerando mi alma y esas palabras jamás sonaron tan bien, su sonrisa se ensanchó y nos volvimos a besar, aunque no se si fue él o yo quien lo comenzó pero eso realmente no me interesa...

\- Cof, Cof... -

\- Por más que tosas Percy no creo que este par te escuche... -

\- Después de todo están bastante ocupados devorándose mutuamente... -

\- Algo bastante tonto Gred ya que estamos todos los hermanos Weasley aquí reunidos... -

\- Te lo dije Forge o Harry es un suicida o ya hemos perdido el toque... -

Sentí inmediatamente a Harry tensarse ante las palabras de mis hermanos y dejando mi nueva fuente de vida me separé de Harry dando mi mejor mirada de irritada a mis hermanos quienes en algún momento se habían levantado y estaban detrás nuestro, aunque era un alivio no ver a mis padres junto a ellos... Alivio que no fue suficiente para Harry quien se veía realmente nervioso y tenso, aunque para su crédito puedo decir que todos se veían bastante intimidantes, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ron estaban frente nuestro con sus varitas apuntándole, algo que me indignó profundamente...

\- Les doy 5 segundos para guardar sus varitas o les maldeciré tanto que ya no podrán respirar por su nariz - les dije totalmente irritada sacando mi varita

\- No eres divertida pequeña Gin Gin - dijo George

\- Tan solo estamos cumpliendo con nuestro rol de hermano mayor - dijo Fred

\- ¡Pues me importa una mierda! - Les dije ya no pudiendo contener mi indignación, fue en ese momento que la mano de Harry se puso sobre mi hombro calmándome por completo y con un suspiro frustrado baje mi varita aunque seguí mirándoles molesta

\- ¿Ron? - dijo Harry sacando su mano de mi hombro para mi frustración, tanto mi hermano como mi futuro esposo se miraban intensamente como comunicándose entre ellos, fue entonces que mi hermano suspiró derrotado moviendo su cabeza como afirmando algo provocando una gran y hermosa sonrisa en Harry...

\- Vaya hemos perdido nuevamente a nuestra hermana - dijo Fred, volviéndome a la realidad con una mezcla de vergüenza e irritación por ser descubierta mirando a Harry

\- No tengo idea que paso aquí pero Ginny tiene más hermanos Potter - dijo Charlie provocando que apretara los dientes, realmente mis hermanos se están ganando una buena...

\- Lo sé Charlie, pero para mi es importante saber la opinión de mi mejor amigo - dijo Harry mucho más relajado, como si el consentimiento de Ron lo hubiera liberado de una carga pesada...

\- Bueno ya sabes mi opinión, así como sabes lo que te pasará si la lastimas - dijo Ron con un tono demasiado frío para mi gusto

\- Lo sé - dijo Harry con un tono firme y tras esas palabras Ron volvió a su asiento junto a Hermione quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Harry 1 Weasley's 0

\- Vaya pero qué demostración de testosteronas - se burló George

\- Algo tuvieron que aprender de nosotros, ya era hora de que dejaran de ser unas nenitas - se rió Fred

\- Ustedes dos, ¿están bien conmigo y con Ginny? - Dijo Harry deteniendo las sonrisas de mis hermanos

\- Eres un buen chico Harry, aunque un poco flacucho, con lentes y con un loco persiguiéndote en cada esquina para matarte - dijo Fred

\- Pero tienes un gran corazón, capaz de sacrificarse por los demás - dijo George

\- Sin mencionar que eres nuestro socio favorito - respondió Fred

\- Sabemos que cuidaras a nuestra hermanita - dijo George

\- Lo sabemos - dijeron ambos apuntando su varita al pecho de Harry como amenaza, quise gritar a mis hermanos pero una mirada de Harry me detuvo, era claramente una petición no una orden de dejarlo manejar esta situación, me crucé de brazos en respuesta y por esta vez consentí en dejarle enfrentar a mis hermanos, pero si las cosas se descontrolaban estaría junto a él, después de todo este también es mi problema

\- Así que quédate tranquilo por nosotros - dijo Fred

\- Tienes nuestra bendición - dijo George

\- Aunque te recomendamos huir de nuestra hermanita, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo - dijo Fred

\- ¡FRED! - grite, provocando la risa de mis hermanos y la del propio Harry quien pasó su brazo por mis hombros, me relaje por completo ante este gesto y soltando mis brazos me abracé a él mientras Harry continuaba hablando sin dejar de mirarme...

\- Créanme que amo a Ginny completa, tanto su faceta feliz, como la enojada - dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, derritiéndome...

\- Awww... Pero que cursi... vámonos hermano antes que vomite - dijo Fred

\- Claro, no esperaba estar más tiempo aquí, después de todo hay una morenaza que me espera - dijo George guiñando un ojo antes de girarse y junto a Fred retirarse a sus puestos, Potter 3 Weasley's 0, mi mirada vagó hacia mis 3 hermanos mayores e increíblemente el primero en hablar fue Percy

\- No tengo mucho que argumentar ya que no me he portado bien en este último tiempo, así que solo te pido que la cuides - dijo Percy estirando su mano hacia Harry quien para mi desgracia me soltó para tomar su mano y con ese apretón formal se retiró, Potter 4 Weasley 0, ¡vamos Harry solo faltan 2!

Charlie estaba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Bill mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos mirando fijamente a Harry, algo me decía que ellos serían los más difíciles de convencer... ¡como si fuera necesario convencerlos, es mi vida por Merlín!

\- Bill - dije intentando llamar la atención de mi hermano mayor, sabía que sería mucho más fácil controlarme si hablaba con mi hermano favorito, además si lograba hacer que me mirara su postura se debilitaría, pero al parecer él también lo sabía ya que olímpicamente y por primera vez en toda mi vida me ignoró, su mirada seguía fija en Harry como un cazador a su presa, lo que me cabreo enserio, lo siento Harry pero esto no lo puedo ignorar...

\- ¡BILL WEASLEY! ¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE MIRAR A HARRY ASÍ? ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN ARGUMENTO DE QUE HARRY PUEDA JUGAR CONMIGO, DESPUÉS DE TODO TENEMOS UN FUTURO JUNTOS, COMO PRUEBA PUEDES MIRAR A MIS HIJOS! - le grite llena de frustración, pero inmediatamente que mencione a mis hijos mi corazón se aceleró, mire a Harry quien tenía bien abiertos sus ojos, iba a tener hijos con Harry y no podría estar más feliz por eso...

\- Bueno, nosotros no hemos dicho que somos tus hijos - dijo la voz de James, inmediatamente gire mi rostro hacia él, quien se veía mortalmente serio, sentí que mi corazón se iba a romper ante esta declaración, pero una luz llamó mi atención, Lily estaba atacando a James lo que me sorprendió ya que estaba sufriendo los efectos de los mocomurciélagos

\- ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO A JAMES MAMÁ! - Grito Lily con ojos desorbitados

\- ¡Serás tarado James!, por favor mamá no le hagas caso, al parecer a mi hermano se le ocurrió la gran idea de engañarte como broma, si tú eres Ginny Potter eres la esposa de Harry Potter y madre de Lily, el idiota bromista de James y de mi Albus Potter - dijo Al quien acababa de revelar su verdadero nombre; Albus Potter...

\- Ya no se puede hacer una broma sin ser atacado, ahora Lily ¿como y cuando tomaste mi varita? - dijo un muy lastimado James

\- ¡Te lo merecías! Y como tomé tu varita es mi secreto - dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos muy cabreada

\- Te lo digo hermano, ella será Slytherin -

\- En tus sueños Al, ella es una Gryffindor nata, em... perdón Mamá no me pude resistir en hacerte una broma, es que... bueno nunca he podido engañarte, siempre me descubres y... bueno yo... pensé que esta era la mejor oportunidad, después de todo no me conoces tan bien como en el futuro - dijo James un poco gangoso ya que seguía con su mano en la nariz mientras la otra guardaba su varita en su túnica

Una risa me saco de mi Shock, era Bill quien se reía a todo pulmón y con grandes pasos se acercó a Harry...

\- Es bueno ver que mi hermanita logro conquistarte - le dijo dándole golpes en la espalda, luego girándose a Charlie le dijo - tranquilízate hermano, de seguro nuestros yo futuros ya hablaron con Harry y si sobrevivió para tener 3 hijos es que realmente está enamorado de Ginny o es un loco... -

\- (Silbido) ya me imagino lo que tuvo que soportar, después de todo si tu mandaste a tu futuro yerno a San Mungo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que sufrió el pobre Harry, bueno quiero decir somos 6 hermanos después de todo y por lo menos yo tengo dragones a mi disposición - dijo Charlie más relajado y con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

\- Deja de asustar al pobre Harry, suficiente castigo es tener que soportar el mal carácter de Ginny - dijo Bill irritándome considerablemente

\- Cierto, aún es tiempo de arrepentirse Harry - dijo Charlie colmando mi paciencia

\- ¡YA ESTA BUENO USTEDES DOS! - Les grite

\- Lo ves Harry, así es ella, si yo fuera tú me arrepiento de ser su esposo - se burló Charlie

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! - Grité levantando mi varita, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier hechizo Harry me detuvo bajando mi mano con la suya, sus dedos acariciaron mi mano mientras él miraba intensamente a mis hermanos

\- Agradezco su preocupación pero se como es Gin - dijo Harry sin soltar mi mano

 _ **"- Ginny... - dijo Harry estirando su mano hacia mi, casi por inercia la tome levantándome sin dejar de mirarle y es que no pude apartar mi mirada de la suya, sus ojos centelleaban llamándome a perderme en ellos, fue en ese momento en que Harry habló... - Te amo Gin - dijo con una sinceridad abrasadora y esas tres palabras cambiaron mi mundo... "**_

 _ **"- Créanme que amo a Ginny completa, tanto su faceta feliz, como la enojada - dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, derritiéndome..."**_

Dos revelaciones me invadieron, la primera fue que no podía engañar a Harry, él me conocía tal cual soy, ha estado en mis mejores momentos y en los peores, ha visto mis enojos, mis bromas, mis nervios, mi vergüenza, mi risa, mis secretos y mis lágrimas, fue la persona que peor me vio en aquel fatídico primer año, a quien confesé mis crímenes en aquella cámara, vio mi inseguridad, temor y arrepentimiento, es cierto que me ignoro por un largo tiempo como mujer pero eso no impidió conocernos mutuamente, era la hermana de su mejor amigo y desde esa horrible posición Harry y yo nos conocimos, ahí fue que yo vi al Harry real, tan lejano al Harry Potter de mis historias, aquel con errores, enojos, inseguridades, solitario, generoso, necesitado de afecto, divertido, buen amigo, profundo, tantas cosas que hacen a Harry... Harry, mi Harry, a quien amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón...

La segunda revelación fue como me nombró... Gin... es la primera vez que alguien me llama así y se siente tan íntimo, tan especial... me encanta...

\- Calma Harry te creemos - dijo divertido Charlie levantando los brazos

\- Tienes la bendición de todos los Weasley, sino basta con mirar a Mamá quien ya está organizando su boda jajaja - rió Bill, Harry me apretó sutilmente la mano mientras que yo abría mis ojos por la sorpresa, por primera vez desde que llegaron mis hermanos me fije en mis padres quienes se veían felices, hasta creo que vi a mamá con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos...

\- Si no fuera por Papá ella ya estaría aquí abrazando a Harry y nos hubiera matado toda la farsa de la intimidación - dijo Charlie inmediatamente siendo silenciado por un golpe de Bill, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño

\- ¿Una farsa? ¿Todo esto fue una farsa? - Les dije bastante cabreada

\- yo... verás Ginny..., no es lo que parece... al menos no lo fue del todo, como hermanos tenemos la obligación de... m... poner las cosas claras con cualquier prospecto... pero... m... bueno... -respondió un incomodo y nervioso Bill

\- Pero... - dije golpeando mi pie en el suelo presionando a mis hermanos

\- ¡Es Harry!, no podemos odiar a Harry, aunque si te hiciera daño le haremos pagar de igual forma, aun así no disfrutaríamos hacerle daño al pobre chico - dijo Charlie un tanto asustado

\- Aún así inventaron toda esta farsa fingiendo estar molestos con Harry - dije intentando contener mi rabia mientras mis hermanos mayores retrocedían balbuceando excusas, mientras que Percy, Ron y los gemelos prácticamente desaparecían en sus mesas, fue entonces que la risa de Harry resonó robando mi atención

\- Tranquila Gin, tus hermanos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, además yo estoy feliz de que seamos familia - dijo Harry luego de terminar de reír, lo que tranquilizó a mis hermanos quienes se despidieron y se fueron (huyeron) rápidamente, quise con todas mis fuerzas estar molesta con Harry pero no pude, sus palabras me había calado, Familia... Harry es mi familia...

\- Pero que Zorra, seguramente utilizó algún filtro de amor - dijo una voz femenina seguida por unas risitas sarcásticas, lo suficientemente fuertes como para que la escucháramos, gire mi cabeza rápidamente y para la sorpresa de Harry y para mi fastidio la voz era proveniente de nuestra mesa, de nada más y nada menos que Romilda Vane, una de las molestas fans de Harry...

\- Pero que Gryffindor eres Romilda - le dije de forma ácida mientras ella arrugaba el ceño

\- No tengo problema de decírtelo a la cara Weasley, creo que debiste haber utilizado algún truco, después de todo los filtros de amor son parte del inventario de la tienda de tus hermanos, es imposible que alguien como Harry se haya fijado en alguien como tú - dijo la cerda de Vane moviendo su mano de forma despectiva, sentí a Harry moverse, así que lo fulmine con la mirada, no quería defensas, yo podía defenderme perfectamente de esta idiota, fue bueno ver que Harry comprendió mi mirada, así que sintiéndome más confiada al ver que tenía su apoyo me volví por completo a Vane...

\- Es raro oír eso viniendo de ti, después de todo es conocido que estas preparando Amortentia en tus ratos libres Vane, yo no soy la que no es lo suficientemente mujer para enamorar a un hombre - le dije de la forma más venenosa posible y creo haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en Harry, Vane se levantó furiosa de su asiento asesinándome con la mirada, para mi desgracia no fue la única que me miraba así, ¡maldito seas fans club de Harry!

\- ¿Suficientemente mujer? claro, ahora lo entiendo..., puede que no hayas ocupado un filtro de amor, pero eso no significa que no hayas ocupado otra sucia maniobra para engañar a Harry, después de todo es conocido que él pasó sus vacaciones en tu casa... - dijo maliciosamente Vane, hirviendo mi sangre, ¡la muy perra estaba insinuando que seduje a Harry de forma sexual en las vacaciones!

\- ¿Pero en ese entonces no estaba con Dean? - preguntó otra de las estúpidas fans de Harry fingiendo inocencia, a la cual ni siquiera miré, seguía enfocada en la estúpida cerda de Romilda Vane

\- Así es, en ese entonces ella estaba con Dean, aunque no me extrañaría que lo hubiera engañado, después de todo termino rápido con él y no le costó encontrar pareja en Harry, ya que es a él a quien siempre persiguió, ¿o no es así Weasley? Nunca te importo Thomas, solo lo utilizaste como seguro de vida en caso de que Harry te rechazara y la prueba de eso es que terminaste con él a pesar de que él no hizo nada malo, lo botaste como si fuera nada y para peor no pasó ni un día de haber terminado y te besuqueas con Harry - la cerda negó con la cabeza haciendo un sonido con la boca - eres una cazafortunas Weasley, no te mereces a Harry ni a Dean que por cierto sufrió una grave herida mientras te besuqueabas con Harry, ¿o es que acaso no has notado la herida de Dean a pesar de que la sangre es evidente?... - termino de decir con una gran sonrisa maligna, apreté los puños con furia, ¡quería golpearla!, Harry no estaba mejor, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y podía ver que apretaba furiosamente su varita, le mire nuevamente intentando convencerlo de no meterse en esta discusión, esta era mi pelea y la vencería, Vane no sabe con quien se mete, sobretodo cuando estoy cabreada...

\- Es ridículo que me saques al baile Vane, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, ni siquiera te importó cuando me corté ya que solo tenias ojos para el estúpido de Potter, pero puedo desvelar tus mentiras ya que si conocieras a Ginevra - fruncí el ceño ante la mención de mi nombre - al sobreprotector de Ronald o a su familia te darías cuenta de que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Ginny me hubiera engañado en sus vacaciones, aunque no pongo las manos al fuego por el imbécil de Potter, de seguro que sus intenciones no fueron puras en ir este verano a la casa de los Weasley aunque dudo que el cobarde de Potter haya hecho algo con todos mirando, eso lo puedo asegurar, él es demasiado mosca muerta para eso, así que no te atrevas a tirar tus mentiras fundamentadas en tus celos y deja ya de ser tan patética y acepta la realidad, Potter no te quiere, él se quedó con Ginevra, a ella le gusta más ese cobarde que no la defiende antes que a mi que he estado a su lado, esa es la realidad -dijo Dean con desprecio estando de pie, su mirada fría miraba a Harry quien le sostenía la mirada con la misma intensidad, con su mano izquierda Dean sujetaba su muñeca derecha, mi vista viajó hacia esa mano y pude notar lo que hablaba Vane, ya que tanto su mano como su camisa se veían manchadas de sangre, aunque su mano ya se veía casi por completo curada, lo que alivió en parte mi preocupación, después de todo no era mentira cuando me decía a mi misma lo mucho que quiero a Dean como una de las razones para seguir con él, aunque después de rendirme ante el amor de Harry puedo asegurar que mi cariño hacia Dean no es más que un gran afecto de amistad el cual intente con todas mis fuerzas hacer crecer para intentar superar a Harry, es bueno que no lo haya logrado, sin embargo mi preocupación por su estado no menguó mi enojo ante sus palabras, Harry no era un cobarde, puedo decir muchos defectos de Harry pero la cobardía no es uno de ellos, por Merlín, hasta tiene complejo de Héroe!, pero a diferencia de Dean él me considera como su igual y me ha dado mi espacio para defenderme, algo que siempre le reclame a Dean cuando estuvimos juntos y que agradezco de Harry...

\- ¡Él patético eres tú Thomas! Defendiendo a tu ex para no quedar como un cornudo - dijo Vane mientras sus amigas soltaban risas, colmando mi paciencia...

\- No necesito defensas a tus mentiras, porque a diferencia tuya Vane yo no necesito ningún truco sucio para llamar la atención de un hombre, así que deja de humillarte y arrastrarte a los pies de Harry, a quien ni siquiera conoces, solo eres una de las múltiples fans del montón que solo conoce la historia del "niño que vivió" y presa de esa fantasía hacen de todo para llamar su atención, me das pena, tampoco necesito tu defensa Dean, ni la de Harry, se defenderme bien sola y créanme cuando les digo que Romilda Vane no es problema para mi en ningún sentido - dije retando con la mirada a Vane intentando controlarme, porque por Merlín desde que abrió su sucia boca que he querido maldecirla, pero no le daré ese gusto, si algo comenzaba no iba a ser por mi mano, si alguien va a perder la dignidad aquí va a ser ella, no le daré la razón perdiendo el control, pero eso no significa que me quedaría de brazos cruzados, si ella se atrevía a cruzar la línea no me contendré y le daré su merecido... Al parecer Vane se dio cuenta de ello ya que por un segundo vi un poco de temor en su mirada, pero la estupidez es más grande que el sentido común y nuevamente ella se puso en su parada soberbia, mis ojos miraban su postura, bastaba que dijera una sola palabra equivocada o que levantara su varita y conocería el porqué mis hermanos dejaron de hacerme bromas...

\- Yo que tu no haría eso em... ¿Rotilda? Bueno eso no es importante, Gin te pateara el trasero sin duda alguna y créeme que no la detendré, estoy harto de tus mentiras, me enamore de Gin no solo por ser extremadamente hermosa, sino por quien ella es, la conozco, es mi amiga y he sufrido durante todo este año por no poder decírselo ya que la respeto tanto a ella, como a su familia y aunque no lo creas también respete a Thomas su ex-novio al no meterme en su relación aunque todo mi ser quería que ellos terminaran para así poder conquistarla, ahora ella está libre y mi futuro es junto a ella, así que toma el consejo de Thomas y deja de ser patética y esto va para todo el club de fans que nunca jamas pedí tener, no se que admiran de mi pero si de verdad me siguen les pido respeto por mi vida privada y por las personas que forman parte de ella - dijo Harry mirando brevemente a Romilda y su grupo sorprendiéndome, solo Harry me puede llevar de un estado a otro con solo unas palabras, sentí un calor en mi pecho al escucharle decir lo que piensa de mí y una opresión al darme cuenta de lo mal que lo pasó mientras estaba en mi fase cabeza dura intentando amar a Dean... lo otro que me sorprendió fue la actitud de Harry, quien siempre fue caballeroso, hasta ha aceptado obsequios solo por educación, incluyendo la desastrosa canción en san Valentín en mi primer año, así que estoy convencida de que se sabe el nombre de Romilda Vane ya que los he visto interactuar, para mi infortunio un par de veces, si que debe estar cabreado para fingir olvidar su nombre como si ella no fuera nadie, pero por lo menos su discurso funcionó o por lo menos en parte, ya que la postura de Vane cambio, como si una bludger la hubiera golpeado, mientras que prácticamente todos los miembros del fan club agacharon sus cabezas arrepentidos, fue en ese momento que Dean comenzó a aplaudir...

\- Bravo Potter, un discurso bastante conmovedor, casi te creí cuando dijiste que me respetabas aunque es preocupante que realmente creas tus mentiras, ya que la realidad es otra, desde que volvimos a Hogwarts, específicamente cuando me encontraste besándome con Ginny has hecho de todo para estar cerca de ella intentando llamar su atención, así que ahórrate tus palabras de mosca muerta que no te creo nada..., pero bueno miremos el lado positivo ya que al parecer volviste a ser un Gryffindor y decidiste intervenir, una lastima que haya sido después de que insultaron a Ginny, pero por lo menos podrás dormir en paz sabiendo que al menos "hiciste algo" - dijo Dean enfatizando esto último con su mano buena haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor al mover su mano, para luego mirarme y agregar - gran elección Ginny, Harry es todo un caballero, espero seas feliz aunque sinceramente me importa un comino - dijo Dean sentándose, dejándonos realmente cabreados y para colmo esto al parecer renovó las fuerzas de Romilda ya que comenzó a reír de forma burlesca, Merlín dame paciencia o Hogwarts tendrá a una nueva Myrtle la llorona...

\- Bueno Weasley ¿o debo decir Potter? - apreté mi varita ante el sarcasmo de Vane - es bueno saber que cierras un ciclo con Dean, ya que así no tendrás excusa para hacerlo tu amante - Una palabra más Vane y sabrás lo que es bueno... - aunque no pongo las manos al fuego de que en el futuro no encuentres a algún idiota con quien engañar a Harry o él a ti, ya que... - Ya tengo suficiente de esta perra!

La imbécil de Vane no logró terminar su frase, lamentablemente alguien fue más rápido que yo, mire a Harry, quien tenía su varita en alto pero una sola mirada y pude ver que no había sido él quien la había atacado, Vane se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, mientras que de su nariz salían ¿murciélagos?, mire por toda la mesa hasta el escenario y lo que vi me hizo sentir entre orgullosa y complacida, de pie en el escenario estaba Lily con una varita en alto, parecía bastante cabreada, mientras que Lorcan y Hugo al parecer la tenían mal afirmada como si hubieran intentando detenerla de una forma bastante patética, Albus y James se veían complacidos al lado de sus amigos quienes al parecer también los habían detenido de la misma forma que Lorcan y Hugo, no debió haber sido fácil para mis hijos haber presenciado los insultos de Vane y Dean... Harry me tomo la mano y con un apretón supe que también se había dado cuenta del hechizo de Lily...

\- Ah, la Juventud... recuerdo lo que es ser un joven apasionado, llenos de intrigas y decepciones, pero bueno señorita Potter, espero que no vuelva a atacar a ninguno de mis estudiantes y lo mismo va para usted Señor Lupin, espero que para la próxima controle a su familia - dijo el director Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos

\- No volverá a ocurrir director - dijo Teddy serio para luego girarse hacia los muchachos

\- James, ¿no te dije que tuvieras cuidado con tu varita? - Dijo Teddy

\- Aquí esta Teddy - dijo James mostrando su varita con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¿Pero entonces?... - pregunto Teddy

\- Ups, fue la mía Teddy, lo siento, en algún momento Lily debió haber sacado la mía - dijo Albus con una actuación horrible de arrepentimiento mientras compartía la misma sonrisa maliciosa con James y Lily...

\- Teddy... - dijo Lily haciendo un puchero, estirando los brazos hacia él quien de forma natural la tomó en sus brazos - Por favor Teddy no te enojes, la mujer mala estaba insultando a mamá y a papá, no lo volveré hacer... - dijo Lily haciendo un último puchero y yo no podía estar más orgullosa, al parecer alguien saco mi don, aunque tendré que tener en cuenta esta faceta manipuladora de mi hija...

\- Entiendo Lily, tampoco estoy enojado con ustedes Lorcan y Hugo, se que hicieron todo lo posible por detener a Lily, al igual que ustedes, Rose, Scorp, Fred y Lu - dijo Teddy al instante los mencionados asintieron arrepentidos, aunque cuando Teddy se dio la vuelta para dejar a Lily en el suelo compartieron entre ellos la misma sonrisa maliciosa que vi en mis hijos...

\- A nombre de Lily les pido disculpas, em... no se preocupen revertiré el hechizo de la señorita ¿Rotilda? - dijo Teddy y creo haber visto una pequeña sonrisa, algo me dice que él también participó en el hechizo de Lily... Adoro a este chico!

\- No será necesario Teddy, yo voy a revertir este hechizo - dije lo más fuerte que pude pasando por los gritos de Romilda y con un movimiento de varita Vane dejó de gritar, levantándose muy asustada viéndose fatal, lo que me hizo sonreír...

\- ¡ME ATACÓ, ESA MOCOSA ME ATACÓ!, ¡EXIJO QUE LA CASTIGUEN! - Grito asustada Vane

\- Primero, no es una mocosa, es mi hija y su castigo es cosa mía y de Harry, ya que como verás ella es solo una niña y segundo... Te lo mereces Vane y tienes suerte de que haya sido mi hija y no yo quien te haya atacado ya que te aseguro que hubiera sido peor, mucho peor, así que te ruego a que no tientes tu suerte y te sientes de una maldita vez y nos dejes en paz - le dije de forma firme... Vane me miró con terror agarrando su nariz y se sentó rápidamente

\- Creo que es hora de que nos sentemos Gin, después de todo nuestros hijos aún no terminan de presentarse - dijo Harry con una hermosa sonrisa, Neville nos cedió su asiento pasando por debajo de la mesa, sentándose frente a nosotros, al lado de Colin y Dennis Creevey quienes miraban con adoración a Harry

\- ¡Felicidades! - nos dijo Neville con una gran sonrisa, lo que al parecer dio pie para que los Creevey también nos felicitaran

\- ¡Hacen una buena pareja!, lo siento hermano pero tu enamoramiento por Ginny ya estaba condenado desde el principio - dijo muy feliz Dennis provocando un ceño fruncido en Harry y un sonrojo incómodo en Colin y en mi

\- ¡Cállate tonto! - dijo Colin golpeando en la cabeza a Dennis y luego agrego - lo siento Harry... yo..., ¡Ginny no es mi tipo!, em... bueno no quiero decir que sea fea, ¡todo lo contrario!, quiero decir..., Ginny por favor no me maldigas, tú y Harry hacen una linda pareja, eso ya lo sabia desde que nos conocimos y hablábamos de Harry, sus pasatiempos ¡y lo genial que era!... no debí decir eso... - comenzó a balbucear Colin, profundizando mi sonrojo, ¡Harry no debía de saber eso!, pronto Harry comenzó a reírse rodeándome con su brazo, relajándome, es impresionante la influencia que este chico tiene en mí y lo mucho que me encanta...

\- Eres increíble Gin - me susurro en el oído, acelerando mi ritmo cardíaco, mientras miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago, pero antes de que pudiera besarle uno de mis hijos hablo, comenzando el descubrimiento sobre mi futuro...


	16. Dolorosa Perspectiva

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

Normal= Normal

 **Negrita = Fechas**

 _ **Negrita cursiva = hechizos**_

 _ **"Negrita Cursiva entre comillas" = Flashback**_

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:** siempre quise hacer un POV de Dean después de leer una historia que quizás ya no exista en fanfiction, espero les guste :)

¡Y de nuevo, perdón por estar ausente tanto tiempo!

 **DEAN POV:**

El tiempo se detuvo para mi, podía ver a cada persona moviéndose lentamente, sus gestos sus expresiones, los gritos lejanos, así como también podía sentir mi corazón quebrándose y sangrando tan lenta y dolorosamente como lo hacía mi mano...

Creo que fue como una crónica de una muerte anunciada, aún recuerdo el día que le anuncie a Seamus que saldría con Ginny, nadie más que mi mejor amigo sabía que la pelirroja me gustaba pero su reacción no fue la que yo esperaba...

 ** _"- ¿Dean estás seguro de que quieres salir con Ginny? -_**

 ** _\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Seamus? Tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta, finalmente terminó con Córner así que no veo impedimento para comenzar a salir con ella... -_**

 ** _\- A eso me refiero amigo, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto? -_**

 ** _\- Suelta la verdad Seamus, tú menos que nadie me puede recriminar eso ¿o debo recordarte a Miriam, Valeria o alguna de tus múltiples novias con las cuales comenzaste a salir incluso después de haber terminado? -_**

 ** _\- Es diferente amigo - dijo Seamus derrotado ante mis palabras_**

 ** _\- No veo en qué se diferencia - le dije cruzándome de brazos con el ceño fruncido_**

 ** _\- Dean tú eres un romántico, eres de los que se enamoran y dan todo de si, es por eso que temo que te hagas ilusiones de que este noviazgo siga al largo plazo y al final Weasley te rompa el corazón, sin mencionar a sus hermanos que pueden romperte algo más - dijo Seamus_**

 ** _\- Osea que soy todo un romántico casi como una Lavender masculina - le respondí intentando desviar el tema que ya me resultaba incómodo, lo cual al parecer logré ya que provoque una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de mi mejor amigo_**

 ** _\- Si, justamente como Lavender, aunque ella tiene un nivel meloso que incluso tú amigo con todo tu romanticismo no posees, aún recuerdo nuestro breve noviazgo, es una lástima que esté tan obsesionada con Weasley, quizás podría haberla invitado nuevamente a salir - me dijo Seamus con un aire nostálgico_**

 ** _\- ¿Volverías con Lavender? - le pregunté sorprendido causando una risa espontánea en él_**

 ** _\- Que puedo decir, la primera novia nunca se olvida y hay algo en su obsesión y cursilería que me causaba ternura pero ya son aguas pasadas volvamos a lo importante - me dijo Seamus con una mirada determinada en su rostro lo que provocó que soltara un suspiro derrotado, así que le mire fijamente y con convicción le hable..._**

 ** _\- No les temo a los hermanos de Ginny, además que cuento con la fortuna de que solo uno de ellos está en Hogwarts el próximo año, no creo que Ron sea problema y si lo fuera puedo enfrentarme a él, así que quédate tranquilo Ginny es una buena chica y tú más que nadie sabe lo que espere para que terminará con Corner, tranquilo mi relación con ella solo me traerá felicidad - le dije aun mirando fijamente a mi mejor amigo seguro de cada una de mis palabras_**

 ** _\- Ron va a ser un problema, eso te lo aseguro pero mi mayor preocupación es Harry - dijo Seamus, su rostro se endureció después de haber dicho esas palabras, algo nada común en él_**

 ** _\- ¿Harry?, ¿Hablas de Harry Potter?, M... bueno de seguro se unirá a Ron si él necesitará ayuda pero Harry es un buen chico, no querrá meterse en problemas ni en discusiones, de seguro él y Hermione calman a Ron devolviéndolo a la razón - le dije más confiado sobre mi relación con Ginny mientras que mi amigo arrugaba el ceño_**

 ** _\- No hablo de eso y lo sabes... tú sabes que Weasley estuvo enamorada de él y aquí entre nos ellos pasan bastante tiempo juntos, por lo que sé Harry se quedará en la madriguera para las vacaciones lo cual no es una ventaja para ti amigo - me dijo Seamus irritándome, no me gusta para nada la faceta de cotilla de Seamus_**

 ** _\- Ginny no siente nada por Potter y si sintió algo quedó en el pasado ¿o acaso no viste que salió con Corner todo este año?, además Harry ve a Ginny como su hermanita, no veas malicia donde no hay, acepta la realidad y esa es que Ginny es mi novia y como amigo espero que la trates bien y respetes mi decisión - le dije molesto_**

 ** _\- Realmente espero que sea como tú dices amigo pero después no digas que nadie te advirtió, después de todo Ginny está buena y Harry sigue siendo un chico - me dijo Seamus insistiendo en el asunto_**

 ** _\- Un felicitaciones Dean, hubiera sido mejor respuesta - le reclamé fastidiado_**

 ** _\- Felicitaciones amigo, espero seas feliz, solo... no te enamores antes que ella lo haga - dijo Seamus de forma grave al cual respondí con un suspiro frustrado y un abrazo fraternal terminando la conversación"_**

Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado a Seamus... no estaría ahora con el corazón roto y la mano rota, pero al ver a Potter caminar hacia Ginny para luego besarla causó que apretara inconscientemente con más fuerza el vaso con cerveza de mantequilla que curiosamente repartieron para celebrar el niño que vivió no moriría en la guerra y ahora estoy aquí con mi brazo sangrante siendo atendido por Parvati y Lavender quien dejó de llorar por Weasley para atenderme, mientras yo sigo mirando la escena de Ginny, MI GINNY devolviendo el beso a Potter...

\- Dean deja de apretar la mano, si sigues haciendo eso no podre curar tu herida - me dijo Parvati totalmente cabreada pero no podía hacer otra cosa, la escena que estaba viendo me dolía, de verdad me dolía, hoy cuando entré del brazo de mi ahora ex-novia nunca pensé que las cosas terminaran así, ni siquiera cuando la pequeña pelirroja me amenazó...

 _ **" -¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ALÉJATE DE ELLA! -**_

 _ **Gritó alguien asustándome, con la mirada busqué a quien había gritado y me sorprendió ver a una niña pelirroja hecha una fiera**_

 _ **\- Lily - llamó el joven que habia hablado con el director - Lily ven, recuerda lo que conversamos**_

 _ **Pero como si el joven nunca hubiera hablado la pequeña avanzó hacia mí, lo sé porque su mirada estaba fija en nosotros, ¡pero que demonios!**_

 _ **\- Suéltala - me dijo fríamente la pequeña, El ambiente era tenso, sentí como todo el salón estaba en silencio viendo la extraña escena, hasta Ginny estaba tan congelada como yo, fue en ese momento que la pequeña sacó de su túnica una varita, ¡una varita! Una niña de nueve años no podía tener varita ¿o si?**_

 _ **\- ¡HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES, QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE SU ESPALDA! -**_

 _ **Su voz sonó realmente peligrosa e inconscientemente le obedecí, como si mi instinto de supervivencia me hubiera movilizado sin mi consentimiento, lo cual fue extraño, fue en ese momento que vi al niño pelirrojo al cual le insinué a Ginny que podría verse como nuestro futuro hijo y otro niño rubio que se acercaron a pequeña intentando calmarla**_

 _ **\- Lily - dijo el pelirrojo un poco agitado - vamos sabes que no puedes sacar la varita de James sin su permiso - esto me hizo revivir un recuerdo de cuando era niña y robaba la varita de mis padres, ya veo como obtuvo la varita, pensé - recuerda lo que dijo Vicky, no debemos llamar la atención hasta que lleguen todos -**_

 _ **\- ¡TÚ HUBIERAS HECHO LO MISMO HUGO!, LO VI TOCANDO A MA... - el pequeño rubio puso su mano en la boca de la pequeña y agregó**_

 _ **\- Creo que los wrackspurt están llenando tu cabeza Lily, ven volvamos donde los demás - ¿Wrackspurt? pero que mierda...mis pensamientos ante la extrañeza de las palabras del chico rubio murieron cuando la niña pelirroja dio un un golpe en el suelo retirándose a regañadientes, la pequeña caminó mirándome con odio, molestándome aún más, ¿quién era esa niña, porque le obedecí y porque quería separarme de mi chica? era preguntas que no salían de mi cabeza, para empeorar la situación tan bizarra Seamus me miraba con la misma mirada que me daba cada vez que tenia algún problema con Ginny, aquella misma mirada que me dio cuando le conté por primera vez que Ginny era mi novia..., odiaba esa mirada, tenía que hacer algo para relajar el ambiente, algo para calmar los ánimos, cualquier cosa para sacar la atención de lo que había ocurrido...**_

 _ **\- ¿Wrackspurt? Esos niños están tan locos como lunática - le dije a Seamus quien rió de mi broma, lo había logrado, había cambiado la situación a mi favor, ahora Seamus diría algo ingenioso dejando a un lado lo ocurrido o eso creía hasta que mi novia hablo, al parecer hable más fuerte de lo que había calculado porque por sus palabras era obvio que Ginny también me había escuchado...**_

 _ **\- Por lo menos no son cobardes Dean - me dijo de forma severa, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño, aunque no era mi intención que ella escuchara, aún así no tenía derecho a molestarse tanto, era solo una broma con Seamus, tampoco lo dije a todo el gran comedor, ni me burlé en frente de Luna...**_

 _ **\- Qué quieres decir Ginevra - le dije en mi enojo algo de lo que me arrepentí inmediatamente pero antes de pedir disculpas Ginny abrió su boca dañando mi orgullo...**_

 _ **\- Muy valiente al llamarme por mi nombre, pero no tanto cuando una niña de 9 años te amenaza -**_

 _ **\- Tenía una varita - le dije intentando justificarme, se que fue una muy mala disculpa pero era frustrante que ella me tratara de cobarde delante de otras personas**_

 _ **\- Todos tenemos una Dean, no me digas que no puedes ganar un duelo contra una niña de 9 años - me dijo venenosamente Ginny lo que me cabreo enserio**_

 _ **\- ¡Pero a ti qué te pasa, Deberías estar tan ofendida como yo! - le reclamé intentando hacerle ver lo absurdo de su enfado**_

 _ **\- No te veías tan ofendido cuando te burlabas de Luna - me dijo muy cabreada**_

 _ **\- ¿Esa es tu molestia, lo que dije de luna? Nos acaba de separar una mocosa y tú te molestas por una broma que hice para aligerar el ambiente - le dije furioso, estaba bien que defendiera a su amiga pero yo era su novio, si tanto le molestó mi comentario sobre Luna debió de haberlo dicho en privado pero en vez de eso nuevamente volvió a elegir a otra persona por sobre mi, estaba cansado de ser relegado al segundo, tercer y hasta cuarto lugar en su vida...**_

 _ **\- No a costa de mis amigos Dean - me dijo Ginny confirmando mis pensamientos y colmando mi paciencia, yo sabía que Ginny tenía a personas que ella consideraba importantes en su vida, lógicamente estaba su familia, pero también Luna, Hermione y Potter, ese pensamiento me avinagró el estómago y con rabia le conteste a mi novia**_

 _ **\- Sabes creo que lo entiendo, tus amigos son más importantes que yo que soy tu novio, es lógico, por eso es que no puedes dejar de ver a Potter aunque te lo he pedido... - le reclamé descarando toda mi frustración acumulada en todo estos meses, fue entonces que Ginny mirándome muy cabreada se levantó y se fue de mi lado para sentarse junto a Neville, pero antes me dijo unas palabras que me dejaron congelado en mi asiento incapaz de ir tras ella...**_

 _ **\- Si quieres seguir esta relación debes madurar Dean - me dijo Ginny... y aun con la mirada fija en ella suspiré, intentando sacar todo mi enojo en ese suspiro, quizás fue bueno que se haya ido con Neville, por lo menos no se sentó cerca de Potter, era lo mejor, ambos necesitábamos calmarnos, no puedo creer lo estúpido que soy, no debí haberme molestado tanto por algo tan pequeño..."**_

Una nueva reprimenda de parte de Parvati me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero qué esperaban de mí, solo soy un chico a quien le destrozaron el corazón y hablando de corazón acabo de ver como Potter y Ginny se separaban, fue en ese momento que me maldije por seguir mirando la escena ya que fue como si un puñal me atravesara por segunda vez, recuerdo perfectamente el día que me declaré a Ginny, estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera preste atención a mis clases, cuando finalmente llegó la hora de confesarme tenía mi corazón latiendo a mil, sentir sus labios después de mi confesión me lleno de ilusión pero todas esas ilusiones se congelaron cuando nos separamos, Ginny no me hablo, no me dijo absolutamente nada, por el contrario ella solo intentó besarme una vez más como si intentará evadir la charla, fruncí mi ceño en respuesta, yo era un chico y aún así sabia que cuando alguien se te declara la respuesta obvia es un "yo también" o un "lo siento, yo no", pero tenía que haber una respuesta... fue entonces que me separe de ella y le exigí que me respondiera, y lo hizo... Ginny abrió su boca diciendo 4 palabras que cambiaron por completo mi visión sobre nuestra relación...

 _ **"- Te quiero muchísimo Dean... -"**_

Te quiero muchísimo... querer, no es igual a amar... eso me dolió y como un idiota exprese ese dolor con ira, llevándonos a una gran discusión, pronto me di cuenta que no quería estar separado de ella y nos reconciliamos pero la duda por sus palabras ya se había instalado en mi, sobretodo cuando Weasley y Potter nos encontraron besándonos, nunca olvidaré el rostro de Potter, estaba furioso, nunca antes lo había visto así dejándome desencajado, fue entonces que Ginny terminó su reprimenda hacia su hermano, ella estaba furiosa pero inmediatamente que miró a Potter su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa, confusión y dolor, fue en ese momento que las advertencias de Seamus tuvieron sentido para mi, desde ese momento supe que Potter sería una amenaza para mi relación con Ginny, a partir de ahí abrí mis ojos y todo tuvo sentido, Potter quería a mi chica, fue tan obvio que me reprendí por ser tan ingenuo, fue en ese momento que comencé a estar más cerca de Ginny, intentando pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ella, creí que si me tenía cerca Potter no se atrevería hacer ningún movimiento, así como creí que sí incluía a Ginny en mi círculo ella olvidaría a sus amigos, pero me equivoque y puedo verlo claro en este minuto al ver el rostro radiante de Potter, para nada parecido a mi rostro cuando ella me dijo que me quería muchísimo... corrí mi mirada al ver el nuevo beso en el que se fundieron, Ginny debió de corresponder a sus sentimientos y eso dolía, desde el inicio fue una batalla perdida, ella siempre le amo...

Cuando gire mi mirada ya cansado de ver a mi chica besando a otro, me fije en Seamus quien me miraba de una forma que me hizo girarme nuevamente, la lástima es tan horrible como el desamor, así que seguí observando al gran comedor, Romilda y las fans de Potter se veían molestas, mientras que Granger se veía realmente emocionada al igual que Luna, Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos, al menos tengo un pequeño consuelo, Potter no la va a tener fácil debido a los hermanos de Ginny, seguí mirando hacia el gran comedor pero me arrepentí inmediatamente, debí seguir mirando a Weasley o a alguno de sus hermanos, por lo menos me podría imaginar a ellos torturando a Potter pero no, tuve que fijar mi mirada en el escenario y ver que los viajeros en el tiempo tenían grandes sonrisas, cada una de ellas me hirió y aplastó cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido de volver con Ginny en el futuro y pensar que tuve lástima por Potter...

 ** _"- La guerra nos daño a todos directa o indirectamente, a mi familia le daño, mi Padre vio lo horrible del mundo que Voldemort quería construir, él no le ayudó cuando tuvo que reconocer a el Señor Harry, cuando fue capturado, ni siquiera se unió después a Voldemort en la batalla final, mi abuela Narcissa ayudó al Señor Harry cuando murió y mi abuelo Lucius no lucho cuando todos pensaban que Voldemort había ganado, es por esto que ninguno fue a Azkaban - dijo Scorpius Malfoy haciendo que suspirara tristemente, me sentí tan estúpido, todo este año había tenido celos de Harry para finalmente enterarme que él no tendría futuro, pobre Harry..._**

 ** _Una carcajada histérica me sacó de mi triste reflexión - ¡MIENTES! - Dijo una voz femenina que conocía muy bien - VAMOS DEBE SER UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO, HAS CAÍDO DEMASIADO BAJO PARA UN MALFOY - dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie mientras yo la veía con tristeza - ¡DILO PEQUEÑO HURÓN DI QUE ES UNA BROMA! - Dijo mirando fijamente a Scorpius Malfoy, quien se veía aún más inseguro_**

 ** _\- Lo siento... - dijo el pequeño provocando que mi tristeza creciera, a pesar de mis celos no le deseaba nada malo a Potter_**

 ** _\- ¡IMPOSIBLE, ME NIEGO A CREER QUE HARRY HAYA MUERTO! - gritó Ginny dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa, grandes lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, sentí compasión por Ginny, no debe ser fácil perder a un amigo, yo creo que reaccionaria igual si Seamus muriera..._**

 ** _\- Bueno, El murió... - dijo Scorpius pero fue cortado por mi novia_**

 ** _\- ¡DEJA DE MENTIR, NO DIGAS MÁS ESA ESTUPIDEZ! - Grito Ginny y supe que tenía que actuar, después de todo era su novio y es mi deber de caballero consolarla, ser su hombro de apoyo en estos momentos difíciles, así que levantándome me acerque a ella, lamentablemente Ginny no lo tomó nada bien..._**

 ** _\- ¡SUÉLTAME! - Me gritó mi novia_**

 ** _\- Ginny por favor cálmate, no debes seguir... -_**

 ** _\- ¿¡SEGUIR QUE DEAN!? - Me gritó cortando mis palabras_**

 ** _\- ¡No te enojes conmigo, yo solo te quiero consolar! - le dije frustrado intentando hacerla entrar en razón_**

 ** _\- ¡NO NECESITO CONSUELO PORQUE ESTE HURÓN SOLO HA DICHO MENTIRAS! - volvió a gritar Ginny fuera de sí, sentí pena por mi chica pero tenía que asumir la verdad, mientras más rápido lo hacía menos sufriría..._**

 ** _\- No veo a nadie desmentir su información es mejor que aceptes... -_**

 ** _\- ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡JAMÁS! - Gritó empujándome, eso me dolió, yo solo quería consolarla, apoyarla, pero ella y su actitud solo me esta agotando la paciencia, está bien que sufra por la muerte de su amigo pero no es la única que sufre, todos sentimos la pérdida, ni siquiera Granger y Weasley que son sus más cercanos están actuando tan impulsivamente..._**

 ** _\- Bien, haz lo que quieras, ¡yo solo te intentaba ayudar! - Le dije intentando que entrara en razón_**

 ** _\- ¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA! ¡CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO REPETIRLO PARA QUE ENTIENDAS! - Me volvió a gritar y sus palabras me dolieron, fue incluso peor que cuando me empujo_**

 ** _\- ¡SOLO INTENTO SER CABALLEROSO CON MI NOVIA! - Grité perdiendo ya completamente mi autocontrol, ¿es que acaso Ginny no podía entender que todo lo hacia por su bien?_**

 ** _\- ¡PUES ENTONCES TERMINAMOS, NO NECESITO UN NOVIO QUE ME CUIDE! - Ella me volvió a gritar, mi sangre se congelo, ¿como demonios habíamos llegado a esto?, la ira me poseyó, no merecía el trato que Ginny me estaba dando..._**

 ** _\- ¡SI ESO QUIERES POR MI ESTÁ BIEN!, YO SOLO TE QUERÍA AYUDAR A ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD PERO NO POR ESO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME TRATES ASÍ - Grité furioso y herido, Ginny acababa de terminar conmigo por querer consolarla, mi dolor fue más fuerte que mi sentido común y terminamos nuestra relación delante de todo el gran comedor, una parte de mi me decía que le pidiera perdón, que ella solo estaba herida por la muerte de Potter, mientras que otra, la parte que aún tiene orgullo me hizo volver a mi asiento, mientras que Ginny golpeaba furiosamente la mesa y le hablaba a Potter, fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta lo idiota que había sido y que no debí ser tan orgulloso, meses luchando para que mi relación con Ginny no terminara y ahora yo iba y en un ataque de idiotez terminaba con ella, gire mi cabeza hacia Ginny, necesitaba pedirle perdón pero para eso ella tenía que estar más calmada, quizás cuando acepte la muerte de Potter yo..._**

 ** _\- Eso es más o menos lo que pasó, sucede que el señor Harry murió pero resucito - añadió Scorpius Malfoy atrayendo la atención dejando a todos en Shock y a mi en pánico..._**

 ** _\- ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un Horrocrux? - Pregunto el hijo de Lupin_**

 ** _\- Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de Horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal. La creación de varios Horrocruxes es "costosa" para el creador, tanto por la disminución de su humanidad e incluso por la desfiguración física que conlleva. Es posible reconstruir el alma, pero es muy doloroso. Crear un Horrocrux es un proceso complejo, ya que se debe matar a una persona cada vez que se decida crear uno. Cuando uno mata a una persona, el alma se desgarra y así, se introduce en donde se haya decidido guardar cierta fracción de ella - dijo Albus_**

 ** _\- Voldemort dividió en 7 fragmentos su alma, el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, Diario de Tom Riddle, el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, Nagini su serpiente y... Harry James Potter... - mis ojos se abrieron Harry era un Horrocrux, muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido en mi cabeza - Al Lily Potter sacrificarse por su hijo no solo le dio la máxima protección logrando destruir a Voldemort por un tiempo, sino que también convirtió a Harry Potter en un nuevo Horrocrux, por lo tanto tenía que morir para que Voldemort muriera, solo así podría matar parte de su alma, sin embargo, solo esa parte murió, Voldemort cometió otro error al compartir la sangre de Harry atándolo a la vida y así volvió, derrotando definitivamente y para siempre a Voldemort - dijo Teddy_**

 ** _No pasaron unos segundo cuando todos comenzaron a celebrar, se veían felices, hasta repartieron cerveza de mantequilla, por inercia tome una que los hermanos de Ginny me dieron, mientras que yo solo tenía ojos para mi ex-novia feliz en los brazos de Longbotton como si nunca hubiera terminado conmigo, eso me amargo, secretamente tenía la esperanza de que ella al menos me mirara..."_**

\- Cof, Cof... -

\- Por más que tosas Percy no creo que este par te escuche... -

\- Después de todo están bastante ocupados devorándose mutuamente... -

\- Algo bastante tonto Gred ya que estamos todos los hermanos Weasley aquí reunidos... -

\- Te lo dije Forge o Harry es un suicida o ya hemos perdido el toque... -

esas voces me trajeron nuevamente a la realidad haciendo que volviera mi rostro hacia donde estaba Potter y Ginny, todos los hermanos Weasley rodeaban a la nueva pareja, todos se veían bastante intimidantes, con sus varitas apuntando a Potter, una parte de mi se sintió satisfecha, yo solo tuve que lidiar con Ron mientras que Potter al parecer va a tener que enfrentarse con todo el clan Weasley...

\- Les doy 5 segundos para guardar sus varitas o les maldeciré tanto que ya no podrán respirar por su nariz - dijo molesta Ginny sacando su varita

\- No eres divertida pequeña Gin Gin - dijo George

\- Tan solo estamos cumpliendo con nuestro rol de hermano mayor - dijo Fred

\- ¡Pues me importa una mierda! - Les respondió Ginny totalmente indignada y furiosa, fue entonces que Potter se acercó colocando una mano en su hombro lo que fue tan duro como ser golpeado por una Bludger ya que hizo algo que nunca pude hacer, el calmó a Ginny solo con su toque, apreté mis puños ganándome un nuevo reto de las chicas, al parecer con todos estos eventos no habían logrado cerrar la herida y no ayudaba nada que yo la abriera al cerrar mi mano

\- ¿Ron? - Le escuche decir a Potter volviendo mi atención a ellos, fue una lucha de miradas entre Potter y Weasley hasta que finalmente Weasley suspiró derrotado moviendo su cabeza como afirmando algo provocando que Potter sonriera, eso me irrito, meses de ser tratado mal por Weasley como si yo fuese algo peor que un gusano solo por salir con Ginny y ahora Potter con unas miraditas consigue su aprobación.

\- Vaya hemos perdido nuevamente a nuestra hermana - dijo Fred, volviéndome a la realidad con una mezcla de vergüenza e irritación por ser descubierta mirando a Harry

\- No tengo idea que paso aquí pero Ginny tiene más hermanos Potter - dijo uno de los hermanos de Ginny

\- Lo sé Charlie, pero para mi es importante saber la opinión de mi mejor amigo - dijo Potter relajado, como si no se tuviera que enfrentar a los hermanos Weasley

\- Bueno ya sabes mi opinión, así como sabes lo que te pasará si la lastimas - dijo Ron con un tono frío que para nada me hizo sentir mejor

\- Lo sé - dijo Potter con un tono firme y tras esas palabras Weasley volvió a su asiento junto a Hermione quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, desde cuando Granger se volvió tan molesta.

\- Vaya pero qué demostración de testosteronas - se burló George

\- Algo tuvieron que aprender de nosotros, ya era hora de que dejaran de ser unas nenitas - se rió Fred

\- Ustedes dos, ¿están bien conmigo y con Ginny? - Dijo Potter deteniendo las sonrisas de los gemelos, algo nada inusual en ellos

\- Eres un buen chico Harry, aunque un poco flacucho, con lentes y con un loco persiguiéndote en cada esquina para matarte - dijo Fred

\- Pero tienes un gran corazón, capaz de sacrificarse por los demás - dijo George

\- Sin mencionar que eres nuestro socio favorito - respondió Fred

\- Sabemos que cuidaras a nuestra hermanita - dijo George

\- Lo sabemos - dijeron ambos apuntando su varita al pecho de Harry como amenaza, quise gritar, no es ni la décima parte de lo que me hicieron a mi

\- Así que quédate tranquilo por nosotros - dijo Fred

\- Tienes nuestra bendición - dijo George

\- Aunque te recomendamos huir de nuestra hermanita, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo - dijo Fred

\- ¡FRED! - Grito Ginny, provocando la risa de los gemelos y la del propio Potter quien pasó su brazo sus hombros, mientras que mi Ginny le abrazaba... mi Ginny... ella no era mi Ginny, ella nunca fue mi Ginny...

\- Créanme que amo a Ginny completa, tanto su faceta feliz, como la enojada - dijo Potter con una gran sonrisa, ya no quería ver mas, cada palabra era como un encantamiento imperdonable cruciatus en mi pecho

\- Awww... Pero que cursi... vámonos hermano antes que vomite - dijo Fred

\- Claro, no esperaba estar más tiempo aquí, después de todo hay una morenaza que me espera -dijo George guiñando un ojo antes de girarse y junto a Fred retirarse a sus puestos

\- No tengo mucho que argumentar ya que no me he portado bien en este último tiempo, así que solo te pido que la cuides - dijo Percy estirando su mano hacia Potter quien tomo su mano y con ese apretón formal se retiró, mientras yo me ganaba una nueva represión de parte de Lavender pero ellas no me engañaban ellas estaban tan absortas en la escena de los Weasley como yo, par de cotillas...

\- Bill - dijo Ginny intentando llamar la atención de su hermano mayor, sabía por mis conversaciones con Ginny que él era importante en su vida y que ella era su consentida pero al parecer ahora la ignoraba olímpicamente...

\- ¡BILL WEASLEY! ¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE MIRAR A HARRY ASÍ? ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN ARGUMENTO DE QUE HARRY PUEDA JUGAR CONMIGO, DESPUÉS DE TODO TENEMOS UN FUTURO JUNTOS, COMO PRUEBA PUEDES MIRAR A MIS HIJOS! - Grito Ginny sin ser consciente de lo doloroso que era eso para mi, no podía creer que pudiera sufrir más, la odiaba, odiaba a Potter y me odiaba a mi por no escuchar a Seamus

\- Bueno, nosotros no hemos dicho que somos tus hijos - dijo la voz de James, inmediatamente gire mi rostro hacia él, quien se veía mortalmente serio, pero alguien le atacó con el hechizo favorito de Ginny, la pequeña pelirroja llamada Lily le había atacado y agradecí a merlín haberle hecho caso cuando me amenazó

\- ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO A JAMES MAMÁ! - Grito Lily con ojos desorbitados

\- ¡Serás tarado James!, por favor mamá no le hagas caso, al parecer a mi hermano se le ocurrió la gran idea de engañarte como broma, si tú eres Ginny Potter eres la esposa de Harry Potter y madre de Lily, el idiota bromista de James y de mi Albus Potter - pero que rastrero es Potter, le coloco el mismo nombre que el director.

\- Ya no se puede hacer una broma sin ser atacado, ahora Lily ¿como y cuando tomaste mi varita? - dijo un muy lastimado James

\- ¡Te lo merecías! Y como tomé tu varita es mi secreto - dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos muy cabreada

\- Te lo digo hermano, ella será Slytherin -

\- En tus sueños Al, ella es una Gryffindor nata, em... perdón Mamá no me pude resistir en hacerte una broma, es que... bueno nunca he podido engañarte, siempre me descubres y... bueno yo... pensé que esta era la mejor oportunidad, después de todo no me conoces tan bien como en el futuro - dijo James un poco gangoso ya que seguía con su mano en la nariz mientras la otra guardaba su varita en su túnica

Una risa inundó el gran comedor, el hermano de Ginny, Bill se reía a todo pulmón y con grandes pasos se acercó a Potter...

\- Es bueno ver que mi hermanita logro conquistarte - le dijo dándole golpes en la espalda, luego girándose a Charlie le dijo- tranquilízate hermano, de seguro nuestros yo futuros ya hablaron con Harry y si sobrevivió para tener 3 hijos es que realmente está enamorado de Ginny o es un loco... -

\- (Silbido) ya me imagino lo que tuvo que soportar, después de todo si tu mandaste a tu futuro yerno a San Mungo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que sufrió el pobre Harry, bueno quiero decir somos 6 hermanos después de todo y por lo menos yo tengo dragones a mi disposición - dijo Charlie más relajado y con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

\- Deja de asustar al pobre Harry, suficiente castigo es tener que soportar el mal carácter de Ginny - dijo Bill

\- Cierto, aún es tiempo de arrepentirse Harry - dijo Charlie

\- ¡YA ESTA BUENO USTEDES DOS! - Les grito Ginny

\- Lo ves Harry, así es ella, si yo fuera tú me arrepiento de ser su esposo - se burló Charlie

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! - Volvió a gritar levantando su varita, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier hechizo Potter le detuvo por segunda vez, cuanto odio a Potter por eso

\- Agradezco su preocupación pero se como es Gin - dijo Harry sin soltar su mano del cual no podía apartar mis ojos

\- Calma Harry te creemos - dijo divertido Charlie levantando los brazos

\- Tienes la bendición de todos los Weasley, sino basta con mirar a Mamá quien ya está organizando su boda jajaja - rió Bill

\- Si no fuera por Papá ella ya estaría aquí abrazando a Harry y nos hubiera matado toda la farsa de la intimidación - dijo Charlie inmediatamente siendo silenciado por un golpe de Bill

\- ¿Una farsa? ¿Todo esto fue una farsa? - Les dijo Ginny bastante cabreada

\- yo... verás Ginny..., no es lo que parece... al menos no lo fue del todo, como hermanos tenemos la obligación de... m... poner las cosas claras con cualquier prospecto... pero... m... bueno... -respondió un incomodo y nervioso Bill

\- Pero... - dijo Ginny presionándolos

\- ¡Es Harry!, no podemos odiar a Harry, aunque si te hiciera daño le haremos pagar de igual forma, aun así no disfrutaríamos hacerle daño al pobre chico - dijo Charlie un tanto asustado

\- Aún así inventaron toda esta farsa fingiendo estar molestos con Harry - dijo Ginny mientras que sus hermanos mayores retrocedían balbuceando excusas, mientras que Percy, Ron y los gemelos prácticamente desaparecían en sus mesas, fue entonces que la risa de Potter resonó asquerosamente

\- Tranquila Gin, tus hermanos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, además yo estoy feliz de que seamos familia - dijo Harry luego de terminar de reír, familia... cerré mis ojos ante esto, Potter es su familia... todo lo que yo quería ser Potter me lo ha arrebatado... o quizás siempre fue de él y fui yo el tonto que soñó mas de lo que debería haberlo hecho...

\- Pero que Zorra, seguramente utilizó algún filtro de amor - dijo una voz femenina seguida por unas risitas sarcásticas, lo suficientemente fuertes como para que todo el gran comedor las escuchara, gire mi cabeza rápidamente hacia Romilda Vane y un grupo de chicas

\- Pero que Gryffindor eres Romilda - le dijo Ginny de forma ácida

\- No tengo problema de decírtelo a la cara Weasley, creo que debiste haber utilizado algún truco, después de todo los filtros de amor son parte del inventario de la tienda de tus hermanos, es imposible que alguien como Harry se haya fijado en alguien como tú - dijo Romilda moviendo su mano de forma despectiva

\- Es raro oír eso viniendo de ti, después de todo es conocido que estas preparando Amortentia en tus ratos libres Vane, yo no soy la que no es lo suficientemente mujer para enamorar a un hombre - le dijo Ginny de la forma más venenosa posible logrando que Romilda se levantara furiosa de su asiento

\- ¿Suficientemente mujer? claro, ahora lo entiendo..., puede que no hayas ocupado un filtro de amor, pero eso no significa que no hayas ocupado otra sucia maniobra para engañar a Harry, después de todo es conocido que él pasó sus vacaciones en tu casa... - Abrí mis ojos ante esto, mentiría si alguna vez no pensé en la posibilidad de que Potter se aprovechara de Ginny pero eso no significaba que lo que decía Romilda fuera verdad, aunque fuimos novios Ginny nunca me dejó avanzar a tercera base, se mejor que nadie que Ginny no es de esas, mire a Potter con odio, ¿que está esperando ese cobarde?, ¡se hombre y defiende a Ginny!

\- ¿Pero en ese entonces no estaba con Dean? - preguntó otra chica a la cual ni siquiera miré, seguía enfocado en Potter

\- Así es, en ese entonces ella estaba con Dean, aunque no me extrañaría que lo hubiera engañado, después de todo termino rápido con él y no le costó encontrar pareja en Harry, ya que es a él a quien siempre persiguió, ¿o no es así Weasley? Nunca te importo Thomas - sentí un gran vacío al escuchar esas palabras - solo lo utilizaste como seguro de vida en caso de que Harry te rechazara y la prueba de eso es que terminaste con él a pesar de que él no hizo nada malo, lo botaste como si fuera nada y para peor no pasó ni un día de haber terminado y te besuqueas con Harry - cerré mis ojos ante esto recordando mi confesión y el te quiero muchísimo Dean de Ginny - eres una cazafortunas Weasley, no te mereces a Harry ni a Dean que por cierto sufrió una grave herida mientras te besuqueabas con Harry, ¿o es que acaso no has notado la herida de Dean a pesar de que la sangre es evidente?... -

Abrí mis ojos y a una velocidad sobrehumana la mire, porque no se dejaba de ser una víbora rastrera y me dejaba en paz, no era suficiente que todo el gran comedor viera la escena Potter-Weasley para que también ahora me robaran el último orgullo que me queda solo por una escena de celos, para peor el idiota de Potter ni siquiera reacciona, ¿realmente perdí a Ginny por esta basura cobarde?, la rabia y frustración me dominaron y en un arrebato me levanté de mi asiento ganando la atención de mis cercanos ademas de unos ceño fruncido de parte de las chicas y no era para menos mi mano dolía, probablemente volví a abrir la herida, si tan solo tuviera más cuidado o si tan solo ellas prestaran más atención a mi curación en vez de ser tan cotillas, pero que estoy pensando ellas no tienen la culpa, si hay alguien a quien culpo es al estúpido Potter y hablando de ese cobarde como se atreve a quedarse ahí parado mientras insultan a Ginny, un verdadero hombre no reacciona así, te mostraré lo que es ser un gryffindor, le mostraré a Ginny lo que se perdió al elegirte...

\- Es ridículo que me saques al baile Vane, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, ni siquiera te importó cuando me corté ya que solo tenias ojos para el estúpido de Potter, pero puedo desvelar tus mentiras ya que si conocieras a Ginevra - dije el nombre de Ginny consciente de que esto llamaría su atención, sabía cuánto le molestaba aquello - al sobreprotector de Ronald o a su familia te darías cuenta de que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Ginny me hubiera engañado en sus vacaciones - lo dije lo con el tono más seguro que tenía, realmente quería demostrar la inocencia de Ginny y mostrarle a ella que yo podía defenderla pero también una parte de mi dijo esas palabras porque no quería ser recordado como un cornudo, esa revelación me hizo hervir la sangre y sin pensar en lo que estaba hablando comencé a abrir mi corazón - aunque no pongo las manos al fuego por el imbécil de Potter, de seguro que sus intenciones no fueron puras en ir este verano a la casa de los Weasley aunque dudo que el cobarde de Potter haya hecho algo con todos mirando, eso lo puedo asegurar, él es demasiado mosca muerta para eso - dije con odio, sacando todo lo que tenía dentro de mí desde el día que me di cuenta que Potter andaba detrás de mi chica, no tenía intención de hacerlo pero las palabras fluyeron, tomando un poco de aire vi a Ginny y me reprendí de ser tan estúpido -así que no te atrevas a tirar tus mentiras fundamentadas en tus celos y deja ya de ser tan patética y acepta la realidad, Potter no te quiere, él se quedó con Ginevra, a ella le gusta más ese cobarde que no la defiende antes que a mi que he estado a su lado, esa es la realidad - termine de decir con desprecio y dolor mirando a Potter quien me miraba como si compartiera el sentimiento de odio.

\- ¡Él patético eres tú Thomas! Defendiendo a tu ex para no quedar como un cornudo - dijo Vane mientras sus amigas soltaban risas, intente mantener mi compostura ya que en parte era cierto, no quería ser un cornudo, no quería perder el poco orgullo que me quedaba pero eso no fue lo que me motivó a enfrentar a meterme en esta discusión pero antes siquiera de poder contestarle fui interrumpido por la voz de Ginny...

\- No necesito defensas a tus mentiras, porque a diferencia tuya Vane yo no necesito ningún truco sucio para llamar la atención de un hombre, así que deja de humillarte y arrastrarte a los pies de Harry, a quien ni siquiera conoces, solo eres una de las múltiples fans del montón que solo conoce la historia del "niño que vivió" y presa de esa fantasía hacen de todo para llamar su atención, me das pena, tampoco necesito tu defensa Dean, ni la de Harry, se defenderme bien sola y créanme cuando les digo que Romilda Vane no es problema para mi en ningún sentido - dijo Ginny retando con la mirada a Vane, mientras que yo sentía un puñal clavarse en mi pecho, comprendiendo que aunque amara a Ginny nunca la podría entender, comencé a recordar algunas peleas entre nosotros causado por ser caballeroso con ella, mientras que ella me reclamaba su independencia, ahí me di cuenta que ambos miramos la vida de forma distinta y eso me rompió el corazón...

\- Yo que tu no haría eso em... ¿Rotilda? Bueno eso no es importante - la voz de Potter me sacó de mis pensamientos, mire a Vane quien se veía herida ante las palabras de Potter - Gin te pateara el trasero sin duda alguna y créeme que no la detendré, estoy harto de tus mentiras, me enamore de Gin no solo por ser extremadamente hermosa, sino por quien ella es, la conozco, es mi amiga y he sufrido durante todo este año por no poder decírselo ya que la respeto tanto a ella, como a su familia y aunque no lo creas también respete a Thomas su ex-novio al no meterme en su relación aunque todo mi ser quería que ellos terminaran para así poder conquistarla, ahora ella está libre y mi futuro es junto a ella, así que toma el consejo de Thomas y deja de ser patética y esto va para todo el club de fans que nunca jamas pedí tener, no se que admiran de mi pero si de verdad me siguen les pido respeto por mi vida privada y por las personas que forman parte de ella - dijo Harry mirando brevemente a Romilda y su grupo irritándome...

 _ **" - y aunque no lo creas también respete a Thomas su ex-novio al no meterme en su relación aunque todo mi ser quería que ellos terminaran para así poder conquistarla -"**_

Ya no me importaba mi mano, las palabras de Potter y la mirada de Ginny me habían dolido mucho más que mi herida y sin siquiera pensarlo comencé a aplaudir, creo que hasta sentí a Seamus maldecir por lo bajo y a las chicas reprenderme pero ya todo me daba igual, hasta el dolor de mi mano, detesto a la gente hipócrita...

\- Bravo Potter, un discurso bastante conmovedor, casi te creí cuando dijiste que me respetabas aunque es preocupante que realmente creas tus mentiras, ya que la realidad es otra, desde que volvimos a Hogwarts, específicamente cuando me encontraste besándome con Ginny has hecho de todo para estar cerca de ella intentando llamar su atención, así que ahórrate tus palabras de mosca muerta que no te creo nada..., pero bueno miremos el lado positivo ya que al parecer volviste a ser un Gryffindor y decidiste intervenir, una lastima que haya sido después de que insultaron a Ginny, pero por lo menos podrás dormir en paz sabiendo que al menos "hiciste algo" - dije enfatizando esto último con mi mano buena aunque no pude evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor al mover mi mano, al parecer el aplauso fue terrible para mi herida, sin embargo lo ignore buscando con mi mirada a la chica de quien estuve perdidamente enamorado, varias cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza, como debería hablarle, con odio, con desprecio, ¿debería suplicarle? Finalmente decidí hacer lo único que cerraría mi historia con ella y reuniendo todo mi valor le dije - gran elección Ginny, Harry es todo un caballero, espero seas feliz aunque sinceramente me importa un comino - y con estas palabras volví a mi asiento, sabía que esto molestaría a Ginny, cualquier posibilidad de volver con ella murieron tras decir esas cortas palabras, Seamus me miró y asintió con la cabeza, había entendido que esas palabras fueron mas para mi que para ella, fue mi cierre a nuestra relación, mi cierre a mi gran amor, mi cierre a la esperanza de volver alguna vez con ella...

La risa de Romilda me devolvió de nuevo a la realidad, algo que ni siquiera había logrado Parvati que nuevamente tomo mi mano, ella comenzó a reír de forma burlesca y comenzó a hablar nuevamente, mientras yo soltaba un suspiro de frustración

\- Bueno Weasley ¿o debo decir Potter? - Parvati me miró con puro odio al momento que apreté mis puños, sabía que si lo volvía a hacer ella me dejaría la mano tal cual estaba hasta el momento que saliéramos del gran comedor y tuviera que ir a la enfermería - es bueno saber que cierras un ciclo con Dean, ya que así no tendrás excusa para hacerlo tu amante - levante mi vista consternado mirando a Vane, yo amaba a Ginny pero aun con todo ese amor nunca me atrevería a ser parte de algo tan bajo como lo que acababa de insinuar Vane, Potter es un imbécil que me robó a mi chica, aun estoy furioso con él pero no tanto como lo estoy conmigo mismo, no se si algún día podré perdonarle así como no se si algún día podre perdonarme ser tan iluso, pero eso no significa que haya olvidado que fue un amigo con el cual compartí dormitorio por 6 años- aunque no pongo las manos al fuego de que en el futuro no encuentres a algún idiota con quien engañar a Harry o él a ti, ya que... -

Vane no pudo continuar de soltar veneno ya que alguien la maldijo, Vane se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, mientras que de su nariz salían ¿murciélagos?, mire a Ginny al instante, estaba claro que era su hechizo favorito, sin embargo ella miraba furiosamente hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando al responsable de ese hechizo hasta que finalmente lo encontró, seguí hacia donde miraba y vi que en el escenario estaba Lily, la niña pelirroja hija de Ginny y Potter con una varita en alto, parecía bastante cabreada, mientras que el hijo de Ron y el hijo de Lovegood al parecer la tenían mal afirmada como si hubieran intentando detenerla de una forma bastante patética al igual que los amigos de sus otros hijos, inconscientemente me llevé una mano (la que no estaba siendo atendida por Parvati) a mi nariz y agradecí infinitamente mi sentido de supervivencia...

\- Ah, la Juventud... recuerdo lo que es ser un joven apasionado, llenos de intrigas y decepciones, pero bueno señorita Potter, espero que no vuelva a atacar a ninguno de mis estudiantes y lo mismo va para usted Señor Lupin, espero que para la próxima controle a su familia - dijo el director Dumbledore, siempre me he preguntado por el extraño brillo de sus ojos

\- No volverá a ocurrir director - dijo Teddy serio para luego girarse hacia los muchachos

J- James, ¿no te dije que tuvieras cuidado con tu varita? - Dijo Teddy

\- Aquí esta Teddy - dijo James mostrando su varita con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¿Pero entonces?... - pregunto Teddy

\- Ups, fue la mía Teddy, lo siento, en algún momento Lily debió haber sacado la mía - dijo el hijo de Ginny, Albus con una actuación horrible de arrepentimiento mientras compartía la misma sonrisa maliciosa con James y Lily...

\- Teddy... - dijo Lily haciendo un puchero, estirando los brazos hacia él quien de forma natural la tomó en sus brazos - Por favor Teddy no te enojes, la mujer mala estaba insultando a mamá y a papá, no lo volveré hacer... dijo Lily haciendo un último puchero de lo más manipulador

\- Compadezco a Potter al parecer tiene serpientes en su casa - dijo despacio Seamus causando que sonriéramos, solo Seamus podía causar que Lavender y yo sonriéramos después de una ruptura

\- Entiendo Lily, tampoco estoy enojado con ustedes Lorcan y Hugo, se que hicieron todo lo posible por detener a Lily, al igual que ustedes, Rose, Scorp, Fred y Lu -dijo Teddy al instante los mencionados asintieron arrepentidos, aunque cuando Teddy se dio la vuelta para dejar a Lily en el suelo compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa

\- A nombre de Lily les pido disculpas, em... no se preocupen revertiré el hechizo de la señorita ¿Rotilda? - dijo Teddy

\- No será necesario Teddy, yo voy a revertir este hechizo - dijo Ginny y con maestría revirtió el hechizo, lo que fue un alivio para mis oídos

\- ¡ME ATACÓ, ESA MOCOSA ME ATACÓ!, ¡EXIJO QUE LA CASTIGUEN! - Grito asustada Vane, incluso Lavender se veía molesta con ella y creí escucharla decir " pero qué patética", mire hacia sus compañeras fans de Harry y todas parecían querer alejarse de Vane

\- Primero, no es una mocosa, es mi hija y su castigo es cosa mía y de Harry, ya que como verás ella es solo una niña y segundo... Te lo mereces Vane y tienes suerte de que haya sido mi hija y no yo quien te haya atacado ya que te aseguro que hubiera sido peor, mucho peor, así que te ruego a que no tientes tu suerte y te sientes de una maldita vez y nos dejes en paz - le dijo Ginny de forma peligrosa, tan peligrosa que Vane finalmente recobró el sentido común y obedientemente y agarrando su nariz y se sentó rápidamente...

\- Listo Dean, hubiera terminado antes si te hubieras quedado quieto - me dijo Parvati con un tono de reproche pero sonriendo

\- Gracias Parvati - le dije cerrando mi mano, ya no dolía...

\- Aun así tienes que ir a la enfermería, m... ¿que les parece si vamos juntos después de que todo esto se aclare?, obviamente Parvati y Lavender deben ir ya que necesitan informar todo lo que hicieron, es más de ahí podríamos ir a comer algo, después de todo ustedes ayudaron a mi amigo es lo menos que podemos hacer, no seriamos caballeros si no lo hacemos - dijo Seamus golpeándome la pierna justo cuando iba a protestar, así que transformando mi mueca de dolor a mi mejor sonrisa apoye la idea de Seamus después de todo ellas me ayudaron, Lavender y Parvati sonrieron asintiendo a la idea y junto a Seamus comenzaron a planificar nuestra "salida de agradecimiento ", les mire sonriendo verdaderamente desde que toda esta locura comenzó pensando en que tal vez solo tal vez esto me ayude a llenar el vacío que tengo en mi corazón...


	17. Familia Potter

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:** Cuenta la leyenda que prometí actualizar pronto... Hola! Lamento la demora, he estado un poco ocupada y mi tiempo libre lo he dedicado a mi otro fic, Harry Potter y la batalla de los dioses... lo sé mal nombre haha, esa historia me ha atrapado y no la he podido dejar, pero nuevamente estoy aquí, faltan muy pocos capítulos para el gran final 3 para ser exactos, un besazo a todos y si pueden denle amor a mi otra historia :*

 **HARRY POV:**

Si existe algo llamado felicidad puedo decir que ya la estoy experimentando, hace pocas horas me sentí abatido y deprimido consciente de mi prematuro final, hace pocas horas miraba a la distancia a la chica de mis sueños, aquella chica que hace pocos minutos me dijo te amo... no le puedo pedir más a la vida, si muriera hoy sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra - eres increíble Gin- le susurre en el oído, disfrutando del bello rubor que aparecía en su rostro, Merlín como me arrepiento de no haber visto lo encantador de su rubor antes, Gin me miró y yo me perdí en su mirada, pero antes de que pudiera besarle uno de mis hijos hablo llamando nuestra atención

\- Eso fue interesante, en fin ya han escuchado mi nombre o por lo menos mi primer nombre - dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa, Ginny me miró divertida, no puedo imaginar el porqué llamé a mi hijo como Albus Dumbledore

\- Mi nombre completo es Albus Severus Potter Weasley, hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter, llamado así en honor a dos directores de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape -

Mi boca se abrió colosalmente al terminar de escuchar que le había puesto el nombre de Snape a mi hijo, un momento... ¿Snape fue director? inconscientemente miré hacia la mesa de profesores y note que el profesor estaba tan sorprendido como yo, ni que decir Ginny quien se pellizcaba los brazos como queriendo saber si lo que habíamos escuchado de nuestro hijo era correcto, el cual sencillamente suspiro mirando el techo antes de volver a hablar

\- Si, ese es mi nombre y no, no estoy bromeando, tengo mis momentos pero no soy como James, yo sí sé comportarme como una persona madura -

\- ¡OYE!- grito James

\- Padre y Madre, en estos momentos ustedes consideran al profesor como un enemigo, pero es después de la guerra que ustedes logran ver que todo lo que vieron de él no fue más que una fachada para poder protegerte papá... - nos dijo Albus, volviéndose hacia Snape - estoy orgulloso de tener tu nombre, se lo mucho que amaste a mi abuela y lo que hiciste para proteger a mi padre y aunque no soy un prodigio y he tenido muchos problemas desde que quede en Slytherin haré mi mejor esfuerzo para honrar tu nombre y el de Albus Dumbledore - dijo mi hijo mientras que yo pestañeaba furiosamente ¿Snape me protegió? ¿Amo a mi mamá? Merlín, en que loco universo paralelo vive mi hijo...

\- Así es padre, Snape es más de lo que crees pero por respeto a él no puedo contar el como te protegió, solo debes saber que el sacrifico todo, incluso su vida, en sus últimos momentos te mostró la verdad y fue tanto tu impacto que todo lo que odiabas de él se transformó en gratitud- dijo Albus con una sonrisa adivinando mis pensamientos, volví a mirar a Snape, el me devolvió la mirada con el mismo reconocimiento ante las palabras de Al, mi odiado profesor, morirá...

\- Esto es... -

\- Increíble - interrumpí a Gin quien me miró y asintió mientras apretaba mi mano

\- En fin, que puedo contar de mi... - dijo Albus pensativo

\- Que tienes un mejor amigo - dijo Scorpius Malfoy acercándose más a mi hijo

\- Claro, nos conocimos en el tren, iba muy preocupado, no quería quedar en Slytherin, tío Ron nos había asustado mucho, Rose creía que quedaría desheredada y repudiada si quedaba en Slytherin, prácticamente odiábamos esa casa antes de entrar- Sentí el apretón de Ginny en mi mano, ella estaba enviando puñaladas por los ojos a Ron quien parecía mortificado mientras Hermione le decía algo muy cabreada - Papá me dijo que Slytherin sería afortunado si quedaba en ella, pero que el sombrero seleccionador tomaría en cuenta mi opinión y así fue, sin embargo en vez de pedir quedar en Gryffindor decidí irme a Slytherin, fue una decisión de la cual no me arrepiento ya que pude seguir siendo amigo de Scorp, llamadme tonto pero lo que compartimos en ese tren me hizo darme cuenta que seriamos los mejores amigos y los mejores amigos no se abandonan- dijo mi hijo mientras que Scorpius apoyaba cada palabra - poco a poco el recuerdo de mi primer viaje con Ron me invadió, fue mi primer amigo y me sentí realmente feliz cuando quedamos juntos en la misma casa...

\- Slytherin no hubiera sido lo mismo sin Al - respondió Scorpius Malfoy

\- Aunque eso me alejo de mi mejor amiga y prima favorita - dijo Al mirando a mi sobrina Rose

\- Es bueno que eso haya cambiado, todo es mejor al lado de la Rosa más bella de esta sala - respondió Scorpius, ganando la risa de Albus mientras que Rose hacía un gesto dramático diciendo "porque a mi..."

\- Estos dos no cambian, son como el agua y el aceite, a veces me pregunto cual es el Gryffindor y cual es el Slytherin- dijo Albus negando con la cabeza mientras que Rose y Scorpius le miraban indignados - pero en resumen, he luchado toda mi vida por mi apariencia y por quienes son mis padres, no ha sido fácil separarme de tu legado padre, el solo parecerme a ti ha hecho que todos esperen que sea un niño prodigio o que sea bueno en quidditch - él volvió a negar con la cabeza, pude ver que Scorpius le colocaba una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo así como Rose se acercaba él, no pude dejar de comprar a mi hijo conmigo, Ron y Hermione, mi estómago se revolvió, no era de extrañar que el resto de las personas pensara lo mismo... - Desafortunadamente, no lo soy, no tengo un don natural o extraordinario, todo lo que he logrado ha sido en base a mucho esfuerzo, he recibido burlas por ser un Potter en Slytherin, y porque en mi primera clase de vuelo no pude mover mi escoba, que puedo decir, mis nervios me ganaron y fui apodado el "Slytherin Squib"- dijo Al con una voz plana, riéndose de algo que no tenía gracia, quería golpear algo, desquitarme por lo cruel que eran con mi hijo, al mismo tiempo me sentía fatal, por mi culpa mi hijo había sido marcado... fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien se reía, la ira me invadió pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa fue maldecido, pude ver la varita de Ginny en el aire, no sentí pena por el chico de Ravenclaw, volví mi vista a mi hijo quien veía el arrebato de su madre con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza

\- Veo que no cambias en el futuro mamá, y si no me equivoco ya te habrás culpado papá, si es así, deja de hacerlo, no es tu culpa, es de la gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida, yo soy feliz, a pesar de todo tenemos una buena relación, sobretodo con mamá, ustedes son buenos padres, aunque debo de admitir que quise alejarme de ti papá, es mucha presión, espero que toda esta mierda pase y que volvamos a ser tan unidos como antes, realmente trataré de ser un mejor hijo - sentí que mi corazón se quebraba con sus palabras, me levanté y corrí hacia donde estaba Albus y lo abrace

\- Perdón Albus, perdón por hacerte pasar todo esto, voy a intentar con todo lo que tengo, ser un buen padre para ti- le dije y el correspondió mi abrazo, pronto sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro, las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro al sentir a Al llorar, me dolía haberle hecho tanto daño a mi hijo, pronto sentí que otros brazos nos abrazaba acompañado de un dulce olor a flores, Ginny comenzó a susurrar palabras tranquilizantes lo que nos calmó a ambos, la mire y me di cuenta de que sería una gran madre y esposa, tan pronto como nos separamos Lily se lanzó a mis brazos mientras que James se acerco a Ginny disculpándose por su broma, fue un momento grabado a fuego en mi mente, esta era mi familia, mi familia...

\- En fin... mucha emoción, no todo ha sido malo, después de todo tengo una gran familia y unos buenos amigos, he de decir que junto a Scorp y a Rose hemos vivido algunas aventuras interesantes, no tan grandes como las que tu viviste pero aun así fueron aterradoras- dijo mi hijo con una gran sonrisa, me volví hacia Scorpius Malfoy quien estiró su mano en modo de saludo, aunque un rubor cubría su rostro, se veía claramente avergonzado, (es tan distinto a Malfoy, pensé) rápidamente tomé su mano y le abracé, le di las gracias causando que se sonrojara aun más, ya no me importaba si era hijo del hurón, este chico había ayudado a mi hijo y para mi eso era más que suficiente... Rose se acercó a mí y también la envolví en un abrazo, se parecía mucho a Hermione pero pude ver rasgos de Ron en ella... un escalofrío me recorrió cuando vi a Scorpius al lado de Rose, no se que era peor, si ver a Malfoy enamorado de Hermione o ver a Malfoy enamorado de Ron...

\- Es mi turno de presentarme - dijo una voz - Yo soy Lily Luna Potter Weasley - dijo frente a los demás, mire a Ginny y ambos compartimos una sonrisa - Me llamo así por mi abuela Lily y por mi madrina Luna - Luna nos regaló una sonrisa mientras su mirada se volvía soñadora - Aun no voy a Hogwarts pero aun así he podido practicar magia, es lo bueno de tener un hermano despistado como James -

\- ¡OYE! - grito mi hijo

\- Teddy me ha enseñado algunas técnicas aunque aprendí mirando a mamá su maldición favorita, y es que con tantos primos tengo que saber como defenderme - dijo Lily, me gire hacia Teddy quien comenzó a balbucear disculpas

\- Mi mejor amigo es mi primo Hugo - continuó hablando Lily ajena al rostro atribulado de Teddy...

\- ¡HEY, NO TE OLVIDES DE MI! - gritó una voz, gire mi rostro y vi al pequeño Lorcan, el hijo de Luna - ¡Yo también soy tu mejor amigo! - dijo apuntándose

\- Tú eres mi amigo, pero solo puedo tener un mejor amigo - le dijo Lily cruzando sus brazos

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - le dijo Lorcan mirando a mi hija como si estuviera loca

\- No miento, es la regla, si tienes dos mejores amigos ¿como sabes cual de ellos es el mejor amigo? -

\- Pero Al tiene a Scorp y a Rose, James a Fred y a Lu-

\- Es porque son chico y chica, entonces tienes un mejor amigo y a una mejor amiga - parpadee ante al absurdo debate de esos pequeños, Lorcan entrecerró los ojos mirando a Lily como no sabiendo cómo seguir debatiendo, había que reconocer que mi hija se parecía mucho a su madre... finalmente Lorcan sonrió

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! ya que no puedo ser tu mejor amigo... ¡me convertiré en tu esposo! - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lily quien se sonrojo tal cual lo hacia Ginny cuando pequeña, luego de eso se giro volviendo a donde sus padres, algo se encendió en mi, sentí a mi bestia interna despertar, quería agarrar a Lorcan del cuello y hacerle jurar que nunca más volvería a acercarse a mi hija, como leyendo mis pensamientos homicidas Ginny me agarro el brazo, una sola mirada y descubrí que no podría hacerle nada al pequeño aun más si sumaba la mirada dura de Luna quien jugaba distraídamente con su varita, el gran Harry Potter siendo detenido por dos chicas, si Voldemort lo supiera de seguro las hubiera reclutado..., pronto Ginny me soltó y fue a ver a Lily quien pareció reaccionar con su presencia, apreté mis puños, Lily era muy pequeña como para acercarse a cualquier chico, desvié mi mirada y pude ver a Al y a James con el ceño fruncido, al parecer no soy el único, me dije por primera vez viendo los rostros duros de todos los Weasley, incluyendo los que recién habían descubierto que eran tíos, volví mi mirada hacia Gin y hacia Lily dándome cuenta que Lily además de tener 8 tíos, también tiene un padre, primos y hermanos sobreprotectores, con razón Ginny me impidió maldecir al pequeño Lorcan, armándome de valor me acerqué justo cuando Lily dejaba de abrazar a Ginny, siempre amare y protegeré a mi pequeña, al igual que a Al y James pero no haré que ella sufra por mi sobreprotección, cuando estuve a su lado le di mi mejor sonrisa lo que pareció relajar a mi hija y como un valioso tesoro la tomé en brazos, Ginny me miró con una mirada ardiente mientras me sonreía orgullosa, yo le devolví la sonrisa y con un gesto de cabeza lleve a mi familia a nuestra mesa, mientras que cada uno de los viajeros en el tiempo iba con sus respectivos padres, cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa no pude dejar de sonreír con las historias de James, Al y Lily, Gin apretó mí mano y le sonreí feliz, luego mire a Ron y a Hermione quienes compartieron mi felicidad, nunca creí que el futuro seria tan bueno...

Después de unos minutos compartiendo con nuestros hijos y hasta que ellos respondieran las preguntas de nuestros compañeros de la mesa quienes querían saber algo de su futuro, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y con un **_sonorus_** comenzó a hablar llamando nuestra atención

\- Hoy hemos recibido la visita inesperada de algunos jóvenes, algo realmente emocionante, ahora debemos...- dijo Albus Dumbledore pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que un nuevo sonido lo silencio y con el nuevos encapuchados aparecieron, mí corazón se acelero, esta vez quienes habían llegado no eran niños...


	18. Recuerdos

**Notas del autor:** Agradezco el gran apoyo que tuvo esta historia, fue la primera junto con Harry Potter y la batalla de los dioses, lamento la extraña redacción, agradezco a todos los lectores tanto de fanfiction como los de wattpad y a todos los que con sus criticas constructivas me están ayudando a mejorar, estoy contenta con esta historia, quería escribir sobre la siguiente generación pero siguiendo la línea del canon mostrando los pensamientos y sentimientos de los protagonistas y puedo decir que lo he logrado :D Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura :*

Advertencia: Multiples POV...

 **POV GINNY PASADO**

Tome la mano de Harry mientras miraba a mis futuros hijos, mis hijos... Harry me sonrió radiante compartiendo mi felicidad, volví a mirar a mis hijos, Lily estaba junto a Harry, mientras que Al y James estaban cercanos a mi riéndose de Neville quien les miraba con ojos abiertos al saber que se había casado con Hanna, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado aunque pensándolo bien la Hufflepuff últimamente había estado bien interesada en Herbología...

Nuevamente un sonido nos interrumpió, abrace fuertemente a Al y a James mientras que Harry abrazaba de forma protectora a Lily, poco a poco comenzamos a ver a los recién llegados, bueno, la parte que podíamos ver, todos estaban con sus rostros cubiertos de la misma forma que mis hijos, Albus y James levantaron su varita hacia ellos al igual que todos nosotros, pero por increíble que pareciera las bajaron tan rápido como la habían subido...

\- Ya me estaba preguntando a qué hora iba a venir por sus hijos - dijo Dumbledore guardando su varita

\- No fue sencillo llegar hasta acá - dijo una voz, abrí mis ojos al reconocerla, era más ronca pero no había duda que era la voz de Harry, el Harry del presente me miró asustado e inmediatamente bajó su mirada, pude notar que Hermione hacía lo mismo

\- ¡Papi! - Grito Lily

\- ¡Lily! - dijo el Harry del futuro junto a una voz femenina, la cual reconocí muy bien, él Harry del futuro se arrodillo y estiró sus brazos, Lily luego de darle un beso a Harry del presente corrió hacia la pareja del futuro

\- Gin, baja el rostro y por merlín no los veas - me dijo Harry mientras le miraba confundida, Al y James nos miraron y luego de abrazarnos siguieron a su hermana corriendo a abrazar a nuestros yo futuros, pronto todos los viajeros en el tiempo estaban reunidos, abrazados pero seguían con sus rostros cubiertos...

-Gin por favor deja de mirarles, han ocurrido cosas malas por jugar con el tiempo, Hermione me dijo que era absolutamente esencial que las versiones pasadas no vean a las futuras - Me dijo Harry aún mirando hacia abajo

\- Creo que ellos lo saben y por eso se ocultan - le dije intentando calmar a mi novio, él levantó la vista y me sonrió de tal forma que sentí mi pulso acelerarse

-Si no se hubiera levantado el hechizo que hiciste no hubiéramos podido recordar donde estaban nuestros hijos - dijo el Harry del futuro al director Dumbledore sacando mi atención de la hermosa boca de mi novio, el director asintió antes de preguntar

\- ¿Como fue que llegaron hasta acá? -

\- Mi padre tenia más de un giratiempo ilegal en casa, gracias a eso y a la ayuda de Granger y Potter logramos viajar hasta acá, aunque el que provoco todo esto era un giratiempo que ni siquiera estaba terminado junto a un hechizo que aun desconocemos lo que hizo que encontrarles no fueran una tarea fácil, algo de lo que hablaremos en casa Scorpius - dijo la fría voz de Draco Malfoy mientras que Scorpius temeroso Malfoy asentía avergonzado a su lado - En fin, agradezco que estés bien hijo - dijo el hurón de forma distinta abrazando a su hijo, mi boca cayo al ver la tierna escena, nunca pensé ver al hurón mostrando tanto afecto, incluso despues de ver los recuerdos de Scorpius...

\- Fue un esfuerzo de todos, por cierto Hermione es Weasley ahora - dijo otra voz a la cual reconocí como la voz de Ron, aunque a diferencia de Harry adulto y Malfoy adulto mi hermano parecía que había ganado unos kilos de más... Malfoy sencillamente hizo un movimiento con la mano como restando importancia a sus palabras

 **POV SNAPE**

Toda la imagen era irreal, pero al menos me sentía seguro al saber que el plan de Albus había funcionado aunque no seria fácil volver ante el Señor tenebroso sin ninguna información útil o recuerdo de todo esto, suspire viendo hacia Lily quien hablaba con Potter aun en sus brazos, era muy parecida a su abuela, sobretodo en su sonrisa y con esa imagen me fortalecí, todo mi sacrificio valía la pena si otra Lily iluminaba el mundo con su sonrisa

\- Papá mira, es mi amigo Sev, el amigo que tiene el nombre de Al - dijo Lily trayendo a Potter de la mano hacia donde yo me ubicaba, rápidamente mi mascara de frialdad se hizo presente

\- Potter - dije cuando ellos se posicionaron frente a mi

\- Me llamo Lily, ¿no te acuerdas de mi? ¿ya no somos amigos? - dijo la pequeña con tristeza rompiéndome el corazón, había mal interpretado mi frió saludo pensando que iba dirigido hacia ella

\- Lo siento Lily - dije colocándome rápidamente a su altura - claro que somos amigos - le dije con una sonrisa que ella me correspondió

\- Así que el es Sev - dijo la voz de Potter , cerré mis ojos antes de mirar al hijo de James Potter pero no fue la molesta mirada de James lo que encontré detrás de la capa que escondía el rostro del muchacho, fueron los ojos de Lily mi Lily la que me devolvieron la mirada quebrando por segunda vez mi mascara

\- Gracias - me dijo Potter con sinceridad, estirando su mano hacia mi...

 **POV MALFOY PASADO**

Cuando comenzó este día solo tenia la certeza de algo, mi vida acabaría, la misión del señor tenebroso era prácticamente imposible, estaba condenado, es curioso como todo cambia, conocí a mi hijo y tengo una maravillosa futura esposa, Astoria siempre llamó mi atención, era la única chica en sociedad que no se me lanzaba encima o hablaba temas femeninos realmente aburridos, ella era el ejemplo de mujer sangre pura en cuanto a la gracia y la delicadeza, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, eramos pequeños y aun así pude notar la nobleza en su corazón incluso por encima de sus buenos modales y veo que no me equivoque, hablar con Scorpius me hizo darme cuenta lo buena madre que ella había sido con mi heredero...

Nuestros yo futuros llegaron, y con resignación me despedí de mi hijo, fue hasta raro escucharme hablar, Astoria tomo mi mano cuando una escena que no me esperaba paso en el escenario...

\- ... En fin, agradezco que estés bien hijo - dijo mi yo futuro para después abrazarse cariñosamente con Scorpius, le sonreí a mi futura esposa con alivio, orgulloso de cierta forma haber logrado ser un buen padre...

\- Fue un esfuerzo de todos, por cierto Hermione es Weasley ahora - dijo otra voz a la cual reconocí como la voz del pobretón de Weasley Ron, quien al parecer había sufrido una subida repentina de peso, le mire con una sonrisa burlona tanto a la versión presente como a la versión futura, pero ninguno de los dos se giro a verme, lo que tal vez fue bueno después de todo y para mi frustración, mi único hijo estaba detrás del hijo de la comadreja y la sangre sucia, suspire con pesar mirando nuevamente a mi hijo, pero antes de poder maldecir mi mala suerte vi a Potter y mi padrino estrecharse las manos, siendo amables mutuamente era algo que nunca pensé ni imaginé ver, fue en ese momento que una epifanía vino a mi dándome fuerzas, si ellos lograron cambiar yo también puedo hacerlo... gire mi rostro hacia donde estaba mi hijo hablando con el hijo de Potter y la hija del pobretón y Granger y con convicción me prometí a mi mismo respetar las amistades y amores de Scorpius, con quien mi hijo decida estar estará bien para mi, mientras pueda seguir sonriendo como lo hace yo seré feliz...

 **POV HARRY PASADO**

Decir que estaba sorprendido era muy poco, una cosa era ver a mis hijos ser amables con Snape y otra muy distinta era ver mi versión futura estrechar la mano de mi odiado profesor y ser cordial, hasta vi que en algún momento Severus Snape compartió una sonrisa emocionada con mi versión del futuro

\- Es una Locura - dije sacando mis pensamientos

\- Lo es, aunque no tan descabellada si consideramos todo lo que ocurrió hoy en este salón - me dijo Ginny, yo asentí en silencio mientras nuestras versiones futuras se volvían a reunir en el centro

\- Se lo que estan pensando pero lamentablemente no podemos mostrar nuestros rostros - dijo mi voz futura provocando un ligero escalofrió

\- Cosas malas han pasado por jugar con el tiempo, las mentes de nuestros yo pasados pueden verse seriamente afectadas si nos descubrimos - dijo una voz femenina a la cual reconocí como Hermione

\- Es momento de volver, sus padres estan preocupados - dijo otra voz femenina a la cual reconocí como la de Gin

\- ¿Mamá y papá no pudieron venir? - dijo Lorcan ¿o fue Lisander?

\- Solo pudimos viajar nosotros cinco - dijo mi futura esposa con cariño colocándose a la altura del pequeño quien asintió, pronto todos los viajeros del tiempo se reunieron en el centro, sentí un dolor en mi pecho al ver a mis hijos despidiéndose y pude notar por la forma en que Ginny mordía su labio que estaba pasando por lo mismo, rápidamente tomé su mano, ella me miro un tanto abatida

\- Los volveremos a ver Gin - le dije notando como su mirada cambiaba

\- Lo sé y ya no veo la hora en que eso ocurra - me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que mi futuro se viera aun más brillante y hermoso de lo que ya era

 **POV TEDDY LUPIN**

El tiempo había llegado, mire a mis padres quienes me miraron con tristeza y resignación, fue en ese momento que Vic me hablo

\- Ve, no nos iremos hasta que te despidas de ellos Mon amour (mi amor) - Rápidamente la abrace antes de correr hacia mis padres quienes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos diciéndome lo mucho que me amaban, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento y pude sentir que ellos entendían porque me dolía tanto separarme de ellos.

El cabello de mamá olía a Jazmín, era mas pequeña que yo y su voz no era tan aguda, mientras que el olor de papá tenia toques maderosos era un poco más alto que yo con hombros más anchos, abrace a ambos con fuerza intentando grabarlos en mi mente y por un momento soñé que ellos estarían vivos cuando yo regresará al futuro

\- Siempre estaremos contigo - dijo mamá adivinando mis pensamientos

\- Aunque no nos veas estaremos contigo hijo - dijo papá y les creí, ellos siempre estuvieron y estarán conmigo...

 **POV GINNY PASADO**

Despues de ver a Teddy correr hacia sus padres con Harry decidimos acercarnos para despedirnos de nuestros hijos pero algo nos detuvo y es que ver a los Lupín despedirse era tan emocionante como desgarrador, Teddy lloraba abrazando a sus padres quienes le daban palabras de consuelo, fue en ese momento que recordé las miradas de Fred y Vicky, Harry apretó mi mano y sin palabras ambos supimos la verdad, Remus y Tonks no sobrevivirían a esta guerra, sentí el deseo de llorar y aun más cuando mi vista se enfoco en otra persona cabizbaja, **_" - tío Fred tu eres mi héroe, no solo por tus bromas, alegría e inteligencia, tu convicción por lo que crees y tu amor hacia tu familia han sido para mí un modelo a seguir, quiero honrar tu nombre siendo la mejor persona que puedo ser - "_** sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba ante esta revelación, mientras que su gemelo no se había dado cuenta de la verdad tras las palabras de su hijo ya que su concentración estaba justamente en Fred II y Roxanne quienes les habían abrazado al salir junto a Teddy del circulo

\- ¿Pasa algo Gin? - me preguntó Harry mirándome preocupado debido a que ya no avanzaba para encontrarme hacia Lily, James y Albus

\- ¿tú también crees que ellos no sobrevivirán? - dije casi en un susurro, Harry agachó el rostro devastado antes de responder

\- Si, eso creó -

\- Creo lo mismo acerca de Fred - le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, Harry me miro con dolor para luego mirar a mi hermano

\- Aun no lo sabemos Gin, puede que estemos equivocados - me dijo Harry y pude ver en su mirada que se aferraba a esa esperanza

\- Realmente espero que tengas razón Harry - le dije abrazándome a él entregándonos fuerzas mutuamente

 _ **POV HARRY FUTURO**_

Ginny apretó mi mano, sabía que era la hora de regresar pero no podía negarle a Teddy despedirse de sus padres, sin embargo ya casi no quedaba tiempo y el giratiempo ya estaba siendo preparado, con el corazón en la mano me acerque a los Lupín, Teddy me miró aún con lágrimas en sus ojos pero sin decir palabras asintió, le abrace como cuando era un niño pequeño y venia llorando por una herida

\- Tranquilo hijo - le dije repitiendo las mismas palabras que ocupaba hace años atrás y pude sentir que el pequeño Teddy se calmaba, no importaba su edad para mi Teddy siempre seria el pequeño Teddy, otro de mis hijos, parte de mi familia... - Es momento de irnos - le dije cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Teddy asintió abrazando por ultima vez a sus padres y encontrándose en el amoroso abrazo de su futura esposa, me gire hacia Remus y Tonks quienes me miraban con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Creo que nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente por cuidar a nuestro hijo - dijo Tonks aun limpiando las lagrimas en su rostro

\- No debes culparte por lo que nos pase - me dijo Remus tocando mi hombro

\- Nunca podre reemplazarlos - les dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

\- Ni Sirius ni yo pretendimos reemplazar a James, sin embargo te amamos igual como un hijo, Se que lo mismo se aplica ti y por eso te lo agradezco - me dijo Remus, ahora era yo quien abrazaba a mi antiguo profesor y amigo

\- Lo que te dije era cierto, tú no eres el culpable - me dijo Remus una vez que nos separamos

\- Lo sé, es solo que aun duele -

\- No seas niña Potter - me dijo Tonks - Ahora vete antes de que te golpee, eres un Auror después de todo, no puedes dejarnos mal - termino de decir con una sonrisa, yo asentí consciente de que ellos no podían ver mi rostro para luego volver al grupo, vi a mi pasado yo al igual que la versión pasada de Gin quienes se abrazaban mutuamente, tomé la mano de mi esposa quien me correspondió abrazándome, finalmente nuestra suposición era correcta acerca de Remus, Tonks y Fred...

 **POV DE HARRY PASADO**

Los viajeros se juntaron todos en el centro, no quite la vista de mis hijos hasta que desaparecieron, Ginny me abrazo con fuerza y pude ver que no eramos los únicos quienes nos afecto su partida...

\- Por favor, vuelvan todos a sus puestos, ya que nuestros visitantes se han marchado es necesario informarles lo que ocurrirá en este momento - nos dijo el director Albus Dumbledore, junto con Ginny volvimos a nuestra mesa aunque en esta ocasión nos sentamos junto a Hermione y Ron quienes se veían iguales que nosotros

\- ¿Que tal todo? - les dije intentando sonreír, aunque ninguno de ellos me respondió sino que fue la persona que estaba a mi lado

\- Oh por merlín, arriba el animo, les volveremos a ver, mejor hablemos de la enorme barriga que tiene Ron - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona mientras que Ron abría la boca mirándole ofendido, le mire, hace unos momentos estaba igual de abatida que yo y ahora nos estaba levantando el animo, mi corazón se acelero y una sonrisa genuina broto de mis labios, solo Ginny podía lograr algo así conmigo

\- Ya que estan todos en sus puestos necesito que todos me presten atención - sonó la voz de Albus Dumbledore, cortando cualquier protesta de la boca de Ron - Como ustedes saben se creo un conguisjd vinculjsjeh - entrecerré los ojos, no entendiendo de que estaba diciendo el director quien por cierto se estaba moviendo - asidjfry queedjf ustedenfjdy - seguia hablando mientras se volvía cada vez más borroso, mi pulso se acelero ¡eso no era normal! intente agarrar la mano de Ginny pero todo daba vueltas, agarre mi cabeza la cual parecía querer explotar, pero que mier...

 **POV GINNY PASADO**

Abrí mis ojos con pesar mientras una gran jaqueca asaltaba mi mente, en nombre de todo lo sagrado ¿que había ocurrido para sentirme así?, un quejido llamo mi atención y aumento mi dolor haciendo que también me quejara

\- ¿Ginny? - dijo la voz que reconocí como Hermione

\- Si, soy yo - dije intentando abrir mis ojos, aunque todo se veía borroso

\- ¿Bebí anoche? - me pregunto Hermione, quise reír pero no era el momento por el dolor y porque yo tampoco recordaba nada del día de ayer - ¿Ginny? -

\- No lo sé Hermione - le dije sinceramente intentando enfocar mi vista la cual estaba más clara

\- Oh - dijo Hermione llamando mi atención después de unos minutos mirando el techo de mi cama

\- Ginny tienes que beber la botella que tienes al lado de tu cama - me dijo Hermione, fruncí el ceño dándome la dolorosa tarea de mirar a la mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama y que efectivamente tenia una pequeña botella con mi nombre - Bébela, te quitara el dolor - me dijo Hermione y no necesite otra razón, tome la pequeña botella y la bebí, el resultado fue mágico... - ¿mejor? - me dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

\- Mucho mejor - le respondí antes de tomarme todo el contenido de la botella

\- Madame Poppi lo debió de haber puesto, esta botella tiene la marca de la enfermería pero la pregunta es ¿porque la tuvimos que necesitar en primera instancia? -

\- ¿Una fiesta? - le respondí de forma interrogativa, para ser honesta no podía recordar nada pero una gran borrachera seria la única respuesta lógica a los síntomas

\- Es lo más probable pero una fiesta a mitad de semana... no lo se no lo encuentro factible - dijo Hermione con el ceño arrugado, como si intentara descifrar un misterio, intente concentrarme también pero no logré recordar nada, sabia que había algo, algo enorme, lo podía sentir... un fuerte quejido nos saco a ambas de nuestros pensamientos

\- Toma la botella que esta al lado de tu cama - dijo Hermione a Lavender quien le respondió con un quejido demasiado fuerte quien al parecer despertó al resto de nuestras compañeras de habitación, sus quejido me hacían doler nuevamente la cabeza así que rápidamente me levante, un tanto sorprendida por estar con mi uniforme, mire hacia mi reloj, un útil regalo muggle antes de dirigirme a las duchas, era bueno que fuera sábado no creo que Snape me hubiera perdonado por llegar tarde...

La ducha fue restauradora, cualquier dolor de cabeza o cansancio fue anulado, sin embargo seguía pensando en lo que no lograba recordar, había algo, mi instinto me decía que era algo importante pero no importaba cuanto me esforzaba no lograba conseguir nada sin que un dolor de cabeza me asaltara, aún confundida y perdida en mis pensamientos baje la escalera hacia la sala común, no habían tantos estudiantes aunque todos estaban igual que yo, todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamiento, con un suspiro me dirigí al sillón esperando a que alguna de mis amigas o mi novio bajaran, sin embargo todo pensamiento racional murió cuando vi a una persona sentada en el sillón mirando fijamente el fuego, mi corazón se acelero de forma vigorosa y mis palmas sudaron haciéndome sentir como una niña pequeña, rápidamente intente correr mi mirada pero el fue más rápido, su mirada encontró a la mía y sentí que todo mi mundo daba vueltas

\- Gin - me dijo Harry acelerando mi corazón, me reprendí por sentirme bien al escucharle decir así mi nombre y por tener estúpidas fantasías de besos con el chico dueño de los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto...

\- ¿Ginny? - sentí otra voz llamándome, me gire y vi a mi novio aún agarrando su cabeza

\- Dean - dije mirándole, sabia que tenia que ir a su lado pero mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme

\- ¿También despertaste con dolor de cabeza? - me dijo con una sonrisa incomoda, yo asentí aunque por alguna extraña razón me sentía molesta con él... - Al parecer todos despertamos así, aunque solo yo tengo una herida en la mano - me dijo llamando mi atención, me acerque preocupada ignorando mis otros confusos sentimientos

\- No parece grave e incluso parece que esta por completo curada, sin embargo deberías ir a la enfermería - le dije frunciendo el ceño al ver la herida

\- Si eso pensé, aunque no recuerdo nada... en fin, ¿me acompañas? - me dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros, por una extraña razón quise alejarme de él, lo cual ignore y con mi mejor sonrisa asentí, Dean me necesitaba, ¿que clase de novia no acompañaba a su novio herido a la enfermería?, caminamos juntos hacia la salida de la sala común, sin embargo mis ojos volvieron a buscar a Harry mientras caminaba junto a mi novio, él había vuelto a mirar al fuego pensativo se notaba a la distancia su tristeza, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia seguí caminando junto a Dean al menos en presencia porque mi mente y corazón no habían dejado a Harry...

 **HARRY POV**

Llegamos a nuestro tiempo en buenas condiciones, siendo recibidos por un grito de alegría de mi querida suegra, desde que nuestros hijos desaparecieron prácticamente todos los padres y abuelos de los desaparecidos no habían dejado nuestro hogar, solo Draco Malfoy había salido de la casa volviendo rápidamente para ayudarnos en la misión de traer a nuestros hijos de regreso, me senté cansado en el sillón dando un suspiro de alivio, el ver a mis hijos en sus habitaciones perfectamente acomodados y no desaparecidos como en estos últimos meses aliviaron cada musculo tenso de mi cuerpo, desde que los recuerdos del pasado se hicieron presente no había podido dormir, ni comer, tome mi cabeza en mis manos recordando lo ocurrido, estábamos celebrando cuando un dolor agudo golpeo a varios de los invitados, incluyéndome, casi no podía creer las imágenes que pasaban ante mis ojos, los invitados que no habían sido afectados por el mar de recuerdos nos auxiliaron hasta que el dolor paso, sin embargo ese dolor fue reemplazado por la preocupación inmediata, una sola mirada con mi esposa y supe que todo lo que había visto era verdad, así que corrí rápidamente por cada habitación junto con Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna... Merlín con todos los que habíamos recordado nuestro pasado, incluso Malfoy corría libremente por mi casa buscando a Scorpius, pero no había nada, todos habían desaparecido...

\- ¿Que piensas? - me dijo Ginny entrando en la habitación

\- ¿Están bien los niños? -

\- Si, acabo de verlos por quinta vez, todos se durmieron, al parecer no somos los únicos agotados - me dijo sentándose a mi lado, tome su mano entre las mías para después ver sus ojos cansados, había sido difícil pero lo habíamos logrado, habíamos traído a nuestros hijos a casa...

\- Sabes estuve recordando nuestro primer beso - me dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa, el recuerdo de nosotros en el gran comedor me inundo - Eso confirma mi teoría de que eres un exhibicionista - me dijo causando que riera

\- ¿Y a que se debe eso? - le dije divertido

\- Ya sabes, nuestro primer beso fue en el gran comedor con publico, el falso primer beso fue en la sala común también lleno de gente y de que hablar de tu propuesta de matrimonio que fue cuando gane la final con un estadio lleno - dijo sonriendo - eres un exhibicionista, admítelo - me dijo acercándose, la abrace como hace dias no lo hacia, toda la preocupación por nuestros hijos solo nos hizo concentrarnos en eso, cada abrazo era de consuelo, este fue distinto, de complicidad, puse mi frente apoyándola sobre la suya, sus hermosos ojos se encontraron con los míos

\- Tienes razón soy un exhibicionista aunque lamento no haber sido mas exhibicionista, ese día cuando te fuiste con Dean a la enfermería todo mi ser me pedía que te siguiera y te besara reclamándote como mía, me hiciste sufrir Gin - le dije, su mirada se vio atormentada, me separe un poco acariciando su rostro paro antes de que ella hablara la interrumpí - Aunque todo el dolor lo compensaste en el futuro, no solo con los besos en Hogwarts, como olvidar el beso que me diste en tu habitación - le dije subiendo y bajando mis cejas, Ginny rió divertida

\- ¿Ademas de exhibicionista eres pervertido? - me dijo con una sonrisa para después volver a ponerse seria - Se que te hice sufrir al igual que tú me hiciste sufrir cuando tu complejo de héroe me hizo a un lado - mi rostro cayo recordando ese oscuro periodo - sin embargo recuerdo ese beso y Merlín me ampare pero si Ron no llega a interrumpirnos quizás James se hubiera adelantado -

\- No me hagas odiar a mi cuñado - le dije divertido, ella paso sus manos por mi cuello

\- Aún no es tarde para tener un nuevo hijo, aún no hay ningún Weasley que se llame Arthur -

\- Muy cierto, no podemos dejar que esa injusticia siga así, el pequeño Arthur Hagrid tiene que llegar al mundo - le dije acercándola a mi, Ginny rió por la extraña combinación de nombres para luego mirarme de forma ardiente, muy lejos ya estaba su mirada cansada y yo me sentía igual...

\- Aunque quizás no sea tan fácil que el pequeño Arthur Hagrid sea concebido hoy - me dijo antes de dar una pequeña mordida a mi oreja seguido por pequeños besos que me hicieron estremecer

\- Y aunque nunca seamos bendecidos con el pequeño Arthur Hagrid, de igual forma nos divertiremos intentándolo - le dije de forma coqueta antes de fundirnos en un beso apasionado que me hizo sentir que no importa cuantos señores oscuros ni cuantos desastres nos esperen de aquí en adelante, ni siquiera los desastres temporales, a su lado y al lado de mi familia no hay problema que no pueda enfrentar...

 ** _3_**


End file.
